


Greater Good

by wickedfox



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-01
Updated: 2003-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 103,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedfox/pseuds/wickedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of Buffy season seven. What would have happened had Spike decided to collect on a little payback while trying get some badly needed help for the waging war against the First.</p><p> </p><p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Greater Good

Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:

Tensions run high as the Scoobies and Slayers in training express their worries about Spike and the First Evil's control over his mysterious trigger. After an unreliable attempt to de-trigger the uncooperative vampire, Buffy released him and Wood approached the disappointed Watcher. After saying something had to be done about the very dangerous vampire, Giles agreed but said Buffy would never allow it. Wood told Giles of the Watcher who raised him making Giles recognize whom Wood's mother was. 

"You're Nikki Wood's son... Spike killed your mother." Giles said. "And this would have nothing to do with a personal vendetta?"

"Does it matter? Spike is an instrument of evil." Robin answered. "I'm talking about what need's to be done...for the greater good Giles."

Giles listened and was in agreement. After a moment of deep contemplation, a troubled look came over his face. "What exactly do you propose?" Robin advised him to keep Buffy away for a few hours.

Buffy and Giles patrolled together as Wood confronted Spike. Giles asked Buffy if she was prepared and able to make tough choices in order to save the world. She replied quickly, resolved that she could. Giles continued to push until Buffy became uneasy with his questioning.  
  
"And yet there is Spike" Giles finally stated. Buffy realized what he was doing and tried to defend Spike as an innocent with a soul.

"Spike's a liability Buffy. He refuses to see it, and so do you..." He urged as she ignored him and ran off to save Spike.

"It's time to stop playing the role of General, and start being one," Giles yelled as his departing Slayer disappeared into the night to save Spike.

Buffy discovered Spike battered but well, leaving Wood's sanctuary and workout room. The vampire told Buffy he spared Wood's life this once on account he killed his mom. 

Later that evening, Buffy tucked Dawn into bed and stepped into the hallway to meet a somewhat regretful Watcher who began to apologize for his actions. Buffy told him that Robin failed and Spike was still alive. Giles began to say that changes nothing and she still needed to learn. Buffy interrupted, "No, I think you've taught me everything I need to know." With that, Buffy closed the door in Giles' face.

* * *

Giles examined the shackles bolted to the basement wall and wondered what they felt like. Did they cause a dull ache from lack of movement as Spike would sit for hours, a quasi-prisoner of both the First Evil and the Slayer? 

"You were going to let that Slayer's brat kill me," Spike crept out of the shadows, puffing on a cigarette as he stepped up behind the Watcher. "I don't take kindly to that."

"No, I don't suppose you would," Giles mumbled. "It was for the greater good, Spike, nothing personal." Giles kept his back to the vampire, wanting to goad him into taking things too far. Perhaps then Buffy would realize what a threat he was to the safety of the future Slayers and what a liability he was to her.

"Didn't work now, did it? Oh wait... I seem to recall a little ditty... lovely little chorus. Seems I can enjoy the top 40's again, thanks to you and the schoolboy. But I wager you aren't satisfied till my ashes dust your shoes. What have you got planned next for me, I wonder?" Spike strolled closer and sat on the bench that served as his temporary home away from crypt. 

Giles noticed Spike's burned and battered face and felt a hint of regret. But like a breeze, the emotion vanished as quickly as it had come and Giles now felt the hollowness inside. He'd grown accustomed to feeling empty, void of any emotion. Within a few months, he'd lost many of his friends and acquaintances with the destruction of the Watcher Council Headquarters, lost much of his reference materials, and lost his Slayer's trust and respect, not to mention came close to death to many times to count. Now he felt the years had weighed heavy on his conscience, so much so he couldn't find it any longer. Perhaps this was another example of how cold his heart had become.  
  
"You are a danger to those girls... a danger to Buffy. You fail to see it."

"She doesn't see it that way. That's good enough for me."

"Buffy is blind when it comes to you, Spike. She is not able to function as a leader with you confusing her emotions."

"I am the only thing standing between the bads and those would-be Slayers when Buffy is out there patrolling. She's the boss, she gets to say whether I leave or stay." Spike jumped to his feet and approached the Watcher wearing a steely gaze. "I'm through discussing this. I have a score to settle with you."

"Yes, I'm sure you do." Giles stood at ease, unwilling to let the vampire intimidate him. "Bloody chip's out and you don't have a freelance demon hunter to interfere any longer. Buffy's refusing to see me... now seems as good a time as any for you to have your say."

"Through talking. Action's more my style." Spike taunted Giles with a push that sent the Watcher stumbling backward, slumping down onto the bench. Giles remained unconcerned, settling in for a passive demonstration.

"I'm not going to fight you Spike."

"I hoped you'd say that." With a vicious blow straight to the nose, Giles head slammed back and bounced off the cement wall behind him. He cupped his face, stinging furiously, and waited for the inevitable flow of blood that would come from his freshly broken nose. The vampire moved so quickly, Giles never heard the shackles snap shut until it was too late. 

"There, all cozy." Spike shook the chain, testing the security of the binds. "Now that I have you all tucked in for the night, I'll let you in on what I have planned for *you*." He took a seat next to his prisoner and casually lit another cigarette.  
  
Giles knew he should be more concerned but only felt a tinge of uneasiness as Spike wrapped his arm around his shoulder and gave him a friendly squeeze.

"As I see it, I have a little payback coming to me. So, I figure I have the right to bit of fun."

"Buffy might not agree with your presumption." Giles tried futilely to swat the vampire's arm away but the chains proved successfully awkward for mobility. The attempt only encouraged Spike to enjoy the spectacle of a manacled Giles as he scooted in closer to the Watcher.

"True, but she's not here at the moment and I've got you all to myself."

"Then you'll have to settle for harsh words, Spike. Buffy needs me," Giles warned.

"Actually, no... she doesn't. But the little Power Puff girls do. That's why I spared Wood's life."

"How considerate of you." Giles' sarcasm brought a smile to Spike's bloodied lips. "Seems that soul of yours might not be a total loss after all." 

"Renewed appreciation for life, Rupert. That's the new me. Wood means more to us alive so I decided not to kill 'em." Spike's face twisted fierce and his eyes blazed yellow. "You won't be so lucky." He attacked, burying his fangs deep within the stunned Watcher's neck. 

Giles gasped, stunned by the sharp pain of teeth puncturing his flesh. The petrifying effect of the vampire's bite immediately overtook him. He found his limbs useless, weakened. All he could do was observe the brutality of his suffering, experience the painful yet extraordinary sensations that ran through his body as Spike drank him. Some part of him had always assumed a vampire would be the death of him; it seemed somehow appropriate for Spike to do the honors. Spike pulled back and let Giles fall lethargically to his lap, taking stock of the Watchers curious smile.

"Enjoying this, are we?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Buffy... will finally know... understand the dangers..." Giles gasped, feeling his head swim with confusion as he struggled to speak. "End this."

"Not to worry. This is just a beginning," Spike brushed an unruly curl from the fading Watcher's forehead and gently removed his glasses. "You won't be needing these anymore."

"K-kill me..." Giles gasped, suddenly realizing what Spike had in mind.

"Not in the plans." Spike hefted Giles up and caught his head as it fell back. With a deceptively tender stroke of his fingers along Giles neck, the vampire examined the bite marks with anticipation. "It's not personal... for the greater good Rupert, remember?" The fangs returned for more, penetrating Giles with savage force. His body began to fail him. It didn't take long before breathing became the last controlled act Giles could manage as his life was sucked slowly away drop by drop. Spike released the half-dead Watcher and lit up a cigarette as Giles fell to the cold cement floor.

"K-kill... m-me..." Giles whispered.

"I'm recruiting for the good guys, Rupert, and I don't fancy bringing any of the whiney crew on board. You've had a good run, mate. Got a good head on those somewhat broad shoulders. I say you'd make a fairly impressive night stalker. Just need Red to whip up one of her world famous soul spells and we've got ourselves a new and improved evil bashing army." Spike knelt down and gave a sympathetic smile. "Now open up. Time for your medicine." With a swift motion of a sharp claw-like fingernail, Spike cut his wrist and let a few droplets' of blood dribble along Giles lips. The Watcher wanted to spit out the vile fluid, hoping death would claim him before the potion had its chance to take affect but he knew better. This vampire had many years to perfect his technique. 

"This... isn't... over..." Giles choked on the ruby rich solution coating the back of his throat. 

"Oh, you sweet-talker you." Spike looked on with proud satisfaction as the Watcher's eyes grew pale, staring up at him with muted rage. With his final strenuous gasps for breathe, Giles' fell silent and died at the feet of Buffy's strongest warrior.

* * *

Next morning...

"Spike? What are you doing out of your... um, bracelet thingies?" Andrew asked as the vampire worriedly paced in the shadowy area of the living room.

"Buffy get up yet?" He glanced up the stairs then back at the newest and oddest choice for a Scoobie member. 

"No. She must have had a busy time last night. Should I get Mr. Giles to um... lock you back up downstairs?" the young man asked nervously and slowly shuffled towards the stairs.

"Giles is uh, out; dead to the world. Had a rough night of it. Maybe I should go wake her?" Spike suggested.

"Or you could save yourself the trouble and just stake yourself right here and now. Rule one of living under the Slayer's roof, don't wake her up unless it's an apocalypse or we're out of chocolate."

"Thanks for the tip." Spike nodded and cocked a curious brow at the eccentric nerd. "If it's all the same, I think the Slayer would want to know the news I have for her." He started up the stairs and Andrew shrugged off the vampire's nervous behavior as some undead thing. 

Spike softly opened the bedroom door and stepped into Buffy's haven away from the world. She slept soundly, looking very much like an angel as she peacefully cuddled the oversized pillow trapped beneath her. He could watch her sleep for hours but he had more important things to do.  
  
"Buffy?" Spike stepped forward, keeping a close lookout for stray rays of sunlight flickering through the blinds. "Buffy... we have to talk..."

"Go away." she grumbled and pulled the sheets over her head.

"Can't do that, luv. You need to know what happened... give me a chance to explain," Spike carefully made his way to the bedside and knelt down beside the grumpy Slayer.

Buffy's eyes cracked open and she snuck a peek at the pest. Seeing the seriousness in the vampire's eyes, she knew this was important. She sat up and gave the mattress a pat, offering Spike a seat.

"Spill it," she grinned.

"This is going to be a bit... uh, difficult to say but..."

"Spike, time is money," Buffy said then reconsidered. "Actually, time isn't money for me. It's more like... um, whatever. Cut to the chase!"

"We need help. We can't fight the First with the band of potential baby Slayers and the usual vaudeville routine we have going for us. Desparate times call for desparate measures," he started and Buffy immediately showed symptoms of impatience.

"Spike, enough with the colorful lead-in. Time for the punch-line."

"Giles is dead."

Buffy sat silent for moment, unable to understand the words spoken to her. She'd misheard Spike, that's all. "What about Giles?"

"Buffy, Giles is dead."

"That's not funny. Enough with the jokes... Andrew put you up to this?" Buffy shrugged it off as she straightened her pajama top.

"It's true. He's..."

"No! You're wrong. Giles can't..." Buffy tossed the covers off her and jolted to her feet, pacing frantically back and forth as Spike looked on.

"Buffy," he said softly. "I'm sorry but it was necessary..."

"He can't be gone. Giles is... he's my..." She realized she couldn't breathe.

"I know this is hard..."

"What happened? When?" Tears filled her eyes as she paused to catch her breath, almost to the point of hyperventilating. "How? The First?"

Spike stood up and went to her. He took the distraught Slayer into his arms, ignoring the beam of light searing into his wrist as he tried to console her. She needed him more than ever now.

"Oh my god!" Buffy sobbed the second Spike's arms met her. "Oh my god! Giles?"

"There was nothing you could do," Spike offered as he caressed a hand down her back.

"I need to see him... need to... oh my god..." she slipped out of Spike's arms and fell to the floor.

"Buffy, there's more you need to know." Spike knelt down and took her hand. "It was..."

"Where is he?" She shot up to her feet and headed for the door. She gripped the knob and looked back at Spike, waiting for the location of the fallen Watcher.

"Buffy, you don't understand..."

"Where?!" she yelled as she tore the door from it's hinges and held it upright in her powerful grasp.

"Basement." Spike mumbled and watched the door slam to the floor as she ran down the hall and stairs, determined to find Giles. "Buffy!" He followed after her, managing to stop her just as she reached the basement door. "He wanted this."

The exasperated Slayer paused and looked anxiously back at Spike. "What? Wanted what?"

The vampire ran his fingers nervously through his bleached blonde locks and took hold of the doorknob. "After last night..."

"Oh my god..." Buffy eyes teared over as she struggled to control her emotions. "We fought. The last... the last words he heard me say to him... no..."

"Giles realized the trigger was deactivated. He recognized that we needed more help, more strength, more... ferocity. You said it yourself."

"What happened?" The Slayer's face grew stern as she strained to show some restraint.

"He understood the necessity for... for more warriors," Spike explained, unsure how she would take this.

"What are you saying, Spike?"

"Giles demanded to be turned," he paused as Buffy's eyes grew wide with disbelief. "He figured Willow could make with the soul spell before he had a chance at any wicked behavior."

"Never! He'd never!" Buffy shook her head, unwilling to accept the preposterous story as Spike explained his version of the facts. "What did you do?"   
  
"For the greater good. That's what he said," Spike offered and let go of the doorknob. Buffy raced downstairs as Spike barely managed to avoid being trampled. She'd understand in time. 

"Where is he?" Buffy yelled up to Spike as he made his way downstairs.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked as he reached the final step and peered around toward the bench where he'd left the deceased Watcher. The shackles were unlocked and folded neatly over one another on the bench.

"Spike? What did you do?" Buffy sobbed as she picked up a handwritten note placed purposefully over the abandoned restraints. Spike approached the weeping Slayer and took up the note. The handwriting was handsome and clear, simply stating:

"Always check for the keys.  
Be seeing you. "

Spike crumpled up the note and growled, "Bugger!"


	2. Sorrow

"Let's not get all bent outta shape..."

"Wha... you..." Buffy's fuming glare made Spike wonder if he better try and get a head start toward the door, but he knew she would understand if only she let him explain, to divert the blame off himself and to where it should lie.

"Giles insisted it was the only way, luv. I tried to talk him out of it. I did, but he wouldn't have it." Spike glanced down at the shackles and agitatedly scratched his head. "Bloody keys. Good one."

"You did this under your own power? No First involved?" Buffy was visually appalled by the admittance. 

"We'll find him Slayer. Just have to mount up the troops and take it to the streets." Spike started toward the stairs. "Hatchlings are useless for the first day or so. Most likely sleep the day away, making him harder to track down. But he'll be hungry tonight. Careless. Best check out the old haunts. I've been meaning to check in on the Bronze since the remodel..."

"Spike!" Buffy charged, took the vampire by the throat and slammed him hard to the brick wall."If he so much as scratches someone... you will be the one to pay. Understand me?"

"Loud and clear," Spike spoke softly, trying to calm the irate Slayer. "But you know we need the help Buffy. Another vampire in the ranks will help even the odds here. We will find him. Red will give him back his soul and all will be good again. Better, you'll see."

Buffy released him and wiped the moisture from her cheek, determined to gain control of her emotions. "There isn't going to be a spell." 

"Buffy, we need the spell. We need him," Spike urged.

"No. We needed Giles," she hissed through clenched teeth. Then her eyes softened as another tear glistened in the corner of her eye, on the verge of falling. "I just wished I'd realized it. Now he's gone," she walked past Spike and started up the stairs. "I know what I have to do."

"Buffy, you better reconsider..."

"We had an deal, Spike. An agreement that if one of us ever..." She dropped her head, catching the tear in her hand as she swallowed down her regrets. "God, I can't believe I'm saying this. I have to kill Giles. I promised."

"Slayer... think about this. This isn't some cyber Frankenstein monster or fashion-crazed goddess. We are up against big time evil, the First Evil, with an unrelenting militia of Bringers and demons at her beck and call. We have rot!" Spike paused and offered a hopeless smile. "... we have us. You and me and that's it. Scoobies aren't getting it done, luv. And no sorry army of pimply-faced would-be's can help." He could see Buffy working through the odds in her mind; calculating risks in her eternal balancing of life and death. "We need muscle. We need rage. We need expendable brute force. He has that now. We have to find Giles..."

"We won't have to find him." She cast a narrow glare at the vampire from the corner of her eye. "He'll find us."

* * *

Insidious rays of sunlight shown through the gutters, casting and eerie glow along the cracked cement walls as a lone figure made its way along the secret world below. Rats scampered out of the path of the approaching man. He moved sluggishly, trudging through the putrid streams of filth as he sought out his new home in the darkness. 

This was his reward for his life of servitude, his dutiful existence within the shadows of the Slayer. True, she hadn't delivered the fatal blow herself but she may as well have when she allowed Spike to remain at her side, when she turned her back on her Watcher and friend. Now the Watcher was dead and decaying and a new beast was taking shape in his place. 

It had been hours of wading in knee-high scum, making his way to the deeper caverns below Sunnydale when Giles' finally began to contemplate what would become of his friends, the only family he'd known for the last six years. Rather than feeling concerned though, he felt anger, an inexplicable rage toward those who had forgotten him. Not one of those self-interested children ever voiced appreciation or love for him and he'd given them so much, sacrificed so much. Most likely, they'd failed to notice he was even gone, too busy with their dating and trivial affairs. But he knew what their selfish, foolish behaviors would bring them. He would make sure they understood the severity of their situation. 

A shadowy figure moved across the tunnel ahead of him and Giles took stock of his situation. He had to go as deep as possible to avoid the mystical reach of locator spells, to get out of reach of the life they had ripped from him. Then again, Willow was off on some mysterious misadventure and the others would need her for the casting of any spells. That might prove beneficial. He was curious if Buffy would grant him his wish and destroy him like he'd requested or if she'd continue with her current trend of contempt for him and try to return his soul. His instincts warned him to the later because Spike wanted it and the Slayer would surely do his bidding. Willow and Xander would no doubt insist on re-implanting the worthless soul. They would research, they would hunt, and in time they would come closer to finding him but not yet. Giles needed to grow accustomed to his new lot in life, or should it be lot in death. Regardless, he wanted nothing more than to escape from the emotions tormenting him. He got his wish when an intense pain echoed through his dead frame. First order of business... food.

The only food that seemed plentiful in the dampen sewer was rats. And though Giles felt ill at the thought, he knew his future depended on any drops of blood he could scrounge up. Besides, this hunger was more than he could bear, more than he'd ever known before. It was inhuman and severe. 

He'd stumbled upon a small band of homeless vagrants just inside the tunnel entrance but had found it too unsavory to take one. Perhaps he suffered from the lingering remnants of his conscience but Giles couldn't bring himself to drink human blood, not yet. But with every step, with every agonizing memory of betrayal, his willingness to concede his morality and compassion grew. It was only a matter of time that he would fully become the monster he'd spent his life fighting. For now he would struggle to hang on to the last threads of humanity he contained, carrying them with him on his journey into losing his soul. 

Cursing the existence of the Slayer, Giles buried his fangs into the furry flesh of a soiled rodent, slurping the precious drink it offered with a revolted scowl as the power of it's blood revitalized the demon, taking away the pain. But with every savored drop, a happy memory was expunged, leaving only heartbreak and rage. As he captured another rat and tore open it's neck with eager teeth, Giles sneered at the sunlight raining down from above. They would pay and pay dearly for what they had brought him to. 

* * *

"Buffy? What's wrong?" Xander immediate took the crying Slayer into his arms, hoping it was not as bad as he knew it had to be. He took a brief inventory of the crowd gathered in the living room of the Summers household and noticed the absence of two crucial Scooby members. Willow, who was off on some mysterious mission, and Giles who was... who was... oh no.

"Where's Giles?" Xander pulled Buffy back, worriedly deciphering her expression. "Are you ok?" His old friend couldn't answer and Xander grew more impatient. "Where's G-man, Buff? Off on another de-triggering adventure? Collecting another Slayer wannabe?" Buffy couldn't look at him, staring at his chest in a strained attempt to collect herself. 

'Give me something... anything,' he thought as his gut twisted in dread of the news to come.

"Xander, it's bad..." she whispered and closed her eyes, releasing tears that drizzled down her cheeks.

"Where is he?" Xander's expression was beyond serious as he searched the young Potentials' faces for some sign of what happened.

"Buffy's not telling us what's going on. Maybe you can get more out of her than we did," Kennedy suggested and motioned for the Slayers-in-training to leave, giving the old friends a moment of peace. Anya motioned to Andrew to head toward the kitchen and much to her surprise he followed her silent order. As the young women disappeared into the shadows of the basement, Xander returned his attention to the sobbing Slayer still grasping his arm.

"Xander..." Buffy's eyes shimmered up at him and he knew. "Giles is..."

"Don't say it." Xander pulled away anxiously and walked over to the window, peeking outside at the blazing orange staining painting the horizon. Buffy walked up behind him and placed a hand tenderly on his shoulder, trying to be as delicate as she could but desperate for him to accept the truth.

"Giles is dead." she leaned her forehead against the back of Xander's shoulder and gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "I'm so sorry." After a moment she felt the young man's shoulder's sink and rise as he permitted his silent cries to escape him. The awareness of Xander's sobs only fueled Buffy's already weaken fortitude and she began to join him in his release, sobbing into his back as she wrapped a consoling arm around from behind. They stood there at the window, weeping as Spike came out from the shadows. 

Why hadn't she told him what happened, told him that Giles was a vampire? Spike rarely understood the Slayer's train of thought but trusted she would make the right decisions in the end. Maybe she didn't want them to know what had happened. Maybe she planned to go it alone, to hunt down her ex-Watcher and spare Anya, Red, Niblit and the cowardly lion the pain of knowing what had happened to the Watcher. The vampire lit up a cigarette and took in the smoke as he questioned his rash choice to turn the old man. He didn't know why but it hurt so much now to see Buffy and Xander like that. It was moments like these that made him want to tear out his retched soul. With a useless sigh, Spike escaped the sorrowful scene through the back door and ventured out into the night to bring the Watcher back home. He owed it to Buffy to make this right or die trying. Giles would come back to them, in one form or another.

* * *

Amidst all the turmoil and troubles she was facing with re-souling Angel in Los Angeles, Willow sensed something dire happening back in Sunnydale. As she focused on pinpointing the location of Angel's lost soul, she caught a glimpse of Giles gasping for breath and it broke her concentration. It was a fleeting image, one she couldn't necessarily trust. Besides, she had to finish this task before heading back to Sunnydale with reinforcements. If Giles was in trouble, she'd have to depend on Buffy to come through. After all, Buffy wouldn't allow anyone to harm a hair on her Watcher's head, except perhaps the redheaded witch herself, and Angel. With a silent wince, Willow tried to vanquish the bothersome images interrupting her spell and focused on preventing one apocalypse at a time.

* * *

Spike had searched the cemeteries and came up empty of any leads. 'What was this ponce up to?' he thought as he hurried along the alleyway. 'He has to feed. Must have shown his face around the bloody Hellmouth somewhere. Why wasn't there the usual gossip along the demonic grapevine that comes with new faces, or reanimated old ones, in town?' 

"Any luck?" The Slayer jumped down from the fire escape ladder and landed to block the vampire's path.

"Not a bloody peep." Spike lit up a cigarette and sighed. "He's a cagey one."

"He won't stay hidden long." A rustle of garbage made Buffy glance suspiciously down the darkened alley. Her nervousness didn't slip by her vampire companion.

"I'll catch him, luv. Who better to find a vampire than another vampire?" Spike stepped forward to offer a tender pat on the shoulder and Buffy recoiled.

"Don't... don't touch me," she growled.

"Buffy, I'm sorry for what happened." Spike knew his words were useless, she had made up her mind to hate him for the time being and he accepted that.

"I don't need apologies. I need Giles found and dealt with, before the others..."

"What's up with that anyway? If you're so eager to rid yourself of this little dilemma, why not tell the others, have 'em help?"

"Giles died a hero," Buffy growled. "He's going to stay a hero!"

Spike nodded slightly and checked the shadows for an onlooker he was quite certain was there. Nothing revealed itself and the vampire turned back to the Slayer who was already disappearing back into the darkness.

"He still could be a hero, Buffy," Spike hollered. "If you give him the chance."

"I've got one too many vampires in my way already, Spike!" she yelled back and turned the corner.

* * *

Spike was wrong. Giles still needed his glasses but not for sight, now he saw more than he ever knew existed within the shadows. The illusion of academia and gentleness the spectacles provided made the hunt much more undemanding. Join that with his mild voice and accent and Giles was more than a match for any prey he chose, except for the Ode de Sewer perfume his clothes invariably carried from his travels below. He would need a clean change of clothes if he planned to be successful in seducing his victims. But he hadn't yet decided on his meal. Though very new to the world of immortal delights, he had inexplicable preferences when it came to human victims. Perhaps it was just some lingering animosity toward the Slayer and her kin, but he craved some juvenile blood for his first outing, a tender unspoiled youth. That wouldn't be Buffy then, he concluded. She'd given herself more than once to a beast of darkness; she must taste stale by now, even to the most inexperienced tongue. No, Giles sought a feast of innocence to inaugurate his new un-life. It was a momentous occasion and he wished to treat it as such, with all the reverence and awe it required.

As he stalked the various contributions the evening had to offer in the downtown area of Sunnydale's Red-light district, he couldn't shake the rage welling within him. Every feminine face held the features of a very familiar Slayer rather than their own. Why was her memory driving him to distraction? Did the act of unnatural death and rebirth bring about a heightened sense of anger or was he feeling these furious emotions in order to facilitate his first kill, an incentive to feed? Regardless of cause, the menu presented didn't suit him so he decided to wander a bit until his hunger overtook his preference. Besides, he might as well test the bounds of how long he could go without sustenance. Knowledge was power and Giles, of all people, had learned that lesson well. But if these irritating memories didn't end, he would be forced to satisfy his yearning for retribution and visit Buffy sooner than he'd anticipated. Focusing on the Slayer was a rash and narrow-minded choice. Expanding his horizons to the whole band of scrumptious morsels lying in wait at the Summers household might prove much more satisfying.

"Rupert," the sensual voice came from behind him as he turned a corner into a darkened alley. Giles whipped around to meet the enticing female, soon to be appetizer, but found no one in the area of the mouth of the alley.

"Oh lucky day..." Giles chuckled. "I've lost my mind along with my life." He continued down into the shadowed depths, listening for any sounds of company.

"You could never lose that delicious intellect, Rupert."

Giles searched the shadows once again for his admirer. After a moment, a faint figure appeared out of nowhere and began to approach him. 

"Who might you be, my lovely?" He smiled graciously as the mysterious and shapely figure of a lady developed from the shadows. The light crept up her feet as she approached, revealing her legs, hips, stomach, bosom and finally the face. He couldn't help the smirk that spread along his lips as the beautiful face of Jenny Calander was revealed by the subtle illumination of the streetlight.

"Tisk, tisk, how quickly the boys forget," she stepped up slowly, strutting like a peacock as she made her way to him. "I thought I'd made more of an impression on you, Rupert."

"Not as much of an impression as I'd hoped for. But then again, that wasn't our choice was it?" He felt a hint of sadness as the dark beauty paused before him, looking up into his eyes with a sympathetic gaze.

"Seems we were meant for other things, more significant ends," she reached up to caress his face and paused as his hand lifted to greet hers.

"I hadn't predicted seeing you so soon, the First Evil, isn't it? Or do you prefer another name?" Giles smile faded as his hand motioned to touch her face and passed through her, feeling only cold air as it traveled.

"You may call me Jenny, if you like. I thought this vision might please you, as opposed to the more showy demonic face I wear when entertaining the ill-fated righteous." The false Jenny began to stroll around Giles, looking him up and down with a growing smile.

"While it is pleasing, I have things to tend to. So let's get down to business or be on your way." He continued on, deeper into the alley.

"You've finally made something of yourself, Rupert. You're no longer that useless word-man who's trapped at the whim of a scantly dressed, bimbo cheerleader." Jenny appeared before him and he stopped, staring coldly into the entrancing pools of her eyes. She could have sworn she'd seen a glimpse of anger at her choice of words describing the Slayer.

"You have your minion, Spike, to thank for that. Why don't you go pester him?" Giles continued to walk, passing through Jenny and moving on.

"He was just a stepping stone to my intended target." The tenacious spirit remerged out of the darkness and began to walk along side the uncooperative vampire. "He's achieved what I expected of him, supplied me with my upgraded model. You."

"Afraid I'm apt to disappoint you. I have no intentions of serving anyone but myself."

"Come now, Rupert, I thought you'd be jumping at the chance for a little wicked fun, seeing as you've gotten rid of that insignificant little soul... that ridiculous conscience."

"Why me? Spike has been around longer, fought and killed Slayers as well as spilled the blood of the innocent throughout Europe. If you haven't noticed, I am a bit new at this. Give me a few centuries and I might be more to your liking."

"You underestimate yourself Rupert. Then again, you always have. Oh well, I'd hoped to avoid this but you need a little encouragement to fall into the ranks with the big Evil. Darling." Jenny gave a slight inviting wave to the darkness and a low growl echoed in response.

Giles could hear the heavy footsteps of the beast as it approached. "I should have known you wouldn't take my refusal lightly. What's this little gift you have for me, then?" He retreated a few steps, wanting to draw out his opponent toward the streetlight and enabling him to size up the foe.

"You've heard of them. I believe your young friends are referring to them as uber vamps." Jenny smiled confidently as the monster crept out into the dim light, lips curled back and growling ferociously. 

"I'm not in the mood. Why don't you call on me again some time and... " Giles never finished his lippy remarks. The uber vamp was on him with the slightest gesture of Jenny's finger. 

As the gruesome vampire's claws slashed the air toward Giles, he dodged and swayed just out of reach, avoiding any contact as he observed the demons attack. It was swift and powerful, very capable. Buffy must have enjoyed playing with this one. Giles didn't want to do battle with such a beast on his first night out. He'd hoped for a sweet, young vixen from the Bronze, not a menacing super vampire. But the monster wouldn't give up, continually kicking and punching just out of reach of the rival defying him. Giles decided to play it modest and try to avoid the fight, simply continuing to defend himself. It was a tactic that would no doubt disturb the First.

"I know what you're trying to do and it won't work. This particular beast is set to hunt you down until you free yourself of its company. You may as well entertain me, after all the work I've done to bring you here."

Giles successfully blocked most of the attacks but missed a powerful kick to the midsection that took him completely off guard. He hunched forward as another strong thrust to the back of his neck sent him to his knees. The pain wasn't as intense as he'd expected but what confused him was the odd sensation of his body already attempting to fix the damage inflicted on him. He could feel the dead flesh tingling as the cells worked to preserve the shell of humanity protecting the demon within. Another kick to the face and Giles head sprang back as he was sent airborn to land hard on the cement. The uber vamp leapt into the air and came down with both feet, landing vigorously in the center of Giles' torso. The snap of the bones was almost deafening and the pain shot through him like lightning.

"Rupert, this is dull. You're boring me, almost as much as you did in life," Jenny stepped up to the fallen man and gave a sympathetic smile. "Give in, Ripper. Let go. Show me that wonderful darkness you've inherited."

Giles couldn't move, he was fascinated by the inner workings of his demonic form. The pain was intense but strangely gratifying as the aching wounds were slowly restored back to undead flesh. No wonder vampires seemed to flock to the Slayer; they took pleasure in the pain and the challenge. He allowed the uber vampire a few more blows to further experience the healing process. But when the terrible claws came toward his face, he acted on instinct in self-defense. With an almost inaudible mumble from Giles lips, the uber vampire was set ablaze, flailing wildly as flames consumed every last inch of the beast. Giles remained on his back, unwilling to believe the foe had been defeated so easily.

"That is what I wanted to see. That is why I want you." The false Jenny playfully twirled around in delight then knelt down beside the confused vampire. Giles could see the exuberance glistening in her eyes. "Immortal, intelligent, and blessed with mystical ability. The Slayer hasn't got a chance in hell when I let set you loose on her. And I should know!"

Giles examined the ashes of his adversary with a subtle smile. "Blessed? Right choice of words for someone like you. I can't be the only vampire with knowledge of the mystical arts."

"True, there have been others but they never last. They burn out too soon. You're Willow got a taste of that with her brisk but entertaining venture into the dark majicks. But you can do something the others couldn't. You can control yourself with the magicks. You've done it before. It is a powerful gift, to know when to walk away. You have that gift." The First stood up and gave him a sly wink. "Besides that, you know the Slayer. You were her Watcher and friend. Now you will be her greatest enemy." 

"Enemy?" Giles chuckled. "Hmmm... if it's all the same..." He struggled to his feet, grasping at the still unhealed ribs. "I rather like the idea of meeting the Slayer on my own terms and for my own reasons." Giles brushed off the dirt and dust that had settled on his coat. "You are correct. I was her Watcher and friend and I do know her, better than she knows herself. But my relationship with my Slayer is none of your business and I couldn't care less about your unholy war." He headed toward the street as the First remained behind.

"You will care, Rupert. I know you will."


	3. Giving In

Robin Wood sighed with relief that he'd made it to his garage in one piece. With the luck he'd been having, it was a miracle he hadn't been jumped by a gang of the usual Hellmouth nasties that inevitably sprang out of nowhere on his evening strolls. But he was particularly fortunate to avoid any confrontation at the moment since he still suffered from the wounds given to him by his most despised foe. He dipped his hand into his pocket to retrieve the keys and hissed as his raw knuckles scraped along the coarse cloth, an unpleasant reminder of his encounter with Spike. His spirits were low enough without the souvenirs donning his face that reminded him of his failure every time he looked in a mirror. But it didn't matter. He had to move on to other business. There was a bigger evil to deal with and he intended to be a part of the solution.The first step in his to-do list was to rebuild his workout room, his sanctuary.

Biting his lip, he carefully tugged the keys from his pocket and glanced at the lock. It hung loose, unlocked. Being too tired to give it much consideration, he assumed he'd just forgotten to fasten it from the other night. After all, he wasn't clear-minded after his confrontation. He let the door swing open, disappearing into the darkness.

A feeling of dread came over him as he tried to focus on the shadows; it wasn't going to be a pretty picture. He took another deep breath, gathering the last of his determination and stepped inside. The door closed behind him as his feet unintentionally kicked an unnoticed scrap of rubble across the floor. Robin reched out, searching for the light switch with his sore fingers, waiting for his eyes to slowly adjust to the blackened room. At last, his fingertip brushed the switch and the light blazed on, momentarily blinding him. He squeezed his eyes shut until his instant headache waned. 

"Rough night, I take it?" A subdued but unfamiliar voice startled Wood as he struggled to regain his vision. Unfortunately his eyes were much too swollen and sore to provide him with little more than a hazy glob standing at his computer table. "Spike had himself one of his 'good days' I see. Certainly worked a number on you."

Wood grasped the wooden stake tucked within his belt when the voice suddenly clicked in his memory, Buffy's Watcher. "Mr. Giles, I didn't expect company."

"I'm sorry. Come at a bad time, did I?" Giles took a brief look around and gave Wood a sympathetic grin. "This place has seen better days, I suppose."

"Yes." Wood set down his bag and examined the dreary aftermath of the fight of his life. Though the damage was impressive, it didn't seem to do the battle justice. Wood felt he'd lost much more than the fight that day; he lost his self-respect. "I was just about to clean up. Seems like a lost cause."

"Still, you have your health." Giles smiled and watched the young man strain to remove his coat, his face distorting in pain as he tried to maneuver the jacket off his battered limbs. "Or what's left of it anyway." On instinct, Giles went to his aid, carefully slipping the heavy leather coat off the injured man's shoulders. 

"Thanks." The discomfort on Wood's face faded and he turned around, giving his considerate guest a warm smile. "Seems like Watchers are always watching out for more than they bargained for." He took back his coat and draped it across the table, giving the spacebar of his keyboard a quick press to stir it to life. "I meant beyond your Slayers. Is that part of the job or did I manage to meet the only two Watchers who seem to give a damn?"

"We are a curious lot." Giles walked over to the table and cautiously leaned back against it, testing his weight on it before relaxing further.

"That you are." Wood seemed absorbed in a message on his laptop and Giles tried to take a peek at what it stated. The screen flashed on to another screen too quickly and Giles decided to busy himself and scan the room, taking in the peculiar decor.

"I gather you and Crowley were close?" He noticed a hint of a smile dancing along Wood's lips as he reflected on what must have been pleasant memories of his childhood living with a Council soldier. He couldn't help his curiosity in the man's relationship to a Watcher, to a man who some might see as a failure in his duty to safeguard the Slayer's life. 

"We were." He chuckled. "We were a team." Wood typed as he spoke and Giles watched the screen flicker at the man's able fingers.

"I must admit, I find it fascinating that a Watcher would take on the responsibility of caring for the offspring of his charge."

"You make it sound so... I don't know, indifferent." Wood caught a glimpse of Giles' thoughtful stare at one of his many hanging crucifixes. "What if you were forced to face that situation? Wouldn't you raise Buffy's child if you had to?"

"I tried," Giles mumbled, suddenly immersed in unwanted memories. He broke from his daze, realizing he'd actually voiced the thought aloud. "I mean... I would think it too difficult. The child would serve as a constant reminder of the Slayer, a haunting reflection."

"You talk as if you know," Wood pried. 

"So, Crowley took you in and taught you." Giles had no intention of continuing on with the current line of questioning. "Did you see him as a father?"

"Not at first. I was young and stupid, a rebellious little shit." He stopped his typing and joined Giles on the opposite side of the computer. "I hated him at first. Blamed him for my mother's death." Wood paused, obviously discouraged by the memory of his behavior. "I didn't understand what he was going through, too busy with my own heartbreak to care. So I turned to the streets for a new life and ran away."

"But he found you." Giles smirked.

"Every time, like he had some magical Watcher GPS or radar or something." He grinned. "He would take me home, without scolding me or asking questions. Just offer me a warm meal and try to give me my space. He understood. He was amazingly patient."

"That comes with the territory," Giles said softly.

"I was so terrible to him, though. I would go off on him, throwing childish tantrums, screaming, asking him where he was when Spike killed my mother, why wasn't he there to help."

"His response?" Giles asked with a raised brow.

"He didn't say anything, just pulled me into that incredible bear-hug of his and refused to let me go until I calmed down." Wood paused for a moment and stared at his swollen hands. "Even now, when I feel my anger taking control, I just remember how it felt, knowing that at that moment I was safe. That I was loved. Couldn't help but let go of my anger when he wrapped those strong arms around me. I always wondered if he had some superpower to take away all the hurt and all the pain. After all, he trained the Slayer. He had to be a superhero too, right? It wasn't till his death that I realized he wasn't like my mother. He wasn't a superhero or a Slayer. He was a normal guy... all too human, mortal. And he left me alone and lonely much too soon." Wood glanced over at Giles and suddenly felt embarrassed, he was rambling. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Giles smiled understandingly. "I asked."

"But I'm sure you didn't expect my whole life story. Guess I'm feeling a little... um..."

"Lonely?" Giles offered. And Wood returned his eyes to the kind-hearted Watcher perched beside him. 

"I was going to say introspective but yeah, feeling a bit friendless at the moment."

"I know the feeling."

Wood stared at his bruised hands and sighed. "I failed Mr. Giles," he whispered.

"Yes." Giles face turned serious. "You did."

"Spike says he's de-triggered."

"He feels he is."

"What do you think? Is he still a danger to Buffy... to the potential Slayers?"

"It doesn't matter." Giles pushed off from the table and began to stroll aimlessly around the room, noticing the variety of crosses that adorn the walls.

"Doesn't matter?" Wood was surprised. "How can you say that? Of course it matters." His voice grew louder, more insistent. "A war is coming Giles. We need to know who are enemies are."

"It's none of your concern, my friend." Giles noticed a particularly handsome pewter crucifix lying at his feet. "Not any longer." He knelt down, appreciating the detail of its etching while comprehending his fear of its authority. It was once commonplace for him to wield such a token of spirituality as a weapon against the undead. Now it held such ominous loathing for him that he was fascinated by his revulsion for the piece. 

"I don't understand. Mr. Giles?" Wood stepped toward the Watcher and paused as he straightened back up. "Wha..." 

"I believe this is yours?" Giles smiled pleasantly and held out his hand, offering the decorative cross back to its rightful owner. Wood's eyes fell on the piece with confusion until he noticed the smoke creeping along the skin that touched the metal. Slight bursts of flames and sparks danced from Giles' hand as he cupped the crucifix, keeping a calm and composed smile as he patiently waited for Wood to accept the item.

"You..." Wood stumbled back, unable to fully accept the obvious truth. "What are you?"

"I would think you'd learned as much from Crowley," Giles tossed the cross to Wood who caught it and quickly extended it out before him, trying desperately to keep the approaching demon at bay with the holy weapon.

"I'm s-sorry," Wood stuttered nervously and shuffled around to the other side of the table as Giles nonchalantly followed along after him. 

"Apology accepted." Giles smiled genuinely and continued to pursue his quarry. "And appreciated. I received no apologies from Spike when he tore out my throat. I find it curious that he spared you the same treatment. Why might that be?"

"Spike did this to you?" Wood's eyes widened in shock as he finally remembered the stake that he had hidden in his belt. "I'll make him pay for this, Mr. Giles. I swear."

"Like you did when you swore to avenge your mother's death?" Giles shook his head and glanced at his burned palm. It was already healing. "And that went so well now, didn't it?"

"There's still time." Wood curled his fingers around the stake and began to slide it out, glancing away for a brief moment to check the weapon. It was a mistake. The vampire moved so swiftly, Wood never had a chance. Giles took hold of Wood's wrist and forced it around, pinning the weapon wielding hand ineffectually behind him. The stunned man could only react after his arm was being pressed unnaturally to his upper back. Giles had him firmly under control. He was trapped and quickly starting to panic as the demonic Watcher pulled his victim's torso backwards, slowly drawing Wood's neck toward his awaiting fangs.

"I'm afraid there is no time left for you," Giles spoke softly into Wood's ear as he leaned in and caught his first whiff of the scent of fear. It was intoxicating. "Please forgive me my artlessness," The vampire took in another forced breath, savoring the flavor. "I haven't had the time to perfect my technique like Spike. But I will try to make this as brief and painless as I possibly can." He trailed a finger down the vein he intended to pierce and smiled as the pulse quickened under the touch. "Crowley would have been so proud." 

Wood felt a tear drizzle down his cheek as the vampire's fangs penetrate his skin. He wanted to fight back, to struggle but he hadn't the strength. Mr. Giles knew an easy target when he saw one and Wood didn't have the heart to go on. As his body instinctually spasmed under the shock of the attack, Robin felt Giles' arm wrap securely around him, steadying him as he fed. Oddly enough, the vampire had told the truth. After the initial puncture, his bite turned tender, almost hypnotic.

Giles felt Wood's legs buckle. The vampire's firm grasp moved more into a gentle embrace as his victim's body began to fail.

Robin thought it was as if the Watcher was trying to console him as he slowly faded away in the beast's overwhelming hug. He sank into the persuasive arms of the Watcher as he let the death dream take hold and he peacefully slipped away. 

Giles stood motionless for a moment after Wood's body went limp, then he pulled back and let out an unearthly roar as the corpse fell to the cold floor. He felt glorious. Every cell tingled with false life as the stolen blood pulsed though his undead body. It was as if he was alive again but beyond life, he was immortal. Any ounce of pain he carried was gone and he felt no regrets for his actions though he knew he should. As he stared at Buffy's dead friend, he tried to consider the life he'd taken, tried to feel some hint of sympathy or sorrow. There was none, only recognition of his insatiable bloodlust and sense of entitlement. He was finally free of that miniscule thread of humanity he'd been punishing himself with and it felt good. And now he could focus on the one thing of which he was certain... he wanted more.

He bent down and took up the wooden stake the corpse still grasped uselessly in its hands. With a playful little toss, Giles caught the stake and slipped it into his pants pocket as he worked to strip the corpse of its clothes.

"You're a speck taller than me," he said to the body as he removed the shirt. "But beggars can't be choosers. Besides, I have a date tomorrow so I must look my best. Or at the very least, the best I can come by." He started to unbuckle Wood's belt and paused with a satisfied grin as he discovered the hidden stash of keys. "If you don't mind, I think I'll inspect your wardrobe. Find something more to my liking." He returned upright and ran his fingers through his tousled hair. "My little spell works to vanquish that troublesome invitation right from all types of dwellings, not just garages. Can't have such a little thing stop me from my fun now can I?" Giles stepped toward the door, kicking the ruins of crosses out of his path along the way. "You needn't bother getting up, I'll show myself out." 

* * *

Next evening...

"I just don't think it's a good idea." Spike marched along side the quickly paced Slayer. "Me tagging along for a little visit to my attempted assassin. It's just asking for trouble."

"With all the shit that's hitting the Hellmouth fan right now, I decided I'm going to keep an eye on you until we find Giles and until I make sure Robin has gotten over his vendetta." Buffy reached the door and glanced back at Spike. "Besides, I want to make sure he's ok. He's basically a good guy. Besides, he can be a real help to us."

"If he isn't busy trying to stake me in the back," Spike growled.

"He's not the only one with an itchy staking hand when it comes to you..." Buffy trailed off when she noticed the door slightly ajar with light shimmering through the cracks. She immediate got a bad feeling.

"That's odd," Spike gave the Slayer a brief glance and stepped toward the door. "I think he's had company."

"Robin?" Buffy kicked open the door and froze at the site of the body. She rushed to her fallen friend. Spike knew it was too late. He could smell stench of death in the air. The vampire quietly examined the room as Buffy checked Wood's vitals.

"He's dead," she muttered.

"Wasn't me. I was with you all evening," Spike said defensively as he knelt down beside her to get a closer look at the corpse. He cocked his head to the side and inspected the wound.

"Well, it was one of the family cause he's sporting the usual signature," Buffy stood up and stepped toward the computer table. "Damn!" With one swift blow, the table split into two and the computer crashed to the floor.

Spike's head drooped forward regretfully as Buffy return to his side. She wasn't ready for the news and he wasn't ready to give it to her.

"Anything you can tell me? I have a serious craving for dusting some toothy demons right about now."

"Buffy..." he sighed with disappointment. "It was him."

"Him who?" she asked anxiously. "Point me at him!"

Spike stood up and gave her a grim look. "It was Giles."

Panic; it was the only clear thought she could decipher in her jumbled mind. Spike was wrong, that's all. He was still angry and clueless. How could he possibly know it was him? "It couldn't have been..." she looked down at the body and felt a shiver run up her spine. Some determined little internal voice hiding deep within her psyche argued with her heart as she refused to believe the truth. "He wouldn't..."

"Buffy, I can tell," Spike tried to be sympathetic and gentle but he never was good at playing it sweet and sensitive. "This wound was inflicted by someone new to the game." He could see the disgust in Buffy's face but she needed to hear it. "See the discolored flesh around the injury? It's a sign that the vampire tried to suck rather than drink. An experienced vampire would have dug into the meat, letting the blood pulse forth like a fountain, letting the heart do the work for you. An experienced vampire would have enjoyed the kill. The bite marks here are shallow, as if a desperate attempt to be gentle... merciful."

"No... I can't... " Buffy realized it was ridiculous for her to be shocked, it was what vampires did and she knew it. But the thought of Giles being a murderous beast wasn't easy to accept until she saw the scene before her, until Spike spelled it out for her.

"Buffy, this is Giles' first kill." Spike took hold of her arm and gave it a firm squeeze. "We need to find him fast. His next victim will be... be different, much more vicious." 

"Are you sure it was him? I mean, Wood had a lot enemies?" Her voice squeaked under the strain of trying to talk.

"Experience, luv. I know what he's feeling, what he's going through. Your first taste of human blood changes everything... changes you." He stepped to the door and gestured outside. "Giles is a vampire. He will hunt and he will kill. Most likely targeting those close to him first. I did."

Buffy's eyes went wide. "The Potentials. They're outside... in the backyard. They're training with Kennedy and the others. I forgot to warn them to stay inside."

"Bloody hell!" Spike and Buffy took off running top speed down the street, hoping they weren't too late. Spike knew the cat would be let out of the bag soon enough if Giles made an appearance at the Slayer house. He only hoped Willow would be back soon so he could have one more chance at preventing a waste of manpower.

* * *

"How's about you gettin' us a refill luv?" Vi asked with a grin and tossed her empty water bottle to Dawn. "Seeing as how you seem... um... free at the moment?" 

"How's about you go get it yourself you lazy..." Rona paused as Kennedy's disciplining finger gave her a warning point.

"Stop it, both of you!" Kennedy ordered and noticed a very gloomy Xander lying on his back, staring into the night sky. 

"Are you going to make with the sad news already Xander? I'm sick of waiting for someone to spill the bad news beans here," Dawn walked over to him, giving Vi a stern glare along the way.

"Buffy told me to wait until Willow returned," he mumbled in response and Dawn decided she wasn't going to give up that easily. She knelt down and carefully sat down on her jacket, making sure to avoid staining her only surviving pair of boot-cut Levi's.

"Liquid refreshment time! Troops fall in!" Kennedy barked and smiled her approval as the Potentials followed her orders. "Forget it... go on in." She dismissed them with a wave and watched them head inside. As Chao-Ahn reached the doorway, Kennedy blocked the path with her arm and gave the girl a friendly smile. "Be a doll and grab the skirmish pads over by the gate." Chao-Ahn smiled awkwardly in response, obviously not understanding a word spoken to her. Anya stepped in to offer her interpretation skills.

"Pads!" She said slowly and motioned as if she was going to strike Chao-Ahn who flinched back in defense. "No. I'm not going to hit you. I'm just trying to communicate." Anya shook her head with frustration and started to point toward the gate. "Pads. Go get the pads."

"Anya, thanks but you're not helping." Kennedy grinned and tried to direct Chao-Ahn's attention away from the odd woman with a snap of her fingers. She motioned to her elbows and knees then drew an invisible shield she held in front of her. Chao-Ahn nodded excitedly and smiled as she rushed over toward the gate to retrieve the gear.

"I was going to do that next," Anya said in her defense.

"Yeah, bet you were." Kennedy glanced inside and Anya joined in on keeping a watchful eye on the small army ransacking the cupboards in the kitchen. "Where's Mr. Giles? Shouldn't he be here, using those highly trained language skills of his?"

"Giles... I can call him that because I've known him much longer than you," Anya explained. Kennedy couldn't help but smile at the strange woman's possesiveness toward her friends. "Giles has a talent for knowing only useless dead languages and never being around until things get really dismal. He'll show up when we're all about to die a horribly painful death. Don't worry," Anya offered cheerfully.

"What, me worry?" She mumbled and went inside with Anya following.

Dawn heard a rustle of leaves and glanced over at the gate. The gate creaked in the wind as it swung forward and back. There was no sign of Chao-Ahn. Dawn assumed she'd just stepped out front for a quick diversion. 

"I'm going to go keep an eye on our non-English speaking exchange student type. But when I get back, you're so going to fill me in on the tight-lipped info buddy!" She struggled to her feet and walked over to the fence. As she reached the swaying gate, she could have sworn she saw a glimpse of a shadow fly across the street and disappear into the night. "Chao-Ahn?" She yelled and only heard a faint, menacing cackle answering her on the breeze. "Xander, she's gone!"

* * *

"How could you lose her?" Buffy paced frantically across the living room floor.

"It was only for a second. She was still on the property." Kennedy saw Spike motion for her to give up on her defensive excuses. He knew it was a waste of breath.

"It's not her fault, Buffy," he defended softly.

"No!" She shot him a furious glare. "It's yours!" She started to pace again.

"How's it Mr. Spike's fault?" Amanda asked.

"That's the last time I leave you in charge of them, " Buffy scolded Kennedy. "From now on you are to remain inside unless you're with me. That means all of you. " Buffy ordered. "Got it?"

Dawn sighed, puzzled. "Buffy, how are they supposed to..."

"Listen to Buffy!" Xander said sternly and Buffy paused with a grateful look to him. He knew the dangers, but had no clue the degree of danger they were all in. She hated keeping the reality of the situation from him but she had to for now. "It's way too risky now. We can't afford to lose anyone else... to lose..." he swallowed hard and left the room, trying desperately to avoid the curious stares of the others. 

"Spike and I are going to search for her. Dawn, give Andrew a hand in the kitchen. Get everyone settled in for the long haul inside. Put together a grocery list for necessities," Buffy marched to the front door.

"What about Giles? Shouldn't we try to get a hold of him?" Dawn asked.

Spike's face fell with the innocent question. Why didn't she tell them? They were in much more danger not knowing. Buffy bit her lip, trying to keep her face firm and unreadable. "Just do what I say. We'll report back every hour."

"Weapons," Spike suggested and Buffy nodded. 

"I'll grab some things. Make yourself useful. Go see if you can catch her scent or something," she growled and started up the stairs. Spike was hurt by the tone of her remark, treating him like some search and rescue dog. He watched her head up the stairs as he blindly opened the front door. 

Amanda's frenzied, high pitched shriek made Spike whip around in defense and Buffy rushed back down the stairs, coming to a swift halt as everyone finally saw what had set the young Potential off. The bloodied and beaten body of Chao-Ahn was hanging just outside the doorway, strung up with what looked like blood-soaked rope. On further examination, Spike realized it wasn't rope at all but a mix of gore, shredded workout padding, and viscera. Buffy immediately moved to block the view of the young victim and motioned toward the basement.

"Dawn, take everyone downstairs. Now!" Buffy barely choked out the order.

"Buffy..."

"NOW!" Spike yelled and Xander hurried to get the panicking young ladies away from the gruesome scene. 

The vampire returned his attention to the body. She was split cleanly up the middle and he could see the cavity seemed cleaned out, hollowed. It was a grisly sight, even by his standards. How quickly Giles had graduated from his merciful phase, adopting the inevitable malevolence of the hunt and shameless enthusiasm. He'd always known there was darkness buried behind the Watcher's mild exterior but this was beyond his expectations. It was also disquieting to Spike how Giles hadn't attempted to take someone closer to him first. He was on his second kill and neither victim really meant anything more to him than a forgotten duty.

"Is that...." Buffy whispered, unable to move or look away from the ghastly decoration. "Is that a note?"

Spike noticed the blood-soaked paper pinned purposefully to the meaty flesh of her thumb. He removed the pin and watched as droplets of blood fell to the steps below. As he unfolded the note, Spike felt his jaw tense under the strain of holding back his emotional reaction to the menacing message. The simple words written gave him an unfortunate sense of satisfaction.

"W-what does it s-say?" Buffy whispered nervously.

Spike didn't want to read it; it only confirmed his fears of what Giles was doing. 

"Spike? Please," she urged breathlessly and took a step towards him.

"A gift for my miracle, thinking of you. Always, G." Spike looked down at her face, trying to see her reaction and was stunned by the lack of any. "Buffy? Are you alright?"

"The bastard is taking everything away," she said coldly.

"I don't understand." Spike placed a gentle hand on her arm. 

"He's trying to kill him, Spike." Buffy's expression began to worry him. She didn't seem there, didn't seem coherent. 

"Kill who?"

"He's trying to kill Giles," she spoke softly as a tear welled in the corner of her eye.

"Buffy, Giles is dead," he said slowly, trying to make sure she understood. 

"No," she shook her head, frustrated by his lack of understanding. "He's killing Giles... in here," she pounded her fist against her chest. "And in here," She motioned to her head. "In my heart and mind... that beast is killing Giles. Destroying my memories of him. Replacing them with these... this." She pointed at the remains of the young lady swaying in the doorway.

"You're right. He's trying to get to you Buffy," Spike agreed.

"I can't let him." She ran a finger long the dead girl's face and stumbled back, covering her mouth, masking the gasp she couldn't hold back. "I can't let that creature take him away."

"I will find him and I will stop him. I promise." Spike pulled her into his arms, sadly accepting the small triumph over her stubbornness as she tearfully nuzzled into his neck. 


	4. Coming Home

Buffy's hard-soled boots slapped the dampened pavement as she ran along the shadowed and deserted streets of Sunnydale, trying in vain to forget the horror of the young girl strung up like a piñata outside her front door. She'd been so young, so innocent, and so naive. Before she'd even gotten a taste of what evils the Hellmouth had in store for her, she'd become meat for the beast, another helpless victim. 

Buffy hadn't expected Giles to strike so soon, let alone attack two in such a short time. It was inhumanly brutal and cruel. But in the end, that was the true nature of a vampire. No matter what romantic and mysterious twist you try to put on it, there was a soulless demon at the core of the being. Buffy knew this better than most but still had her doubts of whether even a soulless Giles could behave like that, like a beast. It didn't seem possible. Moreover, she couldn't bring herself to accept it. No matter what Spike said, that wasn't Giles.

She considered making a left into the northern cemetery but decided against it. The darkness seemed more sinister of late and she quested to stay in the light, at least when alone. She slowed her pace, expecting and hoping to see at least one of the toothy locals waiting in the dark, eager for a chance at the Slayer. Buffy wanted it, needed it. If she couldn't have the monster that'd killed two of her soldiers, she would settle for a pathetic representative of their kind.

"Time away from the young ones?" A hauntingly memorable soft-toned British accent sounded from the cold shadows and Buffy's heart skipped a beat as a tall, slender figure revealed itself in the short distance ahead of her.

'You're not real,' Buffy thought as she retreated few paces, watching the silhouette gradually move closer.

"How are you?" The shady form stepped into the cone of illumination cast down by the streetlight and Buffy froze as Giles' kindly face smiled warmly at her. "You look tired... thin. The potentials must have you running ragged."

"You're not him. You're not real." Buffy stumbled timidly backwards as Giles continued to close the space between them. Panic took over, making her mind race feverishly for an escape. She wasn't ready for this, wasn't ready for him.

"You need rest, Buffy. You need to take care of yourself," he said with concern creasing his brow. "They can't survive on their own. They need you."

"What do you want?" Buffy demanded, clumsily tumbling over a sewer grate and falling hard on her backside. She struggled to get to her feet and swiftly turned around to run. Giles stood in her way, passively blocking her path, smiling down at her with his stunningly green eyes, empathetic of her horror filled expression.

"Stop searching the shadows for monsters that aren't there, Buffy. You know where they are. You know whom to blame," Giles' gently bowed lips flattened and his features grew more fretful. Buffy held her breath as he timidly raised his hand, obviously uncertain of his intentions to caress her cheek. He paused just before his skin was to touch hers. "You need to wake up."

* * *

Buffy awoke startled and confused. She jerked up to a sitting position, panting to catch her breath as she examined the room around her. After assessing her surroundings, she began to settle down when she recognized she was safe at home, downstairs in her basement. But her anxiety returned when she realized Spike was sound asleep lying beside her. Why was she with him? She must have fallen asleep while they where discussing the game plan for finding Giles. Though she wouldn't want to admit it, she was glad he was there. 

'It was a dream, only a dream,' she told herself, repeating it in her mind as she lay back down beside the motionless vampire. Just as she felt confident she believed her rationalization, she was overtaken by grief. She missed Giles with all her heart and wondered if it had been so bad to accept the dream as something other than a nightmare. Perhaps it has a prophetic vision, a visit from the spirit of her former Watcher. But the First had stolen away all possibilities for that kind of meeting. If she couldn't trust the visions of her mother, how could she ever trust in visions of Giles? In both cases, the spirit seemed benevolent, concerned for her welfare, even supportive. But these visions could also be tools used by the first to plant seeds of doubt within her, making her hesitant to finish what had to be finished, hesitant to kill the creature who wore the mask of her dead mentor.

"Stop it," the gruff voice mumbled beside her.

"What?"

"You're thinking too much. It's not good for you." Spike scooted upright and propped back against the wall.

Buffy rolled over and peeked up at the vampire's weary eyes. "He's haunting me."

"Bad dreams?" Spike nodded. "Yeah, had a taste of 'em too. Bloody odd ones at that. Can't make out whether it's the First playin' with my head again or what."

Buffy sat up, intrigued and strangely satisfied that Spike was suffering the same torment. "What happened?"

"Lil visit from your Watcher, all cryptic and enigmatic. Makes with the pleasantries and all, like we were mates."

"That's gotta tip you off right there. You were never friends." Buffy repositioned herself to be at a more comfortable angle.

"Got it wrong there, luv. We were tight for a while." He noticed the surprised look on Buffy's face and shrugged it off. "Ok, more like one night when I was soundly chipped and playin' like the happy homemaker while held hostage as his so-called guest." Spike lit up a cigarette and took in a deep gulp of smoke as he recalled the fateful evening years back. "Caught him playin the strings. Gave him a bit of a fright and offered the usual sarcastic wisecrack about lockin the bloody door."

"Gotta hand it to him, for living on the Hellmouth, Giles sure didn't let the local flavor cramp his open door policy." Buffy smiled.

"I complimented him on his singing, unintentionally of course. You know me, gotta a soft spot for the old tunes." Spike snickered and saw Buffy's face light up for an instant with a momentary smile. But it was gone as quickly as it came and she returned to her seemingly permanent glower. "We somehow got to talking about music and that led to reflecting on the good ol' times. We worked through a pint of scotch and moved on to emptying out the rest of his bar. Sure enough... we ended up discussing the finer points of relations past."

"I can't even picture that conversation happening. Who'd you talk about?"

"Dru... of course. She's all I thought about back then." Spike took deeper drag of smoke. "A lot's changed since then." He gave Buffy a demonstrative smile and she quickly broke her gaze from him.

"And Giles? Who did he talk about?" She suddenly realized that none of Giles' friends knew what had happen or could ever know of his sad fate. The ordeal of his death was too much to bear and keeping it secret was quickly becoming Buffy's undoing. "Olivia? Ms. Calendar?" 

Spike glanced uneasily over at the Slayer and looked away, obviously bothered.  
"I can't remember." Spike leaned back, trying to stretch out his knotted muscles. 

"If you considered Giles to be a friend, how could you do what you did? How could you kill him?" Buffy's expression was deathly serious and Spike found himself completely unnerved by her sudden change in tone. 

"I told you, Giles ordered me to." Spike tossed the spent cigarette to the floor and crushed it under his boot.

"Tell me again," Buffy's voice was stern.

"He wanted it, Buffy. He recognized what was at stake here. We're talking about the end of the bloody world." Spike was actually beginning to believe his lie. However, the cynical expression on the Slayer's face made him realize she was seeing right through him. "He betrayed me, betrayed you. After all the battles I fought at his side, after all the unconditional loyalty I've given his own bloody Slayer and niblit... he sentenced me to death at the hands of a stranger. Wouldn't even give me the common courtesy of doin' his own dirty work. I'd respected that much. So yeah... I got rightly pissed and struck back." Spike paused, taking in the emotionless expression donning the Slayer's face. "And though I knew you'd hate me for it, I did it for the mission. I did it for you."

"You murdered Giles for me?" her anger was starting to creep out from under her shield of indifference.

"I might not survive this," Spike spoke delicately, hoping she could find it in her heart to understand someday. "And if that is the case, I want someone who can be here, someone who can take my place. The others are... are friends, good friends. But they have their own lives, their own ties to the world. But Giles..." Spike shook his head in impressed remembrance of the Watcher. "Giles always focused on one thing." He looked away, bothered by Buffy's condemning stare. "He's the only other man who... who loves you as much as I do."

Buffy's hardened expression began to crumble and she stood up, needing to get away from the confessing vampire. She headed toward the stairs, fighting off the urge to dust the killer pitifully defending his actions.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry," Spike offered humbly. 

Buffy paused, considering the possible consequences of one less soldier in her army. After a brief inner struggle, she decided to grant Spike a stay of execution for the time being. "I know Giles. He would never ask for this. You murdered him and you will pay... after we save the world." She went up the stairway, leaving the vampire to ponder his doubtful future.

* * *

"So, we taking the girls out tonight?" Xander asked as he gazed out the kitchen window.

"I don't know if we should," Buffy said softly, hesitantly.

"There's a killer out there Buffy, something is killing our friends. We have to find it." Xander's stare was uncompromising.

"The girls will be safer here. The invitation right..."

"Vampires? Who said anything about vampires? Do you know who did this? Do you know who killed Giles?" 

Buffy waved her hand in warning, trying to keep Xander's voice from being heard by the others.

"I don't want them to know. Not until Willow gets back," Buffy urged.

Xander and Buffy hushed silent as Dawn entered the kitchen. The uncomfortable quiet made Dawn immediately uneasy. Everyone was increasingly on edge lately and Dawn couldn't shake the feeling something deeper was going on behind the surface. The tension seemed to break as Spike came out from the basement and went searching through the refrigerator for a blood pack. He gave Buffy a guarded look as he tore the corner from the bag and suckled the thick fluid inside. 

"Why aren't we out there? Why aren't we hunting this animal down? Giles is..." Xander paused immediately with a glimpse of Dawn's meddling face. "I have to do something, Buffy. We sit here useless and waiting... for what?" Xander asked impatiently.

"Where is Giles? Has anyone tried to call him? He needs to know what happened to Chao-Ahn," Dawn insisted and Xander gave Buffy a sorrowful glance. Spike also exchanged troubled looks with Buffy as he maneuvered past her and towards the back door. 

"We need Willow, Xander," Buffy said soberly. "Then we'll hunt him down."

"Him who? You guys know who did this?" Xander asked, obviously irritated.

"We have some leads," Spike said and lit up the cigarette as he stepped outside.

"Spike, rally the girls. We're going out," Buffy commanded and Spike cocked a brow.

"You think that's wise?" he asked.

"We need to continue their training. Besides, everyone's going stir crazy. Everyone is going out tonight... even Andrew," she explained. "Get Anya and Kennedy to gather up the weapons."

"I'll stay here," Dawn said as she looked through the fridge for any scraps of food. "In case Giles or Willow gets back."

"No. You're coming with us. I want everyone with me," Buffy weaved through the small crowd.

"But if they show up, they'll need to know where you are. We always have someone keep watch at Slayer central."

"Buffy... what do you know?" Xander hadn't gotten his answer yet and wasn't about to let this line of questioning be overlooked. 

"Willow will be back any time. We'll talk then." Buffy ordered and quickly headed toward the living room, not allowing any further discussion of the matter. "Dawn, your coming with us."

"Buffy!" Dawn huffed and got a severe glare in response.

"This isn't a debate. Get your coat and gather the others. Now!"

"What aren't you telling me?" The rapidly departing Slayer ignored Xander's raised voice and he turned to Spike for some kind of answer. Dawn waited impatiently for the vampire's response, curious as to what she'd missed.

"When Willow get's back," Spike grumbled and took off out the back door, needing to get away from the heavy weight of secrets.

"She's not thinking straight, Xander. I'm not going. You know someone needs to stay behind," Dawn said in a hushed voice.

"I know. I'll talk to her," Xander moved toward the living room and paused to look back at Dawn. "Just don't go outside, ok?"

"Why?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Just listen to me, Dawn. Please," Xander pleaded with her and Dawn nodded impassively.

* * *

They were keeping something from her. Dawn could always tell. Answers got short, as did tempers and their eyes would avoid hers as if she held some truth serum in her inquisitive stare. It irritated her that Buffy felt she couldn't handle the reality of most situations on the Hellmouth, even when the younger sister of the Slayer reminded the elder of her own adventures teasing death. But it didn't matter; Dawn would make the best of a frustrating situation. 

She wandered the empty house with fascination. It was a pleasant surprise that Xander had successfully talked Buffy into letting her remain behind. Common sense had finally won out. It had always been a sort of failsafe to keep one person at the house at all times, acting as a makeshift command post. And though Dawn hated to be the bearer of bad news for any home comers, it seemed like forever since she had the place to herself and she was determined to get the most of her all too brief stint of freedom. 

She went into the kitchen and checked the cupboards for a snack. The shelves were more barren than Death Valley. Potentials sure ate a lot. Just as she opened the freezer, she thought she heard something coming from the living room.

"Willow? Is that you?" she yelled and got no answer. "Giles?" Again, no answer. Dawn was immediately on alert. If being the young sister of the Slayer taught her anything, it was to always be aware of your surroundings, even when they seemed so familiar and safe. With another faint thump, Dawn reached for the butcher's knife on the counter and looked around for anything better, a good distance weapon.

Her mind raced with possibilities for the source of the noise. The intruder shouldn't be a vampire because they would have to be invited in, unless it was one of those uber vamps. Dawn quickly decided to ban such thoughts, it was just too scary for her to consider. Determined not to give into her fear, she concluded it could be more demonic or humanoid being making things go bump in the night. She made her way toward the living room, moving quietly and cautiously until she was certain there was nothing to fear but her imagination. The living room was void of any visible intruders so Dawn swung around to check the dining room. She was startled by a tall figure standing in the archway and she swiftly raised the knife, ready to defend herself. Her fear faded with recognition of Giles' smiling kindly down at her.

"Giles, your back!" She rushed into his open arms and hugged him warmly. "You almost freaked me out with all the noises. Luckily I've had three cocoas and my Wheaties today so I'm pretty sure I can whoop any Hellmouth bad asses!" She waited for Giles to reprimand her for her crude language then realized he wasn't returning the warm welcome she was offering him. She pulled back, curious as to what bothered him. "What's wrong? Oh... did you hear about Chao-Ahn."

"You're alone," he spoke softly, his face inexpressive. Dawn immediately jumped into defensive mode.

"Yes, but I'm fine. I can so handle myself. Learned from the best who learned from the best, right?" She smiled confidently and Giles' lips slowly drew back into a grin.

"Of course. She's probably off gathering up potential corpses right now," Giles chuckled as his eyes scanned the vacant room.

Dawn's forehead creased with uncertainty. "Giles? Are you ok? You seem a bit... um, off?" Dawn asked nervously; knowing something just wasn't right with the Watcher. Her stomach churned with inexplicable anxiety and she wondered what was causing such an internal fuss.

"Never better." His gaze fell back on the young woman begging for his approval. "Do you trust me Dawn?" 

"Yeah," she answered without hesitancy. "Why wouldn't I? You're like... like my adopted dad or something."

"Very good." He stepped forward, closing the gap between them and Dawn's muscles twitched instinctually with dread. What was causing this reaction? Every fiber of her being told her to run but she just couldn't figure out why. Giles gently wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her closer to him. Apprehensively, Dawn looked up into Giles' eyes and watched with horror as they turned a fiery yellow and his kindly features bulged and distorted before her, transforming into the demon she'd sensed was there but had regrettably ignored. She gasped in shock at the monster he'd become. She'd seen vampires before but this was different, this was Giles. Dawn was frozen with fearful denial as Giles' lips snarled back to reveal his extended canines and he let out a low ominous growl. "Then come now, and give daddy a kiss." Her scream never escaped her lips.


	5. Out of the Mouths of Babes

Buffy looked on with demented pleasure as Spike took another beating from the gang of potentials. They were getting better, growing more ferocious with every lesson. But it was Spike's pain that gave her the most satisfaction. She'd known he was lying to her about the events leading up to Giles' death. Watching him take blow after blow from the potentials gave Buffy just enough provisional vengeance to satisfy her for the moment. But she also felt a tinge of something else and it troubled her. Spike was right, they did need all the help they could get. And even though it burned fury within her, she wondered if bringing Giles home would be the best course of action.

Kennedy stepped up to Buffy and gave her a quick nod of approval. "They're looking good. Givin' Spike a good run at least."

"Yeah," Buffy said flatly, looking around for the non-potentials. It suddenly struck her as odd how the group had suddenly broken into two categories in her mind, potentials and non-potentials. Had she grown so coldhearted and narrow-focused as to forget her friends? In truth, she had but there was a battle coming and she was the only thing keeping these girls alive. 

"That's it! I bloody well give up." Spike pushed away from the crowd of young ladies attacking him and wave them off. "Even undead things need a bit of rest."

"Fine. Let's go. We'll pick this back up tomorrow," Buffy ordered.

"Easy for you to say," Spike grumbled and lit up a smoke. The potentials started towards the cemetery exit with Andrew following faithfully along until he noticed Anya cleaning up the gear. He decided to play it gentlemanly and help out.

"Can we order pizza? And maybe a pay-per-view movie?" Andrew asked. "Or maybe we could watch Dr. Who. They're showing a marathon tonight."

"Pizza does sound good," Anya agreed as she tossed some of the smaller, more manageable weapons in the bag. "But I'd prefer watching the Disney Channel. They're showing the directors cut of _The Little Mermaid_ tonight."

"Directors cut?" Andrew snorted. "Jasmine could kick Ariel's ass!" Andrew taunted as he aided the ex-vengeance demon in bagging up the gear.

"She could not. Jasmine would drown. Besides, who asked you?" Anya said defensively.

"You didn't have to ask. It's a well known fact..."

"Fact? What facts?" Anya grew more aggravated.

"Stop while you're ahead, Anya," Xander suggested and stepped out from behind an enlarged tombstone.

"What do you know Harris, you probably want to watch the Playboy channel," Anya said irately and continued with the task at hand. Xander decided he was in no mood to argue with her and focused his attentions on the secretive Slayer.

"When Willow gets back..." Xander strolled over to Buffy, "...we'll have her try a locator spell. See if she can narrow in on the killer." Xander's eyes were determination. Buffy could see he'd aged years from the recent days events.

"Xander, stop pushing. Spike and I will handle it," she urged and moved on after the potentials.

"When?" Xander huffed. "Who else has to die before you..."

"Don't you dare..." Buffy stormed toward her old friend and stopped short when she saw his troubled face. "Things are bad, Xander. They are... are much worse than you know. I'm trying to protect you."

"From what, Buffy? Don't I have a right to know what's going on? Doesn't Dawn?"

"No!" Spike walked up and stepped protectively between the quarrelling friends. "Not until Buffy says. Got it?"

"I don't know what's going on between you two, but I don't like it. And I'll be damned if I'm going to sit back and watch my friends get picked off one by one." Xander fumed, offering a final glare to each before he marched off down the street, heading back toward the house.

"He's right you know," Spike looked at Buffy. "They all deserve to know."

"I'll tell them when we get to the house," she said quietly, quickening her pace to catch up with the others.

* * *

The gang spilled into the house and tiredly claimed the various chairs and couches available to them. Xander called out for Dawn and started to search the lower level rooms for the younger Summers. Buffy and Spike stumbled in behind Andrew and Anya who were still bickering over the evenings entertainment choices. 

"Dawn?" Xander's voice became more urgent and Buffy began to worry with the absence of response.

"I'll check upstairs," she said and sprang up the stairway, swearing she would kill Dawn if she'd snuck over to Janice's house again. Labored sobs came from behind Dawn's bedroom door and Buffy hurried to open it. As the door swung back revealing the darkened space, Buffy's worried gaze fell on Dawn who cowered in a corner, trembling uncontrollably in a fetal position.

"Dawn? Are you ok? What happened?" Buffy rushed to her side. Dawn recoiled at her touch, frantically waving her arms to avoid the contact. Buffy was unfazed by the motion and continued to make sure her sister was uninjured. "Dawn, tell me what happened."

The young woman was inconsolable, pushing her sister away, trying desperately to escape any attention.

"Dawn, tell me what happened," Buffy pleaded. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"She can't," Spike's voice made Dawn flinch then curl up tighter within her own shaky arms. He stepped in the room with a distraught look drawn along his chiseled features. 

"What do you mean?" Buffy peeked at the vampire then returned her concerned stare back to her uncooperative sister. That's when she noticed the blood trickling from the corners of Dawn's mouth. 

"Oh my god. What happened?" Xander rushed in and Dawn scurried away from the growing crowd, trying to escape to her closet. Spike stopped her from closing herself in and gently knelt down beside her.

"It was him, wasn't it?" He asked delicately and Dawn's eyes grew wide with tears as she nodded frightfully. She held out her quivering hand, grasping a tear and blood soaked, crumpled bit of paper. Spike carefully took it from her, keeping the physical contact to a minimum. He already knew what had happened, smelling the alluring scent of blood and more disturbing, the scent of Giles permeating her. With a quick glimpse of the note, he swallowed hard and handed it over to Buffy. 

"What happened? Who did this?" Xander's anxious eyes danced between Buffy and Spike as they seemed to hold some inaudible conversation between them.

Buffy examined the page and took a moment to realize what it meant. Again, the scroll was carefully written, short and to the point. It simply stated _"Out of the mouths of babes. See you soon. G."_ Her glossy gaze fell back to Dawn as the note slipped from her fingers, delicately twirling to the floor.

"Dawn...." Buffy wgasped, unable to clearly voice her words. "What did Giles do to you?"

Xander's face went sickly white and it all fell into place. Giles' mysterious death, the inaccessible details of his passing, the secrets, the strange behavior, the attacks... it was him but not him. Xander somehow knew all along what it had meant but was unwilling to believe his instincts. It was one of his deepest fears come true. Giles had been turned and Buffy was trying to protect him and the others from the truth. He choked back his cry, "What did Giles do to her?"

Tears spilled down Dawn's cheeks as she attempted to wipe the blood streaming from her lips. She noticed the others watching her and weakly covered her face, trying to screen them from the sight of her and trying to protect herself from their gaze. 

"He took her tongue," Spike growled with bitter loathing.

* * *

"Giles!" Buffy's roar echoed on the gusty wind as she ran through the desolate streets. 

"Buffy, this is exactly what he wants," Spike yelled as he hurried after her. "He's baiting you."

"GILES!" Her voice cracked under the strain of her scream. She paused only a moment to listen for a response. "Show yourself, you coward!"

"This is not the way..."

"Shut up!" Buffy yelled back to Spike. "Giles!" she continued her screams into the darkness, cursing the shadows for harboring the monster she hunted. This time, the northern cemetery seemed all to fitting place for a visit. It was the same cemetery where she'd had her falling out with Giles and she just knew he would be there if he was anywhere to be found.

"Buffy, please stop this. Dawn needs you right now." Spike rushed up to stop her. She whipped around, planting a crushing uppercut to the concerned vampire's chin and sending him flailing across the green.

"Go away!" She rumbled. "Giles!" Her words were scratchy and faint, barely audible due to her straining vocal chords. She'd screamed out every bit of strength, calling out the demon that tortured her through hurting her family and friends.

"I'm not leaving you!" Spike insisted and struggled to his feet, returning timidly at her side.

"That much is certain," the familiar voice came from the shadows of a mausoleum. Buffy stopped cold, staring into the darkness for the face of her tormentor. 

"Giles," her throat choked down her furious tears as his profile shaped out of the shadows. 

"I gather you received my message?" Giles moved out into the dim light and Buffy found herself unable to move, unable to act. For all the anger that had driven her and all the revenge she sought, his mild features instantly made her resolve weak. He looked just as he had the last night she seen him. He looked like Giles. "Adolescents can be so unreliable in delivering important correspondence. But then again... Dawn is so mature for her age."

"You... you bastard," Buffy sobbed.

"You've been a busy one." Spike moved forward, protectively taking a stand between the approaching beast and the Slayer.

"Well, I strive to please." Giles smiled playfully and Spike found the expression eerily familiar. Behind those mild and caring eyes lay a devil more wicked than he'd seen since his own fall from grace.

"You've done me proud, Rupert. Come along now and let us give you back your little soul."

"No! He dies!" Buffy charged forward, taking Spike completely by surprise as she pushed him out of her path.

"Buffy... we need him!" Spike rushed to stop her but it was too late. She attacked Giles with a viciousness he'd never seen from her before. Spike stood silently watching, stunned to see Giles out maneuver her every attack. He moved swiftly out of the way of every punch and every kick. A lifetime of street fighting and Watcher's council training rolled into one ferocious killing machine, now only improved by the absence of a conscience. 

"He says you need me, Buffy." Giles grinned confidently as he pulled her into a tight embrace and held her there, trapped within his arms as his gaze penetrated her. "Tell me you need me." The sensual tone of Giles' words sent a shiver up Spike's undead frame and he felt the overwhelming need to strike out, to teach the rude beast some manners. He rushed towards the struggling duo and took hold of Giles' arm, tearing him from his death grip of the emotionally overwhelmed Slayer.

"Don't push me, Rupert. Play nice or I'll be forced to punish you." Spike started to circle around and Giles chuckled with satisfaction at the threatening banter.

"You think that wise, seeing as how your last attempt at chastisement landed a few innocents six feet under? With results like that, I would think you'd avoid any further disciplining." Giles' face finally vamped and Spike swore he felt his heart beat for the first time since his rebirth. It was strangely exciting and disturbing to witness the transformation of such a man. He heard a faint gasp escape Buffy's trembling lips as he moved to protect her again. 

"I haven't even begun to punish you," Spike snarled.

Giles sneered as Spike's face deformed, joining in on the beastly confrontation. "This should be interesting."

The two monsters charged toward one another with uncompromising force. When their bodies met, the collision sounded over the hills, echoing off the tombstones speckling the landscape. Fists swung wildly and claws tore and they both fell back, recollecting themselves for another attack as they sized up each other.

"I've always wanted to dance with you, Rupert."

"Pity, I've not had the same impulse. My intentions were to woo Buffy. But seeing as though she seems somewhat indisposed of at the moment, I'll have to settle for what I can get." 

Spike caught a glimpse of Buffy, immobile and withdrawn, stationary to her spot on the dampened grass. He'd known she wasn't ready to face Giles. It was one thing to face someone like Angel who she'd come to accept the beast within. Buffy only knew Giles as a friend and a teacher. To witness the corruption of a man she'd once held so dear was much too difficult, especially with the added responsibility of protecting the potentials from the very man who she'd come to trust so implicitly over the years. "You aren't going near her."

"You'd steal her away from me again, wouldn't you. Why not, you've stripped me of everything else." Giles' face returned to his recognizable mild features as he stopped his advance and stood his ground, unwilling to continue with the brawl.

"You can be with her again, Giles. Come with us." Though Spike knew the request was worthless, he felt he had to try. Something ringing in Giles' voice made him wonder what emotions lay hidden beneath his boastful rage. After all, the memories and the experiences of the man remained even though the soul was lost.

"Hey, G. Looks like you could use a little help." 

Spike never saw the kick; he was leveled before he had a chance.

"Faith, what a pleasant surprise." Giles smiled warmly as the shady Slayer took up position to support the Watcher. "Impeccable timing."

"Never thought I'd hear that coming from you." She strutted up to Spike and landed another devastating kick to his face, sending the vampire crashing through a nearby tombstone. "What's up with B? She's lookin' a bit spooked?" 

"Spike caught her off guard, she's taking a breather. I'll just go give her a hand." Giles chuckled to himself and headed toward the fallen Slayer.

"No..." Spike moaned and struggled to get back to his feet. "Stop him..."

"I'll take care of bleach boy, here. You go work the first aid with B and we'll meet back up at the old house." Faith suggested as she punched the dazed vampire again, watching proudly as his face slammed clumsily into the grass. "Red's waiting for ya. Been talking my ear off the whole trip back."

"Faith, I'm glad to have you back," Giles offered sincerely as he slammed his elbow into Buffy's face, knocking her out cold just out of view of the darker Slayer.

"Again with the props. Thanks G. Just here to help." She took a quick glance at the bloodied vampire straining to get up then watched enviously as Giles took Buffy into his sturdy arms, cradling her tenderly against his chest. Faith only hoped to find someone so protective and caring as him someday. If she played her cards right, maybe Giles would offer her a second chance and train her. Especially now that relations sounded so strained between Slayer and Watcher.

"He's a vampire," Spike coughed out and swiped at Faith's legs, watching as she fell backwards to the ground.

"You're a vampire." She countered with a swift punch. "He's a Watcher." Another kick and Spike blocked it, following through the motion with an elbow to her midsection.

"I'm a good vampire." Spike landed a vicious uppercut. "Giles is a bad vampire, you bloody cow." He searched the landscape for the escaping beast and his prisoner. He spotted the shadows of the retreating figures a half mile within the paralleling woods and took off after them.

"Hey, you aren't standing me up, fang boy." Faith followed. 

Spike dodged and weaved, making his way toward Giles as Faith followed, hot on his trail. He rounded a corner and stumbled to a halt when he found Giles standing motionless before him with the unconscious Slayer limp in his arms.

"Enough of this. It's been fun, Spike." Giles smiled. Faith jogged up beside Spike and cocked her head curiously as Giles' face transformed to reveal the beast once more. "Thank you, Faith. I couldn't have done it without you." In a flash of light, they were gone.

"Fuck!" Spike screamed defiantly to the darkness.

"Red said things had changed around here," Faith mumbled uncomfortably, "But I'm guessing I've missed out on a few details?" 


	6. Gifts

"My, my, my... how utterly cozy this is," the eternally mocking masculine voice came from the shadows of the loft and Giles chose to ignore it, continuing on with his preparations.

"I'm sure Buffy will appreciate those little details too; the polished chain, the buffed-up restraints. It will make this engagement an evening to remember." 

Giles couldn't resist a peek of his old friend as he descended the stairs. Ethan hadn't aged a day, looking just like he had when Giles watched with gleeful enthusiasm as the Initiative carted him off like so much manure. But this wasn't his old friend and occasional enemy, it was the First calling on him once more to do it's bidding.

"I don't particularly care for an audience." Giles finished securing the bolts to the wall and glanced over at the unconscious Slayer sprawled across the tasteless choice for a leather couch. He felt a tinge of guilt forcing her to hold up in such a god awfully decorated apartment, even if it did hold so many memories.

"Don't worry. She'll be out for hours. That curious love potion of yours is doing a number on her." Ethan playfully hopped over the back of the couch and took a seat beside the sleeping beauty.

"Go away." Giles reached over and placed his chilled fingers along her neck, noting Buffy's pulse. It was strong and consistent. After a moment, he brushed a stray lock from her forehead and returned to his arranging.

"Why are you playing these games Ripper? You want her so take her. She's yours."

"She's not mine to have."

"She could be. You could see to it that she would never leave your side." Ethan motioned towards Buffy. "She'll die anyway. You may as well have at her while you can, Ripper."

"Ethan, you are as much of a pig in death as you were in life," Giles snarled. "What's your story anyway? That pretty ass of yours get you into a bit of a mess with the prison welcoming committee?"

"I'm touched you remember my ass, Ripper. Made quite an impression I see. Or should I say it was you who made an impression on me?" The phony Ethan stood back up and began to stroll around the apartment, irritated he had to provide the story of his death. "If you must know, there was a poorly executed raid, an inadvertent fire, and a shortage of electricity to unlock the magnetically sealed cells. Only one wing of the facility was destroyed but unfortunately for yours truly, it was home sweet home for little ol' moi."

"Pity. Well... as long as you died an extremely painful death. That's all that counts, mate." Giles grinned but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Ripper, the Slayer will be dealt with. I'm simply offering you the choice of whether she dies by my hand..." Ethan smiled self-assuredly, "... Or by yours."

"You don't have any hands," Giles sneered.

"Oh... right.By yours then. Doesn't matter to me, as long as she's out of my way. Kill her and be done with it." Ethan saw a flicker of anger in Giles' eyes and chuckled at his old friend. "You can't. Can you?"

"Leave us." Giles tried to ignore the pest and gathered together the ingredients he required for the spell.

"She hates you. You must know that. You've always been useless to her, a nuisance. She didn't shed one tear for your passing. Instead, she spent the night in the arms of her groupie, Spike. And you just know she thanked him all proper like for getting you out of her pretty hair. Can't you smell him all over her, Ripper?" 

Giles closed his eyes in a futile attempt to disregard the spirit but with a slight flare of his nostrils he picked up on the unmistakable scent. He took in another deep breath, seeking out any hint of Spike on Buffy. The vampire was there, staining her. 

The counterfeit Ethan could see the fury building up, threatening to boil over with the next word. But that anger shouldn't be wasted on him, it was intended for the Slayer. "Just thought you should hear it from a real friend." 

"Real friend? I think can do without friends like you!" Giles stared down at Buffy, unable to rid himself of Spike's maddening odor. 

Ethan directed an accusatory finger toward the unconscious Slayer.   
"She'll kill you the first chance she has. Don't deceive yourself into thinking she'll ever see you as anything more than a beast. What could you possibly wish to achieve with this?" He was interrupted by a yellowing glare from the vampire and he raised his hands defensively. "Fine... whatever. She's dead regardless." Ethan approached his old friend and gave him a provocative wink. "Loved the tongue bit, by the way. Can't wait to see what you've got planned for the Chosen One. I'm sure you won't disappoint." With that, the apparition of Ethan was gone and Giles' attentions fell back on the slightly shifting Slayer grimacing in pain as she slept.

"You do hate me, don't you?" he asked softly and swore he heard her faint voice answer yes. "No matter. I'll soon give you something to hate me for."

* * *

The sun crept up over the horizon and the subtle orange light shimmered through the large window of the living room. The group was hushed, decorated with gloomy faces and thick with unspoken doubts as the potentials and Willow tried to absorb the grisly news. Spike lit up another cigarette and continued to pace the room, impatiently awaiting any suggestions on the next course of action. Dawn remained in the shadows, unwilling to give anyone a clear view of her indiscernible injury. They'd decided not to tell the Potentials what had happened to her, just saying Dawn was traumatized and could no longer speak. No one wanted to admit that it had been Giles. No one wanted to remember him that way.

The visit to the emergency room had been a trying experience. Xander had worked his best to explain away the odd injury but he knew it was accepted with a cynical ear. The Scooby gang members had grown accustomed to creating believable cover stories for the various injuries that had required treatment. But it was much more difficult to manage when the victim was Dawn. And it was especially hard due to the fact she would never be able to verbally tell anyone what exactly happened that night. Everyone was left to speculation and the scene of the crime hadn't painted a pretty picture. But that was all behind them. What Xander needed to do now was be there for the wounded young lady. And now, he was hesitant to let her out of his sight, even for a second. 

Willow's sympathetic stare kept falling on the young victim's withdrawn face. Dawn was hurt much more deeply than her physical wounds. Her heart was marred by the betrayal. And though the younger Summers would never utter another word, her pain screamed out with every sigh and stare.

"Giles is a vampire?" Willow's tearful eyes begged for another explanation, anything. She'd somehow known he was gone, sensed it even from miles away. The inexplicable connection she'd had with him was extinguished days ago but she didn't understand her detached feelings until the moment she'd been told the news. Giles was not only dead but had been turned, a far more heartrending end for a man that had fought so bravely and worked so selflessly to protect others from the exact ordeal he was forced to face. Besides that, Willow knew what malevolence he was capable of. Not because Giles had ever exposed such a dark side before, she knew from experience and understood the evil that lay dormant within everyone, no matter how peace-loving and gentle.

"We've been over this a dozen bloody times," Spike huffed anxiously. "Giles is a vampire, but you can bring him back, Red. Give him the Angel treatment. Curse his sorry ass back to us," Spike spoke hurriedly, obviously eager to prevent what horrors Giles had in store for Buffy.

"How... when..." Pointless questions, but Willow needed more, needed something to help her understand the unfairness of it all. She started to cry and Xander felt himself begin to lose his composure. Willow often had that affect on him, her tears where contagious, as was her laughter.

"Look, thanks to Slayer the Sequel here, Buffy is in danger. If we don't find Giles and stop him we will be out one champion and left to face the First with nothing but... nothing but you."

"Will, Can you cook up a locator spell?" Xander asked timidly. He knew she was still wary of using her talents to their fullest but such serious scenarios definitely called for serious action. 

"I can try," she responded nervously and Anya noticed her apprehension.

"I'm not too familiar with spells but I'll help the best I can." She nodded to Willow who smiled bashfully at the offer.

"Thanks."

"Skip the search. Do the curse." Spike puffed away.

"We don't know where he is," Willow explained, "I need at least a vague idea where he's located for the curse to work... for his soul to find him."

"What can I do? Tell me what to do," Spike was beside himself with helplessness. 

"Protect Dawn and the potentials. Let Xander, Anya and I do what we do best."

"What if that's not enough?"

"Then we might be facing a very deadly couple rather than a single," Xander warned sullenly. "And if that happens, we're most likely done for."

"Forget that!" Spike stormed to the door and paused. "I've gotta hunch where the bastard might be." He tugged his coat up over his head and charged outside into the dawn. Faith gave Willow a nervous glance. 

"You think he knows something?" Faith asked.

"Bet on it!" Xander's gut churned fury at the question. He just knew Spike was involved with the mess somehow but he couldn't take any risks. Not until they got Buffy back.

Willow handed over a tarnished silver medallion and gave Faith a subtle nod. "Follow him. This charm will act like a beacon. If you find Giles and Buffy, kiss the stone in the center and I'll know where you are. Then I can perform the re-souling spell." 

"You gotta be kiddin me? Kissing a rock?" Faith snickered and Willow shrugged.

"Hey, that's the mystical arts for ya."

"Okay, so lucky day, we find the pair. What if Giles is on the verge of taking B out?" It was a tough question but all the Scoobies were wondering the same thing. They understood what Spike wanted to do and though the idea of another vampire on the job seemed disheartening to say the least, no one wanted to sacrifice a chance to bring the Watcher home.

"Would Mr. Giles do that?" Amanda asked timidly. "I mean... could he kill Buffy?"

"Yeah, he's still Mr. Giles right? He's still a Watcher... just... he's like Spike now, right?" Rona also wanted clarification on the subject. They hadn't known anyone turned before and Spike seemed all right, though weird and gloomy.

"He's not like Spike!" Xander said defensively. "He's..." he paused, unable to explain and looked over at Willow who could understand with his feelings. 

"Giles has no soul, no conscience. He's a demon and he will kill... has killed," she finished softly.

"Chao-Ahn," Amanda gasped and the Potentials murmured nervously amongst themselves with the realization that it had been Giles who took the young girl's life so inhumanly.

"So if he's making with the toothy gruesomes I should dust him?" Faith waited for her answer.

A motion came from the shadowy corner of the room and all eyes fell on Dawn as she excitedly scribbled on her small dry erase whiteboard. After quickly scrawling her message, she held up the board and pointed sternly at the silent words it displayed. It simply said "Bring him back ALIVE!"

The room fell quiet once more.

"Um... but I thought vampires were already dead, so how could you bring him back alive? I mean, he's just a reanimated corpse, right? Like in that movie..." Andrew paused when he noticed all the annoyed glares in response.

"Got it, pop tart! I'll do my best." Faith gave Dawn a sympathetic smile and took off after Spike.

Willow found herself immensely relieved to have the backup Slayer there. Xander walked over to Dawn and wrapped a protective arm over her shoulder, giving her an affectionate squeeze. 

"I want him back too," he said and noticed Dawn's expression was cold and emotionless, not sharing his enthusiasm. She awkwardly pulled away and departed into the kitchen as Willow and Xander exchanged worried looks. Why was she so adamant to have him back? Something wasn't right. They would have to keep an eye on her.

"Is this a good idea?" Kennedy whispered to Willow as worry riddled her forehead.

"I don't know. We just... we have to try," Willow answered warily, almost asking for approval.

"Then we're in." Kennedy gave her a supportive smile and returned to the Potentials.

"Get the stuff ready. We may not have alot of time if..." Willow paused and decided to rephrase, "when... when Faith finds them."

"I'm on it. You otta know the words by heart now with all the demand for this soul curse lately."

"I do know it. I'm just worried about inflicting it on someone like..."

"Like Giles, I know. I thought the same thing."

"I mean, how's he gonna react. How's he gonna deal with it?"

"I don't know. I guess there's only one way to find out," Xander said simply and walked out the door to gather up the necessary ingredients. Willow only wished she could be as sure as him.

* * *

Buffy woke to an eerily familiar sight. Though the furnishings had changed to a more modern feel and there was the absence of the customary old musty book smell, she recognized the layout of the room. It was Giles' old apartment. It was a surprisingly stupid move to bring her there. The others were sure to find her in such an obvious location. Perhaps that's what he intended. She tried to move but found her hands shackled and chained to a bolt firmly seeded in the wall and accompanying bookcases. Giles wasn't taking any chances. He wanted her immobile. 

"Odd, isn't it." He stepped into her view and flashed a gentle smile. "I spend my first six years imprisoned here complaining about this place only to return when I have no need to." He moved closer, looking her up and down with inquisitively. "Something keeps me here... holds me here. I suspect that lure might come from you." Their eyes met and Buffy felt her heart stop in that instant.

It looked like Giles. All the features were there, the kindly mild green eyes and gentle smile, the windswept peppered brown and gray curls teasing his forehead, the welcoming creases of concern and compassion. It made for a complete picture, a believable charade minus one small detail. The lack of glasses only helped to remind Buffy that this was nothing more than a beast.

"Giles, I'm sorry." She cursed herself for calling him by that name. It wasn't Giles and it was the first and only time she would allow herself to apologize for what happened. It was useless to express her regrets to the monster. Giles was gone and all that remained was just another demon. She had to remember that above all else. Buffy's eyes were suddenly struggling to focus. The blow to her head had affected her more than she'd realized. She needed time to recover, emotionally and physically.

"Sorry? Sure you are." Giles could see right through her obligatory apology. He combed away a strand of her hair, delicately curling it behind her ear. "I'm glad you're awake. I wouldn't enjoy this as much if you had remained comatose." 

"What are you doing? What do you want from me?" Buffy's head pounded as her broken nose pulsed alive with the sensation of her Slayer healing working to repair her.

Giles paused before the chained Slayer and leaned in, almost touching her mouth with his smiling lips. "Pain," he sneered. "Nothing less than your absolute and unconstrained agony singing to me."

Buffy felt her breath catch at the dangerous tone of his voice. "Oh that..." she forced a grin and felt her head swim with pain. "Take a number."

"Good girl." Giles chuckled with pride at her determination and glided a finger along her face, tracing the contour of her cheek down to her chin. "Such undying spirit." He leaned in again."Let's see what I can do about that."

"Do your worst." Buffy sighed, feeling faint and almost wishing to black out again.

"Actually, I want you to do your worst." He stepped past her and as he moved away, glided his fingertips along her shoulder, down her right arm and intertwined his fingers with hers. With his free hand, he pulled out an object from his pants pocket and examined it. It was a small hypodermic needle filled with a mysterious clear liquid. He removed the protective cap with his teeth and, following with tradition, tapped the tube with his finger, sending any rogue air bubbles to the tip of the needle. He carefully repositioned the hypodermic between his fingers and squeezed out a couple drops. "You have such lovely hands. Powerful yet beautiful." 

"All the more to bash your face in." Buffy felt panic at the sight of the needle. She hated needles. She couldn't even watch medical dramas due to the off chance at catching a glimpse of one. As he stuck her with it, she felt nauseated by the appalling sight. Then she felt dizzy from whatever he was administering to her. Her legs were immediately numb and weak, slowly giving out under her as her arms began to carry more and more of the burden of her weight. Then her sight blurred and she was overtaken by a strange sense of calm.

Giles saw the serum taking effect as he removed the needle and tossed it aside with a confident smile. "Angel spent hours on my hand, twisting and bending the fingers until they would just snap, much like dry twigs. I never fully regained functionality. But bones do mend, especially when you are a Slayer." 

"As much as I'm really enjoying this trip down memory lane, are you coming around to a point anytime soon?" Buffy's speech was slurring and she couldn't clear her mind of the haze that was slowly settling in.

"You've grown so competent with the tools of your trade. So able to manipulate a variety of deadly weapons." He leaned against the wall and tenderly stroked her right hand, caressing it gently as he spoke. With a snarl, his face distorted to the monster, smiling with delight when Buffy's eyes grew wide with dread. "And due to your proficiency, you've caught the interest of certain evils who would prefer you out of the way."

"Why not just kill me? That's what you want, right?" Buffy mumbled sloppily. "That's what all evil things want, isn't it?"

She flinched uncomfortably as the vampire nuzzled her trembling hand to the cold skin of his cheek. After placing a deceptively gentle kiss on the back of her hand, he took hold of her wrist and held her small hand firm and still. 

"I would prefer to avoid such measures. But I'm afraid I do have something else in mind." The vampire stared into the glossy eyes of his hostage, trying to see her thoughts, read her heart. She wasn't revealing a single thing.

"It's for your own good," Giles whispered. 

Buffy watched in horror as he took her delicate fingers within his mouth and bit down, burying his razor sharp teeth into her skin. She cringed at the initial jab of pain but soon felt confident she could outlast it, outlast him. Whatever drug he'd given her was kicking in and beginning to sufficiently block the pain. 

But then the vampire began to grind and crush, working his way through, just at the knuckles. Buffy screamed in agony as his fangs gnawed through her flesh. Even with the drug coursing through her, the pain was excruciating and her body wrenched with spasms, instinctually trying to flee from the danger but Giles' snare was solid. All she could do was listen to the revolting sound of muscles shredding and joints ripping. She screwed her eyes shut, unable to watch as he tore through her. Her legs buckled under her and she drooped forward on the verge of unconsciousness and shock. There was a sickening popping noise and then everything was silent and calm.

There was no pain, no feeling. Buffy's head pulsed and swirled, suffering from some shock-induced trance intermixing with the mysterious drug. She strained to open her sluggish eyes, looking over to view the demon as it pulled back, it's face sodden with blood and gore as a wicked smile revealed his blood-drenched fangs. Confused from her traumatized stupor, she looked expectantly at her hand and saw the dripping, pulpy remains of two of her fingers. He'd stolen her trigger finger and her thumb. She looked back to the beast and saw him spit out the chunks of meat and bone as he approached her once again. Buffy couldn't prevent her inappropriate chuckle from his crude display.

"Yes, that should do nicely." The beast faded, hiding behind the mask of Giles and Buffy found herself wishing for the demon to return. "Angel would approve, I'm sure."

"Is... that... all you've got?" Buffy whispered between labored breaths.

"Haven't even begun, luv." Giles leaned in and Buffy could smell the sickly sweet scent of her own blood as he placed a tender kiss on her lips, marking her with the still warm ruby fluid coating his mouth. He pulled back leisurely. A string of drool and blood stretched between their lips, connecting them as he caressed her cheek, painting her clammy, pale skin with his bloodied fingers. Her lips quivered with the touch of his thick, cold digit and she tried to turn away as he dipped the tip into her mouth.

"Your taste is exquisite," his sensually low tone hummed to her as he fed her droplets of own blood to her. She choked on the intruding juice and attempted to spit it out.

"Why do you hate me?" She whimpered, wanting so badly to wipe the blood clean from her mouth as well as clean her memory of the monster's vile intimacy. But she was left to suffer.

"I don't hate you, Buffy." Giles gently combed his crimson fingers through her blonde strands as he admired her tormented beauty. "Quite the opposite, I assure you."

"How... how can you do this? Why do this to me?"

He snickered, still licking his lips clean to taste the lingering flavor of her. He took out a first aid kit and began to clean and bandage the fresh wound.

"This modest nibble is a gift, Buffy. I will be giving you many more. My generosity has no end." He carefully inspected his work, impressed by how easily he'd accomplished the task. "It serves two purposes. One... to handicap you, preventing any foolish scuffles you may attempt as we discuss things. Two... to take you out of the game and therefore out of the crosshairs of the First's assassins."

"Nothing you do will stop me. I will continue to fight," Buffy winced.

"This war isn't yours to wage. Not any longer. I'll see to that." Giles grinned as he finished wrapping the bandage, finalizing his effort with a good-natured kiss to her palm. 

"You're letting me live?"

"For the moment. I do enjoy you, Buffy. You make my life..." he paused and grinned at his slip of the tongue, "...my death tolerable."


	7. Return to Self

"Hey... watch the sunlight," Faith warned. "You wanna end up a crispy critter?" The vampire was slacking on protecting himself and dangerously close to the burning up with every other step. Though the streets were lined with a variety of trees and brush, he carelessly treaded forward in a needlessly straight line, ignoring the scattered but available shade and cover.

Spike maneuvered further into the shadows, once again drawing up his leather coat over his head to avoid the sweltering rays as he hurried along. "I just want to get to Buffy," he said, determined to find her or die trying. It was difficult for him to see, his eyes being unaccustomed to the bright light.

"Don't sweat it. B's tough, she'll live." Faith could see the wisps of smoke rising from his fingers as he strained to shield himself from the sun. She removed her jacket and tossed it over his head and hands, giving him just a bit more protection. He glanced back and offered a thankful grin.

"Buffy is the strongest person I've ever known," Spike agreed. "But Giles can hurt her. You always hurt the ones you love." 

Faith didn't know what to make of Spike's use of the phrase. Was the vampire revealing something she'd already known or exposing something she'd misunderstood? She let it go for the time being, making a mental note to ask later. They made there way through the alleys and quiet streets until Faith recognized the location she was being lead to.

"The old Scooby hangout. Good call." She caught up with the hurried vampire and followed along side. They rushed up to the door and Spike peeked in the window, spotting Buffy unconscious and chained to the wall. 

"What's the sitch?" Faith asked.

"She's in there. Not moving. I smell blood," Spike growled. "No sign of Giles."

"And the plan?"

"We're going in!" Spike took a few steps back and stormed forward, sending his boot forward to ram the door. There was a burst of light and booming sound that sent him flailing backwards, crashing uncontrollably into the fountain. He struggled to his feet, already feeling the sunlight burning his exposed skin. Faith took his hand and pulled him back into the shade. She glanced back at the door, not noticing any obvious cause for the strange reaction. She decided to give it a try and rammed the door with her shoulder, receiving the same otherworldly treatment and sent crashing into the table and chairs in the mini courtyard.

Spike tried again, suffering the same welcome. The odd duo struggled to their feet and examined the door again, frustrated by the unseen barrier keeping them out.

"Bloody spell!" Spike roared. "We need Willow, NOW!"

"On it." Faith pulled out the silver trinket Willow had given her and gave the stone an embarrassed peck. It began to sparkle and buzz and Faith wondered whether she should keep holding the weird thing stirring alive in her palm. 

* * *

"They've found them!" Willow yelled and Xander rushed in the dimly lit bedroom. "Giles' old apartment."

"Why am I not surprised." he took a seat and started to burn the herbs as Anya repositioned the Orb of Thessulah and took up the Latin text.

"Ready?" Willow took a quick inventory of the nervous looks on the faces of her friends. They nodded in response and she offered then an uneasy smile.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Anya asked apprehensively. 

Xander and Willow looked at each other and than back at Anya, unsure of what to say.

"I don't know," Willow answered honestly.

"Do you want him back?" Xander asked, trying to break down the complexities of such a scenario to its most simple and selfish elements.

"Of course," Willow said and Anya nodded in agreement.

"Well, we don't have a choice."

"But what about Giles? How will he..."

"We don't have a choice!" Xander insisted, stopping Anya from completing the question. He didn't care. He wanted Giles back. It was as simple as that. They would deal with the consequences after.

"Alright then. Hold onto your herbs 'cause here we go again. " 

"Quod perditum est, invenietur," Anya looked to Willow for approval of her reading and Willow smiled.

"Not dead... nor not of the living. Spirits of the interregnum, I call," the words seemed to roll off her tongue with ease as she began.

* * *

"What do we do?" Faith asked impatiently.

"We wait," Spike said coldly, smoking another cigarette. He'd already finished off half a pack.

"I'm no good at waiting." Faith motioned toward the pack, silently asking for one. Spike handed one over and lit it up for her.

"Neither am I," he mumbled.

"You think he knows we're here?" 

"I wager he's counting on it."

Faith didn't understand and didn't need to. She just wanted to get to Buffy any way she could. She took another quick peek in and saw Giles enter the room. Buffy was stirring, slowly waking.

"She's comin round," she whispered and Spike joined her at the window.

"Shit! She needs to stay out," he growled.

"Why?"

"'Cause... it's only fun if you can see the fear in their eyes."

Faith felt a chill run up her spine, not because Spike could relate... but because she could.

* * *

Voices, she could hear voices. Were they imagined or real? She didn't care, she needed the company, and the comfort of knowing she wasn't alone. Buffy couldn't breath. The position of her elevated arms was crushing her lungs. She needed to get free before she suffocated.

It was hard to tell how long she'd been out; an hour, hours, days... everything was flowing together; jumbled within the surreal, drug-induced experience she was enduring.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Giles watching attentively, leaning against the back of the couch. He gave a pleased smile with notice that she had regained consciousness.

"We have company," he said, unbothered. "Not to worry, though. I've prepared for them."

"Too bad," she mumbled. "I could use a party right about now."

"Yes. My company never did suit you, did it?" He stood up and moved closer to her, knowing Spike would be looking on. "You always seemed to prefer the companionship of a bad boy, the touch of the demon." He glided his finger along her sweat-glistening neck and trailed it down her V-cut shirt, pausing only as his finger reached the crook of the 'V'. "But then again... I seem to fill that quota now."

"Never!" she hissed.

He remained there, unmoving and seething from her denial. But it was to be expected, she hated him and he was willing to accept that. It was better than the nothingness she gave him with his pitiful former existence. "Tell me, how is Dawn?"

"You'll never know," Buffy growled.

"Come now, Buffy. Be reasonable. She's like a daughter to me. I deserve to know how she's enjoying my gift to her."

"Keep her out of this!"

"I think it necessary for you to know, she begged for me to spare your life." He stared at her; eager for a reaction. Buffy's eyes narrowed with disgust and she gritted her teeth at the taunts she knew where inevitable.

"She loves you unconditionally. You are aware of that, aren't you? I wonder what she'd say with the knowledge that you would have sacrificed her to save the world, had you to do it all over again." Buffy's anger was growing. He could smell it, taste it. And he knew just what to say to fuel it further. 

"But she was much too moved by my visit to expand on those feelings." He leaned in to whisper to her. "I bet you're curious as to what we discussed."

She bit back her rage, struggling to mask her contempt for the monster torturing her.  
Giles looked into her eyes, making sure he had Buffy's undivided attention before continuing.

"I'm very pleased to say that the last word she ever spoke was my name," his lips curled with a wicked smile. "Crying it out in depraved ecstasy, even as I swallowed her tongue." Buffy jerked forward, struggling to break the bonds restraining her. He finished the tale with a lude lick along his lips and gave her a knowing wink. Buffy's eyes shimmered with fury as she stared in disbelief. It was Giles saying these things; it was Giles tearing her heart out with every syllable. A tear drizzled down her cheek and Giles tilted his head in a gentle show of empathy. "I believe this is where I ask... was it good for you?" 

Buffy closed her eyes for a second, wishing her body to finally fail her and let her escape him. He stayed at her side with an oddly tender smile that was so contradictory from the cruelty he'd just inflicted on her a moment before. He noticed the tears and cocked a curious brow. 

"I... will... kill... you," Buffy growled slowly, letting another tear trickled down as she blinked her eyes clear of her hazy vision. It was a promise, not a threat. She could never forgive what he'd done to Dawn, what he'd done to her.

"Of course you will," He stroked her hair, acting painfully affectionate and caring. "But you need to rest. Maybe you should sleep while I take a look at those darling little feet of yours." He revealed a scalpel and continued to stroke her hair as Buffy's eyes grew wide with alarm.

She started to cry. It was too much. He was going to take everything away, piece-by-piece, until all that was left was a crippled lump of useless flesh. She drooped in her restraints, feeling completely helpless and at his mercy. But she knew he had no mercy to give. She closed her eyes, hoping the others would get to her before he stole the last of her spirit, though she feared it was already too late.

Revolting as it was, his gentle touch was strangely soothing and Buffy closed her eyes to enjoy the brief moment of peace before the pain started again. 

* * *

"Nisi mort. Nisi al finitei. Te invoc, spirit al trecerii...," Willow began to recite the Rumanian curse and felt the familiar sensation of the magicks welling within her. "Te implor doamne...."

* * *

"What can you see?" Faith asked, nervously waiting for an update.

"Buffy's upset. She looks bad... sick," Spike's voice was low and sharp. It infuriated him he couldn't get to her and now, in the light of day. He was stuck watching uselessly as Giles tortured her feet from him. "He's got something in his hand. It's a bloody scalpel!"

"We gotta get in there!" Faith paced for a brief moment then stopped. "I'm gonna go around back."

"Yeah... right!" Spike followed, careful to remain in the shadows as best he could. He'd be no good for Buffy if he ended up a toasted marshmallow. 

* * *

As she neared the final words, Willow sent out a silent plea for strength. Not for her but for Giles. "Asa sa fie, acum." As the words passed over her lips, something moved through her, traveling from a indistinguishable point deep within her and radiating outward. She felt him, felt Giles' soul as it coalesced and escaped from her. The connection was back.

* * *

"No!" the vampire roared. "I haven't finished..." he stumbled backward, feeling the intrusion of the unwanted soul forcing its way home, burrowing back to fill the empty void inside.

"This isn't over!" He growled to Buffy and threw back his head, howling out in pain.

Ensnared within the maddening torrent of mystical energies, the demon conceded its habitation and the once abandoned soul took root back within its discarded carcass, the body of Rupert Giles, Vampire. And at that miraculous moment, in the midst of the return to self, Giles felt only one thing... remorse. But this wasn't some petty guilt or passing regret, this was an anguished cry of penitence. His eyes wide and tearful, he stared at the bound and bloodied Slayer before him and wept.

Buffy cracked open her eyes and watched with disbelief as the monster who had tortured her for days suddenly turned pathetic with sorrow and collapsed to the blood splattered floor. The tool of her torture fell, tumbling across the floor to stopped at her feet. He sat there, absorbed within his own self-loathing and she knew that he'd returned, that Giles was cursed as Angel was.

After an uninhibited second of grief, Giles rose to his feet and began to unshackle Buffy from her binds. His face was unexpressive and focused as her arms fell achingly to her sides. Without uttering a single word, he freed her from the remainder of the chains and stepped back, noticeably bothered by having to touch her. 

Buffy fell back against the wall that once held her captive, now needing its support to remain upright. She studied the grief held in Giles' gaze and saw it was genuine but she couldn't be moved enough to accept it. Her body suffered still from the long hours without food or drink and emotions always took too much energy.

But Giles' apologetic eyes were still too harsh to receive and she turned away to avoid the connective stare. She needed her anger. She couldn't forget. He stifled a sob as he stepped away, turning his back to her. He was already at the door when Buffy realized what he was doing. She tried to move, collapsing uselessly to the floor as the blinding light of the noonday sun spilled into room. Giles tore the door from its hinges and stepped outside. Buffy gasped, trying desperately to struggle to her feet but her legs were refusing to cooperate. She looked up and saw the streaking rays of sun setting his body aflame.

The pain was bliss, superbly burning and charring his flesh. It didn't even begin to repay the debt he owed for his horrible deeds. He moved out toward the glorious light, accepting it as a makeshift baptism absolving him of his sins as he waited to meet oblivion. His skin sizzled and cracked from the luminous rays blessing him with forgiveness. Then it was gone. The cleansing of his soul was ceased and he searched for the reason why. The answer came from the pleading eyes of Buffy blanketing him with bed sheets from the apartment. She covered him, shielded him protectively from the light attempting to purify his soul of evil. 

Giles wouldn't allow her to save him. He needed death, permanent death. He fought her, pushing himself free from her protection. Buffy grappled with him, struggling weakly to shelter him from the light threatening to annihilate him. Then something snapped within the fatigued Slayer and she began to punch. Every movement Giles attempted was met with a vicious blow. Buffy unleashed her anger and frustration on the suicidal vampire, beating him into submission and savoring the retribution she was taking with every hit.

Faith rushed from around the corner and pulled Buffy off Giles, restraining the wild Slayer as Spike shuffled forward with more blankets. He carefully wrapped up the vampire, keeping a cautious eye on the sunlight to avoid any reckless injury to himself. The heat rising from Giles' body and his own made Spike grossly aware that the temporary coverage wouldn't help for much longer so he dragged Giles back into the apartment, thankful that the invisible barrier was gone. Once certain they'd both avoided the ultimate end, he glanced up at Buffy who still fought to get free of Faith's grasp, eager to exact more revenge on her torturer.

"It's over, Buffy," Spike reassured her. "It's over, luv. He's back." Spike could see the fury burning in her eyes and knew she wasn't going to accept Giles' return easily. "Giles is back." It would take time. He looked down at the unconscious Watcher and grimaced at the beastly condition of his face. Giles was a burnt and bloody mess, his face had to be fractured in at least three spots. The physical wounds would heal, as would Buffy's. But Spike knew that the relationship between the Slayer and Watcher would never be the same. There was a long, hard road in front of them, all of them. 

Spike would have to keep watch on Giles. He was sure the Watcher wasn't passed another try for suicide. And from the enraged performance of the Slayer a moment before, he was unsure if Buffy could be trusted to avoid dusting Giles. She'd suffered greatly in his care and so did Dawn. Spike only hoped Giles would be given a chance to pay for his crimes and hoped the Watcher would accept the chance if given it.

* * *

That night...

"Why is he chained up downstairs?" Xander asked restlessly.

"He's not doing well," Willow offered. "Faith said he tried to..."

"End it," Spike interrupted the delicate moment, marching through the kitchen with little consideration for those discussing the turn of events. He paused as his hand curled over the doorknob to the basement door. "Thought he might try it again. We can't have that."

"So he's suffering?" Xander asked, wishing he didn't have to depend on the vampire to explain what his friend was going through.

"Oh yeah, bleedin heart and all. Only one thing's gonna keep him from kissing sunlight."

"And that is?" Willow asked.

"Me." He said simply and started down into the basement.

As he quietly made his way down the stairs, Spike overheard Buffy talking to Giles, though talking wasn't the best word to describe it. She was giving him one of her rousing demoralizing speeches. Spike couldn't help but listen as she elected to take the absolute worst path she could with the damaged man shackled to his old bunk.

"I can't forgive what you did. And I will never forget." She stood before Giles with a stern glare and crossed arms as she spoke. "Spike wants you here because he thinks you can help the mission. Willow, Xander and the others still see you as a friend and teacher." She was struggling to control her temper with every word. "But you are nothing more to me than a beast of burden."

Spike shook his head, disappointed with Buffy's harsh tone with her friend. But what bothered him most was Giles' reaction to her words. There was none. He just sat there, swollen, beaten and crispy with an expressionless face. Perhaps he was a lost cause after all. 

Buffy turned around, taking notice of Spike but choosing to ignore him for the moment. 

"You're not allowed to be alone with Dawn ever again." She looked back at Giles and winced as an unexpected jolt of pain shot up her arm from her wounded hand, as if intentionally interrupting her rant or perhaps encouraging it.

"If I ever see you near her without Spike or me, I'll kill you." She passed Spike who avoided her glare as she went by on her way up the stairs.

"Buffy, lay off of the general crap talk for now, eh? He's well aware of the balance of power here."

"Good. Because he's your responsibility. I see a hint of something I don't like, he's dust. And so are you." Buffy disappeared up the stairs and Spike shrugged off the threat. 

"The Great Communicator."

Giles stared forward, absorbed within the shadows, completely non-responsive.

"I thought you'd want to know that Dawn's fine," Spike said softly, knowing Giles would have no problem hearing him. "Lil' bit's quite the tough cookie." He came out from the shadows and lit up a cigarette. "Much more quiet as of late but she's getting by. Using the ol' whiteboard technique." He took a seat beside Giles and politely offered him a smoke, surprised when the Watcher refused.

"Buffy's just a bit sore, is all."

"She hates me." Giles head fell forward. "And rightly so." 

"It speaks!" Spike smiled with relief. "I thought you'd forgotten how with the tongue-lashing you were taking from her."

"What could I possibly say?" Giles' voice was raw with controlled emotion.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you could try, sorry," he suggested.

Giles shifted his weight, closing his eyes with the sound of the chains rattling beneath him. "Why am I here?" he remained cold and detached.

"We need brute strength, Rupert. And take it from me, you have that now. Plus, you have that magicks thing. Impressive by the way. I feel cheated I missed out on the veiny Willow experience."

"I deserve to die," Giles lurched forward, and covered his face with his hands. "She wants me dead."

"Well, yeah... but you did that already remember?"

"I can't do this," he mumbled between his blackened fingers.

"You don't really have a choice, mate. The Slayer has chosen for you. Besides, you need to make amends. We can offer up a truckload of chances at that. Just you wait."

Spike stood up and headed toward the stairway. "There's a war brewin' out there with nothing to stop it but us. Make yourself bloody useful for once." The vampire left, leaving Giles alone with his regrets.

The shackles where uncomfortable but Giles relished the pain. He required it. There was nothing more for him to look forward to now than seeking out punishment for his deeds. Every morsel of anguish he could inflict upon himself would only go toward satisfying his plea for punishment. Spike was right, he yearned for atonement. Perhaps the definiteness of a proper death was too good for him. He was unworthy of its mercy.

Something stirred within the shadows again and he caught a whiff of a familiar scent. His jaw tensed with recognition of the visitor. It was Dawn, hiding just out of view. Without a thought, he jerked to his feet and rushed forward only to be caught clumsily at the end of his chains. He continued standing, laboring to remain absolutely still, hoping for just a glimpse of the young lady he'd wounded so sadistically.

"I'm s-so sorry," he softly begged the shadows for forgiveness, not expecting or deserving any. 

Dawn stepped out from the cover of darkness, her thin, delicate frame cutting the shadows with her courage. She cocked her head slightly, examining the Watcher with estranged curiosity. His eyes filled with tears as she approached him, apparently unafraid of him or unwilling to show her fear. She paused just out of his reach and began to scribble on her whiteboard. Giles cringed as she wrote, cursing himself for what he'd taken from her. She displayed the message with her face remaining stone cold and emotionless. Giles read the message and fell to his knees, unable to hold back his sobs. 

"I forgive you." 

Her unspoken words were too much for him to bear. He didn't deserve her forgiveness and it hurt she was able to give it so freely.

She knelt down beside the inconsolable Watcher and revealed a wooden stake, placing it purposefully within reach of him. She wiped the board with her sleeve and scrolled out a new message, once again showing it to him with an expressionless face.

"Use it!"

Giles nodded and unquestioningly took up the weapon. He clutched it properly and positioned it over his silent heart, feeling the point press against the fabric then slowly pierce through his skin. He was quite grateful for the sensation as well as the eternal rest soon to come. He glanced up with hopeful eyes, obediently awaiting some final permission to end it. Dawn scribbled again on her board and displayed the message.

"Is that the best use of it?"

Giles sat unmoving as Dawn tilted her head, gazing compassionately at the tormented man pleading for forgiveness and death at her feet. One last wipe and scribble and she unceremoniously dropped the whiteboard to the floor and walked away, leaving the vampire poised and ready to end himself. Giles' sorrowful eyes fell on the words and he read them with disbelief. 

"I still love you."

His hand intent to drive the stake toward his heart began to falter and Giles fought the urge to let go. He wanted death. Needed finality. But Dawn's soundless words captured him and he was as much a hostage to her as Buffy had been to him. Drops of tears speckled on the board as he ran his fingers over the ink, letting it mark his skin in a wasted effort to absorb the emotions it presented through the touch. 

It wasn't his time. Not yet.


	8. Far From Normal

"Giles? You there?" Xander felt ridiculous asking. Of course he was there, he was chained up like an animal for Christ sake. "It's just me." His stomach lurched with the absurd question. It had only been one night since the Watcher's return but the young man couldn't resist temptation. He didn't know what to do or how to act. He just knew he needed to see his old friend, vampire or not. The usually familiar space of the basement was somehow different, seemed darker as he made his way around the stairway banister and toward the blackened area of the bunk. His nerves were on edge, heightened with the overwhelming sensation to flee. But Xander's fear wouldn't stop him. He needed to see Giles.

"Does Buffy know you're here?" Giles' voice was quiet and coarse; the sore consequences of grieving for days without drink or rest. It didn't matter to Xander. He loved the sound of the man's voice, the soft-spoken but commanding tone that always offered compassion and honesty.

"Don't know. Don't care. I had to see you." He stepped forward, stumbling gracelessly over an unseen object on the ground. Xander's curiosity got the best of him and he knelt down to examine the item just as the single dim bulb flickered to life above his head.

"You too, huh?" Willow stepped out from the shadows and gave Xander a bashful grin as she joined along side the startled young man. 

"Will, not liking the quiet stalkery thing." He caught his breath and glanced up to see Giles standing passively before them wearing his usual concerned expression which was now liberated from the customary guise of his glasses. But it was still Giles and though a bit difficult to look at due to his singed and battered features, he was a sight for sore eyes. Xander wanted nothing more than to rush over and tackle the Watcher in the heartiest bear hug he could muster. Willow wanted the same, but the moment was stale with tension and uncertainty.

"You both should go. Buffy wouldn't approve." he shifted nervously from one foot to the other and looked to the stairs for a sign of any onlookers.

"And yet... still here." Xander shrugged off the warning.

"Since when has that ever stopped us?" Willow offered a gentle yet resolved smile that spoke volumes of her intention to stay regardless of orders. Giles felt a smile coming on as well. Her smiles were infectious, even when the moment seemed bleak and uncomfortable. 

Before he knew it, he was sandwiched between the enthusiastic couple, sheltered within a warm embrace he hadn't expected or recognized he needed until they had their arms around him. He worked to wrap his chained arms around them, careful not to permit the restraints to infringe on the moving reunion. It had barely been a week since his death, but time had worn heavy on him, feeling much longer than reality. He'd missed them. They stayed huddled together for over a minute when Anya appeared out of nowhere and joined in on the group hug.

"Why wasn't I informed of the welcoming Giles home hug?" Anya asked as she squished the gang together in trying to express her appreciation for the Watcher's return.

"It was more spontaneous than planned, Anya," Xander explained and shifted to grant her better access to the center of all the attention. "We'll be sure to send out the appropriate invitations next time."

"Thank you," Giles spoke softly, his voice straining with gratitude. "All of you." It was the first hint of belonging he'd felt since his return to the house. He only wished Dawn was there to share in the heartening scene, and Buffy. But he feared that occasion would never come, when everyone could pull together as they once had and be the unstoppable team they once were. For now, Giles would gladly accept what he was given. 

The group hug disbanded hesitantly and they took up positions around the disheveled bunk as Giles sat down. After a moment, he noticed the suspenseful expressions on the faces of the friends surrounding him and wondered what was holding their attentions.

"What is it?" he asked uneasily.

Everyone remained quiet though they all were on the verge of expressing some undeclared curiosity.

"Do it," Anya blurted out and was met with upset glares from the others.

"Do what?" Giles asked.

"Change. Vamp-out or whatever," the ex-vengeance demon ordered abruptly.

"Anya!" Willow barked disappointedly.

"What? We were all thinking it. What's the big deal?"

"He's not a carnival freak, Anya." Xander said crossly.

"That's quite alright. I understand the curiosity. It's to be expected," Giles excused.

"So? Are you going to show us or not?" Anya asked impatiently.

"Not," Giles concluded and leaned back against the wall, trying to get comfortable in a very uncomfortable situation.

"Are you ok? I mean, really ok?" Willow asked as she placed her warm hand to his cold and scarred fingers. Giles saw her flinch with the contact, obviously shaken by the chill of his touch and he knew none of them were prepared for this. Not a single one able to grasp the severity of the situation. Things were far from normal. He supposed it was for the best. Reality would come crashing down on them soon enough. 

"As well as can be expected," he mumbled and slipped his hand away, unable to accept her tenderness or compassion. "I'm grateful you all came, but I don't think it proper to..."

"Think we're way past proper here, G-man." Xander stood up and noticed the item he'd stumbled over earlier. It was Dawn's whiteboard. He walked over and picked it up, smiling at the words smudged and barely legible but still shouting confidently in her black marker voice. 

"Looks like we aren't the only ones dropping by for a little Watcherly love." He shared the message with the others who smiled approvingly at Dawn's effort.

"How'd Buffy react? She's not communication queen at the moment?" Willow knew the answer but held hope that there might have been some glimmer of reconciliation.

Giles seemed to wither with the question. Xander could see the hurt in his eyes and knew it wasn't something he could discuss, not yet. As with all things, it would take time.

"Giles, I need to know one thing." Xander's tone was serious and determined. "Who did this?"

The Watcher stared grimly into the shadows as the forced flashbacks of Spike's so-called recruiting sparked in his memory.

"Buffy didn't tell you?" He asked, anger stirring within him.

"She didn't tell us a lot of things," Xander grumbled. 

"She was trying to protect us," Willow defended even though understood Xander's resentment.

"I can do without that type of protection," Anya said plainly and Xander nodded vigorously in agreement.

"It was Spike, wasn't it?" Xander's eyes focused intently on Giles, determined to decipher the man's vacant stare.

Giles shut his eyes, shutting out the group's restless attention. He glanced up and could smell the fury burning in the young man. Leave it to Xander to cut to the chase. After a moment of quiet contemplation, Giles decided they deserved know. "It was."

Xander stormed off toward the stairs and Willow ran to catch up, grabbing his arm to stop his exit.

"Wait! We don't know what Buffy...."

"I couldn't care less what Buffy wants. Spike is way overdue for a solid staking and I can't live with myself if I don't..."

"He's mine," though the phrase had come from Giles', the tone had changed, now raw and visceral. It's intensity made everyone turn their attentions back to him and they froze, stunned. They'd all seen vampires, but this was different. The once kind and compassionate man had vanished and in his place stood the wild-eyed, brutish figure of an unmistakable vampire. Only then had it finally struck them. Giles was a vampire. One of their own had been spoiled, infected by darkness. He was forever changed and suddenly, everyone felt they'd lost some innocence with his transformation.

"Um... ok... well," Anya stammered. "I won't be getting a good nights sleep for at least a week now." She took a deep soothing breath, trying desperately to calm herself. She regretted ever requesting to see such a disturbing sight.

Giles' yellow eyes darted between the group's troubled faces and he suddenly realized what had happened, what he'd done to deserve such revulsion. His menacingly bulging brow and snarling lips retreated and his face returned to his recognizably concerned and apologetic expression. "Sorry... haven't adjusted to the... um, mood swings."

"Could you warn me the next time your gonna do that?" Xander teased playfully.

"It's ok, Giles, really. It's just... um..." Willow wanted to ease his worry but wasn't sure how best to do so, "...different, is all. But you're still you. We're just glad to have you back."

"Yes, I agree. But I would prefer to avoid seeing your frightening bumpies again, ok?" Anya smiled pleasantly, trying in her own way to lighten up the awkward moment.

"I hate to be the sour note here ..." Willow interrupted. "...but taking any revenge on Spike might be better left for after the coming apocalypse. Just a suggestion."

"I will deal with Spike. Leave him to me. Focus on helping Buffy, now. She needs her friends more than ever," Giles said quietly, wishing he could offer the Slayer more than just horrible memories with every glimpse of his face. 

"She'll come around, Giles," Willow said confidently. "She's got a lot to juggle right now with the First and the Bringers and a houseful of Potentials..."

"And another worthless vampire," Giles added despondently.

"Never worthless!" she disagreed, "You could never be that."

"My presence here is adding undue stress to an already volatile situation."

"This is your home, Giles. We need you. Those girls up there need you. And though she may be denying it at the moment, Buffy needs you too," Xander said, remembering the whiteboard still resting in his grip. "And Dawn."

"Leave." Giles' expression hardened, his eyes staring intensely forward as he returned to sitting on the bunk. Everyone was thrown by his sudden change in mood. "Please." He avoided their confused gazes and waited edgily for them to heed his request. 

"Ok," Xander raised a worried brow and glanced over at Willow.

"Come on guys," Willow gestured and watched as Xander and Anya apprehensively left. The redhead gave a subtle wave just before she climbed the stairs and shut off the light. "Goodnight Giles."

He didn't respond, just continued to sit silently, and it bothered her. Besides the obvious, something was wrong with him and she was determined to figure it out.

The basement door closed and Giles was left alone, once again sharing the darkness with nothing but his regrets. 

"I do hope you're happy." Ethan stepped out of the shadows and offered a quirky smile. "Oh... wait. You can't be happy, can you? Unless you want a repeat performance of that much more interesting aspect of your personality."

"Go away," Giles growled.

"Ripper, I'm disappointed in you. Getting back that hopeless soul of yours..." The sorcerer wagged a chastising finger at the vampire. "This wasn't in the plans."

"I've never been one to follow instructions," Giles sighed. "What do you want?"

"The Slayer's pretty head on a platter would be lovely. But seeing as how you've suddenly developed a conscience, I'll settle for her heart."

Giles stared forward, unwilling to acknowledge the threat with the slightest of looks.

"You can give that to me, can't you, Rupert?" Ethan crouched down, kneeling attentively before his old friend. He wore a look of counterfeit compassion, examining the vampire's distant stare that tried desperately to ignore him. "But is she prepared to give it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't. You pathetic waste of flesh!" Ethan spat his words as he stood and stepped away, visibly frustrated. "Should have killed her when you had the chance but no, you had to have your fun. Well, play time has passed now, Ripper." He looked at the shadowy surroundings with a curious eye. "Doing the undeserving brooding thing, are we? I never grow weary of that old routine."

"I will never hurt Buffy!"

"You mean never again, don't you?" Ethan grinned and looked back, pausing just long enough to catch Giles' reaction. The vampire's eyes flared yellow for a flicker of an instant and then returned to the normally tender green tint. "I've had this conversation before, Ripper. I'll tell you now what I told that other dismal excuse for a vampire. You were born to hurt her."

"Never!"

Ethan's face warped into Jenny's and Giles felt a tinge of sadness with the alteration. He despised that the First could use her as a weapon against him. "That's just what Angel said. And like you, he also tried to sacrifice himself to spare her from her inevitable fate." Jenny approached the Watcher and returned to the kneeling position Ethan had taken before. "Oh, and coincidence... she prevented his attempted suicide just as she did yours."

"As she would anyone's. Buffy is a hero, something you fail to understand..."

"No, it is you who have failed!" Jenny's voice was elevated and insistent. "You are a failure, Rupert. Failed in your duty to her and to this useless world. And now, you fail to recognize or comprehend or even consider the most obvious and simplest of truths."

"Which is?" he couldn't resist asking.

"Silly man. That Buffy spared your insignificant soul for the very same reason she spared Angel's."

Giles sat in a perplexed stupor, unable to grasp the connection. Then his mouth crept open as he suddenly realized the point the apparition was trying to make.

"Buffy would never..."

"She would. Does. Is." Jenny almost sang the response. "Why do you insist on denying it? Everyone sees it but you. That's why Angel left, why Riley left, why Spike won't."

"No! You're wrong," Giles jerk up, trying to escape the claims upsetting him beyond his understanding. He was quickly reminded of his limited mobility as the restraints held him captive.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Jenny's voice distorted to a more masculine tone and Giles turned to face the new costume being worn by the evil apparition. Angel stood beside him, smiling subtly in the vampire's familiarly dark but friendly way. "It's always been there. She's always loved you. Even when she was with me."

"T-that c-can't be..." Giles stuttered, panic welling within him.

"Rupert, buddy, you're human... well, were human, anyway. Can you honestly say you never felt that special spark? That certain chemistry between Watcher and Slayer? The intimate bond drawing you closer to her? All those late nights alone together in the library stacks, blaming the time on research, claiming to be studying when all the while you were admiring her from your loyal position at her side. Dreaming about her. Wanting her."

"It was never like that." Giles tried to move away, getting tripped up in the binds holding him prisoner. 

"And she wondered and admired and had dreams of her own but you never crossed the line. Couldn't allow it."

"No." Giles voice began to waver. 

"It's better to think it's not true, right Rupert. Because if you start to believe it, accept it... you start to doubt." Angel began to move into Giles' view, not allowing the vampire to avoid the sight of him.

"Doubt yourself, doubt your motivation, doubt your intentions. You wonder if that's why you and Buffy grew apart, because you were unable to deal with having her always there but just out of reach. Wondering if that's why she slept with not one, but two vampires, the very same creatures in which you fought so hard against. You begin to doubt your actions, wondering if it was your fault she died. Speculating that if you had read just one more book rather than steal a selfish glimpse of her across from you, that you might have found something, anything to prevent her from killing herself." Angel bent forward and glanced up at the Watcher's tormented face.

"But Buffy knew her heart. And recognizing she could never be with the one person she really wanted, she took her chance to get out, to escape."

"I can't accept that... I won't!"

"Then you run away... twice. First from your grieving friends who needed you, then from the object of your affections. Both times causing painful consequences for everyone involved, all the while claiming it necessary in the name of responsibility and self-reliance."

"That's not true." Giles knew the vision's words were just another ploy to bend him to the First's will but the message rang true to the uncertainties he held inside.

"The sad reality here is that you ignore the truth because if you were forced to recognize it, you'd have to admit fault for what you are now. Admit that buried somewhere deep down under all that pretense of duty and responsibility, that you asked for this. You couldn't allow yourself to be with her as a Watcher so you chose to become the one thing that reaches her, touches her. A vampire."

"Go away!" Giles sneered, feeling the pulsing and stretching of his brow under the strain of controlling his anger.

"And you've touched her, haven't you Rupert? Tasted her. Even now, you can still remember her flavor. You crave it. But she's still just out of reach, tempting you." Angel smiled sympathetically. 

"You were put on this earth for one reason and one reason only. To hurt her. Everything you've done, everything you do can only bring her pain. That is your true destiny. So... what'll it be, Rupert? Slayer's heart surprise or the alternative?"

"Alternative?"

"Welcoming the daylight. Greeting the sunrise in a final act of compassion and love for her and her friends." Angel's expression grew serious. "Finish what you started and fulfill your duty to her and to this disgraceful world."

Giles sat motionless, chilled sweat dripping from his brow as Angel waited patiently for his response. He contemplated the two avenues presented to him, calculating the likelihood for any truth in the story being presented to him. Then something gave him pause. A weak smile played along his lips and he glanced up at the apparition of Angel with a hopeless tear shimmering in his eye. 

"You're good. Much better than I've given you credit for." With a blink, the tear fell to the cold cement and Giles stood up to stretch his arms, casually releasing the tension he'd allowed to settle in during the First's speech. "I would love to abide by your wishes. Ending this sham of a life would give the others and me closure. But this fabricated life doesn't belong to me anymore. There is only one person who can decide my fate."

"Who might that be?" Angel's head cocked slightly as he raised a brow.

"Buffy."

"Then you'll be dead soon enough."

"I suppose so," Giles said resignedly. He sat back down and laid back on the bunk, relaxing on the thin mattress and blankets sprawled on his new home. The First vanished and Giles suddenly felt humbled by the haunting echo of its words. The doubt was indeed there. Damn!


	9. Spinning Yarns

Next night...

Giles was woken by a brisk shake of his arm. He gazed wearily up at the unannounced visitor and scowled at the unwelcome features of his sire.

"Roid-rage vamps are out for a bite," Spike puffed quickly on his freshly lit cigarette as Giles slowly sat upright. The Watcher raked his fingers through his mess of curls as he tried to clear his hazy mind. "Already claimed two pretty young things trying to catch the last bus outta town. The beasties are making like gang-bangers from hell, wrangled through town by a nasty group of Bringers. Buffy's sounding the alarm."

"Your point being?" Giles leaned back leisurely, uninterested in Spike's report. 

Spike raised a brow at the suddenly cocky Watcher. "We're on, Rupert. Or would you prefer a quiet evening of tea and biscuits, alone with a good book?"

"Actually, that sounds quite..."

"Spare me the old bookman routine. I know what you really want. I know what you're feeling. All chained up and trapped like an animal..." Spike took a seat beside the vampire, "...when you long to be out there, hunting."

"You haven't a bloody clue what I long for, Spike." Giles growled.

"Don't I?" Spike snickered and jumped back to his feet. "We're more alike than you want to admit, Ripper."

"Don't call me that!" Giles couldn't stand to hear that name being tossed around so lightly by such a contemptible tongue. 

"Potentials are going out for a little rehearsal before the final curtain. Everyone's going along for the fieldtrip. We're playing chaperone."

"Is that what Buffy wants?" Giles waited for what he needed to hear.

"She didn't argue the point, if that's what you're going after. Just told me to gather the usual things and lead the girls to the South end of town."

"Let's not keep her waiting, then." Giles got to his feet and held out his arms, intentionally rattling the chains to get Spike's attentions on them. The blonde vampire gave a clever smile as he stepped forward and examined the chains.

"Alright then, shows on!" He slapped a pair of heavy weight handcuffs around Giles wrists and looped a smaller chain around the center. He released Giles from the wall restraints only after he was sure of the security of the portable binds. Giles couldn't help but smile at the precautions.

"Were these requested by her as well?" he asked softly.

"Naw. Just wanted to keep you in check. Avoiding more bright ideas for suicide. If you play it nice, I'll downgrade you to one cuff."

Giles was glad to hear Buffy hadn't asked for the extra protection. He didn't want to worry her any more than necessary. But he figured he would abide by their rules, for now. Even after all the heartbreak and foul words, he needed to see her. So he would suffer the indignities to remain by her side. And though he would never admit it to Spike, he did crave a taste of the night. 

Giles allowed Spike to lead him upstairs, tethered a slight distance behind him. He opened the basement door and gestured for the Watcher to make his grand entrance. A nervous hush fell over the room as Giles stepped passed Spike and into the living room. Young faces of the audience watched with eager anticipation to see what he would do, examining him from head to toe. As the others, they were curious, trying to glimpse some evidence of the beast hiding within. A couple of the girls whispered to each other in the back of the room and Kennedy shot them a discouraging glare. Though it wounded him to know the young pupils who had once trusted and respected him now feared him, he understood it was necessary. After all, they had good reason to be guarded. He was a killer.

"Chains!?" Willow stepped forward, objecting to the leash Spike had put on Giles. Faith joined Willow on the other side of Spike, also bothered by the sight of the restraints.

"Just until he isn't... um..." Spike was hesitant to admit the goings-on in front of the Potentials. They had been kept in the dark to many of the details of Giles' return. 

"I think we can trust G," Faith defended the Watcher.

"It's for the best," Giles said. Someone moved in the shadowy corner of the room and Giles caught a glimpse of Dawn peeking between some of the girls. Her eyes were worried and sad as she gazed down at his handcuffed wrists.

"Then I'll take these!" Without warning, Xander stormed through the crowd and snapped up the chains from Spike's grip. He began toward the door, unintentionally towing Giles forward with his possessive gesture. Giles lowered his head as a subtle smile temporarily overshadowed his depression. Ridiculous as the situation was, he was enjoying the battle for power.

"Fine. Right. You walk the bloody Watcher tonight," Spike grumbled and hurried past the duo and out the door. "I got better things to do than baby-sit!"

Faith chuckled as Spike disappeared down the street, amused by something as she watched the vampire hurry off to join Buffy.

"What's so funny?" Willow asked curiously and Xander paused to listen in on the explanation.

"I'll tell you later," she snickered. 

Giles took a few steps forward to finally reach the outdoors. It was invigorating to feel the sting of the chilled night air. Unbeknownst to him, Dawn had shuffled up next to Xander and cautiously taken control of the chains that still held him captive. 

"Dawn?" Xander questioned but let her take the chains. Giles turned back to see what the hold up was and his gaze shifted to the possessor of his leash. A subtle smile curled along his lips with Dawn's concerned expression.

Xander motioned to take back the chains. "I don't think..."

"I'm all yours," Giles bowed to the young lady and politely stepped aside, letting her move ahead. He let the chain go taut between them before moving. He wanted her to feel in complete control of him. He wanted her to feel empowered. She tugged gently on the leash and Giles picked up his stride, careful to keep a slight distance as they moved along. The other girls fell in line and the gang was on the move. 

At first, the unlikely army was quiet, busying themselves with their own thoughts. After a few blocks, the young ladies began to huddle together and the unavoidable whispers started.

"This is just wrong!" One of the girls mumbled to another, slowing their pace to discuss the weird events amongst themselves.

"He looks like Mr. Giles to me?" Another girl responded and a few others shuffled up to join in on the debate. 

"Not that, the chains. I mean, what can he possibly do all chained up like that? How's he going to protect us?"

"Mr. Giles doesn't need his hands to be deadly," Andrew challenged dramatically, catching up with the inquisitive girls to offer his vast knowledge on the subject. 

"What do you mean?" Vi asked as a few others fell back to join the growing group of listeners.

"Don't let his mild-mannered persona fool you. Rupert Giles is a skillful practitioner of magicks," Andrew immediately fell into his storytelling mode, ready to weave a tale for any of the Potentials that had interest. "It seems the Watcher was a rebellious youth. He hasn't always been the straight laced, uptight British librarian we've all come to know and love."

"Wait." Amanda interrupted, "Librarian?" A few of the girls snickered.

"Hey... being a librarian on the Hellmouth is like being a..." Andrew paused in mid-whine, unable to come up with a good metaphor. "Well... it's rough."

Faith overheard the conversation and decided to listen in on the retelling of the early days of the Scoobies. 

"So, Mr. Giles knows magic?" Amanda asked.

"Amanda. My dear, sweet, innocent, naive Amanda," Andrew continued on with his tale as they slowly marched along. "Mr. Giles manipulated the black magicks with little regard for the consequences. Craving the thrill of adrenalin, the desire for untamed sexual experiences, and the exhilaration of disobedience, he raised a dangerous demon that proved uncontrollable and deadly."

"Wait, we're talking G here... right? Mr. Goody-two-shoes himself?" Faith couldn't believe what she was hearing. Giles never showed a hint of that side to her. She felt somehow cheated. "How do you know this? Something tells me he wouldn't just hand over this juicy gossip."

"I have my ways," Andrew's eyes narrowed and he offered nothing more than a cunning nod in defense of his sources.

"Anya told you, huh," Kennedy suggested and Andrew shot her a glare.

"Hey! That's confidential," he whined. "So you want to hear the rest or not?"

"Spill it," Faith couldn't help her curiosity.

"Ok... so, last year... when I was evil and all. Some friends and I... well, we weren't so much as friends than..."

"Hey. Focus. Giles!" Rona barked.

"Fine, Willow went all veiny and evil and tried to kill everyone. If it hadn't been for Giles and the magicks, the whole world would be... um... gone or whatever." Andrew concluded.

"Giles saved the world?" Faith snickered, impressed by the news.

"Kinda. Xander did the actual saving part..."

"So how come he hasn't shown us this magic?" Rona asked skeptically.

"Because, my simple Potential friend, the very same magic that he's capable of wielding turned Willow all veiny and evil. So he's probably a bit gun shy to be all showy and stuff, on account of the up and coming apocalypse." 

"Why do I feel like we're only getting half the story?" Vi grumbled.

"I was there. That's what happened and I stand by my account!" Andrew said defensively.

The group of Potentials marched on, continuing their discussion as Giles tried feebly to ignore the whispers carrying over the trivial space they'd allowed for themselves. He'd overheard the whole thing and decided to make it a point to discuss the entire relaying of personal information to Xander who most likely told Anya and so on down the grapevine. 

The embarrassment of his checkered past wasn't what weighed heavy on his mind as he walked behind the young woman leading him by a chain down the abandoned streets of Sunnydale. Giles was concerned for Dawn. He wished there was some way he could reach her, some way he could apologize for his actions. Perhaps his little gestures of servitude would offer some satisfaction for her but she would need more if she were to heal from her wounds, physical and otherwise. He wanted her to know that he could never hurt her. A disconcerting internal voice echoed the First's words. 'You mean never again, don't you?' He clenched his jaw, incapable of vanquishing the taunting voice in his mind. Desperate to divert his mind from his troubling memories, he pulled his restrained hands apart, forcing the cuffs to cut into his skin. He watched as blackish, lifeless blood dribbled to the cracked pavement below. With every step he increased the tension, focusing on the pain in a futile attempt to forget. He would pay dearly for what he'd done.


	10. A Strange Bond

The dark streets were bare, absent of any pedestrians or cars as the gang of Potentials rounded the last corner leading to the south end of town. They paused with wonder as they reached the intersection of First and Yorkshire. For all intensive purposes, Sunnydale was a ghost town. Not one light remained lit within the abandoned shops lining either side of the street. The young ladies went nervously quiet, marching uneasily down the sidewalk as they inspected the unlit shops. The scene couldn't have felt more like an old western showdown, with the exception of an unlikely tumbleweed crossing their paths as an unlucky omen. 

Giles kept an eye on his master of the moment, amazed at how courageous she seemed as she strode determindly out into the center of the road to get a clearer path of travel. Dawn was as much of a fighter as her sister... as her mother. He felt the welcome ache of Joyce's memory. What an amazing woman, to raise a Slayer and stay alive as long as she had managed was an astonishing feat. Slayer's families were often the first casualties; something Giles unfortunately understood all too well. But Dawn continued on, defying anyone's expectations; she was as much a genuine champion as her sister.

"Move it along already." Spike strutted from around a corner and waved the gang on. "We don't want to be caught off guard here."

"Where's Buffy?" Xander asked and saw Spike noticeably upset that Dawn was in control of the vampiric Watcher.

"Just 'round the bend. Should she be... um, handling him?" Spike didn't want Buffy seeing such obvious insolence for her orders. Giles wouldn't have a chance if she saw that.

"She didn't really give us a choice," Willow explained. "Besides, Dawn seems to be doing just fine."

Spike hurried over to Dawn and went for the chain. She stepped back, protectively securing her custody of Giles' leash.

"Don't!" Giles rumbled low and menacingly.

"I'm trying to save your ass! Buffy will dust you if she sees you with Lil' bit." Spike reached for the chains again and Giles stormed forward to block his advance.

"She's fine," Giles growled. "Go keep an eye on the others."

"That's your job. You're the bloody Watcher," Spike huffed. "Don't you get it? Buffy doesn't want you near Dawn. I know you've got a death wish but I'm not lettin' you get all staked for playin' pet vamp for niblit. Just hand over the leash before Buffy shows."

"Before Buffy shows what?" The Slayer made an acrobatic entrance, vaulting off the rooftop of a single story building and landing gracefully at the curb.

"I tried to stop them." Spike stepped back, defending his weak attempt to regain control.

"Stop what?" Buffy glanced over and saw Dawn standing along side Giles with a chain joining the two. Spike immediately felt the need to intercede.

"He's locked up, luv. Can't hurt a fly."

"Actually, Mr. Giles is just as deadly without the use of his...."

"SHUT UP!" The Scoobies chorused to Andrew who seemed to shrink into himself. He was only trying to be a part of the gang. 

After a short inspection of her young sister's rebellious demeanor, Buffy smiled slightly and asked, "Enjoying yourself?" Seemingly indifferent to the strange scenario.

Dawn nodded, confused at her sister's curious question. She tentatively took up some slack of the chain. Giles' observed the odd exchange. It hadn't been the reaction he'd expected from Buffy but it was encouraging to see she wasn't ready to dust him over an innocent situation. Maybe she recognized the subtle empowerment the control gave Dawn. Maybe Buffy planned on punishing him later. In any case, Giles would remain subservient to Dawn for the time being.

"Right... well then," Spike seemed relived at the lack of anger from the Slayer. "Beasties should be making their way here at any moment. Buffy, Giles and I will handle the..."

"He'll watch Dawn and the girls," Buffy stepped out into the street to take note of the layout.

"Buffy, we might need a little help. Bringers and uber vamps are coming this way. Let's not risk anything," Spike urged.

"He will watch Dawn and the girls," she said again, making sure he recognized the decision had been made. "Willow, Xander, Anya and Andrew will watch him. Faith will help us."

"Fine." Spike shrugged it off and lit up a cigarette. "Time to put your game face on, Rupert." He stared expectantly at the Giles. But the Watcher was lost in thought, staring at the unaware Slayer, absorbed with her. It made Spike angry. "Come on. Let's give the Little Red Riding Hoods a taste of the Big Bad Wolf. After all, they should know what they're getting into." Giles continued to disregard the order, watching Buffy mentally map out the block and Spike grew more agitated. 

All eyes were on the preoccupied Watcher as Spike approached with a clenched fist. After a quick assessment of the fellow vampire, Spike snapped his fingers inches from Giles face, bringing his attentions back to him. 

"Enough daydreaming," Spike barked. "Make with Mr. Hyde so we can get this out of the way and move on to more pressing business."

"Not going to happen." Giles stood resolved before the captive audience, unwilling to fulfill his sire's request or offer any explanation for his refusal. There was no need for him to show that face to them. It would only make things worse than they already were. Dawn looked worried and he gave her a subtle shake of his head, dissuading any fears he would ever show that side of himself.

"Oh please... still in denial, are we? They'll be seeing it soon enough, old man. Just thought you'd give them a chance to get used to it, is all." Spike puffed a few eager clouds of smoke and waved a dismissive hand toward the willful vampire.  
  
"Spike, that's enough!" Buffy ordered. And Giles was surprised she'd any sympathy for his situation. Or perhaps like him, she just didn't want him to worsen an already tense scene.

"Tough crowd." Spike chuckled. "Not one for making this easy? Hard way it is." He stepped up to Giles and flashed a coy smile just before he planted a powerful upper cut to the Watcher's chin. The unexpected blow sent Giles stumbling back toward the Potentials. He tried to catch himself but was tripped up by his binds. Andrew found himself suddenly sandwiched between Giles and a brick wall as the confused crowd watched on. The girls scattered apart, unsure of what to do as Dawn rushed forward to stop Spike's unprovoked attack. Spike ignored her, strutting past her to get to the fallen Watcher. Giles worked to get to his feet but was quickly levelled by another hammering blow. Dawn went to check on Andrew who slipped to the sidewalk with a dazed expression. Xander rushed Spike and took a wild swing that the vampire easily avoided.

"No beef with you. Just trying to get a rise outta the old man," Spike explained and pushed Xander away. "This doesn't involve you."

"If it involves Giles, it involves me!" Xander moved in again and was stopped by Buffy.

"And this is helping, how?" Buffy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, seeming only slightly put off by the senseless attack.

"Come on, now," Spike smiled. "Show us the goods, Ripper. You know you wanna."

"Don't do this." Giles felt his anger seizing control and struggled to restrain himself. As Spike's fist connected again, his rage swelled, threatening to boil over. "Please..." he mumbled as another blow silenced his plea and encouraged his fury.

"What'd the fuck I miss?" Faith came rushing up out of nowhere. "What gives?"

"Spike, leave him alone." Buffy ordered and held Xander back from another rush.

"Give us a peek, then," Spike taunted Giles, landing another punch. 

"Spike, stop tenderizing the help!" 

When the knee struck hard at his abdomen, Giles couldn't contain his rage any longer. 

Spike pulled back for another punch and Dawn blocked his path, standing protectively in front of the hunched over Watcher to prevent the bullying vampire's assault. She glanced back to make sure Giles was all right and was frozen with fear. A horrified gasp fell past her lips and she was petrified by the haunting face of her sadistic assailant staring up, yellowish eyes blazing furiously at the Spike.

"Come out to play after all?" Spike chuckled with satisfaction. "Knew you couldn't resist."

Giles bolted upright, snarling threateningly at Spike who seemed much too pleased with his accomplishment. That's when Giles heard the disconcerted mumbles from the girls. He glanced over to see the Potentials grimace with shock at the sight of him, the exposure of his demon taking them all by surprise. But it was when he saw the panicked look in Dawn's eyes that Giles understood just how hideous he was. He gently extended his hands, wanting to console her but the once courageous girl scampered desperately over to Buffy, seeking protection from him. The chains she'd been so possessive of fell discarded and rattling to the pavement, and Giles winced at the aching sound of desertion ringing in his ears.

Buffy's expression remained calm and distant, watching him as Dawn retreated behind her. Giles knew he'd done exactly what the Slayer had expected and was instantly ashamed of permitting Spike to rouse the monster from him. But his disgrace paled in comparison to the uncontainable rage that dominated him in that instant and he craved nothing less than retribution. He longed to punish Spike.

"That is who you are now, Giles. You are a vampire. Deal with it," Spike said simply and looked over at the Potentials. "Don't just stand there," Spike ordered the girls as his face changed to the vampire he usually masked. "Get your weapons. We already have."

Faith sneaked stealthily up to Giles, unnoticed by Spike, and pulled out a small set of keys. She worked to unlock the handcuffs as Giles glared feverishly at vampire barking out orders. The restraints clicked open and Faith gave Giles a playful nudge. The demon Watcher snarled, unaware of his sudden freedom and waited for an explanation of her intrusion. His radiant eyes finally fell the handcuffs twirling playfully on the end of the dark Slayer's finger.

"I'll save these for later," she winked naughtily at Giles. "Go get em, G!"

Giles charged Spike, driven by his wrath, moving so quickly that the ripple of breeze caused by his rush brushed Spike's face only after Giles had grasped his shoulders and pinned him against the metal grate of a deserted storefront.

"Is this what you wanted?" Giles snarled furiously as he slammed the back of Spike's head into the gate and gripped the vampire's collar. "Satisfied with your work?" With the second taunt, Giles thrust his knee up into Spike's midsection and followed it with an elbow to the back of the stooping vampire's neck. "You want me to deal with it? Deal with this!" Giles stomped down his hard soled boot to the base of Spike's spine, grinning agreeably with the faint snapping he heard.

"So, was that what you were laughing about earlier?" Willow asked as Faith joined her and Xander for the show.

"Bleach boy's not the brightest bulb, huh?" Faith chuckled. "Lifted the keys back at the house. Figure G's got a bit of payback coming."

"You know about Spike, then?" Willow asked curiously. 

"Huh... what? Don't know 'bout Spike?" Faith was starting to get annoyed by the conversation, she wanted to watch Giles go at Buffy's fang boy. "Let's just say I can relate to the song Giles is singing."

Xander and Willow shared a confused glance at the comment.

"Handy little talent you got there," Xander complimented.

"Yep. Little something I picked up while in Stark County Corrections. Sometimes all you have is what you can take from others."

"Well, it was... was nice. In a deviant, morally delinquent kinda way," Xander offered a smile and his attentions were drawn back to the fight.

Faith ignored the compliment, shutting out the distraction of conversation. She was busy taking in the beauty of the unfolding drama. A wave of adrenalin washed through her as she watched Giles beat Spike down. She could see the exhilaration on the vampire's face, smell his passion for the action. It was something she knew well, the thrill of battle. But to be witness to a normally reserved man like Giles finally letting go as he savagely tore into the clueless vampire, it was hot. Faith was drawn in by Giles' intensity and couldn't help but let her mind wander as she looked on, mesmerized. 

"We don't have time for this," Spike wheezed and tried to get to his feet. He never made it. Giles landed a devastating upper cut that sent Spike flying past the Scoobies, crashing through the window of the accompanying hardware store.

"Shouldn't we stop this?" Anya asked Buffy who shrugged off the question and smiled with pleased recognition of the unblocked entrance to the store. Spike tumbled back out through the cracked and splintered glass, falling flat on his face in the middle of the road as Buffy peeked curiously into the dark shop. 

"Hey, free for all at the local goodies shop." Buffy crunched through the shattered glass of the sidewalk and disappeared within the depths of the abandoned store. Xander's eyes darted between Willow and Anya, bewildered by his friend's actions.

"The Buffster seems a bit distracted by the pretty hardware store," Xander shrugged. "And I'm not getting in-between those two." Besides, he was enjoying the show, watching Spike being pitilessly pummeled by a very deserving Giles was just the breath of fresh air he needed. 

"God, look at him go," Faith mumbled with a gratified smile.

Spike gradually lifted himself up from the road, leveraging his elbows under him just as his gut was battered by a powerful kick thrusting him further off the ground. He managed to plant his feet under him as he landed and finally took a defensive stance. Giles swiped at him with a wide punch and Spike blocked in time to counter with an uppercut of his own. Giles stumbled back; much to the disapproving hisses of the crowd and Spike cocked a bothered brow at the negative reception. Were those selfish brats actually rooting for the old man?

"This isn't the time to settle differences." 

"Revenge is never convenient," Giles sneered at Spike's feeble attempt to discontinue the fight. The vampire rushed forward, ignoring Spike's pleas for reason. GHe heaved a few wild punches that Spike easily outmaneuvered and then went on the offensive, attacking with a succession of kicks. Giles expertly blocked each strike with alternating forearms and telegraphed Spike's final kick, catching his leg and holding it as a wicked grin played along his lips. 

"Are we having fun yet?" He swung the hapless vampire around, sending him crashing through another retail store window. There was a restrained rumble of cheers from the audience and it fueled his antagonism for Spike. The young faces of the enthusiastic crowd lit up with awareness of what opportunity was just given to them. Sunnydale Sweets and Chocolate was open for business, or for looting anyway, and the girls didn't waste any time rushing into the shop as Spike spilled clumsily back out into the street. 

Dawn remained behind, disturbed by the scene, standing just outside the hardware store and keeping a watchful eye on the ensuing battle of the vampires going on in front of her. 

"How 'bout the sporting goods store?" Xander snickered as Giles stormed forward after Spike, not giving the vampire a moments rest as he landed a few quick but precise jabs. Spike tried to block and punch, managing a few weak blows as he shuffled back to avoid the onslaught being returned to him.

"Hey G, I could use a crossbow or a shiny new hunters knife!" Faith agreed, mirroring miniature strikes of her own at each hit Giles landed, as if willing him on. Spike tried to block and Giles countered with a surprise left that sent him shattering the sporting goods storefront window.

"I could use a few software upgrades myself," Willow felt weird joining in on the game but didn't know what else to do. It seemed somehow appropriate. Willow caught a glimpse of Dawn's distraught expression and she went over to her, keeping watch of the raging battle.

"It's still him, Dawn," she urged with a creasing brow. "It's still Giles." Dawn just stared forward, watching the vicious fight with rising apprehension. Buffy returned outside with her arms full of various items, double sided axes, a sledgehammer, machetes, and a bulky nail gun. Xander excitedly rushed to her and took the nail gun as his weapon of choice.

"Wow, a combustion nailer. This could be useful." Xander noticed the snickering reaction of his friends and shrugged. "I'm a tool junkie."

"Hey, you know how to use it, that's of the good. Pass these around," Buffy handed off the other tools and noticed Dawn completely engrossed by the vampire brawl. Willow, Xander and Anya rushed over to the candy shop to hand out the new weapons to the sugar-filled and now wired Potentials.

"Dawn, you ok?" She didn't answer and Buffy took a moment to watch the clash of the titans laying waste to the small block of shops. Giles was mercilessly ripping into Spike, scratching wildly at him as the blonde vampire tumbled towards the center of the road again. She considered the notion of letting the two demons obliterate each other, leaving the two Slayers to fend off the forces of the First. But Spike was right, she could use the help and the expendable strength both presented. Buffy wrapped her arm around Dawn and pointed to the irritating combatants. 

"I won't let him hurt you," Buffy said confidently. Dawn broke from her daze and shot Buffy an intense glare, swiping her sister's arm off her shoulders. She followed it up with a very familiar offensive gesture that took Buffy by surprise and Dawn ran out to stop the fight. 

Giles was caught off guard by a swift jab to his midsection and swung around to counter with an elbow. He stopped cold, mere centimeters from connecting with Dawn. She stood her ground, not showing any concern for herself, determined to end the hostilities. Giles' anger washed away at the sight of her. Such a brave young lady. He felt his demonic visage morph back to his more acceptable appearance and smiled. 

"As you wish," Giles stood down, willing to temporarily concede the battle a draw.

"Had enough then?" Spike spit out a bloody tooth to the cracked pavement and chuckled as he straightened up to stretch out his tired muscles. "Not bad, Rupert. I can always do with a bit of a warm up."

The slight breeze caught the vampire's attentions and Giles and Spike suddenly went quiet, remaining motionless as their concentrated stares scanned the darkened streets and alleys.

Spike glanced over at Giles. "You smell..."

"Yes... about three blocks north," Giles nodded, listening carefully for the approaching strangers.

Buffy saw the serious expressions of the feuding vampires and knew they'd caught scent of the local baddies. 

"There's more than I thought," Spike whispered.

"Hard to tell. But I think we're outnumbered," Giles glanced over at Buffy who acknowledged him with a nod.

"Get the girls." She motioned to Faith who immediately hurried off to gather up the potentials. "Dawn, you, Willow, Anya, and Xander take shelter inside the hardware store with the others. Don't come out unless I call you. Got it?" Dawn hesitantly agreed, gesturing with a slight nod. The group fell in line, retreating into the darkness hardware store as the Potentials followed.

"Spike, I want you hiding in the shadows. I'll call you when I need you."

"I'm not leaving you alone." Spike refused to budge. 

"Just do it ans wait for my order," Buffy gave him a shove towards the alley. "I want to surprise them. Go!"

Spike glanced over at Giles who offered a gentle nod of reassurance. The vampire ran off into the shadows leaving Giles and Buffy standing alone together in the center of the empty street. They scanned the streets for any sign of the approaching trouble. Nothing yet.

"And me?" Giles asked softly, glancing down and dutifully awaiting her command. "What do you want..."

"Protect the Potentials. No matter what happens, keep them alive."

"Buffy, are you sure you can..."

"Giles, don't." She paused, appalled that she'd slipped and called him by that name. How quickly she'd forgotten that the demon wasn't Giles and would never be Giles. But as she looked over at the genuinely concerned gaze of the man standing at her side, she wanted it to be him. She wanted it to be Giles. "Watch over the them. Protect them."

"To my last breath." Giles nodded and she raised a questioning brow.

"But you don't breathe." Buffy corrected with the slightest hint of a smile curling the edge of her lips.

"Um... right. You know what I meant.," He recognized the echo of the friendship they once shared in her faint smile. "If you need me..."

"I won't." She turned her back to him and marched a few paces away. And like that, the brief sparkle of camaraderie was gone. But Giles understood and would accept anything she'd offer to him, even if her words stung worse than the purifying sunlight he attempted to accept just days before. He kept a remorseful eye on her as he moved to take up his post protecting the future Slayers. 

A small gang of Bringers marched from around an intersection two blocks from Buffy and Giles immediately felt something was off. His gut churned nervously as four uber vamps rounded the same corner and weaved eagerly back and forth along the road as they made their way toward the solitary Slayer. 

"I recognize the steroid vamps and the eyeless wonders..." Kennedy whispered to the uneasy Watcher. "But who the hell is the preacher guy?"


	11. The Unwelcome

"You must be her?" The tall, rusty hair preacher stepped out from behind the growing horde of the First's minions and approached Buffy with a hospitable smile. "I've been waiting so long to meet you."

"Here I am." Buffy cocked her head aside, clearly interested as to who the fresh blood was. "You want an autograph?" 

"You see, boys..." the stranger addressed his army of Bringers and uber vamps, "She'd a feisty one. Looks like you might be avoiding such activities for the time being." He gestured to her bandaged hand and snickered. "Rumor has it your faithful Watcher gave you that little nibble and yet you still accepted him back within your flock. Nice group of allies you have there."

Buffy already couldn't stand the wicked tongue of the preacher taunting her. "So who are you? Some reject from the local satanic church or are you a freelance type of bad guy?"

'Get out of there, Buffy!' Giles instincts told him to attack but he wanted to follow her orders. He needed to win back her trust. Spike stormed out to stand vigilant by her side and Giles couldn't help but feel relieved by his allegiance to Buffy. For all his faults, the vampire truly did believe he loved the Slayer. He probably did in his own twisted way. Giles could relate. But he was determined to heed her wishes and stand guard to protect the Potentials.

"Stay alert," Giles warned the young Slayers-to-be. "I sense something."

"Vague that up for me, would ya," Kennedy quipped, reminding Giles of another Slayer not so long ago. It only served to strengthen his resolve to protect the Potentials as best he could. 

"Who's this then?" Spike asked as he lit up a cigarette and offered Buffy a confident wink. "You been steppin' out on me again, luv?"

Buffy was furious that Spike hadn't followed her orders, but the vampire remained consistent in his loyalties. She couldn't argue with that.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Caleb," the preacher said pleasantly. "And I'll be the death of you this fine evening." With a snap of his fingers, the small army of uber vamps and Bringers attacked. Giles tensed, instinctively nudging forward to protect his Slayer. Dawn stopped him with a gentle grip of his hand. He glanced down at her pleading eyes. Without a word spoken, he knew what she said and remained grudgingly with the Potentials and Dawn. 

He watched impatiently as Buffy expertly dispatched a couple of Bringers and moved toward the preacher. An uber vamp blocked her way and she focused on getting rid of the more dangerous demons first. She attempted to use a stake on the brute but quickly found the weapon slipping clumsily from her handicapped hand. As the monster counterattacked, Buffy managed to outmaneuver him with a sly dodge and get around behind him, wrapping a band saw blade around his neck. With a forceful tug, the toothy metal ribbon decapitated the beast and Buffy targeted another ferocious vamp. Faith immediately rushed out swinging, managing to take out a few unsuspecting Bringers as she joined Buffy and Spike in battle. They were successfully keeping the small gang of minions at bay, but Giles' gut warned that there was something more to come.

"We can't just watch, Giles!" Xander fidgeted.

"Stand fast," he ordered and looked to Willow for a quick opinion. She offered a weak shrug, visibly uncertain of what to do. No one wanted to go against the Slayer's orders but there was obviously more to this preacher than met the eye.

Giles saw Buffy dust the other uber vamp, duplicating the maneuver with the band saw blade. Faith managed to cut through the Bringers with ease as Spike took on the third vampire. The curious preacher remained untouched and apparently uninterested in joining in on the brawl. It troubled Giles that he conveyed such confidence. Then he realized why the man showed no fear as two more uber vamps and four more Bringers made their way toward the skirmish from the opposing end of the street.

"It's a bloody trap," Giles growled and glanced back, unaware he'd already vamped. 

"Giles, you were supposed to warn us before you do that," Anya whined and stumbled backwards toward the nervously twitchy Potentials.

"Sorry." He concentrated for a moment and returned to his more mild appearance. "Just happens that way." 

"Something tells me that this guy has all the troops he needs. They're sitting ducks out there, Giles," Xander said. "And who knows how many more invitations he's sent out."

A slight tug at his arm and he glanced down to Dawn who pointed eagerly out toward the conflict.

"One more uber and three more Bringers just came from around the intersection," Willow said anxiously. "They need help."

"We'll get the girls clear," Anya suggested, motioning to Andrew. "You need to get out there."

"Xander, take Dawn." Giles didn't manage to finish his instruction before the young lady shook her head insistently, refusing to leave. "Dawn, Buffy wants you safe. You can't be here. "

"I'll get them out. Help Buffy!" Xander started herding the panicked Potentials toward the back of the hardware store. "Good luck." Willow, Dawn and Giles stood quiet at the remaining store window and evaluated the situation. Spike was already showing signs of fatigue as he managed to remove another Bringer from the fight. Faith was having a rough time with three unruly Bringers as Buffy took on anything coming at her. Giles had to give them a chance to escape.

"I hate to mention it..." Willow said softly, "But it may be a good time for that game face Spike talked about."

This ain't so bad," Faith yelled as she brutally snapped the neck of another Bringer. 

"Glad you're enjoying yourself," Spike yelled as he took out a Bringer himself and took a quick glance at Buffy. "We got more coming from the south." 

"And more party crashers from the north." Faith caught a glimpse just before an uber vamp sliced his claws along her back, taking her by surprise.

"This is just the appetizer," Caleb snickered. "Wait till you see the main course!"

"There's too many!" Buffy ordered and glanced over at the hardware store.

As if on queue, Giles leapt through the busted window of the store and landed with an elegant flourish in the center of the street as his face altered into the demon. She quietly cursed his defiance but thanked his intuition. They were all quickly losing steam. He marched toward them and Buffy felt a trace of relief. But was she welcoming the beast or Giles, she wondered? She didn't have the time to find out as another vamp attacked swiftly and accurately, ripping a gash into her shoulder. "Faith, go. Get the girls out!"

"On it!" with an impressive burst of energy, the dark Slayer took off running toward the store. 

"Girls? You have your little whores hiding in the shops?" Caleb smiled. "I should have known." He started toward the hardware store and Buffy moved in to stop him as another uber vamp blocked her approach. Suddenly, she was tied up with two, and Caleb continued down the street toward the discovered hideout.

"Catch you later, G!" Faith smiled as she passed Giles on her way to the store.

"Why do they insist on calling me that," he snarled as the tall preacher ambled up to him. He stopped and offered a polite nod.

"You would be that Watcher fellow, right?" Caleb smiled and offered the vampire his hand. "Little hard to recognize you now, with all the fire and brimstone of that sinful demon ruling you. But there's a shade of humanity there, too. The weakness of it still lingers."

"Who are you?" The stench of the rotting flesh waft past his nose as the third wave of minions marched up from behind him. Giles' sharpened sense of smell could distinguish two more uber vamps and three more Bringers. Xander may have been correct in his suggestion that more reserves were on their way.

"Oh, I do apologize. Where are my manners? I'm Caleb, a friend and admirer. I do so like your work. A little nip and tuck and she'll be ready for retirement. Too bad you couldn't finish the job. Now me... I never leave a job undone. One must see things through else suffer for it. Reminds me of a proper sermon I use for the unclean whores I've saved."

"Best enjoy those memories. You won't be saving anyone anymore."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong, my friend. I've only just begun. You're free to join me if you like." Caleb stepped forward and Giles took hold of his arm, stopping him with a crushing squeeze. "Come now, where's that small town hospitality? Is that any way to welcome a man of the cloth?"

"It's quite appropriate for the Hellmouth, I assure you," Giles growled. "As well as this." He landed a combination of hearty punches, watching closely as Caleb faltered with the vicious barrage. The strange preacher collected himself with a delighted chuckle as his reinforcements moved in to attack the vampire.

"I'll handle the Watcher, boys. Go give that uppity Slayer and her pet vampire a friendly reception." Giles charged toward the gruesome gang and Caleb blocked him, landing a potent uppercut that sent Giles crashing through the residual hardware store window. Shattered glass exploded around Dawn and Willow as the stunned vampire collided into a tool display and collapsed to the floor. Nails and screws rained down on him, adding insult to injury. Willow hurried over and knelt down to nurse her friend, anxiously trying to dust off the splinters of glass as Giles dizzily gazed up at her.

"What the fuck?" Faith scrambled over to Giles and watched as Caleb sauntered toward the store, amused.

"Take Dawn." He mumbled and reached for Faith's outstretched hand. She helped him to get to his feet and brushed off some of the nails and screws glistening along his coat.

"Giles, what is he?" Willow asked.

"Take Dawn and go. Now!" He roared as he staggered a bit then steadied himself against a nearby display. "You as well," he grumbled to Faith who opened her mouth to object. "That's an order!"

"Come on, girls. That's our cue to leave." She motioned to the back door and Willow didn't need coaxing, she was instantly bothered by his blazing gaze threatening violence. She nodded uncomfortably and tugged on Dawn's arm as the young lady fought to remain at Giles' side. The vampire's fierce expression mellowed to Giles' concerned features pleading for her to listen. She started to hobble backwards, keeping an anxious eye on the Watcher as he distorted back into the beast and turned to face the inexplicably powerful foe. 

"Aw, would you look at that. You've got yourself some little girlfriends," Caleb stepped into the shambles of the store and gave a friendly wave to the departing young women. "How touching, defending them to the last."

"You stay away from them," Giles rumbled, guarding their escape. 

"Not to worry. It's not them I'm after, yet." Caleb smiled and stopped his advance. "Tell you what. I'm a fair man. Let's make a deal. I'll let your little family live if you give me those dirty girls."

"Never!"

"You'd doom your precious family to death rather than give up some sinning whores fighting for an empty cause?" Caleb snickered as he glanced at his struggling minions. The Slayer was unfortunately holding her own with the help of that bewildering vampire. His satisfied smile faded as his attentions returned to the Watcher.

"The almighty evil will crush your piteous flock and consume your soul in celebrated triumph. It shall be. And no immoral jezebels are going to stop that day of reckoning. Certainly no sub-demonic, inhuman refuse such as yourself will make any difference in the overall scheme of things."

"But I know something you don't," Giles snarled with a hint of a grin playing along his lips.

"What's that, now?"

"We'll win." The vampire attacked, wildly slashing at the preacher who dodged the first few strikes but was surprised by a swift elbow to the nose. Caleb backed away and maneuvered behind some displays to give himself a breather.

"And how'd you figure that?" the preacher smiled.

"Why else would the First try to strip her bare of all those around her. She's got you nervous, desperate. She will win, regardless of loss, regardless of pain and torment." Giles burst forward, sending the displays crashing out of his way as he stalked the retreating man. He caught the preacher with an eager grip and pulled him in close for a quick assessment of what he was dealing with. 

Caleb submitted to Giles' grasp, accepting his control as he chucked in response to the confident vampire. "That's a tall tale, friend. One for the history books. But we both know the reality of this situation."

The strange being was human. Giles could smell the aroma of hot blood and sweat. "Enlighten me."

"But you've heard it all before, Watcher. It's destined. Your dear, sweet Slayer will die. Not from the ravages of old age or from a courageous sacrifice in battle," Caleb snickered. "Her passing will come from the immortal kiss of a vampire."

"There's no such prophecy." Giles tried to sound convinced but failed miserably. There were many prophecies telling such tales. So many so that the council decided to stop recording them for fear that the lesser known prophecies would be overlooked.

"You believe all prophecies are told in dusty books, trapped within the confines of some stale aired hall of knowledge?" The preacher had Giles' undivided attention and the vampire hadn't even realized his demonic features had retreated, revealing his humanity. Caleb was fascinated as the semi-man unknowingly released his grip in wait for more information. The First was correct, he was forever the Watcher. "That Council of yours was only good for one thing... barbecue!"

"It was you," Giles realized. "You destroyed the Council."

"Aw shucks, it's so nice to be appreciated for my art." Caleb straightened his collar and took in a hearty breath. "Now I'm no fancy pants, educated scholar, so stop me if you heard this one," the charismatic preacher went into full sermon mode as he paced before the Watcher. "Goes somethin like this... echoing the silenced voice of hell, bathed under the cusp of a crimson moon, the false Chosen One will descend from grace. A victim of her own heart, she'll offer herself to a half-breed demon that will serve as her undoing. With intensions pure of...."

"Of virtue and in the spirit of love..." Giles joined in, matching word for word what Caleb spoke. "The beast will unintentionally take that which was never before stolen and the spirit of a Slayer will finally taste true evil." Giles gasped at the words sparking his memory. He knew this prophecy, though thought it to be of weak integrity. It was a familiar fairytale told within the pages of lore he'd read.

"Oh, see..." Caleb threw his hands up in overdramatic disappointment. "You have heard it. But then again, I'm no good at telling jokes."

"It's simply an anecdote passed down through the ages. Nothing more than speculation."

"Then why are you so bothered?"

'Could it be true,' Giles thought. "Neco de famulus..."

"To slay the servant. Catchy little hymn. My blind mice love that one."

"I'd considered the repercussions of such a relationship with her attachment to Angel, but excused my concerns when nothing came of it. When Spike came into play..."

"Sorry to interrupt your little flashback episode but I have business to attend to, people to save, whores to kill. Can we get on with...."

"Can I cut in?" Buffy marched up to the preacher and landed a series of blows, each with marked precision that made Caleb shuffle unsteadily backwards.   
Giles could tell she was growing weary; she was visibly tired from her prior skirmish. He had to think, had to act. But he found himself lost in troublesome thoughts. Was it Angel who fulfilled the prophecy? Perhaps it was Spike who unknowingly did the deed. What exactly were the consequences of such a joining? Was the prophecy indicating that Buffy would be turned, losing her soul? Perhaps she would surrender to darkness, much as Willow had. As Buffy tore into the preacher, Giles racked his mind for the details surrounding the old legend.

Caleb smiled at every jab, every kick, savoring the confrontation as Buffy attacked.

"Those are some mighty fine moves you got there...." the preacher struck with a hard backhand that sent Buffy spinning erratically towards Giles. He caught her, taking her into his steady arms, holding her still for a brief moment as he stared down into her perplexed expression. A horrific thought seized his mind. What if it was he who fulfilled the prophecy? 

"Thanks," she mumbled and slowly pulled away from him as his concerned eyes followed her every step. "Sorry to interrupt your little talk," Buffy turned away, focusing her attentions back on the preacher. "And that male bonding thing is so hard to come by nowadays." She let loose with another attack and Giles remained frozen with dread. Was it indeed destined for him to make her suffer? The First warned of such an outcome and the prophecy the strange preacher spoke of was a familiar one, though somewhat questionable. 

"Parties over," Buffy said cockily.

"But I'm just gettin in the mood," Caleb chuckled. 

Spike suddenly flew by, completely out of control, colliding into a bin of pipe insulation and falling limp to the floor. Buffy shuffled through the mess to him as three uber vamps bounded through the opening followed by a team of Bringers. 

Giles finally broke from his previous thoughts to weigh the dangers of trying his hand at magic or continue waging battle against an unknown adversary.

Buffy evaluated Spike's condition and strained to get to her feet. She immediately assumed a defensive posture, doubtfully prepared for the next surge of minions. 

Giles could see her stare was hollow, drained, and he knew what he had to do. 

With a discrete chant, he felt the familiar untamed current of majicks stinging his limbs. His body trembled as the black essences resonated throughout his frame. This magic wasn't akin to the magicks he'd used to spare Willow. It wasn't pure or clean. This power reeked of evil and darkness. Some disturbing part of him wanted nothing more than to savor its magnificence, bringing with it an unholy desire for destruction. The temptation was overwhelming, the craving tear into the very fabric of space surrounding him until nothing remained. It was the defiant vision of Buffy that finally grounded him back to the mission. Giles focused on what he'd intended to do, knowing he'd have to risk losing his control to give Buffy a fighting chance. 

Much to the Slayer's surprise, a supernatural barrier enveloped her and Spike. She glanced over expectantly at Giles and was stunned to see his vampiric features now adorned with the frighteningly memorable accents of dark magicks Willow wore in their confrontation, the sinister veins and the mercilessly black eyes. 

Giles repeated the spell once more to bolster the obstruction, enabling him to take extra care with the trickier spell to follow. The enchantment could be the death of him and Spike if he blundered so he struggled to concentrate as the fierce beasts surrounded him. 

The final incantation sent a whirl of purplish sparks and black smoke spinning around the outer edge of the room. The mystical torrent began to flow toward the center of the space and Giles felt the first rip of the uber vamps claws at his torso as he blocked a separate attack from a Bringer. 

"Buffy, cover Spike!" Giles yelled as another set of razor sharp claws tore into his back and thigh. He didn't have time to confirm if Buffy had followed his order. The whirlpool of smoke and light collapsed to a singular point then exploded outward, radiating blinding light beams that illuminated the dark and turned night into day within the store. He felt his hands and face scorching with the increasing luminosity and he dove towards some collapsed shelving just as the beams reached full brilliance. 

The rushing uber vamps howled in pain as they were set ablaze. Caleb shielded his eyes at the spectacle but continued to watch with an impressed curiosity as the Bringers wandered aimlessly to find the cause of the attack. The light finally dimmed to shadows and the smoldering ash settled around him. The preacher smiled.

"Now that's what I call a welcome." He examined the dusty remains of his super vampires and nodded with appreciation at the sight. "You still movin' Watcher?" There was no answer. 

Buffy peeked out from between her trembling fingers and saw the room was dark once more. She cautiously slipped off of Spike and quickly checked him over.  
"Are you... um, whole?"

Spike glanced around nervously and gave her an uncertain nod. "Seem so." They struggled to their feet and examined the wreckage for Giles. "How bout Giles?"

"I don't see him," Buffy felt panicked and rushed forward only to be stopped abruptly by the magical barrier still holding strong. "Giles?" She yelled but still no answer and she was immediately concerned. 

"Aw now, that's a crying shame." Caleb shook his head. "And I was really beginning to take a liking him."

"You better be gone before this spell gives out," Buffy seethed.

"Or what? You'll punish me? Silly child, you haven't got what it takes." Caleb approached the barrier and reached for it. The mystical wall sent him bowling backwards into his waiting Bringers and Caleb angrily worked to get upright. "Ok, a bit fool-hearty on my part. I can admit that." He whistled a few notes and the Bringers began to retreat. "Well, it's been fun but I've gotta get my boys to bed now. We'll be seeing you real soon. Don't you worry your pretty little mind. I'll have legions of those vampires to bury you all right and proper. Best get your rest Slayer, you and those whores of yours. 'Cause hell's a coming and your fresh out of hope."

Buffy could barely contain her anger as the strange preacher strolled pompously away with his surviving minions. Spike continued to scan the darkness for Giles.

"Giles?" he yelled and gave the magical barrier a slight prod. The crackling energy dissipated and with a slight blink of light it was gone. Buffy rushed around the store in search of the missing Watcher.

"Giles!" she hollered and tossed the ruins aside, clearing a path of any possible shelter he might have found.

"Come on. Giles," Spike followed Buffy's lead and started to tear apart any possible cover. "Can't piss off on us now." 

"Giles," she choked out his name, growing more fretful with the absence of a response. The interior of the store was in shambles and Buffy's heart sank with the recognition of the devastation. "Giles!" Her voice cracked as she spoke, barely audible. She couldn't help thinking she'd lost him again and started to weep. "Please..."


	12. Aftermath

Smoke and cinders danced on the breeze coming through the shattered windows of the hardware store. Buffy was quickly losing hope. They’d searched for minutes with no sign of Giles. Between the recognition of the damage to the store and the eerie film of ash that blanketed the wreckage, Buffy was left with an unwelcome deduction, that he’d burned up with the uber vamps. 

“Maybe he escaped out the back?” Spike's attempted reassurance was pointless, he knew they both had the same reluctant assumption. Giles had sacrificed himself to save them.

“Giles?” She weakly called out his name in one last effort to get a response. 

From somewhere in the quiet of the ruins, there was a muffled rustling. It sounded under a heap of busted shelves and both Buffy and Spike rushed to it. They hastily worked to remove the broken and twisted wreckage until they uncovered a scorched and bloodied hand donning a very familiar onyx ring. Buffy’s heart quickened at the sight.

"He's fine, just a bit tattered is all," Spike offered. As they both lifted the largest piece of debris out of the way, the slightly charred face of the unconscious Watcher was finally exposed.

"Still in one piece. That's at least something." Spike tried to pull him out from under the remaining ruins. "No pulse…no breathing… just how I like my vamps. I'd say he's still on the active list." 

Buffy had to turn away, unnerved by the unexpected wash of emotions. She didn’t want to care but the instant she thought she’d lost Giles, she fell victim to her ridiculous attachment to a man who was already dead. She took in a few calming breaths, pacing aimlessly as she tried to collect herself. It was useless. Insistent tears filled her eyes and she knew she couldn’t hold them back. 

"Could use a little help here," Spike huffed as he got Giles’ other arm free and paused with an inquisitive brow at the Slayer's odd behavior. "It's ok, Buffy. He'll be fine."

"Yeah... good. Whatever." Her voice cracked and she cursed her botched effort to hide her emotions.

"Are you… are you crying?" Spike ignored the task at hand and was immediately focused on the upset Slayer. "Bloody hell... you are!"

"It’s the ash. Irritating my eyes," she shrugged it off and tried to wipe away the evidence. "Smoke too. Always makes me..."

Spike gripped her arm and spun her round to face him. She tried halfheartedly to pull free but he held firm. "Don't give me the heartless routine, Buffy. You don’t wear it well.”

“Shut up, Spike.” 

“No…one minute you’re giving me the ‘Movie of the Week’ tissue moment and in the next breath, making like the ice queen.”  
  
“We’re finished here. Let’s go before the First makes a curtain call.” Buffy didn’t wait for a response. She shuffled through the rubble and climbed out the window, leaving Spike alone to tend to the fallen comrade.

“You’re the boss,” Spike snarled crossly and returned to removing Giles out from under the debris. “Let’s get you home, big guy.”

* * *

Everyone went silent as Buffy came through the door. She paused with confusion at the unexpected darkness of the house.

“Powers out all over town,” Andrew scampered over to offer any help he could. “How’d the duel go? We win?”

After a quick inventory of faces, Buffy lowered her tired head and disappeared upstairs to the solitude of her bedroom without uttering a single word.

The anxious Potentials were sprawled out along the living room furniture, snacking feverishly on chips and diet soda. They exchanged inquiring glances, muttering on about what could have happened with the fight.

Anya was annoyed by how they seemed to treat the moment as if it was some kind of pajama party or juvenile sleepover while she was industriously busying herself with lighting candles and repositioning the many looted flashlights they’d collected on the way back from running cowardly away. 

Willow, Xander, Dawn and Faith took up positions near the door, waiting eagerly to greet Giles who was surely following behind the Slayer. After a few impatient minutes, there was a loud thump followed by some faint scratching at the front door and Dawn rushed to open it. They froze at the sight of Spike struggling to manage the taller figure of the injured Watcher draped precariously over his shoulders.

“This is much harder than it looks. Mind giving me a hand,” Spike asked and Xander hurried to his aid. Willow herded the nervous girls out of the way as Spike and Xander moved Giles to the couch.

“What happened?” Kennedy asked.

“I’ll give you the highlights later. Let’s get him downstairs so I can get him cleaned up.” Spike waited for a hint of recognition from Xander who had already started to support the Watcher’s torso when Faith stepped up to take his place.

“No offense, stud,” she lifted the larger man with ease and Spike smiled at both parties willingness to help. “Might as well use it when you got it.” 

The Slayer and vampire cautiously maneuver their way through the obstacle course of furnishings and nosey spectators, keeping an attentive eye on the body hanging limp in their grip. Dawn and Willow worked to clear the way and light the path with flashlights. Anya and Andrew followed with boxes of bandages and a variety of medical paraphernalia as well as more flashlights. The group headed into the darkness of the basement. 

Once Giles was laid to rest on the old bunk, Spike turned toward the gang with a grateful smile.

“Thanks, I’ll take it from here.”

“Is he alright?” Xander asked anxiously. All flashlights pivoted toward the vampire who flinched uncomfortably at the sudden spotlight.

“He’ll be fine.” He waved his hand to shield his eyes from the intrusive light. 

“Sorry,” Willow said and flipped off her flashlight, followed shortly after by the others. “We have to work on our flashlight etiquette.”

“Powers out all over town,” Andrew explained again and managed to light up a few less conspicuous candles, much to the appreciation of the pack of worried friends.

“I kinda pieced that one together, kid, but thanks,” Spike grinned.

“So, Giles is ok?” Anya repeated the question, hoping for more details.

“Met with a few unfriendlies, but he’ll be fine. The wounds have already begun to heal. He’ll need to eat, though, to get his strength back.” Spike delicately chose his words.

“Oh… food! I’ll make him some soup. Chicken soup’s supposed to be good for you when you’re sick, right? Or, no… he’ll want tea…” Willow sprinted toward the stairs when Anya blocked her path. 

“How will you cook anything with the power out? He might prefer Scotch anyway. Giles used to indulge in that stinky single malt late nights at the Magic box,” she suggested and started up the stairs to join the quest for a fitting meal for their friend. 

“Um… Red,” Spike tried to interrupt her and gave Xander a regretful glance.

“Giles doesn’t need that kind of food,” Xander said flatly. 

Dawn sighed, already having realized the trouble with Willow and Anya’s intentions. She gave Spike a gentle tug on the arm and he glanced over at her concerned face. She pointed to him and gave her belly a quick rub. 

“Yeah… got a hidden stash. Should be enough to last a couple nights. I’ll go snag it.” Spike flashed her a thoughtful grin as he headed toward the stairs, passing Anya and Willow as they returned beside Xander. 

“I’ll get him cleaned up,” Xander offered, gently slipping Giles’ coat off and glimpsing the combination of scrapes, cuts, and burns along the pale skin of his arms. 

“I can help,” Anya offered, receiving an inquisitive look from Xander. “Well, I can.”

“Something tells me Giles would flip if you got a sneak peek at his naughty bits,” he smiled, trying to lighten the mood as he worked to care for the Watcher.

“Like he has unique parts I haven’t seen before?” Anya dismissed irreverently. 

“Take it from me, all men are not created equal, girlfriend,” Faith snickered, hopping up on some boxes to stay out of the way of the nursing crew.

“Well, I’m sure Giles could surprise you,” Xander wanted to take back the comment the minute he’d said it.

“How would you know, Harris?” Anya untangled some bandages and began to tend to Giles arms as Xander worked to remove his shoes.

“What? I never told you about the wild night out with the rated G-man? Woo doggie! Should be X-man by my standards. Adult content, sexual situations. Not intended for immature audiences,” he paused his teasing when he realized Anya wasn’t following his joke. “Come on… almost seven years of hanging out with a guy. You’re bound to notice… things… forget I ever said it.”

Spike rolled his eyes at the strange but somehow comfortable repartee. “I’ll be back before sunrise.” He smiled and left to retrieve the goods. Once Spike was gone, there was an awkward moment of silence as the gang’s eyes fell on Giles’ lifeless body.

“God… I can’t believe I…of course he doesn’t need…” Willow’s voice strained quiet as her eyes started to tear and Anya felt the sudden urge to get some tissues.

“He need’s blood. That was quite stupid of me… of both of us,” Anya said softly. “It had slipped my mind.”

“It doesn’t matter. We’ll get through this,” Xander urged. “We will.” He was tired of saying it, but it was all he could offer. They silently returned to treating their friend, not wanting to discuss it anymore.

* * *

Next morning…

Supper time!” Spike skipped down the stairs and approached the bunk as he pulled out a few medicinal bags of blood. 

“Well, breakfast, actually.” After lighting up a couple candles with his trusty Zippo lighter, he examined the quiet Watcher lying on the scanty excuse for beddings. He was worried, Giles looked worse off than he’d expected, curled up in a fetal position and shaking uncontrollably as his blank stare pierced the shadows. 

“Seeing as how you’re a little under the weather, I’ve been appointed your personal waiter this evening.” He set aside two of the bags and began to squeeze the contents of one. “We have a fine selection this evening. One O positive, one A positive and ooohh… the extremely rare delicacy, AB positive. I think you deserve the treat tonight. Besides, I’m usually a cheap date. You’ll notice I decided against the negatives. So pessimistic.” Spike hoped his lighthearted banter would coax out some kind of response from the sickened vampire but he received only silence. 

“They usually keep these refrigerated so I like to warm ‘em up a smidge before partaking. Powers out though, so no nuking available. But you seem a bit out of it to care.” Spike made sure the burgundy solution was mixed thoroughly within its unflattering package and knelt down beside Giles, ready to help the Watcher drink. 

“How is she?” Giles’ coarse, shallow voice took Spike by surprise, but he was glad to hear it.

“She’s fine. You did good,” he answered, continuing his preparation of the meal. Then he paused with a disconcerting thought. “Wait… she hasn’t come to see you?”

“No,” his voice hushed to a whisper and he swallowed down his disappointment, “… it’s for the best.”

“I doubt that.” Spike shot a discouraged glare up the stairs. Buffy was not dealing well with the situation and it was beginning to show within the ranks. He returned his attentions to the blood pack.

“You know, they use a special kind of bag for these things. Some special grade of medical plastics. Bloody marvel, really. It’s a real lifesaver when road tripping. These portable packets of refreshment taste pretty darn close to the real thing. I tried to save some in a Ziploc bag once… pah!”

“Take it away.” 

“Look, I know it’s nothing like the fresh stuff. I can try to warm it up for you. Can’t cook it too long or it loses its flavor, tastes like piss. Hey, I think we have some Wheatabix upstairs, you want I should…”

“I d-don’t want it,” Giles stammered.

“But I brought you your mug. Found it tucked away in Buffy’s closet, hiding behind some tacky, frilly umbrella thing,” Spike pulled out Giles’ old ‘Kiss the Librarian’ mug and grinned playfully as he tried to position it just right in the dim light for Giles to catch a clear glimpse of the item. “Takes me back. Just like old times…”  
  
“Leave me alone,” he moaned.

“You have to feed, Giles.” Spike’s voice grew stern.

“Why?” He didn’t want an answer.

“Wha… what do you mean 'why'?” Spike was bewildered by the question. “All manner of creatures eat, vampires are no exception.”

“Can I die of starvation?” He only wished he could.

“Well, no… but…”

“Take it away,” Giles commanded weakly. His face was sweat soaked and tensing under the strain of the hunger. Spike recognized the symptoms from his Initiative chipped days.

“You need to feed. Your wounds can’t heal without proper nourishment,” Spike explained and waved the cup in his hand. “And I brought your mug…”

“I don’t need it,” Giles insisted as he buckled over more from another sharp pain.

“The blood or the mug?”

“Go away,” Giles sighed.

“Right.” Spike stood up and swapped the rare blood type for the other more common type and tore open the rubber nozzle at the end. After a quick drink, he wiped his lips clean and tried to calm his temper. It was fruitless.

“Think you’re the first vampire to refuse to feed? History’s splattered with brooding tragic types rejecting the hunger and trying to outlast the fever. But they all cave in the end.”

Giles closed his eyes, as if to shut out the annoying vampire.

“You know the drill. You are a vampire. This is our survival, Giles. It’s what we are. What you are now.”

“I’m different.”

“What… the magicks?” Spike snickered. “Might give you a couple days, maybe a week. But it can’t help you forever. And that’s what this is… forever.” Spike decided to take a different approach and reason with the stubborn Watcher. 

“Giles, listen to me… I know why you refuse, I get it. But the hunger is… is like a virus. It will weaken you, strip away your control over the demon. With every passing minute you deny yourself what you need, you will sink further into the sickness. It’s only a matter of time until the demon takes over. It’s a sort of defense mechanism. The demon will always win out over your conscience and morality.”

“I won’t let that happen,” Giles mumbled resolutely, his weary eyes peeking up at Spike and pleading for the vampire to stop arguing.

Spike felt for him, he truly did understand. Giles was trying desperately to be what he was rather than accepting what he is. With a gentle nod, he set the old novelty mug beside the flickering candle and watched as Giles’ eyes squeezed shut under the strain of fighting off what the Watcher had stubbornly determined was only an addiction. The blonde vampire stood up and took a few steps toward the stairs then stopped with his back to the Watcher.

“What you did last night…” Spike paused uncomfortably; reconsidering his words. He glanced back, knowing that sometimes the smallest words can offer strength in a time of need. “You could have let me fry with the rest of ‘em. I don’t know why you did what you did, but thanks. I owe you.” He waited a moment, hoping uselessly for a response he knew wasn’t coming.

“I’ll leave you this little token of my appreciation.” He took up the rare blood type bag and set it on the bunk before stepping away. “But know this… I’m willing and able to force-feed you every last drop of one of these bags. Don’t make me.” His voice was brimming with sincerity.

As he stepped away, he felt a weird thump on his back and turned to see the blood bag lying rejected at his feet. He’d expected no less from Giles. 

“What a piece a work you are,” Spike snickered and left the stubborn vampire alone with his pain.

* * *

Late that night…

After many long hours of whispering chitchat under the ghostly flicker of candlelight, everyone had finally settled down to sleep. Buffy roamed the now peaceful halls and rooms of the Summers house, savoring the newfound silence. It was odd how she could actually hear the air. You never notice how much background noise pollutes what you hear until it’s gone.

As she rounded a corner into the living room, she saw Anya fast asleep, lying cozily on Xander’s chest as they rested together on the couch. They’d fallen back into old habits so easily. She wished she could follow their example, to run away from the present and retreat to more pleasant yesterdays. 

Buffy missed the old library, with the unforgettable smell of musty books and stale tea. Even though it lay above an ominous mouth of hell, it always felt right. Maybe it wasn’t the actual location as much as what it represented. She always knew that when she came through those doors, something nice would be waiting there to greet her. Whether it was Willow, diligently working to hack into some city files or Xander, diligently working to unravel Giles’ patience or Giles, diligently… being there…for her, always. She missed that. She wanted that now. 

Breaking herself away from the fond memories, she’d stopped her evening rounds without even realizing it. She looked up to see herself situated at the basement door with her hand gently curling the knob, instinctively searching him out like old times. Her fingers glided along the brass knob as she considered the consequences waiting beyond the door. With a heavy sigh, she moved on. The swords needed sharpening. 

Xander waited till Buffy headed up the stairs to come all the way into the kitchen. She hadn’t noticed him there and he was glad for it. Any sign of onlookers and she’d just put up the shields again. It bothered him she was locking herself away from everyone. Something had to be done for her, for Giles, for them.

* * *

Next night…

Buffy stared up at the pale stars flickering in the cloud-spotted night sky. 

“He’d like to see you,” Spike stepped out from around the gate and tossed a spent cigarette to the ground, stomping it out with his boot. “Still refusing to feed but I think the wounds are healing just the same. Might do him some good to see you.”

“Will he be mobile soon?” she asked impersonally and Spike felt his anger suddenly stirring.

“He’s not a bloody car, Buffy.”

“He’s no good to me bedridden.” 

“What is it with you? Why won’t you own up to the fact that you care about him?" 

“I do care about him, as I would any soldier," she said apathetically. 

"Oh, so he’s a soldier now. You can just write him off like that?" Spike asked, exasperated by her indifference to the man who’d recently saved her life. He hunted through his pockets for a stray cigarette. At this rate, he’d be looting cartons to manage through every conversation with her.

“Why the hell would you care? This coming from the thing that robbed him of his life, who stole him from me in the first place. You’re the one who said we needed expendable brute strength!” Buffy waved a threatening finger towards Spike as her voice rose. “Or don’t you remember your own award winning performance in the role of the schoolyard bully, harassing Giles into vamping out so everyone understands perfectly well that he isn’t Giles anymore. Making it all too clear to everyone that he is a demon, like you!” 

“I’m not one for subtlety, ok.” Spike lowered his face into his hands and wiped the sleep from his weary eyes. “I needed to make a point and I made it. Maybe I coulda worked through the kinks a bit first but I’m not known for great thinking, Buffy.”

“What are you saying?”

“I don’t know!” He paused, trying to gather his scattered thoughts to form some type of argument. “Things change and we have to change with them. Yeah, he’s a vampire… and your freshmen Spice Girls needed to see that, to understand that. Giles even refuses to face the fact that he’s not the same old bookman anymore. He needed a little encouragement to accept that. But even after all is said and done… he is still Giles. He’s still your friend and you know it.”

“What I know is that he’s still here and better be useful. That’s what’s important.” Buffy despised every unsympathetic word that spilled passed her lips but she needed to be cold. The confrontation with the preacher and his troops only served to remind her how important it was for her to remain distant and unattached to those around her. She could lose anyone of them at any moment. It was for the best to remain focused on the mission, though her heart ached from the loneliness it forced upon her.

“He saved your arse yesterday, pet. We were getting brutally creamed out there and he put his neck on the line… not only to save you, but to save me. He could have let me burn with the others. But he didn’t. I haven’t a soddin’ clue why but I am thankful for it and you should be too.”

“I’m well aware of what he did and I am grateful for it. But I would expect the same from any of you.”

“Fine!” He threw up his hands in frustration and continued his search for another cigarette. “I pegged you wrong, Slayer… I see that now,” Spike stood up and began to pace in front of Buffy. “You are a heartless bitch!” 

“You have no right to judge me!” she growled.

"Oh really? Is the mighty Slayer above the law of common decency?”

“My relationship with….”

“What relationship?" He finally scrounged up a crumpled cigarette and eagerly lit it, taking a few anxious puffs. "Go ahead, play the hard-boiled commandant role to its fullest, Buffy. Alienate all those around you until there’s no one left but you. But like an ill-treated mutt, he’ll remain at the side of his master. That’s why I did this. That’s why I chose him. He’ll take your abuse, he has for years. I've seen it. You can cast him out, keeping him dead and buried in your stubborn little mind. Or you can be the person I know you are, be the Buffy I love and accept him how he is,” Spike took in a long drag of his cigarette and tried to read Buffy’s hardened expression. “But I can tell you now, Giles won’t survive this unless you toss him some scraps of mercy. He's proven himself enough for the likes of you. He damn well deserves some fucking compassion."

"The kind of compassion you demonstrated when you did this to him?"

"I’m sick of having this bloody discussion. I knew exactly what I was doing when I did it and will take what's coming to me for my actions. But rather than aim your hostility and hate in the right direction, you blame him. I…I don’t understand why? You've given mercy and compassion before to creatures whom some might say are undeserving of it. Or is your selective memory kicking in again?"

"Don't go there!" Buffy warned.

"Why can't you offer the same consideration to Giles?" Spike growled. "He's your bloody Watcher... your friend for Christ sake! Or is all that irrelevant now? Is it inconvenient for you to care now?”

“I don’t have to justify myself to you or anyone,” she mumbled, dismissing the argument as she stood up and escaped into the safe haven of the house. 

“Oh yes you do… to yourself.” Spike anxiously puffed away on his cigarette, not understanding the frustration tormenting him. Why did he suddenly care about how Buffy treated Giles? She was being completely unreasonable and he knew he was the cause but he didn’t know how to make it right. The only thing he was sure of was the sudden urge to check in on the Watcher. 


	13. Curiosity

Just days before, Giles would have prayed for the comfort of company. But things had changed for the worse and such companionship was hazardous in his current condition. For once, he needed to be alone. The hunger was growing, boiling within him and he needed the others to be protected from him and his unnatural temptation.  
  
When the basement door cracked open, Giles cursed the disruption of his meditation and silently pleaded for the intruder to leave. The heavily buckled, black leather boots stepped surprisingly quiet down the stairs and the vampire’s head swam with the alluring scent of the feminine visitor. The pain and anguish of the hunger subsided, being replaced by a familiar yearning. He recognized it was the sickness drawing out his appetite, not necessarily any real desire he had for the shady Slayer, but his body reacted to her presence as she descended the steps. He’d have to work harder to contain the demon.

"I tried talking to Buffy…” Faith’s raspy voice resonated within the empty space of the basement as she stepped closer toward the dim light cast along Giles’ seated silhouette.

“I’m guessing B's not giving out pardons any time soon." She paused a moment to give Giles a quick once-over. He was sitting totally still with thick, dark shadows painting his stressed features, eyes staring intensely at her shoes, his face flinching as he struggled with some disguised dilemma. "Don’t worry…we’re all workin’ to pry that huge stake outta her ass for ya."

“What do you want, Faith?” He asked softly, glancing up an instant then returning to avoiding her inquisitive gaze.

“Just checking in on ya. Making the rounds. How are you?”

“Been better.”

“Yeah… ok, that’s a stupid question.” She shrugged off her embarrassment for the awkward attempt at conversation and shifted her weight back and forth. “I just… with all the craziness of the last couple of days… I wanted to…”

“Faith…”

“Please…” she interrupted, “This is hard enough, ok.” 

Giles lowered his gaze to the floor, focused on her words rather than the enticing smell emanating from her. 

“Everybody’s got their place … got their pep squad. The girls are camping out all over the place, totally spazzing about what’s gonna happen to ‘em. The Scooby gang’s doin’ the old ‘members only’ routine while Anya and the geek are playing board games with the less chatty Potentials. And Spike’s…” She paused for a moment and rolled her eyes as she nervously tapped the sole of one boot against the toe of the other. “I don’t give a flying fuck what fang boy’s up to.” She brushed her fingers nervously through her dark strands. “I just…just need a minute, ok? Gotta get away from those hyperactive brats. I mean… they’re ok and all but they’re driving me insane which isn't a good look for me.”

“There are better places to escape to…” Giles could hear her heart beating. The rhythm was tantalizing. “…if you want to be alone.”

The young woman’s anxious expression grew calm and confident. “But Who says I wanna be alone?” She smirked. After a silent exchange of inquiring glances, she casually took a seat on the bunk beside the restless Watcher and immediately noticed his trembling hands and tensing jaw as she attempted to make herself comfortable. 

"You should leave,” Giles spoke gently though he wanted terribly to roar out his frustration. “I'm not safe to be around at the moment."

“You’re lookin’ a bit edgy there, G. There’s rumors a plenty goin’ round that you ain’t feedin’. I’m thinkin’ that’s not the brightest idea for a brainiac like you.”

“It’s unnecessary,” he felt his face flush with a bitter chill as he swallowed down his discomfort. The Watcher could bury the hunger. He was quite practiced at restraint. This was just another kind of pain.

“Last time I checked, vampires required blood. Hate to break it to ya…” Faith slapped a mischievous hand to his thigh and left it there as she leaned in to whisper in his ear, “…you’re one of the toothy gang now.”

An astounding wave of heat radiated up his thigh from her overtly intimate touch and Giles felt the beast emerging.

“Go… please. It’s not safe here.” Giles' warning came out as more of a receptive snarl than a cautionary message. 

Faith cocked her head aside to get a better glimpse of Giles’ taut face. She was intrigued by the subtly shifting skin and bulging muscles altering the Watcher's normal features into the demon. To any normal person… to a civilian, the sight would be an unsettling one if not horrific. But to her, it was stimulating; watching the kindly features of someone she considered to be a gentleman shifting to reveal its purest animalistic core. She’d always said that within every man lay dormant an beast waiting to get out. And she craved to meet Giles’ inner beast and satisfy her curiosity for the Watcher once and for all. But the demon disappeared and Faith felt a tinge of disappointment with its departure.

"Safe? Safe for who?" she asked salaciously and gave his thigh a provocative squeeze.

Giles grumbled, "Anyone. Everyone." He was losing himself. The fever of his blood lust was winning out. 

"Anyone who isn't a Slayer." Faith was captivated. “You’ve got a major case of the gotta's goin on." she grinned.

Giles responded with a narrow glare, focusing on self-control and burying the beast.

Faith smiled at his refusal to play along. "Gotta get some. Gotta have it. Gotta give it. Gotta take it. Your pick!"

"Faith… I... I s-suggest you leave... I 'm not sure how long I can...."

He never completed the sentence. Faith's eager lips smashed against his, impatient and wild. The warmth and moisture of her kiss dared him to give in and he felt his control slipping away. Her potent touch moved on as she slipped her fingers beneath the fabric of his buttoned cotton shirt and clawed along his dimpling flesh of his chest. The sensation was shattering his resolve. Giles’ body began to hum, as if alive again and he let the foolish seductress provoke him with vigorous licks and bites along his mouth. Her carnal hunger called to him, sending him spiraling in a torrent of his own throbbing lust. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. His nerves heightening, his muscles pulsing, his self-conscious forgotten, he savored the moment and accepted Faith's advances with reserved fascination.

"Stop holding back, G," Faith purred. "I can handle you.”

Giles’ bestial curiosity was getting the best of him as Faith's lips suckled along his, drawing out the demon to participate. Then, out of nowhere, a pale flicker of an image flashed in his mind and interrupted his feral possession. With the briefest thought of Buffy, a trickle of restraint returned.

“Faith…” Giles tone was unintentionally low and inviting. “No… we can’t.” He had to stop her before he lost the his last thread of control. “This is wrong.”

The excited Slayer ignored his warnings and nibbled along his bottom lip, coaxing him to join in. “That’s what makes it so right! Gimmie a taste."

"I can't..." Giles moaned as Faith climbed into his lap, straddling him and rubbing sensually along his responding body. "I can't do this."

"Can't or won't?" the determined Slayer’s hand dipped down between his legs and stroked the strained fabric caging his erection. Her fingers grazed along his reactive flesh. "Your body ain't following orders. You need this. I need this. After all, it's been a while for me."

He rumbled with gratuitous approval as Faith slipped her warm fingers within his jeans and scraped the cool skin of his abdomen. "I can't.” He hesitantly stopped her exploration with a stern grip. “For her."

"She’s got her own vampire," she kissed him again, deeper as her tongue prodded through his lips, closer to violence than tenderness. It made Giles’ muscles shudder under her and he felt his brow stretching with the change. But there was something else bubbling from within, something more disturbing and dangerous. 

"You don't want this, Faith," Giles snarled as he dragged his elongating fangs along her neck. 'Just one sip, bitch wants it.' Giles mind clouded, scattered with flashes of heat and desire. He recognized the wickedness emerging and he loathed it because he liked it.

"This is exactly what I want," Faith glided her other hand up his back, resting it on the back of his head as she gave him another forceful nibble. Her fingers tightened, twisting and grasping at his hair and she yanked his head back in a display of domination, impatiently examining his face for her prize. "Let me have this."   
With a menacing snarl, Giles eyes flared yellow and he freed the beast, much to the excitement of the dark Slayer.

He enclosed his arms around her slight frame and lifted her up with him as he stood. Delighted, Faith clamped her legs around his waist and rocked into him, feeling the stir of his bulge pressing to her. Her lips curled back to a pleased smile as she continued to kiss along his neck.

"You can't possibly fathom what *this* is," Giles growled and slipped his powerful hands down to cup her tight ass. “Permit me to educate you.” Without warning, the vampire swiveled around and lunged toward the wall, slamming her hard against the brick as she let out a grunt and giggle from his aggressive play. 

“Like it rough? I should have known,” she teased, encouraging his actions with a taunting squeeze of his ass.

'Take her. Take her strength, her power, her life.' He leaned into her, unable to avoid another touch or taste as his mouth claimed hers for a savage embrace. She moaned her approval and winced when he pulled back. He took a long look at his intended prey. Her brow creased with worry as his brutally cold stare shot right through her. All he saw was an open invitation to feed. She was nothing more than flesh to be spoiled, power to be taken. But he couldn’t do it.

"This is what I am, Faith," the vampire eyes misted into dark pools, blackening before her as wispy veins splintered along his already deformed angles. Faith's pleasure melted into fear as she watched his transformation from vampire to something completely unknown to her.

"What the fu..." Her question was silenced by the monster stepping back with her firmly in his clutches and driving her once again to the rough, unforgiving bricks. She cringed from the vicious force of the attack.

"You haven't a bloody clue what you're dealing with." He leaned in, pressing his arousal to her, licking along her quivering lips in a lascivious manner. "But I'll bet your beginning to figure it out. Clever child…" 

"What is this? What the fuck are you?"

"Darkness," he hissed, trailing a finger along her neck and wiping some small droplets of salty perspiration from her skin. "Still wish for a taste, Slayer?" He could see the shimmering of tears forming in the young lady’s fretful eyes and he looked away. With a forced sigh, he pulled back and released his hold on her. She spilled clumsily to the ground and pushed herself away from him. The pain of the hunger returned fast and he listen remorsefully as she scampered up the stairs, rushing to escape the thing she'd unintentionally drawn out of him. As the basement door shut, Giles collapsed to his knees and planted his face into his hands, ashamed once again for what he'd become. Faith's question still echoed in his mind. What the fuck was he? He only wished he knew. 

The fever subsided as Faith’s scent dulled and Giles felt confident he had finally managed some self-control. Sure enoug, the pain began to strengthen and spread.

"Now that was worth the price of admission." Spike made his presence known as he came out from the shadows and puffed his cigarette. "She wanted you bad, Rupert. And you tossed her aside like one of your spent texts."

Giles remained on the cold cement floor, hiding his face as the vampire approached.

"I'd like to think it was because you’re a eunuch or monk or something but I'm afraid I know better."

He decided his show of weakness was much too pitiful of a display for the likes of Spike so he gathered himself up and returned to the bunk as his sire joined him.

"I'd kill her in a heartbeat." Giles wiped the cold sweat from his brow.

"Killing a Slayer? Much harder than you'd think." Spike chuckled and Giles glanced over, accepting the phrase as an offbeat complement to Buffy. "So, begs the question…what exactly are you?"

Giles leaned back, resting against the brick. He closed his eyes to the inquiry, trying in vain to shut it out along with the intense hunger stirring within him. 

"Is that the magic stuff Willow's worried about?"

"Worried?" Giles chuckled. "Terrified and rightly so. It’s uncontrollable, uncontainable. Goes beyond the physical and endangers all life, regardless of strength or power."

"Huh... gotta say I'm intrigued. Never thought about what could happen with that magic stuff."

"Obviously," Giles reached over and claimed Spike’s cigarette for himself, eagerly sampling the old flavor with fond reminiscence. Spike grinned with a dash of satisfaction and lit another.

"You love her, then?" Spike took in a thick cloud of smoke and peeked over expectantly at Giles.

"Faith?"

"No, Buffy, you pillock. Why else take a pass at dark meat there?"

"Must you be so crude?"

"Oh sorry, did I offend the evil sorcerer vampire?"

"Evil? I said darkness not evilness. There is a difference."

"Answer the bloody question. Do you love her?" Spike already knew the answer. It was Giles’ relentless devotion to Buffy that made him turn the man. But he was curious if the Watcher would ever admit his feelings for his Slayer.

“Love?” Giles chuckled weakly. “An inadequate word to express the emotions she drives from me.” A pained smile formed along his lips as he took in another breath of smoke. “There aren't words enough to describe it."

"A simple yes or no would do…” Spike sighed. “Know all those bloody worthless languages and you can’t even communicate in your native tongue.” He shrugged. “Yeah... you love her. Figured as much."

"And you?” Giles asked softly, catching a glimpse of the other vampire out of the corner of his eye. “Love her?"

"Fuck yeah! No matter how much I try to ignore it, keeps on eatin' at me." He shook his head in disgust. “It’s a disease, really.”

"Well, aren't we a pair?" Giles took in the last poison breathe offered by the cigarette and let out a labored sigh as he tossed the butt to the floor. 

“A pair of what?” Spike snickered. "She knows my feelings. You gonna tell her yours?"

"To what end?"

“She deserves to know, don't you think?"

"Is that what she needs? Yet another useless vampire offering her a mockery of emotion. I'm sure that's just what the Chosen One needs."

"Useless? Speak for yourself. I'm not useless."

"Clueless then," Giles corrected. Spike nodded in agreement and found himself shaking his head in frustration.

“I’ll buy that.” 

A sharp jolt of pain sent Giles hunching forward and he bit back the agony. “If I ask politely, will you leave?”

"Will you feed?” Spike was close to fulfilling his threat and force feeding the stubborn vampire but wanted to spare Giles the humiliation.

“What do you think?” Giles glanced over at Spike with the same old resolved look and Spike knew better than to press the issue.

“Buggered again!” Spike grinned. "So… think we'll win this thing?" He asked indifferently.

The ache receded and Giles guardedly returned upright. "Bloody unlikely... but I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Want to save humanity, eh?"

"Naw. Want to watch her save it."

Spike smiled. ‘The eternal Watcher.’


	14. Sermon

The inactivity was driving her insane. True, it had barely been a week since High Noon in Helltown, but Buffy was restless just the same. Everything was getting on her nerves, including the Potentials. That was the reason behind her unannounced field trip to the old high school.

Like most other buildings in Sunnydale, the place was abandoned. She wouldn’t be surprised if this had been the first location to be vacated, being smack-dab over the Hellmouth itself. She strolled by the empty classrooms, noticing for the first time the trivial, hand-drawn posters garnishing the sterile halls. Spirited banner announcing invitations to juvenile, hormone-driven activities sure to keep the chaperones engaged. Half torn sheets lay strewn about, offering superficial promises of happy memories with every sporting event. It was all so normal it made her want to scream.

After some aimless wandering, she found herself walking into the main staff area that housed the administrative and principal’s offices. But to her, the renovated space would forever be the old library. And as she took slow strides toward her desk, her imagination transformed the setting into her old hangout. 

Willow was seated beside Oz at the oversized table, glancing through a demonology text as she let a stray finger tease the short, strawberry-blonde hairs of Oz’s neck. Cordelia sat across from them, impatiently examining herself with her compact, making sure every hair was in place and wondering why she was hanging out with the most unwanted of sociable groups. Xander burst through the doors with the usual box-o-pizza and an array of sugary and salty treats, sure to tickle the fancy of the various members of the Scooby gang. Buffy could almost smell the pepperoni. 

Giles appeared out of nowhere, materializing from the books like a scholarly spirit drawn out by the inviting scent. She couldn’t help but grin as everyone dug in, making short work of downing the snacks. Xander took a slice into his mouth and tried to return Giles’ greasy change. The Watcher always funded the feast. But Xander's attempt was dismissed with a satisfied smile and a thankful nibble of crust. Giles knew finances were tight at the Harris house and since Xander was always too proud to ask for help, the Watcher had his ways of slipping the boy some much needed cash, pizza nights being the easiest and most rewarding. Xander claimed his usual place beside Cordelia. She offered him a subtle peck on the cheek as she carefully bit into her anti-pepperoni slice, trying to avoid any unnecessary mess of her make-up. The scene was set and almost perfect except for one small detail… Buffy wasn’t there.

“See now…” the jovial southern drawl took her completely by surprise and she whipped around to face the owner of the voice she unfortunately recognized. “Does my heart good to know our fine educational institutions haven’t failed to draw in the less fortunate souls of our worthless society.”

“What can I say,” Buffy took a few apprehensive steps backwards and paused as the room returned to the cold surroundings she first walked in on. “Can’t get enough of that school spirit.” She lunged forward and Caleb threw his hands up in a good-humored defensive motion.

“Hold it right there, Missy. I'm not here to paint the wall with your innards just yet. There’ll be time enough for that later.” He began to meander around the room, completely at ease as Buffy stood in the defensive, ready for any sign of attack.

“So, come for some serious learnin’ or are you just walking down memory lane?”

“What’s it to ya?” Her eyes followed his every movement, ready to strike at a moments notice.

“Let’s not forget our manners, shall we,” Caleb gave her a quirky smile and continued on with his stroll. “This used to be the old library, was it not? A haven for heretics. Sanctuary for the sinners.”

“You get off on the sound of your own voice, don’t you?”

“I do so love a dash of the poetic here and there to classy up the vernacular. But I’m used to lowering myself to suit the needs of the less sophisticated whores I teach.”

“You have serious issues with women.”

“Issues?” Caleb chuckled. “No, no issues. I just think your evil, is all.”

“Well sure, that clears things up nicely.”

“Your friends will writhe in the flaming pits of Hell to pay for your sins.”

“Way to change the subject.”

“There is a way to prevent their damnation,” Caleb’s tone had turned deathly serious.

“Do tell,” Buffy was beginning to get tired of the conversation.

“A beast walks amongst you, an abomination whose sole purpose is to lead you all into the depths of Hell.”

“Last time I looked, you were playing for the opposing team. Why should I believe you?”

“'Cause I always speak the truth. Without fail.” Caleb’s confident smirk reappeared as he sat on the edge of an empty desk. “The demon inhabiting your Watcher’s corpse will be your undoing. I suggest you rid yourself of his company before it’s too late.”

It bothered Buffy that Caleb was so convinced of his warnings of doom. “But I’m not through with him yet.” She couldn’t believe her own words and wanted to take them back the second she’d voiced them. 

“I see. Got a hankering for the long tooth’s?” Caleb chuckled to himself and continued his stroll around the room until he paused to look at her with a knowing glance. “Oh, that’s right… this wouldn’t be the first time you’ve laid with one of the devil’s disciples.”

“I haven’t laid anyone!” Buffy was unraveling. “Ok…so, there was Angel… and Spike, but he doesn’t count… and why am I telling you this? It’s none of your business! Giles and I…we never…”

“No…no need for explanations. You’re preaching to the choir here. I’m quite aware you’re a whoring blasphemer. I just want to see you come to accept that fact before I send you to an early grave.” 

“It won’t be that easy.” Buffy worked to keep her fists loose and relaxed, prepared to pummel the offbeat Preacher threatening her.

“Oh… yes it will.” Caleb threw a wild punch and Buffy blocked it just in time.

“Let the sermon begin…” he smiled. 

Buffy started with a combination of high kicks, following through with sharp elbow strikes, testing her ability for the day. She’d found it best to figure out her strengths and weaknesses early to avoid revealing them while in the more obvious fatigued moments. Caleb blocked every strike, countering with straightforward punches of his own. Buffy could tell he was a brawler, very little finesse and no flashy moves. He didn’t seem naturally talented at any fighting style but his power was incredible and she got the feeling he could swat her down like a fly at any moment.

“Your Mr. Giles is a curious fellow, don't you think?” Caleb continued to speak as he fought. 

“Why’s that?” Buffy fell into a pattern of strike and move as they circled around the perimeter of the room. It was annoying to her that the Preacher seemed to be fighting her as more of an after thought, like she was nothing more that a toy he was playing with until he was ready to move on to something else.

“Well… here you’ve got a grown man, a wealth of experience and knowledge…” Caleb surprised her with a swipe of his leg and Buffy dodged, shifting her weight to go south-paw as he continued on. “And he chooses to surround himself with children, high-spirited ones at that. And now, even with the destruction of the physical representation of his life’s work, he still holds himself to the strict moral codes enforced on him by a dead establishment.”

“Tis the call of the Watcher,” Buffy leapt into the air to land her first solid blow to Caleb’s chin. His head jerked back with the connection, only to spring forward with a pleased smirk and he countered with a combination of punches.

“But he isn’t a Watcher, not anymore and will never be again. If that useless Council of his wasn’t in ruins, they would destroy him as surely as any demon,” Caleb landed his first blow, sending Buffy crashing through a nearby window. She quickly gathered herself up and returned within the sparring room.

“Can we just focus on the fight?” Buffy tried to connect with an uppercut only to be leveled by a rock-hard punch to the abdomen. 

“I feel you’re avoiding some issues with Mr. Giles.”

“There are no issues with Mr. Giles… I mean Giles,” Buffy was losing her focus and Caleb could see it. She struggled to get to her feet, feeling her temper rising out of control.

“That’s good. Because I’ve heard the bond between Watcher and Slayer doesn’t fair well when emotions get all muddled and perverted. Best to avoid the more intimate relations in regards to working partners.”

“Intimate? What are you talking about?”

“Oh dear…” Caleb stopped cold, offering the Slayer a wide-eyed glance as he covered his mouth with a single finger in a mockingly shy display. “I thought you knew. I am truly sorry.”

“Knew what?” Buffy’s curiosity was piqued, unaware that her defenses where quickly dropping.

“Silly child. Your Mr. Giles…he’s in love with you.” Caleb punctuated the sentence with an uppercut that sent Buffy crashing through another window, this time smashing headfirst into an unforgiving brick wall. Her final thought was of the beast and then she blacked out. 

* * *

The sky had just begun its journey into night. The sun dipped below the horizon as Buffy made her way down the path home. She could barely recall what had happened. The last thing she remembered was going head first into a brick wall then waking up two hours later with a gross feeling gigantor pimple donning her neck and the strange feeling she’d forgotten something important. She wasn’t eager to get a glimpse of her new face but she knew she’d have to face the inevitable sooner or later. With a hefty sigh, she opened the door. 

The gang was on her in an instant as she hobbled over to the stairs, barely catching the banister in time to prevent her legs from giving out under her. Dawn was the first one to rush to her aid, providing a supportive arm to guide her to a sitting position on the second step.

“Buffy? Where’ve you been?” Willow asked, grimacing at the injuries decorating her friend’s face. “What happened?”

“Just letting off some steam,” Buffy grumbled and tried to flip her hair away from her face, only to be painfully reminded of her almost broken spine as she braced her neck until the ache subsided.

As Buffy pulled her hand away, Willow noticed a curious mark in the very spot Buffy had been covering. “What’s that?”

Xander leaned in to get a better look and Buffy was quickly feeling uncomfortable with being the center of attention.

“It’s nothing. I’m fine,” she said, trying to stand up. Dawn pushed her back down with an insistent hand and examined the strange mark for herself. It looked like a burn but in a particular shape, a cross.

“The Preacher did this. You went to face Caleb without us?” Xander’s patience with his old friend was at an end. “You got a death wish?”

“It wasn’t like that. I didn’t mean to run into him. He was just there.”

“There where, Buffy?” Willow was starting to see what Xander was taking about. Buffy was not right. “Where did you go?”

“The high school. I was picking up a few things and surprise, Mr. White Collar himself made an unexpected appearance.” Buffy dabbed her thumb at her freshly split lip and then the gash over her brow, wincing as she struggled to her feet.   
  
“Why all the mystery? We were worried, Buffy.” Willow tried to stay calm but was finding it difficult with Buffy’s impassive attitude. “You should have told us where you where going. When you’d be back…” 

“Thanks for the heart to heart, Mom.” Buffy’s tone was more than sarcastic, It was rude and won her a swift punch in the shoulder from Dawn as well as a stern glare. “Since when do I have to answer to the sidekick squad?” Buffy growled and limped up the stairs to escape into her bedroom. “Don’t remember hearing about a curfew for the Chosen One…” The door slammed shut.

“Do the mood swings come with the Slayer dish? 'Cause I gotta say, if so, I wanna change my order,” Rona mumbled.

“Yeah, take me off the reservation list,” Viv agreed, receiving a scolding glare from Kennedy.

“I know she’s the Slayer… but is that the sign of a well thought out plan?” Amanda agreed. “Did you see the condition she was in? What chance do we have?”

“B’s just workin the intel, gathering up the goods on the anti-fem preacher guy. She knows what she’s doin.” Faith tried to sound certain but Xander could hear the doubt in her voice. “Gotta have faith.”

“We do,” Kennedy smirked and Faith rolled her eyes.

Andrew could see the Potentials growing restless with the sudden silence that fell over the room and decided it was time to give the Scoobies some space.

“Who wants Jiffypop and smores? Campfire out back, ten minutes. Last one there has to do the laundry.” Andrew said it in his cheeriest tone, but he felt just as worried as they did. The fearless leader was displaying symptoms of shell shock and he’d already heard the faint calls for mutiny sprouting up in the gossiping banter of the Potentials.

He chose to focus on the good rather than the bad, knowing that Anya and he had scrounged up enough graham crackers, marshmallows and chocolate to feed a small nation for a week. Snack foods a plenty and an endless supply of RPG’s and everyone could have the best pajama party ever, if only they could all just get along.

The Potentials started to scatter, leaving the Scoobies grouped at the base of the stairs, exchanging worried glances as they contemplated what to do.

Andrew decided he would offer up his first batch of smores to them. Besides, the tasty treats were nothing more than empty calories and his hips were already heading into wide-load zone. Then he considered whether vampires liked smores, contemplating slipping a plate to Mr. Giles who was just as in need of some appreciation as his young friends.

* * *

It had been five days since his confrontation with Caleb, and every second had felt like an eternity as Giles waited alone in the dark for her. But she never came. He understood her absence. He didn’t deserve a moments notice from Buffy after what he’d done. But some speck of hope kept him waiting, listening with foolish anticipation as footsteps approached the basement door only to continue on, leaving him alone.

He’d cursed himself with the loneliness, asking Spike to keep the others away until he’d regained control over himself. The peculiar vampire seemed only too happy to oblige, jumping at every chance to assist him, all the while trying to convince Giles to feed. And though he couldn’t dismiss the violent past between them, he began to feel a strange bond with his sire.

The Watcher in him considered such behavior as nothing more than a textbook example of the lower levels of Maslow’s hierarchy of human needs. Perhaps it was why vampires seemed to gravitate toward their own kind, the need to belong, to fit in. Or perhaps it was as simple as Spike wanting to watch him suffer. Regardless, Giles found some slight comfort in the infrequent and often irritating visits from Spike. 

And then there was the pain that never left him, the hunger that never slept and nor did he. So he sat, alone in the dark, waiting for the next distraction from the pain, ever hopeful that the next footsteps he heard would be hers and that maybe this time she wouldn’t pass him by.


	15. Outside, Lookin In

Later that evening…

“You ready?” Xander was annoyingly calm as he waited for the anxious redhead to respond. Willow could only shrug uneasily as she tried to assess everyone’s reactions to the inquiry. She was surprised that Anya, Dawn, Faith and Andrew didn’t seem at all bothered by the drastic plan.

“I don’t know. I mean, you think Buffy will forgive us for this?” She asked.

“Gotta say… not caring, Will,” Xander said frankly. “Look, all I know is Giles is hurting down there. He’s alone, depressed, and refuses to eat. All of which aren’t the wholesome ingredients in the recipe for a happy, peppy Watcher. He’s suffering, Will, needlessly.”

“But is this the best way to go about this?” Willow squeaked. “I mean… I don’t want Giles to suffer either. Down with suffering, ok? But Buffy’s not really singing the happy, happy, joy, joy song either. She’s hurting too.”

“Believe me, I see that. And I know Buffy’s not ready to forgive him but I can’t watch as they both tear themselves apart over something they had no control over. I can’t watch her shut us out… shut him out.”

“But we don’t know how she’ll react. She might do something rash…”

“Oh, right… like say, running off alone and unarmed to challenge the local chapter of Our Lady of the Omnipotent Evil, headed by one insane super-preacher Hell bent on destroying Sunnydale?”

“Sometimes I really don’t like you.” Willow sighed in frustration. “Ok…so, we’re way past rational thought in Buffyland. But what about Giles? What’s he’s going to do? Or how about Spike? What …”

“Fuck Spike!” Xander’s bark startled Willow.

“Not taking requests at the moment, stud.” The blonde vampire strutted nonchalantly into the kitchen and hopped up to join Dawn on the counter. “But if you’d care for a rain check, I can mark you down for Thursday?” Everyone but Dawn and Faith shot him nasty glances which he ignored, choosing instead to focus his attentions on the younger Summers. Dawn graciously offered him a cookie and he politely accepted the treat. With a little nibble, he offered the gang a sociable smile.

“Look… I bloody well know most of you hate me.” He looked to Xander, “Or wants me dead… of the more permanent variety. I admit it… I bollocksed up the whole mess. But I want to help here. I just want Buffy to be happy. We need the cocky, quick-witted Slayer at her best before the wrath of the First makes its next appearance.” 

“That’s it? A simple ‘I did a bad thing’ and we’re all supposed to trust you now? News flash, Deadboy, we don’t trust you. We don’t like you. We never liked you.” Xander took a threatening step towards Spike and Andrew shifted nervously as he suddenly felt caught in the middle of a fight just waiting to happen.

“I gotta second that,” Willow nodded. “You aren’t giving us any real reason for a big ol’ group hug.” 

“Excuse me, I don’t mean to intrude in on your expressions of hostility but we’ve all gotta work together to save the world and all.” Andrew said shyly. “Don’t we need everyone to be in their happy places by the time the… um…”

“Manure hits the oscillating fan,” Anya suggested. “I agree with the wormy little nerd… but this plan seems dim-witted and quite absurd to me,” She concluded.

“Well, yeah… it’s my idea!” Xander said, not missing a beat. “But we don’t have time to wait for things to come around and right themselves. We need these two back to normal, or as normal as they can be now. Back in the teamwork sense… back in the Watcher and Slayer sense.”

“There’s no telling if this scheme will do that,” Faith grumbled. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m at one with reuniting the old duet but we’re talking about two very different people than before all this went down.”

“What do you think?” Willow glanced over at Dawn who was swinging her legs from side to side as she crunched on another chocolate chip cookie, listening attentively to the ongoing discussion. 

Dawn’s eyes darted between Xander and Willow and then to the basement door, displaying her concern for the man shut away within his own self-inflicted prison. She nodded resolutely and jumped off the counter. She pointed to herself, motioned upstairs then pointed to Willow and Xander and waved toward the back of the house.

“You’ll get Buffy, then?” Willow asked and Dawn nodded.

“I’ll get the nail gun and boards,” Xander smiled. “You think you can whip up a little speedround barrier spell, Will?”

“I’ll try,” she said unsurely. “But you better give me a little head start with your tooling around.”

“I wanna help,” Anya said eagerly.

“Me too,” Andrew agreed.

“Me three,” Spike slipped off the counter and awaited their orders.

“You’ve done enough, Spike,” Xander growled. “Just stay outta our way.” He left out the back door and Willow gave the vampire uneasy shrug.

“What’d ya expect?” she asked with a hint of sympathy. 

“Right. I’ll gather the girls and keep them occupied for the moment, run through the details we’ve gathered on this preacher guy,” Spike sulked as he headed toward the living room. 

“Not so fast,” Faith interrupted. “I got dibs on the brats. We’re having a little girl’s night out. Taking them downtown for a little R&R.”

“As if!” Spike chuckled. “And Buffy ok’d this little excursion when?”

“B’s too busy brooding over her ol’ man. Besides, didn’t think to ask. My bad!”

“What bloody rat-trap, stink-hole is still open around here?” 

“The Bronze is still rockin’. Can’t keep a Hellmouth hangout from partying to the end.” She offered him a coy smile. “Care to join us?”

“I think not. Guess I’ll make a few passes through the usual hotspots. See if there are any nasties about,” he’d be damned if he wasn’t getting in on the act to reunite these two. Besides, he needed to keep a watchful eye on what went down. No telling what might happen. Good or bad, he was going to be right in the thick of it to control the situation. 

“Anya… you and Andrew can go loot any leftovers you might have missed at the hospital. If all goes well, we’ll need meals for two vampires.” Willow hoped. 

“Dinner for two… got it.” Andrew smiled proudly. He was finally making himself useful. 

“Why do you always stick me with the nerd?” Anya whined.

“Because of your unending patience, Anya,” Willow humored her with a smile and watched Anya’s face light up with the complement.

“Really? Thanks. I’ve always thought I was a patient person. Especially seeing as how I haven’t always been human. It takes a special kind of being to…” Andrew gently cupped her arm and guided her along with him as he made his way out to the living room, nodding appreciatively as Anya continued flattering herself. Willow and Dawn were left alone in shadows of the dimly lit kitchen.

“You think this will work?” Willow asked. She was pleasantly surprised to see the young woman do something she’d missed seeing her do. Dawn smiled.

* * *

“Wait up, Sunshine!” Faith jogged up to Spike as he marched toward the front door. He quickened his pace, not in the mood to face any more unfriendlies. The dark Slayer kept up as he left the house and strolled down the path. “Offer still stands. Could always use another heavy in the ranks. You sure you’re takin’ a pass?” 

Spike paused to light up a cigarette and noticed Faith admire the crutch as he inhaled a deep swallow of smoke. He offered her one, much to her excitement, and gave her a friendly smile as he lit it.

“Rather be alone at the moment.” He took another puff.

“Can’t say I blame ya, B doesn’t seem to be singing your praises.”

“That’s alright. I happen to have a lovely singing voice.”

“Gang seems frosty.” Faith gave the vampire an inquiring look. “So I’m guessin’ you and G aren’t so touchy-feely?”

“Actually, we’re mates from way back,” Spike said in a sarcastic tone and let out a weak snicker before his features saddened. “It’s complicated.”

“No… not really. Cat’s outta the bag and into the frying pan.” Faith took a smooth breath of smoke and held it for a moment before slowly sighing it out. “You turned him, didn’t you?”

He cocked his head sideways, surprised at her seemingly insensitivity. 

“What? You expect me to be all shocked and stuff?” She smiled. “Please… I took a turn down nemesis road. Luckily, it didn’t work out.” 

“Difference is I claimed it as a righteous deed, done in the best interests for the safety of those Slayerettes. When all it really was…was revenge, pure and simple.”

“Rumor has it that he tried to snuff you?”

“Just doin’ what he thought was best for Buffy.”

“Sounds good on paper but won’t hold up in court. Believe me, I know.” She smiled. “Hey, not sayin' I'd give you a gold star or anything. Just sayin' I can see where you were coming from. Besides, it kinda worked out to benefit the brats. Vampy G is workin’ it. He's a handful.” 

It was strange, but Spike somehow felt better. Knowing someone could understand the whys and how-tos of the complex situation. But he still felt bad.

“The other night, with you're little episode of tempt the Watcher... wasn't his fault. He didn't mean to hurt you. It's the hunger.”

“Yeah, I know the score. Took a while and a few bumps and bruises, but I finally got it figured.” She stretched out her arms as she continued. “Curtain goes up…story opens with a wigsome welcome. Everyone’s tossin’ ‘round polite but suspicious looks like they’re goin’ outta style while you try to warm up to your new surroundings. So you lay back and chill, while they try to work you out, see what makes you tick. You break a few badies, pass the gang initiation… everything’s five by five. You’re hanging out, cuttin’ it up and livin’ it large with your new best bud. Next thing you know, Wham! Wicked trouble and you find yourself on the outside, looking in, wondering what gives as they act like you never existed. Alone again and you go to a bad place...” Faith stopped to take in a long drag of the cigarette then dismissed her current thought with a frustrated wave. “Won’t bore you with those shitty details. Point is, you wake up one day and realize that you were given the short straw from the get-go, remembering the golden days when you saw them together, Watcher and Slayer mentally fucking each other with every innocent word and teasing look.” Faith paused to toss the spent cigarette butt to the concrete path, flashing the vampire a self-conscious grin as she worked to collect her rising temper. “It’s always been about them. There’s no coming between those two.”

“Yeah…well, haven’t got a choice.”

“Sure you do…” her coy smile returned. “You can go Bronzing with me and the girls.”

“Thanks again, but I’ll pass,” Spike tossed his cigarette and headed down the front path of the Summers’ home.

“Suit yourself. If you change your mind, you know where I’ll be,” she said.

“Outside, lookin’ in?”

“Catchin’ on now, Sunshine.”

* * *

An hour later…

As was the recent trend, Dawn found Buffy hidden away within the serene setting of her bedroom, lying quietly on her cheerful, fluffy bed. But her face didn’t reflect the carefree feelings the room tried to instill in her. Her older sister looked so tired and aged beyond her years. Dawn knew she probably mimicked the same outward appearance, both having suffered so much and struggling to conquer the sinking feeling too strong for either of them to ignore. But Dawn felt she knew how to fight back and this dirty little trick was the first step in healing the raw wounds left by recent heartaches. She had to have hope that the key to winning the impending war was to bring together the old gang, particularly the Slayer and her Watcher. The easy part was to physically bring them together. The difficult part was for the old friends to work things out on their own.

“What’s wrong, Dawn?” Buffy jolted upright, sitting at the ready for any bad news or cause for alarm. Dawn tried to dissuade her sister’s tenseness with a calm wave as she took a seat on the bed.

“Are you ok?” The urgency in Buffy’s voice made Dawn sad. Her sister was incapable of relaxing. She offered a reassuring nod and started to scribble on her whiteboard. The game was afoot.

Dawn displayed the message and waited for the Slayer’s response. “Spike needs you in the basement.”

“What for?” Buffy’s tone was immediately agitated.

“He has news about the preacher guy.” Dawn hoped that Buffy wouldn’t ask too many questions. She already felt her hand cramping from trying to write faster to keep her from having to wait.

“Why the basement? He can come here if he has news.”

Dawn rolled her eyes as Buffy flopped back to the mattress, stubbornly refusing to go near the room that housed her ex-Watcher. She quickly sketched out another message and poked a finger to Buffy’s back to get her attention.

“Just go!” Dawn slapped her hand on the board and pointed a demanding finger to the door.

“This better be important…” Buffy leisurely got to her feet and headed out into the hall with Dawn following closely behind.

As they made their way toward the basement, Buffy found it odd that she wasn’t being bombarded by snooping questions from Potentials and non-Potentials alike. Everyone was gone and the house seemed almost abandoned. 

Dawn noticed Buffy hesitate when they reached the door so she quickly turned the knob and entered into the foreboding space, motioning for her sister to follow her. The door remained open behind them, giving Buffy a ridiculous sense of relief. After battling endless demons and monsters and coming back from death twice, she failed to understand why going to the basement, her very own basement, caused her so much anxiety. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. She knew the cause but would never admit to it. So she moved onward, watching as Dawn passed the first support beam. At that point, she pulled a u-turn around the beam and took off running. By the time Buffy realized what was happening, Dawn had already made it up the stairs. She flashed an impish grin, gave a little wave, dropped the whiteboard on the top most step and slammed the basement door closed before Buffy managed to close the gap. 

Buffy tried the knob and, as she'd suspected, it was locked. She glanced down at the whiteboard, barely able to make out the message scribbled there in the near black of the candle lit space.

“Get over it. I did. P.S. Sorry and don’t kill me.”

Buffy tried the door again and was stunned by the sound of the nail gun firing along with the echoing noise of hammers working on the opposing side of the door. They were barricading her in.

“What is this?” she yelled.

“You’re under arrest…” Xander’s muffled voice called out as he worked. “You have no right to remain silent and are found guilty of pigheadedness in the second degree, sentenced to time off for bad behavior.”

“What?” Buffy was furious and pounded against the door. “This is stupid. You know I can bust through this.”

“Yeah…well…I’m using a very powerful spell to keep you in there until you’ve come to your senses,” Willow’s timid voice barely carried through the door. “So don’t try anything.”

Buffy tried the door again and considered smashing it to bits as well as her so-called friends. “This is ridiculous… why are you doing this?”

“We’ll be back in a little bit, Buffy. And we’re sorry it came to this.” Willow said, following up the apology with some unrecognizable words and the Slayer knew the witch was working the majicks to keep her held captive. 

Buffy pulled her fist back, ready to send it crashing through the door when an irritating little voice from within her asked why she needed to run away. Everyone else was moving on, why couldn’t she? It was a question she couldn’t answer and there was only one way to find out. With a deep sigh, her fist relaxed and she let her hand drop to her side. 

They were alone.


	16. Please

Black and silent, the basement felt like a tomb.

And though confident she could easily escape the improvised jail, Buffy still felt trapped. After a worrisome minute, her eyes began to adjust to the darkness and she searched the room for him. Surely he’d heard the commotion. She was surprised to see him sitting motionless on the bunk, apparently unaffected by the noise.

At first glimpse, he seemed somehow smaller. Vulnerable, even, as he sat hunched over and absolutely still, looking much like a thoughtful statue. She found herself wanting to know what he was doing. Hhow he was wasting his time there in the dank basement, shutting himself away from the others and her.

Giles remained unmoving as she drew nearer, a slumping figure masked by shadows. But then she noticed the subtle quivering of his hands, the lone indication of his false life. She almost preferred the idea that he’d been turned to stone rather than facing her fears, facing him. She suddenly craved the comfort of more light as she gathered up her courage and took another step closer towards the figure lit only by a flickering candle threatening to extinguish with the slightest draft.

Buffy recognized the fragrant scent the candle gave off as it burned. It was a gift from Giles to her, a familiar mix of herbs and perfume that he'd concocted specifically to aid in her meditation exercises. Sadly, she'd never used it herself, only recalling its tranquil smell from the time he’d demonstrated its proper use. The fond memory brought a pained smile to her face as she reflected on the man she still grieved for. 

She'd never have admited it back then, but she was always impressed with how Giles put up with her. No matter how much she tested his patience with her merciless teasing, he would simply excuse her glib remarks as a necessary part of the routine. Focusing on the task at hand, he would sit down before her on the hard wood floor of the Magic Box training room. Positioning himself with legs crossed, relaxed arms draped along his knees, he’d offer her a mild-mannered smile coupled with an authoritative motion to regain her attention. It was his way, always allowing her the frivolous moments to lessen the gravity of training. But the lessons would always come, eventually, when she’d expelled all of her sarcastic energies at his expense. Then she would settle down and simply watch as he showed her how to sit, how to breathe, how to be. Amidst the peace of that protective setting, she could almost hear his thoughts as he meditated. So quiet and calm. His chiseled features would soften, lips curling ever so slightly to a natural smile that revealed a faint glow of the undisciplined youth normally veiled by his semblance of responsibility. How she missed those quiet times, the comfortable calm he inspired within her.

And now he used such techniques in a futile attempt to ward off the beast lying in wait within him. 

With a distressed wheeze, Giles wrenched over more, grasping at his stomach. Buffy knew what he needed. He required it more since he was injured. She flashed back to Spike’s efforts in overcoming the hold blood had on him while under the First’s control. He’d only fed when weak or wounded. But Giles flat out denied it, denied himself the nourishment he needed to survive and she wondered why.

Buffy approached guardedly, her eyes never leaving him as she moved closer. She was momentarily startled when he shifted upright, his face finally coming into view with eyes strained shut. A speckling of sweat glistened along the creases of his brow. She watched as a stray droplet streamed downward, following the defining lines of his clenching jaw. It continued a path along his neck, traveling along the ashen skin of his exposed chest and settling deep within the forest of scattered hairs adorning his torso.

The uncharacteristic clothes he wore showed no hint of the man she’d once known, except for the well worn-in Levi’s. Giles had always seemed more himself in those, more comfortable. She wondered why he’d punished himself for years wearing the more familiar stiff tweed suits. But the demon he’d become seemed to prefer darker colors, suggesting the absence of light and perhaps abandonment of hope. A gasp of superfluous breath parted the sleek, black unbuttoned shirt further, revealing his upper body, gleaming with perspiration. He appeared almost human.

Another jab of pain and his features twisted, displaying his clenched teeth as another spasm ran though him. And there it was, the sight of those elongated fangs and her pulse quicken. If anything reminded her that Giles was a demon, it was the scene playing out before her. The pitiable, trembling beast helpless before her wasn’t the man she’d once held close to her heart. It was a vampire. 

No…never helpless. Bitter images filled Buffy’s mind, reflections of torture and pain and how it pleased him to watch her suffer. She could understand that, some sick part of her took pleasure in viewing his torment and she accepted her involuntary memories as a harsh reminder of what such beasts were capable of. With a resentful sigh, she turned back toward the stairs, determined to tear the basement door from its hinges rather than spend another minute with the creature that had hurt her and her family. 

“Buffy?” His hollow voice was just a whisper, barely heard over her departing footsteps. Her breath caught at the unexpected sound of it and she paused, waiting. “I didn’t hear you come in.” She kept her back to him, listening as he rustled with the bunk sheets and struggled to his feet.

“You seemed… preoccupied,” she mumbled quietly, knowing he’d have no trouble hearing. She wasn’t prepared to face him but an insatiable curiosity made her turn. As she slowly spun around, her anxious gaze locked with his and she couldn’t move. He stood there, heavily shadowed as the flickering candlelight worked from behind to give him shape. But one feature dared to defy the darkness, his extraordinarily jade eyes, which seemed to silently call for her to return.

“I was just…” 

“Meditating… I know.” She glanced away.

“Guess it was working.” He gave discomfited little smile as he gazed anxiously at her, unable to accept that she was truly there. But she was, Buffy was standing in front of him and he didn’t know what to say or what to do. Then he noticed the wounds.

“You’re injured,” he’d said it with such familiar concern, gesturing toward her face. He was obviously troubled by her bloodied lip and the angry slash over her brow. “Are you alright?” He took a cautious step forward, watching regretfully as Buffy flinched from his movement. He immediately retreated back a few paces to give her space, damning his careless actions.

“These are nothing… I’ve had worse,” she paused, oddly regretting the implication of her words. “The others are almost gone, except for my…” she glanced down at her handicapped hand. ‘Show no weakness,’ she thought. “I’m fine.”

He took notice of her bandaged limb and choked back a remorseful sigh at the cruel memories inundating his mind. 

“I should go,” Buffy turned toward the stairs to leave and Giles hastily shuffled forward.

“Please don’t,” he paused when she glimpsed back, uncertain.

“Don’t have time right now. Got things to do. The others are waiting… the Potentials need…”

“I’m sorry.” The humble phrase lingered in the fusty atmosphere of the cellar and Buffy felt her heart sink with the declaration. “Buffy… please…” he risked another slow step and outstretched a timid hand, pleading for her to hear him. “Please forgive me.”

At long last, the monster begged for forgiveness and Buffy sighed with frustrated satisfaction. She turned to face him but avoided the sensitive stare of those potent green eyes. It was what the others wanted, some celebrated reunion where all is forgiven and forgotten and they could all move on, but she wasn’t willing to let her anger go… not yet.

“Forgive you for what?” Her voice turned severe, filled with bitterness and anger. “Forgive you for Wood, for Chao-Ahn, for Dawn…” Her eyes met his and she struggled to keep her heart cold, determined to evade the warming of his persuasive gaze. “Forgive you for… for this?” Buffy lifted her bandaged hand, drawing his attentions to his handiwork, and then let it fall disappointedly to her side. “What exactly are you sorry for?” 

“Everything, every moment after my death… and many before.” Giles understood her anger, expected it. But when he heard the underlying fury searing her words, he felt she would never forgive him and it hurt worse than the pulsing hunger shooting through him. The burden of her stare was too heavy and he lowered his tired body to sit on the bunk, burying his face within his hands. “I’m sorry I can’t erase what happened.”

“So am I.” She wanted so badly to leave, but something unexpected made her stay. She wasn't sure if it was pity or something more, something she couldn't admit to. But she couldn't leave him to suffer his loneliness just yet. With a contrived breath to regain her composure, she moved closer to the bedside of the sickened vampire. Giles bowed forward, his arm wrapping across his abdomen in fierce discomfort and Buffy knew the hunger had returned. 

“Does it hurt?” The question sounded more like the curiosity of a child than that of an experienced Slayer.

He lifted his head back, just enough to give the Slayer a contented smirk. “Brilliantly,” his face returned forward, buried back within his large, tremulous hands. 

‘Good!’ was her immediate reaction but after witnessing a minute of Giles’ anguished efforts, she felt something she hadn’t predicted and wasn’t ready for… sympathy.

“Spike said you won’t feed.” Her delicate voice broke the deafening quiet. “You need blood."

“And I will go on needing it.”

“You’re weak… sick. You’re no good to me like this!” Her tone was much harsher than she’d intended. “Why are you doing this?”

“To remind me of what I’ve lost.”  
  
“Which is?”

He pulled back and offered her a wistful look, “You.” He held his stare, as if waiting for her to refute his assessment. She remained quiet.

He’d said it so plainly, unemotionally that Buffy had to take a moment to absorb the single word he’d spoken. ‘He lost me? What about me losing him?’ She had to look away, his sad green eyes hurt too much. The difficult silence returned and the estranged duo paused to take in the sound of their thoughts. After a moment, she had to speak, no longer able to hold back the feelings overtaking her.

“I hated you,” she said it like a whispered curse and Giles’ eyes closed once again, preparing his heavy heart for another battery of unforgiving phrases. 

“You made it so easy to… ” She took a seat on the farthest edge of the bunk and focused on the cracked cement of the basement floor as she continued. “I’ve suffered loss and pain; it came with the territory and I learned to deal with it. Or at least I thought I had, until what you did… what you took. I watched you rip little pieces away from me with a smile on your face, all the while knowing it would be over soon, that you would finish it. But you never did. I didn’t understand.” 

“I told myself to hate you because it would be easier than the truth. So I did. And I was good at it, good at separating myself from my emotions, so much so that I found myself unable to care anymore… for my friends and for myself.” She hesitated to take in a ragged breath.

“Without warning, without goodbye, you were gone… but then you weren’t, not really. There was nothing left of you to put into the ground. After what I’d gone through with my own death, I needed to see you at rest, to know you were at peace.” He could see Buffy nervously biting at her bottom lip as she struggled to contain her emotions.

“I wanted you dead and I hated myself for it. I hated the others for not letting me bury you, for not letting me grieve. And I hated you for coming back.”

It had been said without needing to be, Giles knew her feelings all too well. Gone were the days of the self-assured champion, replaced by the troubled times of an emotionally crippled shell of a Slayer. The little tokens of punishment he’d presented couldn’t afford her what she justly needed. 

He glimpsed the wounded young woman sitting solemnly beside him and considered what she meant to him. She was his only source of light and now his very presence was smothering her. Her stern profile had softened and he saw the glimmer of a tear perched and ready to fall from her weary eye. She seemed so frail and vulnerable, it broke his heart. Hers was a pain he couldn’t bear.

With a deliberately gentle motion, he slowly reached beneath the bunk and pulled out the stake Dawn had presented to him on his miserable homecoming to the Summers’ house. Slipping down to the hard cement floor and crawling the slight distance she’d kept between them, he took his rightful place kneeling submissively before the Slayer. He gathered his strength and looked up into her questioning eyes, trying to read her heart as it sounded out to him. 

For all her claims of hate and all her displays of anger and disgust, she was still beautiful to behold. He allowed himself the slightest touch of her palm as he placed the stake within the frayed, bandaged hand. Much to his surprise, she didn’t withdraw at the contact and he was appreciative of it as he gently curled her fingers to grip the weapon and tenderly cupped her hand within his. Buffy’s indecipherable gaze was fixed on his exhausted stare as he guided her equipped hand to his chest, positioning the sharpened wooden point over the bare skin of his lifeless heart, offering her the cold support of his own dead hand to finish the task and end their mutual pain.

“Please...” it was a blameless request, spoken in an undemanding tone.

Buffy was breathless, her hand quivered within his hold, barely able to steady the stake over its intended target. 

“It’s what you want… what you need. I see it every time I look into your eyes,” she watched in disbelief as the tip began to sink within his skin, releasing a trickling stream of burgundy, tracking along the lines of his tensing muscles. “I never asked for this, Buffy. I never wanted to hurt you or Dawn. And it kills me to know my existence brings you pain.” The gentle pressure of his touch grew and Buffy found herself working to prevent the wooden dagger from plunging further into his flesh. “You spared me from oblivion once… I’m asking for you to gift me with it now.” Giles insistent grip brought her uncertain hand closer, helping her slowly drive the stake toward his heart. “Let me rest…”

The blood from the wound spread over the stake, staining her bandages as she wondered. It would be so easy, to merely give in and let the beast destroy himself. After all, it wouldn’t really be her fault if her hand slipped or if her arm gave out. Within a storm of emotions, the incredible claims Caleb had made came flooding back to her and she suddenly recognized Giles actions for what they were, the final act of atonement and love. And in that moment, amongst the agony of Giles’ pleas for death, it was his unconditional love that gave her strength.

The persistent tear was finally released, trailing down her cheek as she glanced down at her handicapped hand. 'To forgive is an act of compassion', Giles words from long ago echoed in her mind and she stifled an unwanted sob. 

“I won’t,” she whispered and struggled to pull her hand away. With a devastatingly compassionate smile, he held firm and leaned forward, following the retreating weapon as it moved away. Buffy’s grip intensified, resolved to prevent him from impaling himself but Giles continued toward her with every tug. He held such peace in his eyes that Buffy could see he didn’t intend to fail.

‘Stop him!’ her mind screamed the order and without another thought, she forced the stake back, losing balance with the passionate motion, unintentionally pulling Giles toward her and herself towards him with the abrupt movement. 

It happened in the blur of the moment; an accidental touch and time stood still.

They froze as their minds tried to comprehend the position they’d tumbled into. Buffy was still seated on the bunk and Giles continued kneeling before her but they’d been thrust together in an unlikely semi-embrace, cheek against cheek and hand in hand. Confused by the strange emotions surfacing with the inadvertent contact, Watcher and Slayer were speechless, keeping their bodies absolutely motionless, neither one wanting to go beyond some imaginary line they’d set for themselves so long ago.

Though strange and forbidden, the closeness seemed so right. And the drama of Giles’ attempted suicide and Buffy’s attempted manslaughter faded under the stir of feelings long denied. They accepted the moment as some fated permission to experience the minimal intimacy of their shared skin.

An undeniable spark and Buffy was lost within his touch. For once, she moved without reason, letting instinct guide her to nuzzle deeper to his shapely jaw. Her mind went blank with the tender stoke of his skin. The apprehensive connection with him sent her to that place of calm she utterly longed for. Not knowing or caring where or when her odd feelings developed, she gave into the comfort he offered and just let it happen.

Buffy was still there, closer than ever before and he cherished it for the gift it was. Giles remained still, taking in the strange sensations rippling through him. He gave himself freely to her as she continue with her soothing caresses, growing more adventurous with every snuggle. She was so soft, so delicate and after a moment of restraint, he gave in to the welcoming heat of her face. With his objective long forgotten, he responded to her inviting strokes, pressing tenderly against her delicate skin, unable to neither understand nor care what was happening between them. 

Neither one eager to rush the experience, they took every second as if it were unending; contented to savor the simple closeness they’d never before permitted for themselves. Their grip of the stake lessened until it fell discarded to the floor. But their hands remained together, both reluctant to surrender even the slightest touch.

With a spontaneous shift, their mouths brushed for the briefest instant. It was an astounding but fleeting glimpse of the possibilities that lay ahead for them. Giles’ head swam with the sweet scent of her and he unconsciously glided his tongue along his lips to taste the innocent results of their encounter, blissfully unaware of the freshly bloodied lip presenting him with what his body so feverishly craved for.

And with the first tang of blood on his tongue, the demon roared.


	17. Ice Cream

Buffy’s pulse drummed out her approval with the light brush of his lips to hers. It was an accident, an unintentional but intimate union of skin to skin, and it was enough to send her heart swooning. But without a single word, Giles was suddenly gone. Buffy had been so consumed by the comfort and gentleness of his touch that it took a moment for her mind to bring her back to reality. Left cold and unmistakably empty with his exit, she wanted to know why he’d disappeared. She opened her eyes just in time to see a large shadow whip past her, extinguishing the sole candle lighting the windowless space. Trapped in total darkness, Buffy’s instincts screamed for her to flee.

“Giles?” Her voice was strained, doubtful if he was still there. Perhaps he’d sent himself away using the majicks. A second later, the rattling of the tunnel gate satisfied any remaining doubts of his presence. “Giles…what’s wrong?” Another brisk rush of chilled basement air stung at Buffy’s neck and she was quickly beginning to panic at the sheer blackness surrounding her. “What’s going on?” barely a squeak, she swallowed down her fears.

“You need to leave,” Giles voice was a savage whisper carrying across from some unseen location in the basement.

“What is it?” Beyond her better judgment, Buffy took a step toward the voice.

“Stay back!”

“Giles… are you ok?” Another step and Buffy felt a vigorous whoosh of air as he rushed past her in the dark. She heard his heavy footsteps as he stormed up the stairs and slammed against the mystically sealed door. “Don’t bother… Wil’s workin the majicks to keep me down here.”

“You…you must get out… now!” Giles voice grew more forceful with every word.

“They said they’d let me out in a little bit. Probably waitin’ for us to kiss and make up. Hey… segue, while we’re on the subject of kissing…”

“Then we’re trapped?” Giles voice rumbled low, almost growling and Buffy felt even more uneasy at his sudden change in tone.

“Yeah… but they’ll be back… any second now,” she stepped forward a few paces, reaching out blindly to find the candle. “Giles, tell me what’s wrong…” Buffy felt a slight sting of her wounded lip and dabbed at it, tasting the familiar taint of blood in her mouth. It finally struck her what was going on.

“Where’s the stake…” Giles voice was on the move and Buffy grew more troubled with every sound.  
  
“What are you doing?” She took a few unsteady steps forward until her knee hit the small table resting beside the bunk. Her fingers searched the miscellaneous junk, straining to find a lighter or some matches that had to be residing close by, anything to provide her with the light she so desperately needed to gain equal footing with the dangers hidden in the shadows. Sure enough, a lighter sat beside the candle and Buffy tried to work it, managing only brief sputters of sparks as the item failed to work. Another rush of air and Buffy fumbled with the frustrating device again, finally realizing it had a child safety function. With a confident stroke, a flame flickered to life and she quickly moved to light the wick of the candle. At last, the dim shimmer of the flame offered momentary relief and she turned around to locate Giles. She was startled to find him standing right behind her, his heavily shadowed features just inches away. Before she could say a word, she felt his hand slip into hers and bring it closer to him. Buffy looked down to see him once again placing the stake into her hand, but this time he chose her fully capable hand.

“Use it,” he urged, his jaw tensing with every syllable as his eyes swirled from green to yellow and back again.

“We’ve already covered this,” Buffy tried to return it and Giles refused to take back the weapon. “Last time with the instant replay…no!”

“You must, please.”

“I can’t and you know it!”

The next thing she knew, she was thrust flush up against the brick wall with a powerful forearm pinning her against the cold stone. With a shaken gaze, she looked up at Giles’ face and was welcomed instead by the ferocious eyes of the beast snarling back at her.

“Use the bloody stake, Slayer!” He roared, fangs drooling with the expectation of a meal. Beads of sweat freckled along his deeply crinkled, brooding brow as his blazing yellow eyes darted between her bloodied lip and forehead, finally settling on her distressed gape. Buffy was face to face the monster that had tortured her and Dawn and all she could do was watch with fascination as he fought the urge to sink his fangs into her. With a forced breath, his features softened, retreating back into the mild, handsome face of her Watcher.

“Buffy… I can’t control this… I can’t live like this… please….”

“Not an option!”

“Buff…”

“You know Willow’s resolved face? Well, it’s nothin’ next to my Slayer stubbornness! Now let me go, you’re wrinkling my shirt.”

Giles finally lowered his guard, releasing her from his intense grip. She nervously slipped passed him, taking a few anxious steps away and rubbing the tender skin of her neck as she silently thanked the powers that be for Giles’ self control. Though she wanted to trust him, she found it difficult to trust the beast he’d become. He was dangerous in his current condition and she knew something needed to be done. He needed to feed. 

A strange metallic clink brought her attention back around to Giles who had voluntarily restrained himself with the chains fastened securely to the wall. He lowered his sickened body down on the bunk, sitting on the edge of the mattress as he looked up at her with a weary gaze.

“You don’t have to go through this,” Buffy stepped closer. “You don’t have to be a prisoner here.”

“I don’t have a choice…” he sighed.

“Yes you do…” Buffy looked around for any stray bags of blood Spike might have left. There were none. “You need to feed Giles.”

“I can’t.”

“I know what you are… what your capable of. I won’t lie to you, I don’t like it. But I will deal with it,” She said assuredly.

“You shouldn’t have to,” Giles eyes glistened, on the verge of tears in the faint shimmering light. “None of you should. I shouldn’t be, Buffy. It would be best if…”

“I need you,” she whispered it, unable to sound out the raw emotions carried within the simple words. “I can’t do this without you.”

“That’s not true.”

“I’m sorry, Giles.” There, she’d said it and once that difficult phrase had past her lips, she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her. 

“Christ…what on earth for?” Giles forehead wrinkled with puzzled concern. 

“You were right… Spike was a danger to those girls and though I don’t agree with you going behind my back, I understand why you did what you did.”

“It was wrong of me not to discuss the matter with you first. I let my personal distaste for him cloud my judgment. Spike has proven himself to be an asset…”

“He’s not an asset, Giles… he’s an ass!”

“That he is… but he’s a competent fighter and we need all the help we can get.”

“What’s with the Spike Appreciation Society pep rally?” Buffy rolled her eyes. “God… you sound just like him.”

“There is an army rising from the Hellmouth…”

“And the Spikedoms just keep on coming…”

“This isn’t a joke, Buffy. There is a legitimate threat of an unholy war…”

“I couldn’t care less about the stupid war, Giles! Mister high and mighty and the all-powerful First can have their run of the place. All the crap that’s going down here… doesn’t mean a thing to me. You want to know what I’ve been planning…. You wanna know what the great Chosen One’s been thinking about?” She paused, waiting for an answer she knew would never come. “Ice cream!”

“Buffy…”

“Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. I’ve been craving it since that night we fought over Spike and still can’t get it outta my system. It’s like I need it or something. Something so trivial… so unimportant, but it’s totally been the focus of my own private little Buffyverse.”

“Though I can sympathize with you’re… um, torment… I can’t follow what this could possibly have to do with…”

“The day of the Mayor’s ascension… I watched the only man I’d loved…Angel, walk out of my life and it was like I was watching my own heart leaving me. I thought I’d never love again… or be capable of love. When Riley left, I realized how right I’d been. There was this incredibly caring and devoted guy and I couldn’t give him what he deserved. But, there was always ice cream…”

“I…I don’t understand…ice cream?”

“Every time things would get bad… every time I thought the world was caving in around me and that I couldn’t go on… every single time I thought I was lost and alone… you would take me out for ice cream and everything would somehow be better.”

Giles couldn’t help but grin at the fond memories her perplexing explanation generated. In truth, ice cream was the only thing he knew he could offer to try to make her feel better; his end all, fail-safe solution in bringing about her beautiful smile.

“When Spike told me you were dead, ice cream was all I could think about. I was like obsessed, like ‘One Flew Over the Cuckoo’s Nest’ wacko. So I went in search of it. I wandered around from store to store, taste-testing all they had to offer, never being satisfied. It wasn’t until now that you made me realize the truth.” She moved closer. 

“… it never was the ice cream I needed after all… it was you. All those years you were there for me, all the times I would blindly accept your support and compassion and you never once asked for anything in return.” She stepped even closer to Giles, wanting so badly to wrap her arms around him. “I need you, Giles. I always have.”

“He loves you,” Giles didn’t know what made him say it. Perhaps it was the sincere tone of her voice that made him want to doubt her, or to cast doubt on her intensions. Regardless, the fact was presented to her and his eyes fell on his quivering hands as he waited for her reaction, hoping.

“What?”

“Spike… he loves you.”

“Yeah… well… again with the not caring…”

“I’d suspected you held deep feelings for him as well,” he couldn’t look at her as she moved in closer, stopping as her foot touched his.

“Any feelings I had for him died the day he killed you… the day he reminded me that he was nothing more than a demon.” 

He regained the courage to look up at her. “I am nothing more than a demon, Buffy.” 

“No…you’re a Watcher, Giles. My Watcher… and it’s time you behave like one!” She bit down hard on her lip, drawing out a stream of ruby fluid that dribbled along her chin. Giles flinched back, jolting clumsily to his feet and tried to shuffle away, only to be prevented by the restraints holding him captive. She could see his obvious discomfort with the sight, but it was what he needed and he was going to make sure he got it, in spite of the cost.

“What…what are you doing?” He panted uncontrollably; his eyes anxiously avoiding the sight of the temptation presented to him, all the while being unmistakably enticed by it.

“Something I should have done a long time ago…” she dropped the stake and closed the gap between them. Giles tried to move away, stumbling backwards until his back stopped flat against the wall as her lips pressed hard against his in an undeniable kiss. 

It was glorious. Buffy rested her hands on either side of his face, gently holding him still as she sucked along his bottom lip, dousing it with her flavor. Her tongue pushed through his defenses and with the insistent pressure of her mouth to his, her blood seeped past his trembling lips as she held him there, trapped within her delectable kiss. His body reacted to the exhilarating taste of her and he found himself overcome with the need for more. He gave in, licking along the inviting cut, hearing a faint moan from her as his hands settled on her hips and pulled her to him. It was like fire pumping through his lifeless frame. Every drop sent his nerves pulsing and his muscles aching with thirst for her.

“I need you, Giles…” Buffy breathed along his lips, continuing her persistent kiss with him as she tore the red-stained bandages from her wounded hand and pressed a fingernail deep into the sore until blood pooled forth. “But you need to feed,” she pulled her face away from him, watching his glazed-over expression come into view. She brought her hand to his mouth and with an unwavering motion, drew a bloodied finger along the crest of his lips, leaving a trail of the invigorating potion.

“Drink…” she ordered and when her eyes met his, the beast had returned, sending her heart pounding as if to burst free from her chest. His eyes went wide and the demonic glower seemed to mellow as a tear trickled down his hardened features. ‘Be strong,’ she quietly ordered herself and caringly touched the bulging ridge of his brow, following the curves of his misshapen face until the fingers of her good hand curled around the back of his neck and pulled him toward her blood-soaked gash. He tenderly pressed his lips to her glistening red flesh and began to drink.

Buffy watched in amazement as the mask of the beast faded and Giles’ recognizable features returned. He slowly sank to the mattress as the intoxicating serum of her blood washed over him; but his compassionate green eyes remained fixed on hers the entire time. She appreciated that he wanted to spare her from the face of the demon. Buffy knew how difficult it was to restraint, she’d watched Angel struggle with keeping it hidden from her when he’d feed. But Giles kept the beast contained as he gently suckled her wound, silently weeping his thanks to her with his grateful eyes. A rush of dizziness came over her and she drooped to her knees, settling before him as he took in the only cure for his pain. But unlike Angel, just when she though he was losing control, just when she thought Giles would take too much of her and bring her to the brink of unconsciousness, he pulled her hand away, letting out a low rumble of disapproval as he did. She was astonished by his control, watching in disbelief as he tore a piece of fabric from his sheets and carefully draped it over her fresh cut. He examined the injury with a critical eye then let his eyes wander the length of her body, taking in her weakened appearance with a concerned gaze.

“Buffy… I love you,” it sounded more like an apology than an expression of love. “And if you ever do that again…. I will kill you.” 

She wanted it to be a joke, something said with brevity to lighten an awkward moment, but she knew by the deathly serious tone in his voice that it was intended as a stern warning. She gave a subtle nod of understanding as he fastened the strip of cloth with a small knot. 

“I’m no expert… let’s f-face it, I’m not even a novice…” she chuckled nervously then went quiet, “… but I think I might be in love with you.”

He paused, staring despondently at her bandaged hand supported within his. His compassionate green eyes rose toward her face as he traced a leathery, scarred finger along her delicate cheek and gently cupped her chin. 

“You’re not.” His frustrated smile made her wince, he didn’t believe her. She watched as he stood up, helping her to her feet with a gentle tug. “But, it’s as it should be… as it must be.”

His eyes swirled to black for a short moment and the basement door flew wide open with a deafening bang. He bowed forward and placed a feathery, light kiss to her pouted lips. Taking a brief moment to admiringly nuzzle her silken cheek and he reluctantly pulled himself away from her, not trusting himself to remain so close.

He offered a sad smile then with a brisk motion, unceremoniously tore the chains from the wall, sending the rubble of bricks crashing to the floor around him. Buffy stood frozen in her spot, watching as Giles dragging the chains along with him.

“Where… where are you going?”

“It’s none of your concern,” he ripped apart the remaining restraints as if they where paper and let them clank into a twisted pile on the floor. “Tell Dawn and the others to be strong. Train them, they need your guidance as well as any of the Potential Slayers.” He spoke as he headed toward the stairs. “Have Spike stockpile weapons as Andrew and Anya raid whatever resources haven’t yet been expended. Avoid any further confrontations with Caleb and watch your back.”

“What…Giles what are you doing?” 

“When the time arrives… I’ll return.” He paused and looked back, trying to display a reassuring smile but his face was full of sorrow. “I promise.” With the slightest gesture, the space around him began to sparkle and crack.

“But Giles…” 

“I love you,” his words were all that remained as he faded into nothing, leaving only an echo. He was gone and Buffy was left shocked and alone in the basement.

“I…I’ll just wait… um… wait here then?” After a moment of disorientation, she wandered back toward the center of the basement, glancing dizzily up at the basement door where the hesitant faces of a very nervous Scooby gang looked down at her. “Hey guys… what’s up with you?”

Spike strutted out of the shadows just bordering the tunnel entrance and lit up a cigarette.

“I think you might have a bit of a buzz goin there, pet…” Spike draped her arm over his shoulder, helping support her as she tried to stumble toward the stairs. Spike looked up at the gang. “You heard the man…” he sucked in a determined breath of smoke. “We got work to do.”

* * *

“So why’d he leave? Where’s he going… what’s he doing?” Xander rattled off question after question, exhausting Buffy before she’d even managed to answer one.

“He’s coming back… right?” Willow joined in.

Andrew offered Buffy a cup of cocoa and she took it with a grateful smile, shrugging in answer to the worried red-head’s question. “He said he would… when the time comes.”

“When exactly is that?” Anya asked. “Did he provide a schedule?”

“We’re not talking about mass transit, Anya,” Xander was growing more nervous with every answer. “So what’s with the Harry Houdini act? What’s he doing? And why can’t he do it here?”

“I don’t know. He wasn’t being his usual Mr. Exposition with the details. Taking the ‘King of Pain’, vaguey verse kinda route instead,” Buffy let out a heavy sigh. “Believe me… I wish I knew what was going on.”

Dawn tugged at Buffy’s arm and held up her whiteboard. “Did you tell him?”

Buffy’s lips curled back into a bashful smile. Her little sister never ceased to amaze her. But now was not the time or place. 

“Tell him what? What was Buffy supposed to tell him?” Anya asked nosily.

“Nothing… It’s not important…” Buffy shook her head fretfully at Dawn whose eyes went wide with shock and she quickly returned to her scribbling.

“So what did you two talk about? All misunderstandings dead and buried… so to speak?” Xander asked, being distracted by Dawn who seemed way too preoccupied with Buffy. The young lady waved eagerly to regain Buffy’s attention then smacked her hand against her whiteboard. When Buffy saw that the message was a repeat of the previous one, this time decorated with big, bold hearts spelling out the news for all to see, the traumatized Slayer slapped the board out of Dawn’s hands, sending it soaring into the living room. 

All stunned eyes fell on Buffy who tried desperately to shrink into the shadows.

“I’ll go get that for you…” Andrew tried to hurry off but was stopped cold by the tight grip of Buffy’s hand.

“No… Dawn and I will get it. Dawn!” Buffy pulled Andrew back, sending him spinning wildly toward the others. She swapped her tense grip to Dawn’s arm, dragging her along as she tried to escape the curious onlookers.

“But are we sure Giles is coming back,” Anya repeated. “He makes a good decoy for us less demonic, less super powerful ones as we attempt to run away,” Anya returned to her more pressing issue.

“He promised, Anya. So he will,” Buffy urged as she continued to drag Dawn into a more private room. “He has to…” she tried to reassure herself as she glanced down at her bandaged hand.


	18. News From Home

Giles walked at a slow pace, curiously scanning the stretched shadows spreading across the familiar landscape as the sun ducked down behind the horizon. It was his time, the birth of night when he no longer had to hide from the hurtful sunlight. But no matter how long he wandered the empty streets, his thoughts always returned to her.

It had only been five days since he’d voluntarily exiled himself from his family but Buffy was with him every step of the way. His mind carried the vision of her sad eyes, the aching memory of her hurt filled stare watching him leave her. So many men had walked out on her, but he’d done it twice. And though he told himself it was for the best, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d failed her yet again.

With the first taste of her on his lips, he’d surrendered to the beast and he despised himself for it. But there was a glimmer of hope in that disgraceful scene; Buffy seemed strangely accepting of his condition now, taunting him to feed without a thought for her own safety. She’d trusted him to stop and he had. It was far more than he’d expected or deserved. But then again, she never failed to surprise him. In spite of of his restraint, the deed was done and he vowed to never revisit the thrill that was drinking from her tender flesh.

His concentration returned to taking in the scent of the night air as he casually strolled down the southern most edge of Sunnydale. He wasn’t sure where he was headed. After spending the first few nights of his banishment nearby, Giles found he couldn’t take seeing her worried face peering out her bedroom window at night, waiting for him. So he moved on, wandering the empty remains of the once thriving suburb. He wanted to make a phone call and was in search of the nearest working phone. Sunnydale was all but abandoned and had no reliable utilities to speak of. Giles determined that the outer edge of town might remain somewhat unaffected by the widespread panic that had claimed Sunnydale. Perhaps a payphone would still be in service or he could gain access to someone’s home, trying his luck at the invitation right spell that had proven so invaluable in his darker days. In any case, he needed the help of an old ally and would travel however long he needed to contact them. Time was short and Giles knew leaving Buffy and the gang alone was risky this late in the game. He needed to get back as soon as possible. 

The vampire’s nose tickled with alien scents once masked by the pollution of everyday life, now freed by the absence of any substantial populace. The air of Sunnydale was reclaiming its natural aroma and the vampire could smell the hint of things hidden under waning pockets of poisons. The sweet kiss of cherry blossoms entangled with the sulfur and ash. The Hellmouth was revealing itself and Giles wondered when the whole town would be swallowed up. It was foretold that the quiet community would be wiped off the map, but there was never any mention of dates or times. As usual, it didn’t matter. He had no doubt that the gang would triumph in the end. They always did. Trouble was that he never knew at what cost. They’d already scarified so much, but Giles feared what lay behind them would pale in comparison to what fate had in store. 

With a bracing wind, the vampire’s troublesome thoughts were interrupted by a peculiar odor that sent his mind racing for the source. Though new to the world if enhanced senses, he recognized it was the musk of an animal. Both mysterious and hauntingly familiar, he paused to take in the strange aroma. A warm breeze rustled the canopies of the aligning oaks as the wind carried the curious scent to him. He turned around and saw the dark figure of someone approaching from the end of the shadowed block. Another whiff and Giles smiled warmly with recognition of the beastly musk, it was that of a wolf. 

“I didn’t anticipate your return,” he spoke in a soft tone and though the figure was too far off for any normal being to hear, Giles knew this old friend wouldn’t have any difficulty hearing him. 

“Can’t be the all knowing Watcher all the time,” the quiet, monotone voice sounded from across the small expanse. They moved toward one another with deliberately unhurried steps. As the two men met at the cross street, they stopped just shy enough to keep a slight distance between them. 

“You’ve chosen a rather hazardous time to come back,” Giles warned.

“Didn’t have a choice… I left my heart in Sunnydale,” he offered the slightest of grins, a puckish calling card of a young man Giles never thought he’d see again.

“Welcome home, Oz,” Giles outstretched his hand.

Oz cocked a curious brow at the uncharacteristic show of courteousness towards him. “Formality? Do I have to refer to you as Mister now?”

“I’d prefer not. I apologize for my intrusion. It’s a necessary practice I’ve come to adopt due to our current crisis. The foe we face is incorporeal.”

“So there’s a secret Scooby handshake now…” Oz quickly offered his hand and strangely welcomed the feeling of the older man’s gentle grip. “Guess I have to retune myself to the new menace.”

“It’s nice to see and feel you.”

“You’re not making this any more comfortable you know.” Oz pulled away and took a few apprehensive steps back.

“I just meant I’m glad you’re actually here and not some indestructible evil specter.” 

“Thank you… I think,” With a gentle nod, Oz began to walk down the street. “How is she?”

“She’s well,” Giles followed along side him. “She’s changed. We all have.”

“Some more than others,” Oz glanced over at Giles, his eyes narrowing in close inspection of the Watcher. 

“You have a gift for understatement, my friend,” Giles snickered feebly.

“One of my many super-ordinary powers,” Oz tilted his head forward to get a better view of Giles’ face and took in a deep breathe. He cautiously slipped his hand under his jean jacket, readying himself for the somber question he had to ask. “When did it happen?”

“It?” Giles’ unconvincing smile faded. “So many things have happened since you were away. I’m afraid you’ll have to be a bit more specific.”

“When did you die?” His hand gripped his hidden stake, ready to strike at the first sign of danger.

Oz’s tone was so unemotional that Giles was thrown by it. He glimpsed over at the young man and was immediately disheartened by his vacant stare and even more disturbed by the sight of the red tainted stake held tense in his grasp. There was no hint of the boy he’d once known; only a ghost of innocence remained. Giles wondered what Oz had suffered through to be change so much and silently apologized for playing his part in the distortion of such a kind and peaceful soul. 

“Does it matter?” Giles didn’t want to get into the intricacies of the drama. He continued on, only to be stopped by a gentle but urging grip of his arm. He turned back toward Oz who shyly released his grasp.

“It does to me,” the young man’s brow creased with a flicker of concern and then returned to the uncaring shield of inexpressiveness it had previously worn. 

“It was a means to an end. Though far from my first choice… not my choice at all really… I know that my transformation serves some purpose. I just wish I knew what it was.”

“So the others know?”

“Yes.”

“Stiff shot of the Angel treatment?”

“With all the trimmings.”

Oz slipped the stake back under his jacket and both men dug there hands deep within their pockets, trying to ignore the uncomfortable atmosphere clouding their conversation.

“She’s getting good then? With the majicks?”

“Far too good, but that is her story to tell, not mine.”

“Fair enough.”

“And your control over the wolf?”

“Mostly mellow with occasional moments of unhinged terror. But for the most part, I’m house broken.”

“Still wild at heart, though?” Giles flashed a clever grin and Oz shied quiet. “I’m proud of you, Oz. She will be as well.” 

Oz shrugged off the uncomfortable compliment. “So what gives with the sideman solo? You’re deficient the Slayerful one?”

“Buffy has her hands full at the moment with the demanding task of training some potential Slayers. I’ve taken it upon myself to make the nightly rounds.”

“On the outskirts of town? Aren’t you a little far from home out here?”

“What brings you here, Oz?” Giles didn’t want to be rude but couldn’t bring himself to discuss the matter further.

“Didn’t mean to pry…”

“No… please, forgive me. It’s just that things are a bit taxing at the moment. Having a hard time adjusting.”

“Yeah, been there,” Oz grinned. “By the way, thanks for the connections. That Tibetan monk you hooked me up with really did the trick. Helped me get my head on straight.”

“You’ve always been very level-headed young man; you just needed some spiritual guidance. I’m glad he could help.”

“Like you said…he gave me the tools. It’s up to me to use them. Seems like someone I know could use a little help from the T crew.”

“I don’t see your van?” Giles changed the subject. “It isn’t wise to walk these streets alone. But then, you are well aware of that.”

“Got a dirt bike just around the corner. Not much in the comfy extras but gets me to where I need to go.”

“And where you needed to go was here… the Mouth of Hell?” Giles wanted to subtly remind the young man what fun was in store for him if he remained, but there was no time for subtlety. 

“Had to see my girl… even if she isn’t my girl anymore.”

“Some small part of her will always be yours,” Giles glanced up at the star filled night sky and Oz could see the regrets creasing the older man’s kindly features.

Oz offered a gentle smile, “I think that holds true for someone else I know.”

The vampire peeked down out of the corner of his eye at the cunning young man standing beside him. “I must be moving on. I have some things to attend to.”

“You want me to deliver any messages?” Oz asked warily. “Status reports or anything. They might want to know how your mission is going.” Giles deadpan expression spoke volumes and the young man nodded knowingly. “You wanna stay stealthy. Got it.”

“It’s good to have you back, Oz.”

“Funny thing…kinda weird… but it’s good to be back. Makes me feel…feel like me again.” Oz paused and watched as Giles continued on down the vacant street. “Be cool, Watcher.”

“Can’t be anything else,” Giles flashed a sad smile as he continued on his way. “Take care, Oz.” 

* * *

The knock at the door broken up the heated discussion in the Summers’ living room. All eyes fell on Willow as she rushed to the door and opened it.

“Giles, I knew you couldn’t stay away…” she froze with disbelief at the realization of who was standing before her. “Oz?”

“Sorry to disappoint,” he said simply, glancing past her to spot Xander and Buffy stepping up behind Willow. “Hey.”

“Oz… wow! Blast from the very much welcome past. Get in here you old dog,” Xander suddenly flushed red with the slip of the tongue. “I didn’t mean it like…”

“Well said nonetheless,” Oz grinned.

“Come in… please,” Buffy said, nudging Willow to break out of her daze. 

“Oh… yeah,” she shuffled nervously aside and watched as Oz made his way in. The Potentials immediately started their muted mumblings as Dawn rushed down stairs and tackled the unsuspecting young man in an overly enthusiastic hug.

“Dawn… my sunrise gal…” Oz timidly hugged her back, strangely enjoying the unplanned spectacle of a warming reunion. “You’re big now. So much for gravity. You been workin the vert overtime.” Just like old times, she was a sight for sore eyes. She pulled back and scribbled out a message on her whiteboard as Oz watched with an inquiring eye.

“Where’s your guitar?”

“Had to trade it in for the hunk-a-junk in the driveway,” he gave Willow a raised brow at the odd form of communication and Willow shook her head, warning him to drop it. Dawn wiped the board and scribbled more.

“Got a Squier acoustic upstairs. Stole it. It’s yours if you want it.”

“That’s sweet… in the youthful offender sense,” Oz smiled awkwardly.

“What brings you back to the home of the big brewin’ evil?” Buffy asked and motioned toward the kitchen. The Scoobies pushed through the crowd of Potentials and marched into he temporary strategy room, taking up positions around the island counter as Oz tried to soak in the new flavor of the old hangout.

“Ran into a monk up in Gilroy. Seems like his mission got seriously messed up by some crazed guy. Killed all of the others in his order after taking a gander at a secret inscription they’d kept hidden there. He was the only survivor. Something told me this might involve our local Slayer.”

“By any chance, you remember what the inscription said?” Willow asked hopefully. 

“Came prepared,” he pulled out a torn up pamphlet decorated with Dingos logos and Willow flashed back to old times. “Wrote it down, here…” He handed the waded up page to Buffy who tried to read the message aloud.

“Non tibi est. Ei solae tractare licet.” 

“It is not for thee. It is for her alone to wield,” Willow translated.  
  
”What’s it mean?” Xander asked.

“Whatever it is… it turned this guy into a walking disaster. The place was in shambles,” Oz warned.

“We’ve met the disaster in question. He’s a real peach of a guy,” Buffy examined the words again. “Maybe it’s some type of weapon?”

“Well yippie… we could use a bit of good news right about now. Thanks Oz,” Willow smiled warmly and Oz nodded.

“Here to help,” he said simply.

“So we got another boarder of the male persuasion then?” Xander smiled. “Finally, we needed to even up the odds here.”

“You’re such a trooper,” Oz quipped.

“Given it my all… welcome home,” Xander smiled.

“Welcome home? What stray puppy have we taken in now?” Spike came in the back and Oz had the stake at the ready before batting an eye.

Buffy stepped forward and gestured a calm wave. “Spike’s kinda on our side, now.”

“Kinda?” Spike objected.

“Don’t push it, deadboy!” Xander warned.

“It’s ok for now, Oz,” Buffy smiled gratefully.

“For now?” Spike objected again. “With all the love in this room, you don’t deserve the good news I got for you.”

“More good news? We hit the jackpot!” Willow got excited.

“Don’t get all happidy quite yet, Wil. After all, look who the messenger is,” Xander growled with a glare at the blonde vampire.

“What is it, Spike?” Buffy interrupted.

“Caught us a fishy,” he smiled and Faith burst through the door with a heavily tied up Bringer in tow. “Seems our girls are quite the fly fishers. Just a little fish in a big pond but I’ll bet we can beat some information outta him.”

“Take him downstairs and lock him…” Buffy paused as she remembered the torn up chains and restraints still piled on the floor in the basement. The sad reminder of Giles departure brought her to the verge of tears. “Just secure him downstairs.” She rushed out of the kitchen and the gang exchanged nervous glances as they heard her rushed footsteps as she ran upstairs to her room.

“I’ll take care of the eyeless wonder here,” Faith said and kicked him down the dark basement stairs. Andrew curiously followed along with Anya. 

“I think I better keep an eye…”

“Go. We’ll reminisce later,” Oz nodded and looked at Willow with an understanding smile.

“You can come join in on the fun… if you want. Should be the highlight of an otherwise boring evening of death and screaming.” Willow offered.

“I’ll take a pass. Go do your thing. I’ll be here.”

Everyone disappeared into the basement, leaving Oz alone with Spike.

“So, you’re one of the good guys now?”

“Not even close,” the vampire snickered. “Wait a tick…hey, you’re that bloody kid that helped Angel keep my jewelry collection shy of one tasty little bauble. The jem of Amarra, right?”

“Nice to be remembered… though, not really in this case.”

“No worries. Not interested in that wicked bit-o-fun anymore. But nice work that,” Spike’s eyes narrowed for a moment and then he chuckled to himself. “So how is my wayward boy then?” 

“Huh?” Oz cocked a questioning brow.

“The Watcher…” Spike took out a blood pack from the warm fridge and tore into it. “I smell him on you. Still doing the lonely hearts club man show?”

“Son?” Oz watched the vampire drink from the pack and felt his heart sink. “So you’re the one who…”

“What? The Scoobies didn’t offer up that juicy tidbit of history?” Spike rolled his eyes. “Well, seething hatred isn’t what it used to be.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Oz’s hand slipped under his jacket and curled around the stake.

“So how is he? What’s he doin?”

Oz wanted to stake the vampire without a second thought but his curiosity got the best of him. Why would the others spare someone who’d killed Giles? It took all his control not to go lycanthropic on his ass. But there was something in the vampire’s eyes and voice that made the young man pause.

“Didn’t say.”

“Pity,” Spike snickered and opened the back door. “By the way, line for staking me in the back is growing a bit long. Best get here early if you wanna piece of me, wolfy. But keep in mind that Buffy’s got first dibs on my heart. So don’t go gettin’ any brilliant ideas about dustin’ me without her say first.”

“I’d say someone else deserves his turn first,” Oz said coldly.

“Giles had his chance,” Spike smiled. “Chose to save my sorry ass instead. Go figure.” 

“He’s a far better man than I,” Oz growled. 

Spike smiled and nodded in appreciation of the Watcher. “Bloody martyr is what he is.”

He left out the back and Oz was left to ponder the overindulgence of news just handed over to him. Things had indeed changed in Sunnydale.


	19. Searching

Oz kept his distance from the group of potential Slayers, satisfied to simply people-watch as they talked amongst themselves. He decided he could best be filled in on all the recent happenings by listening in to the various conversations in the household, most of which revolved around what had happened between Buffy and Giles some nights prior to Oz’s arrival. Some of the girls seemed pleased by the Watcher’s absence; alluding to the fact that having another vampire around was just another thing to worry about. The majority of the girls jumped in to defend Giles, asserting that he was the only thinking member of the gang and that they would inevitably fail without him. Then one rather shy girl suggested that there was more to the Buffy and Giles’ relationship than met the eye, quickly stirring up more speculation of the possible love triangle that could be occurring right under their noses. Oz was slightly amused that the relationship gossip quickly overcame all fear and apprehension. Anything to distract their minds from the battle to come was a good thing, but the nervous chatter and edgy gossip made him wonder if Giles had made the wrong choice in staying away, not only for the potentials, but more so for the dismayed Slayer.

The sound of the basement door opening drew his attention toward the kitchen. He saw Willow move to the refrigerator and decided to investigate.

“How’s the interrogation coming?”

“Oz… hey,” Willow looked over with a surprised smile, acting almost like she’d forgotten he was there. “Well… they have an unstoppable army on the farthest edge of town, an arsenal beneath the dirt… oh, and they’re gonna laugh as we are all die horrible deaths, yada, yada, yada. How’s things with you?”

“Can’t complain,” he smirked, leaning up to the counter and drawing a finger along the countertop.

“I…I can’t believe you’re really here…” she reached out and brushed her finger along his wandering hand.

“In the flesh,” he tried to reassure her and pulled his hand back, feeling uncomfortable with her touch. Willow winced at his reaction to her contact.  
“So, you still workin’ the magicks?”

“Not so much. Kinda takes me to a bad place.”  
  
“Meaning?”

“It’s hard to explain,” she said with a quirky smile. “You got your wolf thing; I got my juiced-up evil sorceress thing. Not of the good.”

“So I’ve missed a few plot twists and turns in the ongoing drama that is Sunnydale?”

“Oh yeah! Mucho sadness and pain. But we’re still here,” she offered a wounded smile. “The gang’s all here…” she paused and lowered her gaze to her shoes, distraughtly kicking her heal to her toe. “Well… not all here… I mean Giles is...”

Oz could see the concern in her expression, she was worried about him. Even though he’d been sworn to secrecy, he never could withstand seeing grief in her big brown eyes. “He’s ok.”

Her eyes immediately went wide with excitement. “You saw him? Where? When?”

“He’s ok,” Oz simply smiled.

“What… he’s gonna be all covert guy,” she grew annoyed. “I can’t stand this. He should be here. We need him here. Buffy needs him here.”

“What’s with them? I’m sensing distance… besides the obvious spatial thing.”

Willow’s face fell sad. “Something really, really awful happened to Giles. There was… um, some badness...”

“He’s a vampire,” Oz filled in the unpleasant details for her.

“You know?” she was stunned.

“Wolf, remember? I could smell the… the death,” he said delicately. Willow grimaced at the truthful explanation. “And the peanut gallery is in rumor overdrive out there, crafting quite the soap opera, starring our favorite Slayer and Watcher. Figured I better get a reality check from a more reliable source.”

“I don’t really know what’s going on. No one’s talking,” Willow shrugged in frustration. “Oz, he’s not right. Giles is so down, so depressed. I’m worried he’s gonna try something drastic.”

“I’ll admit he seemed a bit blue but he said he needed to do something. Maybe he’s just needing some time alone. I get that.” 

“I hope your right.” Willow flashed a weak smile and started to search through the cupboards for a snack. “How’s wolfie treating you?”

“Pretty well, actually. That’s another reason I’m here, thought I could help.”

“Not that I’m ungrateful, but what do you mean? Aren’t you still rather… um, savage?”

“That’s the thing…it took a lot of practice, but I can somewhat control it now, call on it when I need it.”

Willow paused and glanced back to him. “You can change at will?”

“Yep. Neat trick, huh?”

“Oz… that must take amazing concentration and restraint.”

“Yeah, well… had a lot of time to learn it,” he grinned. “So… you think you could use another beast in the ranks?”

She stepped over to him and gently took his hand in hers. “We could use all the help we can get. I’m glad you’re here.”

Oz glanced down at their intertwined hands and sighed. “Glad to be here,” he said quietly and pulled away. He offered a gentle grin and walked toward the living room. Willow couldn’t help but feel guilty that she’d done something wrong. This would be hard for both of them.

* * *

Buffy examined the sparkling ceiling of her unlit bedroom. The speckles of decorative glitter made the room seem more juvenile than she’d recognized before. But for some reason, the frivolous adornment made her feel better. It was why she escaped to her room, to shelter herself within the protective walls that represented a more innocent time, a more pleasant time.

“He’s never coming back, you know.”

Buffy was startled to her feet as the tall figure moved from the shadowed corner of her dark room. She raised her fists up, prepared to attack or defend as the stranger stepped closer. She froze, her heart skipping a beat as Giles’ handsome features were slowly defined by the faint candlelight flickering from the heart-shaped cinnamon candle on her nightstand. With the first glance of his empathetic smile and absorbingly green eyes, she wanted to rush into his arms. Before she could act on her hopes, her instincts kicked in and after letting out a disheartened sigh, she casually laid back down on her bed, completely indifferent to the intruder.

“What…no overtly sentimental welcome? No passionate kiss or tender embrace? Or has your fickle interest already returned to your other undead lover?” He was dressed just as her unreasonable memory persisted on remembering him, stuffy tweed suit, glasses, the loyal Watcher forever etched within her mind. But it wasn’t him; Giles hadn’t been that man for a very long time.

“You’re not him,” she mumbled with disappointment.

“I’m afraid you misunderstand my nature. I am much more him than he is now. But your ignorance is to be expected.” He moved closer, kneeling down beside the bed so his excruciatingly kind face was mere inches from her, tormenting her. “Besides, you have a lot on your plate at the moment, what with Spike constantly trying to burrow his way back into your cold little heart or at least settling for getting between those luscious legs of yours.”

“Go away,” Buffy growled.

“And now what? You admit your confused love for me only to have me walk out on you, again. That’s got to sting.” The bogus Watcher removed his glasses and began to tidy them with his handkerchief, making the scene painfully familiar.

“You are not him.”  
  
“Have it your way,” he returned upright and began to wander about the room. “But if you don’t mind, I think I’ll keep this face for a while. I like it and I know you do as well.” He flashed a clever grin and knowing wink. “This face has such character and depth. Besides, he won’t be needing it, he has another.”

“Why are you here?”

“I’m worried about you. All shut away like some pathetic recluse…”

“I’m touched.”

“No, you aren’t. And that’s what’s unsettling you.”

“I really don’t need a psychotherapy session from a demented hell phantom, but thanks anyway.”

“He’s never coming back. Or at least he won’t unless you go after him.”

“He said he would, so he will.”

“No, he won’t and time grows short, as does his spirit. Even now he is contemplating what glorious release he could finally award to himself.”

“Giles is coming back to me,” Buffy insisted, her anxious gaze following the vision as it moved with such sick familiarity in her personal space.

“How touching. One might actually believe you cared for that perverse wreckage of a half man.” The counterfeit Giles returned to a kneeling position beside the bed and cocked his head aside with a gentle smile donning his concerned features. “He loves you. He honestly does and he knows you could never do what he asked, never provide him with what he so desperately wants. So he told you what you wanted to hear. He expressed his love and promised to return, all the while knowing full well that his departure was a one way trip.”

“What are you saying?” Buffy was trying to ignore the specter’s words but they were getting through, eating away at her better judgment.

“He’s run off to do himself in, of course.”

“No…” Buffy gasped.

“How many times has he pleaded for rest, how many times have his eyes cried out for peace,” He leaned in closer and Buffy could swear she smelled Giles’ cologne. “Giles will succeed. He will end himself unless you go after him.”

“It’s a lie!” Buffy rolled back, jolting to her feet and shuffling as far back as she could to get away from the spirit.

“Is it? Can you honestly believe he wouldn’t? After all that’s happened, after all he’s done to you, the woman he loves so dearly, the woman he holds more sacred than his very life.” The apparition’s forged veneer began to decay, skin slowly cracking and separating, eyes clouding over to a milky blue. Soon, the attractive mockery of Giles’ face had turned to that of a withered corpse, with pealing flesh and protruding bone. “This is what will become of your beloved if you fail to recognize what’s coming.” 

“No… it can’t be!” Buffy shouted out in desperation, diverting her eyes from the gruesome vision of Giles’ corpse warning her of his doom.

“Go to him; go to the winery on the outskirts of town. Prevent his imminent suicide before it’s too late.”

“He can’t! He won’t!” she yelled out in a frantic voice veiled with denial.

“You’re a bigger fool than I’d assumed.” With that, the apparition vanished and Buffy turned to look out her window, uselessly searching the dark horizon for the man she knew wasn’t there. The doubt the specter had cast was enough to send her into a panic. With a hasty movement, she grabbed her coat and her favorite sword and slipped out the window into the night in search of Giles. As she disappeared into the distance, the First chuckled into the night air. 

* * *

Later that night…

Everyone gathered in the living room, eagerly awaiting the interrogation report as Willow, Xander, Andrew, Faith and Anya took the floor. Dawn pointed a finger upstairs, offering to go retrieve Buffy and Willow accepted.

“Any news on the First front?” Kennedy smiled and Willow nodded with a grin that made Oz curious of the chemistry between the two.

“Let’s wait for Buffy,” Willow suggested. A second later, Dawn rushed downstairs, arms waving wildly.

“What is it?” Xander asked nervously.

Dawn searched for her white board, not seeing it anywhere. She rushed around the room, looking for an alternative. After she found a crumpled up napkin, she found herself short of a writing utensil. Completely annoyed, she started stabbing the air with her fist. 

“Oh goodie…” Andrew smiled, “Charades!”

“Something’s wrong, you irritating monkey!” Anya corrected irately.

“Is it Buffy?” Xander asked and Dawn nodded briskly. She rushed over to the door and opened it, pointing agitatedly outside.

“Buffy went out for pizza?” Andrew asked.

“Just go to your room!” Anya ordered with a directing motion.

“Buffy’s gone?” Oz asked. “But she didn’t say anything.”

“We… we got to find her,” Willow said excitedly. “Before something bad happens.”

“Too late…” Oz let out a low growl. “I’d say something bad *is* happening.” Everyone followed Oz’s steely gaze out the open door. A small gang of Bringers were heading up the front path, herding a trio of Ubervamps along with them. Dawn quickly shut the door and started pushing furniture, moving anything that could be used in blockading the door.

“Take the girls to the basement and lock the door,” Willow ordered. Anya and Andrew started to shove the Potentials toward the kitchen as Xander took up all the weapons within sight. The first pounding sounded through the door and Willow started her chant. Within seconds, an invisible barrier encased the house, keeping the oncoming menace away for the moment. Oz was impressed but uneasy by her demonstration of power.

“This won’t hold long,” she warned.

“Where’s Spike when we need him?” Kennedy huffed.

“You rang,” he came out from the kitchen and strolled up to the gang.

“Good timing,” Xander mumbled.

“I usually like to be fashionably late but something told me I’d miss the first act,” the vampire quipped. 

Faith handed off a bag of weapons to Xander. “Take these to the girls.” 

“As usual… I get chaperone duty,” he took off to catch up with the others, pulling a very resistant Dawn along with him.

More pounding and the odd sound of the mystical barrier straining to hold reverberated throughout the well worn frame of the house. With more heavy thumps and a tremendous crash, the barrier went and everyone held their breaths.

“Showtime!” Oz snarled.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of town…

Giles punched a determined finger against the buttons, pressing in the numbers with a curse on his lips. He didn’t want to seek help from this particular person but felt he had no other choice. After a few rings sounded the call was finally answered and Giles would have held his breath if he could, nervously waiting for the voice on the other end to offer a greeting.

“Angel Inves… Gunn…Gunn that needs to be marked fragile,” the stern British accent was muffled for a moment, probably covering the receiver while barking out mild orders. As the recognizable, polite tone came across the line, Giles almost sighed with relief that it wasn’t the party he’d wanted so badly to avoid. The clear, well-bred inflection returned, “I do apologize, how may I help you?”

“Angel Investigations?”

“Yes, how can we be of service?”

“Wesley?”

There was an awkward pause where Giles could imagine the Watcher on the other end working out why the caller was so familiar. Then Giles could have sworn he sensed a smile forming on the young man’s lips. “Mr. Giles?”

“Yes,” Giles spoke gently, with a hint of regret for having to bother the ex-Watcher. After all, their working relationship was not handled with the best of care, by either person.

“My word… I’m so pleased to know you survived the bombing of the Council. The accounts I’ve received are sketchy at best. I’d feared the worst.”

“Luckily, I haven’t been a part of the council for some time, Wesley.”

“Likewise. Please call me Wes, no need for such conventions anymore, with the destruction of the Council and all.”

“How are you getting along? How is Cordelia and… and Angel?”

“It’s a much too complicated and drawn out story. We’ll have to discuss it over tea sometime. Or do they have you addicted to those dreadful mochas now?” Wesley tried to offer some levity to the uncomfortable conversation.

“Um… no, though my tastes have changed for the worse, I’m afraid.” Giles decided to keep the dialogue shy of any details.

“Actually, our um… our situation here is changing for the better, or at least we hope as much. Pardon me for a moment Mr. Giles, our intelligence officers have just handed me a report on your situation…” there was another pause as Wes took a moment to look over the papers. Giles immediately wondered how Angel Investigations could afford Intelligence Officers. “Got yourself in a bit of trouble with the First, I see. Is that why you’ve called?”

“I’m afraid so. Don’t have much to go on here and all my reliable sources are… well, dead. I was hoping you might provide me with any information you might have. Fill in the gaps, so to speak; though these are less like gaps and more like gaping chasms.”

“How are the potential Slayers? Numbers fairly sound?”

“Lost quite a few…”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Taken by Bringers and the Turok-Han?”

“Um… some of them,” Giles rubbed his distressed temple. “Others were victims of a more unfortunate source of menace.”

“Good lord… you mean to tell me that you’re facing something other than…”

“Wesley…” Giles interrupted. “Wes… please… I haven’t the time to go into lengthy details.”

“Of course, what is it you need?”

“Research mostly. Anything that can stop the First or defeat the First’s growing army. Closing the Hellmouth might be of some use at the moment. We’re grasping at straws here…” Giles forced a heavy sigh.

“You sound tired, my friend. How’s Buffy?”

“Tired as well. We all are.”

“I could send reinforcements…”

“I don’t think numbers will aid in this. We need a way to fight this thing. The Karatonian menace was defeated with the Phardok sword. There must be something similar for this situation… anything that might give us an edge.”

“I’ll get on it immediately,” Wes said confidently. “If there’s anything to be found, I’ll find it. But I see here that Sunnydale is a dead town, no communications or power as of a week ago. How will I reach you?”

“I’ve managed to acquire a satellite phone. The number is 555-206-2215.”

“How did you come by that toy?”

“Pawned my Council ring, won’t be needing it anymore.”

“Don’t be so sure of that. When all’s said and done, there may be a need for a reorganized Council. You’d be quite the asset.”

“Thank you, Wes, but something tells me you wouldn’t want me.”

“I would love an explanation to that remark but know you’re apt to disappoint.”

“Things are so different now. I am so… so different now.”

“Sound the same to me, Mr. Giles.”

The vampire grinned at the kindly observation. Little did Wes know what those simple words meant to him. “Call me Giles, please.”

“So, how is Faith?”

“She’s doing well… seemed to adjust quite quickly to the inner workings of our little group. She’s… um, spirited.” 

“That she is,” Giles could hear another smile ringing in they young man’s voice. “Take care, Giles. I’d rather not lose another Council friend to the First.”

“I’ll do my best,” Giles smiled. “Thank you.” As he heard the line disconnect, he let his hand drop to his side and stared off into the night sky. It was an intensely bluish-black blanket flecked with iridescent speckles of light. 

“Let there be something,” he begged the stars for answers. They’re only retort, faint shimmers as a wolf’s howl called from the distance. 


	20. Touched

Buffy ran swiftly through the empty streets, expertly maneuvering through the maze of alleys and fields she’d memorized over her years as the Hellmouth gate keeper. It was most likely a trap, a lure to bring her to the lair of the First, but she didn’t care. A singular emotion coursed through her veins, fear. Not for her, for Giles, for the man who refused to accept her love. She would prove her love for him if only she could make it in time. She was determined to reach him or die trying.

Even with her Slayer speed and stamina, traveling to the edge of town took over two hours. Tired and out of breath, she spotted the famous winery her mother had hailed a savior for supplying her many good Chardonnay’s and picked up the speed of her already furious pace. The path leading to the heavily wooded building was clear of any guards, allowing her to make a clean approach to the entrance. She paused only for a moment to listen for sounds of the mysterious residents inside. Reaching for the latch to the door, Buffy jerked back as it seemed to move under its own control and the door swung open.

“You made good time? The boys and I had a friendly wager you’d get lost at Dawson Street,” Caleb stepped outside, a jovial smile curling along his lips as Buffy brandished her sword and held it at the ready. “Do come in…” As the preacher gestured for her to enter, a small army of Bringers and Ubervamps came out of nowhere and surrounded her.

“Think I’ll pass,” she said, her nervous eyes darting from one monster to the next.

“I’m afraid I must insist,” Caleb nodded to the Bringers who quickly rushed her.

Buffy skillfully swiped the blade, slicing clean through the first few attackers who attempted to reach her. Another two came from behind and she defended her backside with a savage leg swipe, knocking one off balance as she ran through another with a furious thrust of the blade. But it took only seconds for the Ubervamps to make there way into the scuffle and before she knew it, Buffy was trapped.

As she tried in vain to push off the growing mob of Bringers and Ubervamps, she was strangely relieved to know the warnings of Giles’ suicide were just a rouse to lure her there. There was no concrete way to know he was safe but something in her heart told her he was. A fast kick to the back of the outnumbered Slayer’s head and the overwhelming battle was done. The band of minions piled on top of her, holding her still as others secured her hands behind her back with heavy rope. They forced her to her feet and led her into the building as the cocky preacher seemed to skip along with them in giddy delight.

“I honestly thought you’d be smarter than this,” he started. “But the all-knowing darkness spoke the truth. Knew you’d come, regardless of the risk. You must really love that dead man walkin.” He strolled around the working crew of henchmen as they fastened her to a solid wooden post in the center of a cellar stocked full with oak barrels.

“So, what’s the deal here? A little wine and dine and you think you can win my heart, white collar?” Buffy snarled. “Newsflash… you’re not my type.”

“No… you like ‘em stiff and sinful, dontcha?” He grinned wryly. “Don’t’ flatter yourself. I’ve no use for an immoral whore, and that is what you are little girl… a tempestuous little tramp.” 

“Oh… well, in that case I’ll be on my way…” she tried the ropes and could tell they’d done a good job at securing her. 

“And miss the evening’s entertainment? I think not,” he pulled out a switchblade and swayed the ruby stained blade in front of her, taunting her.

“Though I do so enjoy your style…” the soft British tone came from the shadows and Buffy’s eyes searched the darkness for its owner, “your methods have grown quite tiresome.” Giles stepped out of the darkness, fully clad in black, taut faded jeans and a button up black silk shirt, dressed just as he’d been before he left her. His eyes met hers, a kindly soft green and Buffy felt her heart leap with the sight of him.

“Tiresome? Oh, I’m sorry…” Caleb drew the knife across Buffy’s forearm, slicing through her skin like it was warm butter. Buffy grimaced at the sight but refused to show any real distress. “Is that better?” Caleb smiled as Giles moved forward, watching as his mob of Ubervamps and Bringers cowered with the opposing figure’s approach. 

“Not in the least…” Giles gave Buffy warm smile and shook his head. “I told you to kill her.” Her eyes fell closed with the words, shutting out the obvious truth of the situation with self disgust.

“In due time…” Caleb snickered, noticing Buffy’s disappointment. “Awww… now see here… she seems down. Lonely little damsel, waiting for your dark avenger to come save you?”

“You’re not listening to me, Caleb,” Giles strutted up beside the Preacher and gave him a stern glare. “I want her dead.”

“But look at that face… so delicate… so fragile…I want to take my time and enjoy mutilating it.”

Buffy opened her eyes and stared coldly at the false Giles just inches away from her.

“Could you get another show? I’m bored with this one.” Buffy growled.   
  
“And here I thought you’d prefer this more updated look,” Giles sneered. “It’s all the rage, the gothic, brooding routine that inevitably seems to shape the undead fashion sense these days.”

“So… what now? You got me. I think this is the customary time to tell me your plans for world domination.”

“World domination? Nothing of the kind. I don’t care much for this world. It’s but a stage for my liberation.”

“There you go. Now you’ve done it. Once you get the big guy talkin’…” Caleb took a seat on some nearby barrels.

“It’s what infests this crude earth that interests me…” the counterfeit Giles leaned in close, his eyes dissecting her with their cutting gaze. 

“He means humans,” Caleb explained.

“My dear boy…” Giles offered him another stern glare, “… do be quiet or I’ll have to take you over my knee.”

“I’d pay to see that,” Buffy tried to hide her fear with the usual wisecrack but could tell the First could see right through her brave facade.

“Such insolence from an unfortunate crumb of humanity,” Giles focused back to her. “I’ve changed my mind, kill her.”

“Hey, that’s not fair,” Buffy said eagerly. “I haven’t heard your evil plans yet. It’s the rules! And don’t I get one phone call or a last meal or something?”

“Will you promise to be a good little girl, then?” the apparition asked tolerantly, in an almost chastising manner.

“You know what? This fatherly speak ain’t doin it for me… maybe if you try the rakish uncle…”

“Tear her heart out,” Giles stepped passed her and into the darkness. “I have more important things to attend to.”

“It’ll be my pleasure,” Caleb skipped forward enthusiastically and proudly displayed his red tainted knife once again. “So, which do you prefer? Light or dark meat?”

* * *

It happened so fast, the gang hadn’t registered the attack until it was well under way. Oz transformed into the wolf in an instant and had the Bringers on the run within seconds. But the Ubervamps were still marching forward and Spike and Faith lashed out with full force. Willow stood stunned, totally transfixed by the savage werewolf slashing its razor sharp claws across the tender necks of the eyeless minions. A spray of blood across her face brought her out of her daze and she quickly assessed the situation. Three Bringers were down, the gory shreds of their remains splattered along the floor as the werewolf worked to keep another two from gaining entry to the house. Willow spotted three more just outside, waiting at a safe distance as their comrades struggled to seize control of the situation. A loud snap sounded and she looked back to see Faith smugly displaying a freshly decapitated Ubervamp head just before it dusted to a musty ash.

“Just like opening a beer bottle,” she smiled.

Spike threw a powerful punch, thrusting his fist deep within the chest cavity of another Ubervamp and ripped out its black heart. “Bleedin’ piñata!” The beast dusted as the final Ubervamp stormed forward. Just as Willow was regaining her confidence, she noticed three more beasts being guided up the path by five more Bringers.

“We’ve got company,” she warned, quickly repeating the blockade spell. The gore sodden werewolf returned inside just as the mystical barrier went up. Faith and Spike made short work of the last trapped Ubervamp, double teaming it with a fury of punches and kicks then finalizing the battle with a dual staking. As the dust settled, Willow offered them both a grateful smile.

“I’d say round one was a blowout,” Faith wiped her bloodied hands on her jeans.

“There’s more out there,” Willow reminded them. “I altered the spell so it would give us a bit more time but it won’t hold long.”

“I’m more worried about Chewie over there…” Spike motioned toward the werewolf who had begun to realize it had already run through its prey and was now focusing its attentions to the vampire, the Slayer and the witch. “Looks like Rover needs a new chew toy.”

* * *

Giles hadn’t planned on taking the detour through the valley land but the scent of the grapes was enticingly sweet to his heightened senses. It was a pleasant change from the stench of ash and death he’d grown accustomed to smelling recently around the Hellmouth. He wondered if the winery had been abandon as the rest of the town had. After a brief internal struggle of whether or not to quench his curiosity for the possibility of free wine, Giles decided to ignore his darker side and continue on toward his destination, the Summers’ home. He could see the pale hint of light blue sky creeping just above the horizon and knew his time above ground grew short. Yet again, the city sewers beckoned for him to join them in their soggy filth. Otherwise, the vampire would have to settle for making himself at home with a good barrel of wine. His good intentions were interrupted by a brisk morning breeze wafting past his nose, carrying the emotive perfume his body had grown so attuned to and in a silenced heartbeat, he took off running toward the winery, running as fast as his lifeless physique could carry him.

* * *

“Good doggie…” Spike tried to show his hands in a passive display as the werewolf moved closer, baring his bloody fangs at its next intended prey.

“Oz,” Willow squeaked. “Oz, it’s ok now. You can… you can do what ever you do to undo what you’ve done…”

“Well said Red, but I think Old Yeller has other plans,” Faith warned as the beast took a large bound forward and let out a menacing snarl. Louder thumping at the barrier drew the focus of the beast away for a moment as Spike motioned anxiously toward the kitchen. 

“I think you two better run along and catch up with the others before this oversized hamster turns us into kibbles-n-bits,” the vampire stepped into the path between the werewolf and the retreating women.

“Those Hells angels wannabes outside aren’t gonna be held off too long, Wil. We gotta split while the splittin’s good.” Faith urged.

“But Oz…”

“I’ll find a bloody leash and bring ‘em along… just go!” Spike leapt forward to hold back the rushing beast as the others took off into the kitchen. When they tried the door, it was sealed shut. Spike wrestled with the werewolf, feeling the claws scrape and scratch along his arms and legs as he tried to allow them time to get away.

“Xander, it’s us… let us in!” Faith yelled.

“How do I know it’s you?” Asked a nervous voice from the other side of the door.

“Open the fuckin’ door or I’ll tear you a new …”

The door cracked open and Xander peeked out. “You have a strange mating call there, Faith.” Willow and Faith forced the door back and pushed their way past him.

“We gotta go now!” Faith ordered.

“Girls are already gone. Sent them packing in the tunnels. I stayed behind to…” an eager tug at Xander’s shirt drew his attention at the upset young lady beside him. “Ok, so Dawn stayed with me. Where’s Spike and Oz?”

“It involves a kiddie pool and a lot of lime Jello, I’ll tell you about it sometime. Let’s go!” Faith began to herd them toward the tunnels.

“But Oz…” Willow whined.

“I think he can take care of himself, we have Potentials to baby-sit here. Come on!” Faith continued to push until the gang finally followed her direction and began down the sewer tunnel.

“Oz… listen… I know we haven’t had much time to bond here,” Spike landed a quick punch and winced regretfully as the werewolf recovered instantly. “But we got so much in common… you have nice, sharp…fangs…” Spike vamped and offered a friendly smile. “See, got a set of pearly whites myself.” With another loud hammering at the barrier, Spike looked over to see an ever growing mob of Bringers working their way along the perimeter of the house as five Ubervamps stalked eagerly just behind them. A glimpse of something caught the blonde vampire’s attention within the chaos of the scene.

“What is it?”

Spike’s head jerked back around toward the werewolf and he was pleasantly surprised to see the return of the human, albeit fully nude human, rather than the beast he’d just done battle with. “Nice to have you back.”

“Sorry… it’s kinda tricky reversing it.” Oz grabbed his almost shredded articles of clothes and started to wrap them around his exposed body. Spike quickly removed his leather coat and tossed it to the young man as he returned his attention to what had caught his curiosity just moments before.

“What is it?”

Spike’s eyes went wide as he saw the familiar figure step out from the crowd and move toward the open door. It was Giles, looking just as he saw him last but with a warm smile greeting the excited vampire. 

“Giles?!” Spike rushed forward. Oz hurried to get himself covered as he watched the vampire eagerly move toward the Watcher. “’Bout bloody time you came…”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to…” But it was too late, the enthusiastic vampire touched the mystical barrier and it was all that was needed to send it evaporating into the chilled early morning air. The second the eerie sizzle of the dispersed barrier sounded, Spike knew what he’d fallen for.

“Shit!” He pivoted as fast as he could, twisting his legs beneath him and motioning wildly for Oz to run. Luckily, the young man didn’t need a second warning and Spike found himself having a rough time keeping up as they bolted toward the back of the house.

“Thank you, William. You’re as useful as ever,” the bogus Giles gave a grateful smile as the mob of Bringers and Ubervamps stormed inside the deserted house. Spike and Oz made it to the back door, crashing through it like it was cardboard. The hoards of minions were much too busy searching the house for the Potentials to pay any mind to the escaping werewolf and vampire.

“I’m a stupid, stupid man!” Spike yelled.

“We should split up!” Oz yelled.

“Got it dogboy!” Spike shot off in a direction perpendicular to Oz.

“I’m gonna need a new wardrobe at this rate,” Oz thought as he transformed once again into the wolf to make a faster getaway. 

“And where are we off to now? There’s nowhere to run,” the apparition of Giles paused at the back doorway and smiled as he watched the unlikely pair escape into the early breaking dawn. “Pity that annoying orb is making its appearance so soon. Best be getting my boys to bed. Enjoy your reprieve my friends. I’ll be seeing you soon enough.”

* * *

“No…” The demanding tone woke Buffy more than the following palm slap across her swollen face. “No sleep yet. Soon, I promise. Then you can sleep forever.” Caleb gripped her bruised chin and gave her a commanding shake to stir the haze from her pounding skull. A warm trickle of ooze drizzled down from her brow as her head fell back against the wooden post supporting her tired frame. 

“But mom… I wanted to watch the late show…” Buffy slurred her words, trying not to move her split lip any more than necessary. Though she would never give him the satisfaction of a show of her pain, Buffy was in bad shape and she knew it. Most of the cuts were shallow but Caleb had given her enough to make her woozy from loss of blood. Her arms and legs were growing numb and cold. Recognizing the intensifying symptoms of shock, Buffy knew she needed to stay awake so spurring the preacher into slapping her awake was the best plan of attack to stay alive. “I thought your boss wanted me dead.”

“Good point…” Giles stepped out from the shadows and paused beside Caleb. “Why is it the Slayer still breathes, Caleb?” he waited for an answer with a sternly raised brow.

“You’re back,” Caleb shot a surprised glance over to the spirit. “But where… where are those little whores? You promised me!” The preacher started to get anxious. He noticed Buffy’s eyes fall heavy and finally close, overwhelmed with fatigue.

“You haven’t fulfilled your end of the bargain yet. No dead Slayer, no sweet young play things,” Giles meandered impassively around the bloody and bound Slayer. “She’s weak; I can sense her slipping away. Why don’t you end this so we can focus on more pressing matters?”

“No need to worry, it’s well protected,” Caleb insisted.

“Protection wouldn’t be necessary if the Slayer was dead, would it?” the false Giles urged.

“She’s already dead. It will never be hers,” Caleb wiped his bloody knife clean and brought it to Buffy’s neck, pressing the glimmering blade to her flesh just enough to draw a thin stream of blood down her clammy skin. 

“Finish it, Caleb,” Giles said with a restrained fury. “This is your final warning. You will not be given another. Understand?”

“Perfectly,” Caleb smiled confidently and watched as the First disappeared once again into the shadows. The preacher turned back to face the unconscious Slayer. “It’s been fun…really it has. You’re quite the willful little thing. But in the end, you’re nothing but another dirty little girl. And I’m afraid it’s time to cleanse that immoral soul,” he shook her chin again with a subtle grip to stir her back to consciousness. “Wake up …time to die.”

“T-time to w-what?” Buffy mumbled in a dazed stupor.

“Time to die,” the stern British tone echoed from the shadows and Caleb rolled his eyes, glancing back in a huff, growing irritated by yet another interruption.

“I told you I’d do it! Give me a moment…”

The recognizable form of the Watcher marched boldly out of the shadows again. “I wasn’t speaking to her!” 

“What…?” Caleb pulled away from the oblivious Slayer, watching in total confusion as the approaching Watcher’s eyes swirled into black pools and his edgy features grew fractured with dark, spidery veins. “Your not…”

“No, I’m not.” Tendrils of purplish-blue energy erupted from Giles hands, colliding into the midsection of the unwary preacher, sending him crashing into a stack of empty barrels. Caleb struggled to get to his feet as the sorcerer let loose with another storm of dark majicks, slamming him hard against the brick wall and continuing to unleash the powers until he collapsed lifeless to the wood floor. Once Giles eyes fell on the damaged Slayer barely conscious in the center of the dark space, the unmoving and smoking body of his opponent was no longer of any concern. Giles gathered up all his remaining strength and control and harnessed the explosive power of the majicks, rushing over to his deathly still Slayer. She weakly opened her swollen eyes just as he got to her.

“Buffy… Buffy, please…”

“You…you’re n-not him…” she mumbled in stubborn denial. “He s-said h-he’d come back…” she whimpered. When his gentle hand reached forward and brushed a sweaty strand of hair from her bloodied face, she let out a thankful sigh of labored breath, allowing herself a moment to appreciate the tenderness of his simple touch. “Giles?” She choked in disbelief.

“It’s me. I’m here,” he reassured her as he worked the binds loose.

“He s-said you were going to k-kill yourself,” she let out a feeble giggle as her arms fell to her sides and she lurched forward into his awaiting arms. “But, you’re alive!”

“Afraid not, love. But I am here,” he pulled her closer; holding her as close as he could, wishing he could take away all the pain and torment she’d suffered.

She let her head fall back so she could gaze up into his radiantly green eyes. “Has anyone ever told you that you have the strangest sense of humor?”

“You’ll have to tell me about it later. We need to get out of here.”

“No…” Buffy pushed herself away.

“No? Why? Buffy we need…”

“They’re hiding something here,” she stumbled around the room, tripping over the uneven wooden planks of the floor. “Something they don’t want me to have. Could be what Oz told us about.”

“Oz?” Giles was lost. “What did Oz tell you?”

Buffy tumbled to the floor and Giles hurried to help her up. “What did he tell you?”

“It is not for thee. It is for her alone to wield,” Buffy said, happy to finally be rid of the phrase she’d burned in her memory in hopes that Giles would know something of its meaning.

“Sounds like a weapon,” Giles glanced around, halfheartedly looking for the mysterious item as he concentrated on listening for the First’s support troops.

“You’ll never know!” Caleb rushed toward the couple and Buffy instinctively blocked him with a swift kick to the chin, balancing herself with a tight grip on Giles’ arm. The preacher tumbled backwards, smashing hard to the floor with enough force to send a leg piercing the rotting wooden floor boards. Buffy watched as Caleb struggled to free himself from the splintered snare.

“Keep him busy,” Buffy leveled a powerful punch through the floor beneath her, “I’m gonna find this toy surprise.”

“Buffy!” Giles rushed to her to prevent her from descending into the freshly revealed pit when her confident smile made him pause in his tracks. “Be careful.”

“Make that a double!” She nodded and disappeared as Giles aimed his attentions back on Caleb. 

“That slut will never be able to remove it from the seal…” Caleb finally pulled his leg free and got upright.

“I don’t care,” Giles stepped forward, his eyes darkening again with the ominous power. 

Caleb shuffled nervously backwards as the sorcerer continued his advance; all the confidence the preacher had once shown had vanished. “The First’s army will feast on your damned soul when the Slayer line has been trampled to nothing.”

“I don’t care,” another step and his pale skin grew fractured with dark magic.

“You will die where you stand, filthy beast!”

“I don’t care.”

“What do you care about?” Caleb yelled out with frustration, bothered by his foes lack of concern.

“Her…” Giles growled as the electric crackle of energies intensified in his hand. The Preacher took off toward the exit, running as fast as he could manage with a wounded leg. With a sneer curling along his bluish lips, Giles unleashed a blast that set the room ablaze in an instant. The flames engulfed the walls, dancing upwards until they met the ceiling and began to spread overhead. The sorcerer stood motionless, absorbed within the surge of the energies streaming through him. The power was taking him, and he wanted to let it.

“Giles!” Buffy struggled to crawl out of the hole in the floor. She tossed her shiny new toy over the splintered wood and reached for a better hold. Dripping tar and glue seared at her skin as the fire raged around them. She spotted the dazed Watcher standing with his back to her, totally still as a blanket of flames flickered mere inches from his face. “GILES!”

He turned toward her, eyes hollow with obsidian darkness and face cracked with black lines of bitter hatred. He seemed utterly possessed by the majicks. After a moment, his eyes began to recognize her and the darkness faded from his incensed features. He quickly moved to help her.

“Didn’t mean to interrupt your meditation,” Buffy took hold of his outstretched hand.

“It wasn’t meditation…” Giles pulled her up and let her get her footing beside him, “It was assimilation.” 

“Majicks?” Buffy took up the newly discovered weapon and looked up into Giles worried stare.

“I’m loosing control, Buffy.” Giles concerned look stayed fixed on her as the building structure started to give way around them.

“Not with me, your not! Time to go,” she took his hand and pulled him along as she made her way to the exit. They maneuvered through the smoke-filled halls and doorways, making it out of the collapsing structure just in time for it to flare and hiss with the blazing of the wine inside. As they ran a short distance from the inferno, the sun shone just over the horizon, casting its brilliant light to block their intended path. Giles stopped in his tracks and watched quietly as Buffy continued on a few paces. She paused with the realization he wasn’t at her side and turned back.

“Go!” Giles ordered; glancing around for any secondary path he could take.

“I’ll stay with you…” she stepped back toward him.

“You have to go… make sure the others are ok. The potentials need you,” he said evenly, guiding her gently to make the logical choice.

“But I need you…”

“Tonight,” he smiled appreciatively. “I’ll come.” The winery exploded into the billowing cloud of smoke and flame behind Giles but his eyes never left Buffy’s, staring at her with a wholehearted promise. A mob of ten Bringers spilled out of the wreckage, some scattering into the surrounding brush; some were set ablaze and panicked as a few headed straight for Giles. “Go…now!” The Watcher turned just in time to counter an attack from one Bringer and to avoid a dagger from another. Buffy watched for a moment as Giles fought off the attackers. But as three of them somehow caught sight of her, they took off at full speed in her direction.

“Buffy… Please!” Giles yelled as he slashed the Bringers throat and blocked another’s kick. Buffy decided to follow his orders and get her and her new toy surprise safely away. But her heart screamed out its discontent at her choice as she gained distance and speed, quickly out running her pursuers.

‘You better come home!’ she thought as she headed into the rising sunlight. 


	21. Tell Me

“Right! This is cozy…” Spike growled as he examined the abandoned church with a wary eye. “Of all the bloody places to set up base!” He weaved through the pale shadows shed along the narrow path leading to the old Catholic cathedral. As he timidly reached out to grip the door, it swung back and a stake struck him mid chest, burying shallowly just shy of his heart. He roared in pain as Rona pulled the weapon back with an apologetic glance.

“Oh… sorry… sorry, wasn’t expecting anyone,” She moved aside to grant him entry.

“I don’t know which to be more pissed about, trying to dust me or failing miserably with the attempt,” he grasped at the fresh wound as he moved past her and into the dark building as a feeling of dread washed over him. “Everyone accounted for?”

“Didn’t lose anyone, Mr. Spike,” Vi stepped up and offered a temperate smile. 

“Where’s Oz?” Willow rushed up to block the vampire’s path as the two Potentials rejoined the others.

“I don’t know. We split up,” Spike examined the tired and shaken crowd huddled in a corner of the room. “No worse for ware. No surprises then?”

“They did great,” Xander came up behind Willow, eagerly displaying his enthusiasm for the girls’ performance. “They took out a couple fast running Bringers and did it solo.”

“It’s not gold medal slayage but it’s a start,” Spike checked his wound and could tell it had already begun to heal. The little Bringer snack he’d treated himself to had done the trick. After lighting up a smoke, the vampire moved toward the front of the nave, his troubled gaze darting along the decorative stained glass windows casting and eerie light down on him. “Is Buffy here?”

“No, we haven’t had a chance to search for her yet,” Willow explained.

“Just as well, no sense risking the little ones. The boss wouldn’t like that,” he puffed away anxiously on his cigarette. “I’ll go look for her.”

“In broad daylight?” Xander questioned.

“Look who suddenly cares,” Spike snickered.

“Hey, don’t care,” Xander grew defensive.

“I’ll wait till sundown,” Spike smiled. “Besides, she’ll probably check back at the old habitat first.”

“I stopped back there before I headed this way…” everyone looked back to see Oz hurriedly entering the church to join them. “She wasn’t there.”

“What… so we wait? Hold up here until we can find her,” Xander suggested apprehensively. “What if she’s in trouble? What if she needs us?”

Oz noticed the small stockpile of candy bars set up on the stage and felt his mouth water. “I can go search for her. But I really need some food first,” He motioned toward the stack of goodies. “You mind?”

“Please… you earned it,” Willow smiled. “Wolf takes a lot out of you?”

“Yeah, package deal. Monster appetite with the monster.”

“So, quick refuel and then we hit the streets to fetch the Buffster?” Xander suggested.

“And what if you run into our friends out there? What’ll you do? Give them a good running away?” Spike snickered.

“Maybe you should stay here?” Willow asked as Dawn ran up and tackled Oz in a hug.

“They want the Potentials, not us. You, Faith and Spike do the bodyguard thing,” Xander explained.

“It’s too dangerous!” Willow argued.

“That’s why I think it would be better for a small group to go, just in case something bad…” he paused and glanced over at Oz and then to Spike. “So someone could get word back if the worst…”

“Yeah, good thinking,” Spike said, getting a raised brow in response to the unexpected compliment. Dawn joined the discussion with a motion toward Oz and Xander and then herself.

“No way, Dawn, Buffy would kill…”

She gave him urgent push and waved a hand in the air, dismissing the concern as she pointed toward the door.

“You aren’t gonna take no for an answer, are you?” He asked and got a definitive nod. “So that makes three for the fox hunt,” Xander hesitantly agreed and Dawn beamed with delight. “But food first!” Dawn nodded in agreement and they all moved to join Oz in the feast of sugar.

* * *

“Hello?” 

It was well past noon by the time Buffy guardedly stepped through the threshold of the absent door. The first impression of the landscape was grim but as she examined the ruins further, she noticed no sign of any deceased Potentials, family or friends; only the shredded carcasses of Bringers and the recognizable thin residue of crispy ash coating the immediate area. As she tiredly shuffled forward, she inspected the trashed wreck of her home with a halfhearted eye. Nothing was left, every piece of furniture was left tattered, every picture shattered to bits. But Buffy didn’t care, not anymore. All she wanted was for her friends and family to be safe and for the Potentials to be ready to face the First and its rising army of the undead.

She didn’t know why she had her sudden wind of confidence but felt the strange axe-like weapon held the answers she wanted. It hummed with power, sending waves of strength and self-assurance through her. 

“Anyone home?” She called out unenthusiastically, not really expecting an answer. She set the scythe down on the busted couch and tried to prop the buckled door upright to offer some feeble barrier of protection from the outdoors. After the deed was done, Buffy felt her body weaken as the lingering after affects of adrenalin faded away. Her ordeal with Caleb had finally caught up with her. She needed sleep, and though the shell of a house wasn’t the safest location, she needed to wait for Giles. Taking up the red shimmering scythe in her waning grip, she slowly walked the empty halls to check the vacant rooms. As she rounded the turn into her bedroom, she moved to her bed, slumped forward onto the mattress and was asleep in seconds.

* * *

Hours later…

Buffy nuzzled her comforter, enjoying the warm, welcoming fabric as she slowly began to wake up. Her body ached it’s disapproval from her slight movement, every lump and cut stung and thumped, still struggling to heal but she felt better than she had, there were definite benefits to being a Slayer. 

As she rubbed the sleep from her weary eyes, a strange shiver traveled up her spine and she searched the shady room for what could be causing the unusual effect. A shadowed silhouette caught her eye at her bedroom window, sitting leisurely on the window sill, one leg bent and resting on the sill, head tilted back against the scuffed up window frame. Bluish moonlight rained down, highlighting the striking contours of Giles’ face as his eyes scanned the night, steadfastly keeping watch. Buffy remained still, taking a moment to admire the view of the captivating man studying the stars as they crept along the blackened sky, sadly doubting whether he was another trick of the First or the real man.

“It’s me,” he said softly with a subtle grin forming along his lips.

“And that’s supposed to win my trust?”

“I would hope not,” he reached beside him and lifted up a very amusing stuffed animal. “But your pig might help alleviate some of your doubts.” He gave the toy a quick pat on the head and tossed it to her, watching as she caught it and pulled it lovingly to her chest. She nodded her approval of the action but quickly forged a teasingly shocked look.

“His name is Mr. Gordo and I would suggest you keep your hands to yourself,” she gave the pig a hearty squeeze and kiss. “He’s got me through many hard nights. Tell me I won’t be needing his services tonight,” Buffy teased and saw Giles’ expression turn serious. “You look like a man who’s deep in thought,” Buffy smiled.

“Then the illusion is complete…” Giles answered, continuing to focus on the stars.

“A shilling for your thoughts?”

He glanced to her out of the corner of his eye. “Shilling?”

Buffy gingerly lifted herself upright up and shrugged. “I don’t have a penny.”

“But you have a …”

“No…” she combed her hair away from her face, giving him an inhibited smile. She wanted to rush into his arms but her instincts told her he needed the small distance between them. “…just trying to be cute.”

“You’ve succeeded. But then you always do,” he returned his gaze to the sky and Buffy blushed from the uncharacteristic compliment. “How do you feel?”  
  
“Sore, but ready to kick some big fat First ass!”

“Good,” Giles smirked. “Because after your little episode of ‘do the exact opposite as Giles told me’ the First will no doubt be plotting a counter offensive.”

“It was stupid to go there alone, I know. But I couldn’t risk loosing …” Buffy went silent and Giles glanced over to see her troubled expression. “Risk losing you again.”

He fixed his eyes on the shadow pattern decorating the floor, already knowing what tricks the First had used to lure her into such a devious trap.

“It won’t happen again,” she concluded as she nervously shifted to the edge of the bed, hanging her legs off the mattress and folding her hands in her lap, reading herself for a mouthful from Giles.

“It won’t,” he repeated in a solemn whisper and turned back toward the window.

“Are you ok?” She asked softly. “I mean injury wise?”

“Nothing life threatening,” he smirked.

Buffy shook her head at his peculiar jest, “More with the funny?”

“I’m tired but otherwise unharmed.”

“Good.” Buffy didn’t really believe him but didn’t want to press the issue. She looked at the new weapon lying beside her on her bed. “So… any clue what this little doodad does?”

“It’s a scythe…a weapon.”

“Wow… and you got all that by what… looking at it?” She said sarcastically.

“I’ve had some information gathered on it,” his eyes continued to scan the darkness and Buffy wondered if he was actually seeing anything out there or just avoiding looking at her .

“How? With what? There’s nothing left, Giles.”

He revealed his newly acquired satellite phone and tossed it sideways to her without any care for its safe delivery. She caught it and gave him a curious look as she examined the unlikely addition to her Watcher’s accessories. She pushed the buttons and got no sign of life from the piece. “It’s dead.”

“That it is,” he sighed, letting his head fall toward the window pane.

“But I thought the Council was… well, leveled. Who’d you contact?”

“An associate,” Giles mumbled, drawing his finger along the smudging glass.

“Stop with the secret square stuff, Giles. Who?”

“Wesley researched the scythe, discovered its origins.”

Buffy seemed initially shocked but kept her cool exterior. “You told Wesley about you?”

“No,” Giles said quickly. “I explained the situation with the First, nothing more. He recovered some facts about the scythe and its purpose. Its creation is still a mystery but one thing is certain,” he looked over at her with an intent look. “It’s meant to be the weapon of the Chosen One. It was meant to be wielded by a Slayer.”

“That’s of the good then, right? I have a new secret weapon!” She said brightly. “Ok, it’s not so secret anymore seeing as how we actually took it from those we would use it on but hey… gift horse, right?”

“Seems so,” Giles responded shortly and Buffy knew there was something more to the story.

“What’s with the gloominess?”

He let the uncomfortable quiet intensify before answering. “In my request for information, Wesley’s found something else.”

Buffy was ready for the other shoe to drop; she’d learned good news often came hand in hand with bad news. “What?”

“There is a prophecy…” he carefully watched Buffy’s expression as he gingerly started the story, knowing full well that she would not agree with his decisions on the matter.

“And something tells me it doesn’t end with ‘happily ever after’,” she said impatiently.

“No… it doesn’t.”

“So it has something to do with this, the First? With us? With how things between us are…”

“Different,” Giles finished concisely and they exchanged a troubled look. After an uncomfortable moment of silence, he recalled the almost forgotten words Caleb had reminded him of and decided to allow Buffy to interpret their meaning on her own.

“Echoing the silenced voice of hell, bathed under the cusp of a crimson moon, the false Chosen One will descend from grace…” he glanced over at Buffy who sat motionless, listening intently as he continued on. “A victim of her own heart, she'll offer herself to a half-breed demon that will serve as her undoing. With intensions pure of virtue and in the spirit of love, the beast will unintentionally take that which was never before stolen and the spirit of a Slayer will finally taste true evil." Giles could see Buffy working out the tale in her mind, searching for some discrepancy she might offer to refute the outcome but he knew there was no way to be sure.

“You knew this before…” she searched his stare for some hint of a reaction. “It’s why you left?” Her eyes were filled with hurt.

“I left because I needed to work some things out,” he lowered his head into his hands, rubbing his fingers along his temple and trying to remain focused on what needed to be done rather than what he wanted to do. 

“Are they worked out?”

“I believe so.”

“You aren’t staying, are you?” After a moment of hesitation, Buffy watched Giles respond only with a pained look as he lowered his gaze to his hands. “Would it change your mind if I told you I love you?”

“P-please… d-don’t say that.”

“Why? It’s the truth!”

“It’s a mistake.”

“You’re an asshole!”

“I suppose I am,” he glanced over at her with a sad stare. “But I’m also right.”

“God Giles…” Buffy jumped to her feet and started to pace back and forth beside her bed, “…why now? Why couldn’t we see it then?”

“It?” Giles cocked a curious brow.

“Us… this… you and me and the feelings thing. Why didn’t we see it then?”

“Then when?”

“When it all started?”

“And when did it all start?” Giles offered a weak smile.

“I don’t know…” Buffy waved a hand in frustration. “All this time together and what have we got to show for it? Heapin’ bowls of heartache and dusty shoes and for what?”

“I’d like to believe we’ve made a difference in the world,” Giles suggested.

“Have we?” Buffy shrugged. “Does it stop? Does it ever stop?”

“You’ve stopped apocalypses…”

“Stopped or postponed?” she corrected.

“There will always be battles to wage, Buffy.”

“And there will always be cryptic prophecies, Giles!” she said, exasperatedly. “They are never-ending, aren’t they? And we blindly follow them but at what cost?” Buffy asked despairingly, pausing her frustrated pacing to face him. “I’ve died twice, you’ve died once. We’ve both buried people we love and hurt those we promised to protect.”

“And you’ve saved countless lives from the very same death and destruction we’ve suffered through together. It is our duty.” 

“I don’t know from duty,” Buffy shook her head. “I know from loneliness… I know from pain.” Her expression cried for something she knew he wouldn’t give. 

“What do you want me to say?” He asked with an indifferent tone but Buffy could see the hurt lying behind his sharp emerald stare. 

“Tell me you love me, dammit!” she choked out, finally admitting what her heart needed so badly to hear.

Giles turned away, diverting his telling eyes. “You know I do.”

“Say it!” Buffy yelled, her voice cracking with emotion as it echoed throughout the empty house. 

“Buffy, why do this to yourself…”

The determined Slayer stormed over to the stubborn Watcher and slapped him hard across the face as her eyes quivered with anger. He remained seated, showing no sign of defense, staring compassionately at the irate young woman accosting him. She slapped him again, wanting desperately to get some reaction from him. His cheek stained a purplish blue for an instant and then the bruise washed away with the aid of his demonic healing, a subtle reminder of the reality of what he’d become. Buffy waited for a response that never came as Giles just watched her, his green eyes staring at her from under a concernedly crinkled brow. She felt her anger overtaking her and she drew back for another blow. As her hand flew, Giles caught her wrist just before she reached his face and he held her trembling hand an inch before him.

Buffy’s eyes welled up with tears, pleading for him to say something, anything, and even though his eyes echoed her misery, he couldn’t speak. Her breath caught as he slowly brought her fingers to his mouth, gliding them along his silken lips, fighting off the urge to kiss each one as he enjoyed the simple touch of her skin. She leaned in, hoping for more of his gentle attention as he closed his eyes to relish the intimate contact. She let her other hand cascade down his forehead, along the length of his cheek and tickled her fingertips along his firm chin. Giles opened his eyes, gazing longingly at her and knew perfectly well what he had to do.

“We can’t,” He said with a strained whispered. She let out a weighty sigh as she leaned in, resting her forehead to his, refusing to pull away and for a moment, Giles considered the consequences of giving in to their passions. “You know we can’t.”

Her breathing grew labored as her mouth brushed along his; instinctively seeking out the kiss she craved more than anything else. With a blink, a single tear escaped from her shimmering eye. “Then just tell me you love me,” she whispered against his lips and Giles could swear he felt his dead heart breaking at her wounded cry.

“I love you,” he spoke along her inviting lips, unconsciously pressing ever so slightly with wispy caresses, “I always have.” He felt another of her tears dampen his cheek as she gently kissed him and he couldn’t pull away.

Without warning or sound, an insistent hand grabbed at Buffy and tore her away from Giles. The Watcher’s eyes jolted open just in time to watch a wooden stake plunge clean through his upper chest, just below his collarbone and out his back, shattering the window behind him. Buffy rushed to help the impaled vampire and froze at the sight of the attacker still grasping the stake, pinning Giles to the wall with his forearm.

“Giles?” the assailant gasped in shock and Giles winced with pain as he struggled to look at the man attempting to dust him. “I… I didn’t know…”

“Angel?” Buffy watched as his eyes nervously darted between Buffy and the wounded Watcher.

“But I could sense… I thought there was a vampire… I thought it was Spike…” Angel stammered, still pinning Giles to the wall.

“Not Spike…” Giles growled and Angel turned back to face him only to find the familiar features of a vampire staring furiously back at him. “…but you’re instincts are not all wrong.”


	22. Old Habits Die Hard

Angel yanked the stake from the vampire’s blood soaked chest with one swift tug. Immediately the wound seeped a rich, deep scarlet ooze and Giles let out a groan of pain as he pressed a trembling hand uselessly at the puncture to stop the bleeding.

“Forgive me…” Angel whispered and without hesitation, sent the weapon forward again to bury it deep within the lifeless heart of the vampiric Watcher. With a frantic motion, Buffy seized his wrist, stopping him just as the point pierce through Giles’ hand which inadvertently protected his already wounded torso. Giles roared; eyes glaring with scorching golden fury at his attacker as Buffy pushed Angel away, blocking the path of assault with her own slight frame.

“He’s been turned!” Angel regained his balance from the surprise retaliation and shot Buffy a fierce look.

“I know,” she held out her hand, warning him to stay back as she glanced back to Giles to make sure he hadn’t been dusted to nonexistence.

“Get out of the way, Buffy,” Angel growled, “He’s a vampire!”

“With a soul,” she added and Angel froze with a stunned gaze, glancing past her to the snarling vampire just beyond his reach. Nothing presented on the surface of the beast hinted at any conscious or morality but Angel knew looks could be deceiving.

“He has a soul?” Angel cocked a cynical brow, carefully examining the demonic Watcher up and down. 

“Yeah,” Buffy sighed regretfully, “It’s Giles… what else could we do?”

Angel inspected the old allies face, watching as the vampire features retreated back into the kindly mold of the good man he remembered. Giles’ soft emerald stare returned, hinting at understanding for the difficulty of believing such a situation. After a moment, Angel opened his hand and allowed Buffy to strip him of his stake. 

“A soul…jeeze…Giles, I’m s-sorry… I…” Angel stammered, unsure of what to say or how to react. 

“Nothing to apologize for, I’d expect no less from you,” Giles grasped his injured hand with his other, waiting impatiently for his demonic healing to mend the wounded flesh.

“Who did it? Who was it?” There was a disquieting anger in the vampire’s narrow stare that Giles hadn’t expected. For an unchecked second, the Watcher wondered if it was anger aimed toward those who would harm someone considered an old comrade or jealousy that he himself hadn’t attained the distinction of such a conquest. Regardless, Giles looked to Buffy, a passing glance to assess her judgment of how best to proceed. She cringed at the inquiry, obviously unsure of how her old love would react to the news. The Watcher gave a discerning nod, tore a strip of cloth from the bed sheet and crudely bandaging up his injured hand, already feeling the odd tingling of the dead cells rejuvenating within the wound. 

“What’s done cannot be undone,” he lurched forward with an unbalanced step. After recapturing his balance, he tucked his hand to his stomach to restrict movement of his aching shoulder and hobbled past the protective Slayer and concerned vampire. “We’re learning to deal with it.” An uneasy silence stung the air as both watched Giles slowly make his way to the door. “I’ll give you a… a moment. You have much to talk about,” he glimpsed back at Buffy, seeming to grant her some unsaid permission for the lover’s reunion but with a hint of worry in his stare. 

Once the Watcher had left the room, Angel’s sights fell on Buffy who immediately rushed into his awaiting arms. He pulled her close, holding her as he’d remembered doing not so long ago. They remained in each others arms, unwilling to break the moment with some inane phrase of welcome. No words spoken would mean anything more than what the simple embrace expressed. 

Buffy looked up into the dark eyes of her old lover and saw the same face she’d remembered, not even a freckle of difference. But she felt hundreds of years older and wondered if he could see how time had worn on her, stealing her youth out from under her like some invisible bandit.

“I… I can’t believe you’re here,” she traced a finger along his cheek.

“I’m not so sure I am… here, I mean,” Angel nestled her hand, noticing the ragged bandages for the first time and uncertain if he should inquire about them. “Nothing seems right, here. The town is abandoned and the streets are bare. Its desolation… it’s like…like…”

“The end of the world?” Buffy suggested plainly. “Yeah, you might have come just in time to see the grand finale.” 

“What’s happened here? I mean I got the not so detailed summary from Wes but…but Giles turned…how?” he asked softly, guiding her away from him to get a better look at her. Though a bit muddled and bruised, she was still beautiful, even with a pained look wrinkling her brow. Angel couldn’t help his curiosity, and with a glint of sorrow, he brushed a strand of Buffy’s hair back, and offered a concerned glance to encourage her to speak.

Buffy uncomfortably combed her fingers through her hair and began to stroll around the room, feeling it necessary to avoid his troubled gaze. “Things fell apart. I was reckless,” she answered carefully, knowing Angel wouldn’t take the details of Giles’ death well. 

“And Giles’ soul… compliments of Willow?”

“Eventually, after hitting some potholes in the twisty road of hard luck,” Buffy sighed and realized her handicapped hand was in view. She anxiously tried to hide it and Angel saw her efforts, bringing her hand out and inspecting it with a sad expression.

“He hurt you, didn’t he?” he clenched his teeth as he spoke, subtly shaking his head in saddened disapproval when Buffy nodded. “Is everyone else ok?”

“It wasn’t him, Angel.” Buffy urged. “We’ll be ok.”

“We? Who else?”

“Dawn…” Buffy said weakly, immediately feeling defensive of Giles as Angel’s heated stare returned to the blackness of the hall. “She’s fine. She’s strong.”

“This has to be killing him,” Angel said, eyes remaining distant and cold as he looked into the shadows. “How could you not end this? For him, for you?”

Buffy shot him an affronted look. “I tried, Angel. I hunted him down like a common demon, determined to end him like I would any other meat bag vampire but things got in the way. He wanted it, begged for it, again and again but I couldn’t do it… I couldn’t let him go.”

“He’s a Watcher, Buffy. For a man like Giles to suffer this…”

“You think I don’t know that? You think I don’t see that face… his face every night in my nightmares. I know what it’s doing to him… and he knows I need him,” she looked away, bothered by Angel’s dismay. “You don’t understand, Angel. You weren’t here. Things have changed so much… we’ve change so much...”

“Because you love him,” Angel interrupted, his dark, piercing eyes holding an unrevealing stare, giving no sign of the emotions buried just below his composed exterior and Buffy froze with panic, unready to face such an accusation from a man she still felt such persistent love for. 

“Of course I love him. It’s Giles!” Buffy replied quickly, offering the expected cavalier retort but Angel’s immovable stare continued to probe her for the truth.

“You know what I mean,” he urged gently, wanting a straight answer. He deserved an answer, but she allowed a second to answer the question for herself before offering one to Angel. 

Buffy undeniably loved Giles. There had always been love between them as far back as she could remember. Even when they stubbornly fought over life and death issues, they remained closer than any friend, any family; it was the Slayer and Watcher bond that held them together through the hard times. But she knew that the love she felt for Giles was entirely different than what she felt for Angel; a love equally as powerful, equally excruciating, but something she couldn’t deny. She’d fallen victim of an internal battle between two unique emotions unwillingly sharing the same heart. After a heavy breath, Buffy realized she didn’t know the answer.

“Do you? Love…him?” Angel asked apprehensively.

“I think I might,” she whispered.

Angel let out an edgy snicker, allowing his calm resolve slip for an instant. “You mean you don’t know?”

“I guess…” Buffy shrugged, taking offense at Angel’s snide expression. “How could I? After all we’ve been through together, how can I be sure of anything? Name one thing I can be sure about?”

“That he loves you,” Angel grumbled angrily.

“Yeah…well … he has a strange way of showing it.”

“Loving you isn’t all roses and boxes of chocolates you know. You’re…difficult.” Angel watched her worried eyes seek out reassurance from him and he could see the doubt and confusion he’d suffered for her so many years ago. “He tried to hide it but after a few hundred years you tend to tune into the subtle shows of emotion and Giles was coming in loud and clear.”

“Why didn’t I see it?”

“Perhaps you didn’t want to?” Angel’s face showed a spark of desperation. It was obvious he was uncomfortable with the thought of Giles and his girl but the vampire was going to try his best to me impartial, if such a thing was possible for him.

“Maybe... but I’ve always felt something there, something more than simple friendship or even family. Whatever it is; like Giles said, it’s a mistake.”

“Are you trying to get me to defend the idea of you and him ‘cause you’re barking up the wrong tree here.”

“In some twisted way… I am. It’s just wrong, right? The idea of Giles and me… against all laws of nature?” Buffy’s eyes begged for something other than agreement and though it hurt Angel to think her love could touch another, he just wanted her to be happy. 

“That’s not for me to say,” he concluded with a regretful stare. 

Buffy could see an indication of jealously in her old love’s eyes and couldn’t help the subtle smile forming on her lips. “It doesn’t change how I feel about you. I love you.”

“Yeah… well…” Angel huffed anxiously, “It doesn’t change my feelings for you either. But it damn well changes my feelings for him.”

“You can put the chill on the jilted lover routine, he’s taking a page out of the Buffy book of Love and leaving me,” Buffy said coolly.

“What?”

“Don’t give me those big puppy eyes! You know damn well why he’s leaving. You two went to the same boarding school for undead relationships.”

“The curse,” Angel shook his head. “Quite the bitch!”

“Add to it one super-sized prophecy of impending doom and we’ve got ourselves one tears-a-rific Greek tragedy,” Buffy heave a sigh. “Even if I win this thing, I lose.”

“If he’s leaving for the same reasons as I did, you’d lose him anyway.”

“You’re not so Mr. Fantastic with the comforting you know.”

“Wes mentioned the prophecy; I thought it was aimed at you and… and…”

“You and me?” Buffy smiled regretfully and Angel shrugged.

“It could be? What makes Giles believe it’s meant for you and him?”

“You know Giles; his inner Watcher assumes and plans for the worst,” Buffy took a seat at the widow sill and Angel moved to settle beside her. “Be prepared to the nth degree.”

“So he’d probably be against me picking up things where we left off?”

“Most definitely… you should have seen his reaction to me and Spi…” Buffy stopped mid sentence and shot a panicked look to Angel.

“Spike?” Angel’s eyes went wide in horror. “You and Spike?”

“It’s over! It’s so over!

“For fucks sake… what the hell is wrong with you?”

“Hey…language! And do I question your choice in ex’s?”

“Point taken…” Angel grunted and took an unsettling moment to collect his anger. “Moving on then. Let’s talk business.”

“You’re not here to see me?”

“Yes and no…” he pulled out a shimmering, gaudy crystal amulet and handed over to her. “Our sources have expanded with our recent business development. Wes found this…somewhere. Not sure what it is or what it does. It’s supposed to give the bearer strength. He thought it might come in handy for one of us when we take on the First.”

“We? No, Angel. I need you in LA… I need you ready to take on this nasty if I don’t get the job done.”

“Buffy, I can’t let you go in there alone…”

“I won’t be,” she motioned to the hallway. “I have my vampire Watcher, my ex-arch enemy Spike, ex-psychopathic Slayer Faith, formerly darkness imbued sorceress Willow, ex-vengeance demon Anya, Xander, Dawn, werewolf Oz, previously evil nerd Andrew and a whole pack of Potentials. Alone is the one thing I won’t be.”

“Spike’s fighting as one of you now?”

“Yep… he’s had his own growing pains lately since the return of his….”

“Don’t tell me… another soul?” Angel sulked.

“Afraid so; only he managed to get it on his own. No wicked curse but some major mind melting involved.”

“It’s a joke now… a fad. If Spike got his soul back, they’ll be handing them out as toy surprises in Cracker Jack boxes any day now.”

“Jealously, thy name is Angel.”

“To have your soul and not be cursed?” Angel growled. “Try asking Giles how he feels about that now.” He’d regretted saying it the moment it slipped out but his anger couldn’t be helped and he somehow felt better for saying it.

“Ouch!” Buffy gave him a hurt look and nodded shyly. “Ok, I get it.” She glanced down at the amulet. “So what’s the deal with the Kmart rip-off?”

“It needs to be worn by a champion; someone more than human who has a soul.”

“Translation, Slayer fashion accessory.”

“No. Wes said it was too dangerous. He doesn’t know what it does. It’s meant to cleanse the earthen skin of the mouth of hell but he didn’t know how. Could be anything from a pine scented disinfectant spray to a nuclear bomb, not much to go on.”

“That leaves what’s behind door number two and three,” Buffy mumbled. “It could be a savior or a death sentence and lucky me, I get to be the judge. I really hate my job.”

“Luckily both contestants to whom you are referring are already dead,” Angel said flatly. “Do what you do; what has to be done to get the job done. But let them take the risk, not you. Promise me!”

“I don’t make promises. Not anymore,” she took his hand in hers and gave it a tender squeeze. “You’ll stop this thing if I don’t.”

“You’ll stop it.”

“But if I…”

“You’ll win, Buffy. The prophecy said so.”

“Since when can I trust fairy tales?”

“Maybe now’s a good time to start,” he brought her hand to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss. She smiled at his memorable and always charming grin, falling prey to his inviting lips like they’d never parted ways. As he let her hand go, she leaned in and caught his mouth with hers in a possible final farewell embrace, forever sealing the love they would always hold for each other with a devoted kiss.

* * *

Giles tried to stay away, to ignore the muffled breaths and subtle sighs coming from Buffy’s bedroom, but every sound sought him out as if a hushed warning to his foolish heart and he found himself inadvertently situated just out of view beyond the doorway, listening. 

He’d long since accepted it as an unspoken truth that Buffy never stopped loving Angel. Giles had even gone so far as to briefly research the possibilities for bringing them together without need for fearing the curse, but solutions seemed nonexistent. But in truth, it was his own heart that proved the betrayer of his duty toward her, if a Slayer’s heart fell within the realms of a Watcher’s responsibility. Giles loved her and let his emotions rule his judgment when it came to Angel. 

A flush of guilt toward his eavesdropping washed over him and the Watcher turned to discretely head downstairs, not noticing the figure positioned at the top of the stairs blocking his descent. His eyes caught a glimpse of the shadow and he paused, looking down into the apologetic eyes of Dawn. She motioned toward the bedroom and shook her head, quietly dismissing the affectionate sounds coming from the room. Giles lowered his gaze to his wounded hand and continued to move onwards as Dawn followed, eagerly trying to recapture his attention. As they reached the base of the stairs, she grabbed at his arm and twisted him around to face her with a desperate gaze. Giles winced at the shot of pain that ran up his arm but quickly focused on the young lady insistently vying for his notice. Dawn pointed upstairs, then drew a heart in the air and gave Giles a subtle push.

“Her heart remains with Angel. It always has,” Giles spoke softly and tried to continue on. Dawn hurried to block his path and repeated the sequence, adding herself to the mix, motioning up toward Buffy, toward herself and then to Giles, placing her open hand to his chest, covering his silenced heart. Giles offered a sullen grin at her gesture, tenderly covered her hand with his. She felt the dampened shirt and finally noticed his wounded hand. Her eyes went wide with concern and he pulled away from her, trying to get out of hearing range of the sweethearts enjoying each others company upstairs.

“It’s nothing… a misunderstanding. I’ll be fine,” he explained as Dawn made him take a seat on the busted up couch as she tended to his injuries.

“Giles!” Xander rushed over to the Watcher and quickly gave him a once over. “You ok? Where’ve you been? Have you seen Buffy?”

“Buffy’s fine. She’s upstairs. Give her a moment,” Giles gave a reassuring smile to the anxious young man kneeling down beside him. “How are the others?”

“Not present but all accounted for and rarin’ to go. We have Spike and Faith keeping the home fires burning at the Saint Christies. Thought that might be a slightly more safe location to hold up in then this cardboard box.”

“Though I doubt the religious implication of the locality holds much influence over the First or its followers, it may provide a strategic value for any future offensive.”

“Now that sounds like the Watcher we know and love,” Xander gave him a gentle punch in the arm, receiving a penalizing push in response from Dawn as Giles hissed in pain. “Are you ok?”

“It’s just a scratch,” Giles assured him and struggled to his feet. 

“Groovy… gangs all here!” Buffy slowly made her way down the stairs and noticed Dawn give her a scolding glower.

“Get what you needed?” Giles asked quietly as Dawn’s gaze darted between the charged couple.

“Not quite,” she hoisted the scythe over her shoulder and continued to the door. “But it’ll have to do, won’t it?”


	23. Dealing

Another silent march through the darkness of night; another perilous journey through the dangerous shadows as the small band of homeless drifters made their way back to the adopted family they’d come to depend on in troubled times. Buffy moved without reservation, keeping a brisk pace for the others who tried their best to keep up with the determined Slayer.

Giles took his time, falling back to allow himself some space but keeping within sight of the group. He was fighting back his unruly emotions, trying to bury his anger at Buffy’s words and actions. Surprise wasn’t something he could claim truthfully for he’d known of her feelings for Angel. But the tender reunion had injured him more than he’d originally accepted and the silence of the traveling group only fuelled the fire as his recollections of the affectionate exchange reinforced his anger with every step forward. He decided to use the long expedition to the new headquarters as time to reassemble himself, to refocus on the problems at hand and try again to save the world. 

Dawn kept pace with Giles, walking along side the Watcher with the occasional glance over at his hardened features in a weak attempt to read his expression. She understood his anger but couldn’t fully support it and though she hadn’t been there to hear what made Buffy behave in such a way, she knew it could only be one thing, Giles was leaving, again.

Dawn wanted to ask why he felt he had to go but settled instead for the occasional half-smile in his direction when he'd notice her looking. Dawn knew Buffy loved Angel first. She'd loved Giles as well, but it was a protective love, a dutiful love born out of necessity. Now her heart had changed and she felt torn, having to choose. Giles’ leaving hadn’t given her much choice other than returning to the more comfortable love she’d remembered and had never lost with Angel. Dawn only wished she could tell him, explain away Buffy's reaction as irrational and impulsive but he would never hear her so she walked on, continuing to offer her perceptive smiles. 

Xander and Oz glanced back every once in a while to make sure the Watcher hadn’t disappeared on them. Giles knew his absence had caused more harm then good for all involved and the announcement of his future departure wasn’t something he looked forward to. It would be hard for them to understand, just as it was for Buffy though she’d known before he’d even spoken a word on the subject.

Buffy’s suddenly detached attitude toward him, though understandable and justified, worried him. She needed her mind clear and attentive and not worrying over what’s to become of their doomed relationship. Perhaps distance was the best course of action for the time being. 

“How far?” Giles asked quietly, hoping not to draw Buffy’s attention to him.

“It’s on 23rd and Francis Avenue, about three miles, give or take a mile,” Xander smiled. “So math and I aren’t on speaking terms.”

“2.62, but whose counting,” Oz grinned.

“Ok mister smarty pants…if you’re so brilliant, what’s that frilly little number Buffy’s sportin’ there?”

“Though adept in the wily ways of arithmetic, I failed shop,” Oz smirked.

“So what’s with the shiny sharp object Buffmyster?” Xander asked.

“Not sure yet. Some kind of weapon,” Buffy said flatly and hurried her pace.

“And here I thought it was some type of hellish gardening tool,” Xander glanced over at Giles who shook his head at the attempt at humor.

“Why are we so quiet here?” Xander asked artlessly. “Besides Dawn’s obvious aversion to the small talk, what gives?”

“Maybe Giles could fill you in,” Buffy said pointedly and swung the shimmering red axe to her rest on her other shoulder.

“Maybe later…” Oz stopped and took Dawn’s arm, pausing her advance. “There’s a posse a comin’.”

Giles took in a skeptical whiff of air and cursed himself for not noticing the scent of death before.

“Good… I’m in the mood for a little ass kickin!” Buffy aimed an edgy glance at Giles and readied herself for the first sign of the oncoming trouble.

“Xander, continue ahead with Oz and Dawn,” Giles ordered gently and stopped Dawn’s immediate disapproval with a raised finger. “We’ll be ok. I know the cross street of the church; we’ll meet up there.”

“I’m guessing two warm bodies and two rigids. You sure you’re up to the challenge?” Oz asked.

Giles face distorted to the demon with a confident snarl. “I am now.” 

Oz found himself stunned for the moment, unable to comprehend the transformation he’d just witnessed. Xander took Dawn’s arm in one hand and Oz’s in his other and began to lead them away. 

“I know… freaky ain’t it,” Xander reassured the young man unable to look away from the strange spectacle of Giles as a vampire. 

“Not the “f” word that came to mind…” Oz answered and turned away, deciding it best to hurry on with their retreat.

“You should see his Elvis… it’s a life changer…” Xander rushed them along, keeping a tight grip on Dawn as they made their escape.

“Don’t wait up,” Buffy called out as the trio rounded the corner and disappeared into the night. 

Giles scanned the streets for the oncoming pests but found his eyes returning to the upset Slayer beside him, watching her examine her new weapon with a hint of doubt. 

“Are you ok?” He asked tenderly, looking back to the dark streets. "I mean… are you feeling better... your injuries?"

“Can't feel them… can't feel anything,” she answered coolly. "I'm fine."

Her answer triggered a blizzard of emotions within Giles, defensiveness for his decision, anger at Buffy's unsympathetic attitude, and sorrow for having to hurt her yet again. He held back his words of comfort and regret, choosing to keep things simple. “How are Cordelia and Wesley doing?”

“I don’t want to do this now.”

“Do what now?”

“This… this whole small talk, dodging the obvious thing.”

“I’m not dodging, Buffy.”

“No… you’re leaving. It’s what your good at.”

Giles saw the beasts come around the bend a quarter mile ahead of them and straightened up. “Amongst other things.” He growled.

The moment the demons caught sight of the Slayer and Watcher, they rushed forward and attacked in unison. Buffy took a long swipe with the scythe, cutting through one ubervamp with a clean slice, following through with an elbow to an attacking Bringer as the dust floated to the ground around her. 

“It slices and dices…” she smiled wickedly at the new weapon. “And makes julienne vamps!” The other ubervamp sprang forward with slashing blows that Buffy barely avoided with a quick side step.

The fallen Bringer’s attentions fell on Giles as he wrestled with the his partner, now disarmed and quickly losing to the vampire. Two on one and Giles loved every second of it.

“Familiarize yourself to all sides to your weapon, Buffy,” back to business, Giles coached as he glimpsed her sparring with the ubervamp, obviously spurring him into an unintentional weaponry exercise session.

“But the business end is so much more satisfying,” she swung the axe again, missing the ubervamp who countered with a vicious slash across her chest, drawing a slim trickle of blood. 

“Be that as it may, know your weapon as you would your enemy,” Giles caught the Bringer in the crook of his arm and snapped his neck with a brisk motion, quickly shifting his focus to the second minion. 

Buffy dodged a high kick and ducked a barrage of quick jabs from the beast. “In short… vampire meet stake…” she ran the ubervamp through with the wooden end of the scythe and withdrew it in a flourish, swiftly spinning around and taking the dusting vamps head off in a final show of victory.

“Now that was more fun than I’ve had in…” she stopped cold as her eyes fell on Giles.  
He was standing in the center of the road, silhouetted by the eerie blue moonlight spotlighting him as if he were some macabre performer. He held the lone and desperately panicked Bringer by the neck, suspending him inches off the ground and examining him with uncomforting curiosity. Giles cocked his head aside in an oddly placid display as Buffy took a step towards him.

“Giles? What are you…” 

Before she could finish, Giles pulled the man to him and sank his fangs into the struggling Bringer’s neck. Buffy was stunned, watching in disbelief as Giles drank with an almost gratuitous pleasure as the weakening body of his victim thrashed uselessly within his grasp. Though she wanted to yell out her disapproval and stop him, she found herself without a voice.

Giles pulled the body away and set his burning gaze on Buffy as a ruby speckled and shameless grin formed on his lips. “Fear tastes as good as it smells, Buffy.” He purred and released the now limp body of the man, ignoring it as it collapsed to the pavement in a lifeless heap. “They’re scared. For the first time, I can sense their fear.”

“Giles… you… you f-fed,” she stammered and took a bumbling step back as he moved closer to her.

“Yes,” he wiped his thumb along his mouth and sucked the remaining blood from his skin. 

“You drank from a person… from a human… even Spike doesn’t do that; not anymore.”

“It’s time you realize something,” Giles took another step forward and Buffy stumbled back a few paces, feeling suddenly intimidated by the Watcher as he continued to creep closer. “I am not Spike; nor am I Angel.”

“I-I know that, Giles. But this… this isn’t like you,” she said nervously.

“Isn’t it?” Giles stopped his advance, letting Buffy establish a comfortable distance between them. 

“You’re not like them… you’re not a…”

“Killer?” He finished. “Oh, but I am; and have been one for some time now.”

“Not like them,” Buffy shook her head, still stunned by the shocking violence of his actions. 

“No… not like them. I didn’t have to lose my soul before taking innocent life.”

It took a moment for Buffy to realize what he was referring to. “You couldn’t help what happened to Randall…”

“And Ben?” Giles face returned to his human form and Buffy felt it somehow more difficult to deal with. 

“Ben?”

“He was unarmed, weak, innocent of any crimes other than existing as he did. And I took his life without thinking twice, snuffed him from his existence.”

Buffy’s eyes went wide with shock. “I didn’t know,” she gasped, brow knotted with regret and disgust.

“You never have, Buffy.” He moved past her. “So don’t tell me who I am. You have no idea of the man I am capable of being. I told Angel we were learning to deal with this… with me. So I am.” Giles began to walk with firm strides, leaving her behind, hoping his crude demonstration helped further encourage the separation he knew was necessary for them to do their jobs and stop the next apocalypse. But buried deep within him was a sickeningly contented demon craving more of the invigorating potion he’d allowed himself. It would have to wait.

* * *

Everyone made it to the church safely.

Much to the surprise of Buffy, she entered the old building to a heroes welcome. Eager and enthusiastic Potentials rushed around her, seeking out her attention to tell of their brave adventures in running away just days before. She heard one voice bragging of tricking a Bringer into going the wrong way in the tunnels, another boasting of beating down another Bringer with a shovel to let the others get a clean break from the onslaught. She slowly weaved through the crowd and as the girls filled her ears with the tall tales of courage, she couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride in her team. They’d come so far, overcome so much.

Xander and Oz tried to pry the girls away from the tired Slayer but they wouldn’t have it. Vi noticed the scythe and started her twenty questions routine with Kennedy pressing for further details on the most recent battle scars donning Buffy’s face. Buffy actually seemed to enjoy the attention, responding with subtle grins and nods. 

Giles remained in the background, watching patiently with a delicate smile. Buffy needed positive attention, she needed the encouragement and he wondered why the girls suddenly seemed to care. 

“Big G’s back in the house,” Faith strolled up from behind the Watcher and took a seat on a bench beside him. She gave him a quick once over and lit up a cigarette. “You just passin’ through or are you playin this game to the end?” She offered Giles one and he refused. “Really? Fang boy said you were dippin into the old habits lately?”

“I’ll see this through to the end,” Giles answered curtly.

“End of what?” Faith puffed away. “End of world? End of you… of her… of this smoke?”

“What business is it of yours?” Giles tone came out sounding much harsher than he’d intended but he was in no mood to be evaluated.

“It became my business four years ago,” Faith said defensively.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were asking what my intentions are toward Buffy?”

“Your words, not mine!” Faith punctuated the point with her cigarette and waited a moment before continuing. “So what are they?”

“My intentions?” Giles struggled to mask the smile threatening to emerge at Faith’s unanticipated protectiveness. “As always, to do what’s best for her.” With that, Faith jolted to her feet, flicked the fresh cigarette to the floor and stomped it out with a determined boot.

“Something tells me that’s Watcher code for splittin’? But you’re here now so you’ve gotta be stayin for the party then movin on if all comes out alright?”

“Something like that,” Giles stared down at the crushed and still smoldering cigarette on the floor, suddenly craving one.

“Funny how it’s always you sayin what’s best for B?” Faith said cleverly. They let the remark linger for a moment before Faith motioned to the group of Potentials still talking Buffy’s ear off. “Spike talked me into a little pep talk with the troops. Looks like they got the message, they’re all school spirited now.”

“Where is Spike?” Giles glanced around with no sign of the vampire.

“The holy vibe he was getting in here was wiggin him big time… last I saw, he stepped into that side room over there. It’s the only room without a cross or a picture of Mother Teresa or some shit.”

Giles couldn’t hide his smile at Faith’s explanation. “If you’ll excuse me, I think I’ll go check in on him.”

“Sure… go do the parental curfew thing…” Faith took a few steps toward the gang.

“I am not Spike’s father!” Giles objected.

“Who said anything about you being the daddy, G?” Faith smirked and moved on.

The thought of Spike as some paternal figure to him made his stomach churn but the dark Slayer did have a point. Spike did seem more interested in him since his transformation. Perhaps there was some paternal bonding that occurred with siring. In any case, Giles did feel a need to see the vampire so he headed toward the room as the rest of the gang continued their reunion with Buffy, now with Faith joining in.

“Full house again?” Spike didn’t bother turning to face Giles as he quietly entered the room. “Another Bloody mouth to feed…” He grumbled.

“No thanks, already ate,” Giles knew that would elicit a response and sure enough the blonde vampire jumped up from his improvised bed of a bench seat and robes and pivoted to face the Watcher with a astonished look.

“Did you now?” He asked receptively. “Good takeout place on the corner or are you speaking of the more lively variety?”

Giles didn’t know why he felt he needed to tell Spike what he’d done but he had this overwhelming yearning to confess his deed to someone who would understand. “A Bringer on the way here.”

“You ok?” Spike took a tentative step forward with a strange expression of concern that made Giles somewhat uncomfortable. “I mean ok with it?”

“I needed it… I took it,” Giles stepped further into the room and took a seat on Spike’s temporary bed. 

“And Buffy saw you?”

“I made sure she did.”

“Wha… why? She’s not so ready with the undead pride parade you know. That’s a sure fire way to make her turn tail and…” Spike paused when he caught sight of Giles’ despondent stare out the door.

“You’re leaving,” his face sunk with disappointment.

“Why is everyone here so Bloody sharp?” Giles sighed, rubbing the need for sleep from his weary eyes.

“That’s not part of the plan here Ripper…”

“I told you not to call me that!”

“She needs you!”

“Not anymore,” Giles said somberly. Spike went to disagree and stopped with notice of the sadly resolute expression on the Watcher’s face. He bit back his words and they sat in silence. 

“Just my luck…” Buffy strolled in unannounced, closing the door behind her and turning to face the two vampires. “Just the twosome I needed to see.”

Spike moved to object, “We were having a little gentlemanly discussion…” 

“I don’t have time for your little bloodsuckers club. I have a plan and it involves the both of you.”

Giles stood up, almost as if a soldier coming to attention and Spike joined him with a much less disciplined and slightly irritated stance.

“A plan? When did you…”

“While we were trekking here,” Buffy interrupted Giles. “Had time to think.”

“You saw Angel!” Spike blurted out and glanced over at Giles, realizing what might have taken place.

“Stop it with the scent thing. Just gives me the creeps!” Buffy squirmed.

“Bloody poof! What happened, ran out of hair club for men? Needed a reference for a good stylist?”

Buffy didn’t offer a response; she simply pulled out an item from her pocket and let it fall until it stopped, an amulet supported by a chain. She displayed the crystal pendant, staring as it spun from its dangling silver links. 

“In three days, we’re going in,” she said straightforwardly.

“In? In where?” Spike asked nervously.

“The Hellmouth,” Giles already knew how she was thinking, take the game to them, force their hand early and catch them off guard.

“Can you say into the bloody fire?” Spike protested.

“I am not entertaining counteroffers, Spike.”

“Understood. Just hoping you’ve given this more thought than your average coffee order at the Espresso Pump is all.”

“Angel said this bestows strength to whoever wears it. It needs to go to someone stronger than a human, someone with a soul… a champion.”

“I suppose he offered his services?” Giles face remained dispassionate but Spike could sense his frustration, he could relate.

“Riding in on his white stallion, all gallant and noble…” Spike scoffed, more than willing to express what Giles wouldn’t.

“He tried, I refused.”

“You deem that wise? He’s proven his position as a champion.” Giles examined the pendant and tried to remember where he’d seen it before.

“I need him where he is, in case this thing wins, in case it moves on to greener pastures,” Buffy explained. “So it’s got to be one of us.”

“Then it will be me…” Giles decided and stepped forward to take the item. Buffy took a quick step back, refusing to hand it over.

“Wait… why you?” Spike interjected. “I could use the strength. Besides, silver does nothing for your complexion.”

“This thing is a puzzle, total vagueness here. Though he was sure it could help us, Angel said it might be dangerous,” Buffy said, watching carefully for both vampires reactions.

“All the more reason for me to take the fashion risk,” Spike insisted.

Giles examined the pendant and confidently shook his head. “Thankful as I am for Angel’s contribution, that is a harmless Roshire talisman, used primarily to bring the possessor good luck. It’s mostly for show but just in case, I’ll wear it.” 

“Hey, I could use Lady Luck’s blessing…” Spike interrupted again. “Look here, if this thing can help… if I can help, let me. Give me this chance, Buffy. Let me do something right for a change,” his eyes begged to her and she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

“I’ll go along with whatever you decide,” Giles wanted to show his support but something told him the obligation of bearing the amulet belonged to him.

She glanced between the two vampires, nervously biting at her bottom lip in the first true show of emotion displayed to the men.

“I… I gotta think this over,” she turned and hurried off, escaping out the door with the pendant still firmly in her hand. As the door shut, Spike lit up a cigarette and returned to his seat at his bed. “Such a skittery little thing, would never know she was the Chosen One.”

“She’ll do fine. We all will,” Giles stared up to the star filled sky beyond the hazy window, trying to feel the confidence he’d suggested with his words but failing to sell the emotion even to himself.

“You know what that lil’ bauble is, don’t you?” Spike asked coolly.

“As I said, it’s simply a superstitious charm, nothing more.”

“Yeah… right.” Spike puffed away, knowing full well the Watcher wasn’t telling everything. 

Giles returned to his seat beside Spike, reached over and plucked the fresh cigarette from his fingers, taking in a hearty breath as he settle back against the aligning brick wall.

“You could of asked, you know?” Spike snickered. “Would have been the proper and polite thing to do.” Spike continued in a mocking tone.

“Yes, and such conduct works so well for me… brought me a life full of what?” Giles let the smoke trickle out slow, creeping along his lips. “Not a bloody thing.”

“Sure it did…” Spike huffed. “Got you her, didn’t it?”

“As is to be expected, I don’t quite follow your strange logic.”

“It’s why someone like you can end up with her, you know?” Spike lit up another cigarette and settled back against the wall as he continued on. “After all the wrong turns and mixed messages, it was the good man who won out.”

“I’m far from a good man, Spike. I’ve been walking in darkness much longer than your recent enrollment of me into the society of the damned.”

“Oh, bugger that!” Spike pushed himself off the bed and threw his arms up in a show of frustration. 

“Enough already! Darkness… you?” He waved a flippant hand toward Giles as he started to pace around the room. “Listen here mate, nothing you have ever done… nothing you could do or will ever do can even light a candle next to the searing blaze of sin I’ve left in my wake.” Spike took a deep breath of smoke, growing more agitated as he fanned the flames of his own rant. “So you’ve taken a few lives. Cry me a bleedin’ river, Ripper. I’ve stained the soil with more innocent blood than you will ever know. I’ve tasted the sweet flesh of children, in more ways than one, while their mothers watched and wept for mercy. I’ve slaughtered for the sheer pleasure of the hunt. I’ve ripped into the righteous and scoffed at the holy. Don’t give me this fuckin’ repentance shit.”

Giles watched silently as Spike unburdened his heavy soul, regarding it as some crude confession before the fates have their way with him.

“You think you’re unworthy of her. I get that. Hell, I’d wholeheartedly agree. But she loves you, Giles."

He couldn't stay unspoken any longer, "It doesn’t matter…"

"Don't say that!" Spike interrupted with a threateningly positioned clenching fist. "Don't you fucking play down what that means! Her love… it's all I want, all that keeps me going… and she chose you, Buffy loves you. So, enough with this undeserving piss already,” Spike seemed to settle down in his tirade, taking a deep breath of smoke. “She's your bloody absolution, mate. Now I’ve gotta get mine!” With that, he stormed off toward the door and Giles stopped himself from interrupting his exit. The vampire needed his time alone to think, they all did. 

As Spike left in a huff, the door swung back exposing the crestfallen features of the Slayer returning for one final word and getting much more than she'd anticipated. She stared at Giles, waiting for him to react to her presence. He didn’t.

“I think I’ve found my champion,” she said dourly and slowly turned and walked away, leaving Giles alone in his uncomfortably empty space.


	24. Preparation and Penance

The next morning, Buffy called together her generals; Willow, Faith, Xander, Spike, and Giles for the details of her plot against the First. Andrew came along, sitting in the back of the small room and keeping a watchful eye out for eavesdroppers. Oz, Anya and Dawn also watched from the sidelines as she went over the particulars. Buffy wanted to be sure about her plan before taking it to the young ladies, the girls who would have to accomplish the task.

It was fairly straightforward, they would open the Hellmouth and strike before the army of ubervamps could escape from within. No one seemed shocked by her suggestion until they realized it wasn't a suggestion at all but rather her intended plan. Nervous faces became panicked faces as everyone discussed the chances for survival and probability of winning. Buffy explained that there was a prophecy already claiming the victory over the First which prompted a few encouraging remarks but the doubts were still there. Buffy continued, explaining the incredible feeling of strength she felt when wielding the scythe and how it had some mystical power intended to be used by the Chosen One. That's when she hit them with the most radical proposal… the activation of the Potentials by way of focusing majicks through the scythe, the chosen weapon of the Chosen One. In a beat, Willow' eyes sought out Giles with full on dread at the notion.

"I don't know about this… Giles, I don't think I'm ready… tell them…" she begged but he remained silent, staring across the room at Spike, distracted by the shimmering amulet lying along the vampire's chest.

"You can do this, Wil. You're ready… I need you to be ready," Buffy insisted gently.

"What if I lose control… what if I go all veiny and psycho?"

"I trust you… I believe in you," Buffy gave her arm a squeeze and waited for a response. 

"Can… can I think about it?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah… but this is kinda important. Without the whole activation part, we're pretty much kamakazing it out there." Buffy tried to be as gentle as possible but she needed Willow to understand just how important her role in the whole scheme would be. Buffy said she'd wait to announce the plan to the Potentials until Willow got back to her. The group disbanded and everyone took off to do their various chores except Willow and Giles.

"Did you know about this?" Willow asked. "Did you know she would ask me for this?"

"No," he answered succinctly, almost to the point of being rude. He crossed his arms and sat back against a wooden table situated behind him and focused his eyes on the cracked tile by his feet.

"I'm not ready, Giles. I'm dangerous."

"Yes, you are… if you choose to be," he looked over at her with a sharp, icy stare and Willow wondered if she'd done something wrong, if she'd somehow insulted him.

"I don't know what to do, Giles. I'm kinda asking for your help here and short answer treatment isn't doing it."

"You fear your power, as you should, but the majicks you have now are not the same as before. Surely you feel the difference," he remained detached to her and she began to get irritated.

"What's going on, Giles?" She took a seat beside him. "Something's bothering you."

"That’s an understatement…"

"Is it Buffy? Is it her plan?"

"I'm sorry, Willow. It's nothing," he sighed. "I guess I'm just distracted."

"What happened out there… I mean when you were gone. What happened between you and her?"

He didn't want to discuss it. "Willow… your power is clean… pure. You've harnessed the majicks and can control them, that's an indication of their purity."

"But what if I attempt this and I feel that same old wicked feeling…"

"Then you will manage it, you have the skills necessary to do so," Giles thought it strange he could offer such instruction while he was slowly losing himself to the dark majicks forever bubbling just below his calm exterior. 

"But I sense the dark majicks, Giles… It's like they are still there, I can feel them."

He swallowed hard and clenched his jaw with the realization of what she was describing. "When?"

"Huh?"

"When do you feel them?" He couldn't look at her. "Can you sense them now?"

After a moment, Willow nodded timidly. "See… they're always here, within me…"

"No, Willow…" Giles spoke softly, "…not with you." He carefully folded his hands and let them hang in front of him as he lowered his head forward to shield his face from Willow's shocked expression. 

"Giles?" Her voice strained to be heard.

"The dark majicks you feel are not your own… they are mine…"

"How? Why?"

"I don't know," Giles glanced quickly over to her and had to look away from her big brown eyes pleading for him to be wrong. "I guess they've always been there, waiting. Then when Spike did what he did, they were released."

"Are you… are you controlling them?" 

"Yes… but they're getting stronger with every passing day. It's just a matter of time until I can't… until I lose…"

"That's why you're leaving, isn't it?"

"It's one of the many reasons, yes." He wanted to return the focus of the conversation back to Willow. 

"What Buffy is asking of you is well within your abilities, Willow. Your natural tendency is for good, you're balanced with the purest essence of majicks and not the foul energies inhabiting me. You can do what she asks, but it’s for you to decide."

"I can't hurt anyone… I couldn't live with myself." She said nervously. "What if I suddenly go to that dark place again, Giles?"

"Then I'll have to finish what I started that dark day back in the Magic Shop," he said regretfully. "Don’t' make me."

Willow actually felt relieved to here Giles' well meaning threat. "You think you could take me?" She smiled.

He leaned over and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. "Perhaps not… but it would be quite the show." He missed the closeness they'd one shared, the strange mystical bond that only he and Willow could feel and understand. "You're an amazing sorceress, you know. I could only dream of having such powers at your age."

She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled in. "And I could only dream of not having them," she said sadly.

* * *

Buffy had work to do; to train a group of young ladies to become merciless killers and to do it in little more than a day. Stubbornness, pride, enthusiasm, all driving the team toward a sort of perfection of violence and Giles watched on as the army slowly took shape under her direction.

They'd already learned the basics of hand to hand combat, sparring with a variety of weapons both blunt and bladed and learned the most common death strikes for demonic and non-demonic combatants alike. They had their all too brief but solid foundation but Buffy had left the hardest lesson for last, that death was an inevitability and not to be feared. Whether now or 50 years in the future, death will come and claim its prize and its how you come to face it that defines you.

Buffy had faced death more times than she could count, losing to it twice until she was brought back by those unwilling to accept the loss of her. Sadly, Buffy's wish for death only made sense to Giles after he'd lost his own life. It was then that he could understand the need for rest, for peace. He hoped she'd forgotten such a wish.

In the name of doing what's best for her, Giles ordered himself to remain distanced from Buffy only to find his mind wandering back to her, his thoughts drawn to her with the haunting memory of her disappointed gaze as Spike left in a heated hurry the night before. He'd spent the day watching from the shadows. Xander, Anya, Oz, and Willow took turns checking in on him, offering him some pity company at various times. Giles half expected Andrew to take a shift in the Giles babysitting club if he'd been available but he was off on another rations wrangling mission of which he'd become quite competent. But in truth, Giles preferred to be alone, sheltered from the activities he knew he'd never enjoy again.

Watching Buffy become the teacher was a bittersweet moment, tasting both of pride for her knowledge and sorrow because he couldn't be out there in the sunlight, basking in the glory of her spectacular skill. Ironically, Giles recognized the good within his situation, if he was to keep his distance from her, the threat of incineration was a good motivator. A desperate cry echoed from deep within his mind, telling him he'd willingly risk turning to dust for the slightest chance at another exquisite kiss.

* * *

Day moved into night and even though he'd spent most of the day alone, late that evening Giles still escaped to the spiritually stripped sanctuary of his small room in hopes of a quiet place to rest and think. After only five minutes of peace, his isolation was interrupted when he caught the faint and familiar scent of the younger Summers enter the darkened space. Surprising even himself, his immediate reaction was a change of heart and he welcomed her with a kindly wave.

“Couldn’t sleep?” He asked and blindly motioned to the seat beside him. She smiled, rolling her eyes in a flustered response as she joined him on the hard wooden bench. “Me neither. Can’t seem to shut off my mind. And you?”

Dawn gave her stomach a tender rub and Giles snickered. “Not surprised with the amount of empty candy wrappers piled up out there. Looks like Willy Wonka exploded.” They exchanged amused smiles and then fell silent as their eyes looked down to the Spanish tiled floor decorated with an eerie shadow cast from the broken wood paned window above. It formed the shape of a cross. Dawn noticed Giles’ eyes fixed on it, absorbed by its concealed power. She let out a weighty sigh and motioned to it then pointed toward Giles with a curious expression.

Giles felt a tinge of embarrassment at her silent inquiry. “Strange it should bother me as it does. I’ve spent a better part of my life protected by such representations and now I can barely look on it without dread. Stranger still…I don’t know why but I find myself staring at it, unable to avoid it. Odd.”

Dawn disagreed with a slight shake of her head and pulled out a small pewter crucifix she’d had hidden in her belt. Giles sat back, noticeably disturbed by the item. She tossed it aside and Giles raised a curious brow at her actions, not understanding why she would reveal such a weapon then cast it aside without a second thought. He considered the fact she might be beginning to trust him again and watched curiously as she drew some words within the thin layer of dirt scattered along the tiled floor.

“All in the mind.”

“I suppose it is,” Giles agreed and felt his anxiety waning.

Dawn stared at him for over a minute, examining the Watcher’s profile as his staid gray-green eyes returned again to the shadowed cross chastising him from below. She snorted in frustration and shifted to the floor, on her knees. Still distracted, he didn’t detect her movement until she'd shuffled over in front of him, blocking his view of the bothersome symbol. Giles immediately felt silly for allowing the distraction to be so evident and went to speak his apologies. He delayed as Dawn reached up and gently tapped her finger to his forehead then placed it over her lips, shushing his busy mind in an advising gesture. He went to speak again and she cupped her hand over his mouth in a teasingly playful manner and shushed him once more. Giles gently took her hand in his and brought it to his lap, hesitant to release the warm grip. He nodded his understanding and smiled for the briefest moment then his face fell sober once again. She remained kneeling before him, sitting back onto her heels, wondering what bothered him so.

“I miss the sound of your voice,” he whispered, eyes glistening with tearful remorse and Dawn had to look away to avoid mirroring his aching sorrow. “I swear at times I can hear you; as if your thoughts were speaking to me… as do your eyes.”

Dawn tried to still her quivering bottom lip and be strong, showing him her strength by sandwiching his calloused hand between hers. She gave him a gentle grin that somehow made Giles feel all would be ok in the end. This youthful beauty held more silenced knowledge than he’d ever know and he wanted to pay for his crimes toward her, whether or not the outcome would prove fruitful for her or deadly for him.

“I asked you once if you trusted me,” he started and saw her smile die away. “And I betrayed that trust. I hurt you.” Dawn’s gaze fell to her chilled hand still holding his but with slightly less confidence than a moment before. 

“I’d like to do something for you now. But I need your trust… your faith, once again,” he said softly, his kindly eyes pleading to the young lady to accept his unclear offer. She shyly glanced up from under a darkened brow, creased with uncertainty. “I understand if it’s too much to ask.” 

Dawn sat motionless, considering what he was asking for. After a second, she pulled her hands away from him, sketched a question mark into the soiled floor, and flashed him a brave grin as she awaited his offer.

“Close your eyes,” he glided his fingers over her eyes and felt some strange sense of satisfaction as she followed his suggestion. It was an absolute sign of trust. She remained still and voluntarily blind as Giles concentrated and began to recite some long forgotten mystical incantation now inexplicably uncovered in his jumbled mind. He’d learned to accept these moments of clarity as passing flickers of hope which faded all too soon and left him in his recently conflicted and confused state.

The closing of her eyes was for him, not Dawn. Being a vampire was bad enough, he didn’t want her to witness the thing he’d really become. And as the dark majicks stirred within him, he kept a watchful eye on her trusting face and let the dark powers wash over him. 

His body was no longer his own, it was a vessel for the majicks. Pulsing and throbbing, irrepressible waves of energies seeped from within Giles and began to settle around Dawn and him like some mystical fog. He repeated the spell again in an encouraging tone and felt the majicks take hold and surge outward. Then the persistent pain seized him, a commanding pain bred from the roots of the dark majicks ordering him to let go, to give in, to accept its domain over him. Even though his control of the powers tore at the very thread of his self, Giles forbid the sinister majicks to win out. He needed this for Dawn, he needed this for him. At the peak of the mystical storm, he reached out and grasped her throat, sending the torrent of dark energies to her inexperienced body. She gasped as the energies hit her, eyes jolted wide open in a panicked cry for release.

Dawn looked at him, the dark sorcerer in all his horror, pouring a mysterious vaporous cloud into her. His eyes boiled black as night and bitter cold, fractured veins cutting his features, making Giles unrecognizable and more of a monster than she’d ever imagined possible. In that terrifying moment, she let out a silent scream, calling into the shadows for help. No one heard her soundless pleas.

Giles features were twisted and wild, glassy with perspiration and shuttering under the strain of his actions. He continued his mysterious chant with an unearthly rumbling voice, growing more labored and coarse as his face began to show signs of the pain the spell was inflicting on him. Dawn's alarm intensified with his growing discomfort but Giles seemed unaffected by her panicked stare except for the intensifying maroon spark smoldering within his chilling eyes.

A brilliant burst of light radiated from his eyes and his grip suddenly tensed, verging on choking her. Giles seemed lost in his agony as he threw his head back and roared. Dawn couldn't take any more; she struggled to get free screaming again in an attempt call for help. Though it began as a noiseless yell, it grew into a choking gasp that elevated to a horrific shriek and soon Dawn was audibly crying out Giles’ name, breaking the silence with her uninhibited voice begging for him to stop.

And with the miraculous gift of the sound of her voice, he did.

The next few moments were a confusing blur for Dawn. She was rattled to the core, dizzy sick and winded. When she regained her senses from the overwhelming intrusion that was Giles’ “offer”, she saw a rushing crowd of would-be protector’s spill into the room, ready with fists and weapons alike to send the attacker to an early grave. Buffy, Spike, Xander, Willow, Oz and even Anya stood ready to beat any baddie into dust but Dawn’s eyes sought only one person who seemed absent from the spectacle of the scene.

“Giles?” It was one word; a simple name, but it was sounded out and the crowd was stunned.

“Dawn? You… you spoke…?!?” Buffy gasped and moved forward.

Dawn continued to search the small space for Giles, looking through the escalating crowd, wanting so badly to see the Watcher sometimes monster who had once stolen and then returned her voice.

“Where is he?” Dawn asked in a hoarse whisper as everyone fell into the restricted space. "He needs help…"

“Oh my god, Dawn! You…you…” Willow stuttered.

“Bloody well spoke. Like a song bird,” Spike smiled. “Well done, Niblet.”

“But… but…” Buffy took Dawn into her arms before she had a chance to finish. And as the gang fell in to join in the celebration of the return of Dawn’s speech, she noticed a shadowy figure slip out into the thick shadows of the main room. “But Giles…” she mumbled.

“You spoke… Dawn, you spoke…” Buffy sobbed and held her sister and after a moment Dawn joined in on the celebration with tears of joy and cries of thanks.


	25. Ends Visitors

The day was spent doting over Dawn and her newly returned voice. Everyone was abuzz with the news, eagerly encouraging Dawn to talk but she was hesitant to give into their requests for fear it would harm her or somehow rob her again of what she hadn't realized she'd missed so dearly. They'd had a feast in honor of her proud accomplishment of overcoming her odds and though Dawn would neither agree nor deny the praise, Willow knew better. She knew it had been Giles, she knew it had been the dark majicks and it made her want to weep. It was one thing to use the dark energies for evil and destruction… that was easy; the dark majicks temperament is that of havoc. It was quite another to use it for something so honorable and giving; every second must have been excruciating for him. 

Willow spent the day searching nearby for the missing Watcher, reporting back her progress to Dawn who investigated his disappearance as well. Neither party came closer to finding him but they agreed that he would return in time for the apocalypse, they trusted him and he wouldn't disappoint. But even though they'd accepted his disappearance, they could see the torment and worry in Buffy's stern features as she continued to train the Potentials. The only break Willow had witnessed in Buffy's concern was when she'd given Buffy her acceptance in attempting to activate the Potentials. For a fleeting instant, the Slayer's confidence was back. 

After the daily drudge of weaponry drills, meals and the cleanup thereafter, the entire group settled in for the evening. It took a while for the Potentials eager mutterings to calm. As the moon grew bright in the blue-black sky, silence finally hung heavy in the main hall of the church as everyone found their own space. 

Most of the Potentials had laid claim to a large dining hall in the underground level of the building, a rather accommodating area with a separate bathroom and kitchen so they could have a slumber party of sorts before the big confrontation the next day. 

The others had spread out amongst the scattered rooms sharing the lower level, taking every private space they could to gather their thoughts and make peace with what they were likely to face as well as make peace with themselves. 

As the night slowly tick on, doors began to shut and the anxious murmurs of Potential's voices hushed quiet for some much needed sleep. 

* * *

Spike stood at his post just outside the church, examining the night sky speckled with stars, enjoying the sight of such clear radiance usually masked from view by the lights of the city. Now, with the death of Sunnydale, the glistening beauty was revealed. 

He lit up another smoke and let his eyes fall on the amulet draped along his chest. And though he'd not accomplished anything yet with the charm, he was proud of it. Buffy had awarded him the honor of bearing such a responsibility and he was both shocked and fearful for the weightiness it caused. But he also felt doubt in his title as champion, for Giles had proven himself much more a champion then he. 

“If winters kiss is as sweet as grapes, how bitter is the wine?” A purring voice rang in Spike's ears and he found himself pleased to hear the long lost loves unforgettable ring. 

“Come to wish me well, pet?” Spike smiled and tossed his spent cigarette. Drusilla danced from out the shadows of a nearby tree, spinning and twirling in a grand flourish then settling to the grass before him, her large black eyes daring him to look away as she smiled her favor of him. 

"Nothing of the kind," her face soured. "Where is my deadly boy... my wicked, wicked spider waiting for the web to hum its welcome?" 

"The same place where my Dru lies now," Spike decided it best to enjoy the vision the First offered to him, it could very well be the last time he'd ever see his dark beauty again. 

"Horrors worse than death and twice as bright await you, precious," she scolded with a stern glower. "Don't dissolve into time for her… that cruel, cold child." 

"Destiny, luv," he lit up another smoke and drew in a deep cloud. "Making amends is never easy." 

* * *

"Hey kiddo…" the friendly voice startled Faith and she spun around in the defensive, ready to attack. 

"How's my firecracker?" It was Wilkins, the former mayor of Sunnydale standing just a few feet away from her and she was stunned. 

"This is a trick…" 

"Trick? Naw… I'm really here; neato huh?" He chuckled playfully and his face grew sober. "Had to take one last look at my Faith… my dark Slayer before she went off and did something as silly as follow that murderous tramp into Hell itself. But hey… enough of that… how's my girl?" 

It looked like him, sounded like him, hell… it even smelled like him; always snacking on those mints. Faith felt her herself slipping into a panic and then remembered Buffy's warning. 

"You're the First, right? Not so tough… you got the freak goin' on but I'm on to your little games…" 

* * *

“Hey big brother…” the recognizable confident tone surprised Xander and he turned to face his unexpected guest. 

“Wow,” he stammered nervously. “I-I didn't expect to see you…” 

“No one ever does,” she smiled warmly. “You should be sleeping? Wasting away your last few precious hours in your ex-demon lovers tender arms.” 

“I know who you are,” Xander took an anxious step back as the specter of Buffy approached him very slowly. 

“Then you know why I'm here?” 

“To taunt me with promises of death and pain and really annoying itches in places I can't reach?” Xander stumbled back as the false Buffy moved closer still. 

“No need to tell you things you already know,” she stopped her advance and took a seat on Xander's provisional bedding. “The Slayer isn't ready for this war. She has no idea what hides beneath the skin of soil protecting the Hellmouth. If you care for your friends, you'll stop her suicide mission.” 

“You're wasting your incorporeal breath… I know about you and I don't believe anything you say.” 

* * *

“Anyanka, stop this foolishness.” 

“Halfrek?” Anya rushed to her door and opened it, ready to flee. 

“My dear, this is unlike you; storming into the great unknown without so much as a spell to protect you. You are not the demon you once were.” 

“I'm not a demon at all. And you are not Halfrek.” 

* * *

“So now you're cooperating with them?” Andrew jolted to his feet and sprinted across from the trespasser. 

“Go away!” He shuffled himself into a corner of the room and held out a shakily defensive hand. “I'm not talking to you anymore!” 

“All the times I tried to talk you into helping them, all the times I argued that they were good and you finally get a clue after you murder me?” 

“I was under your dark side First Evil spell, I didn't mean to…” 

“You murdered me…” Jonathan urged, moving forward, sending Andrew into fits of panicky squirming. “You stuck a cold, sharp blade through me and you still consider yourself one of these so-called moral champions?” 

“I've changed. I'm good now!” 

“No… you're not. And they know it. They're using you as a screen, bait for the beasts. And when the time comes, they'll cast you into the blazing pits of Hell without another thought.” 

“They would not! I'm the peppy comic relief sidekick.” 

“You're an expendable idiot, Andrew,” Jonathan took a seat on the cold wood floor. “You always have been.” 

* * *

"Hello…." Dawn spoke softly, guardedly, listening as the sound of her voice echo off the walls of the small room. "This is my voice. I'm speaking and this is my voice." She couldn't get over the return of her speech. It was a gift beyond any and it was given by the very man who'd originally taken it away from her. She wouldn't allow herself to believe it permanent; it would be easier to accept if it faded in time. Unfortunately she hadn't managed to find Giles since the event so she couldn't' thank him or ask any of her endless questions. He'd simply disappeared. 

“Treasure…" A voice from behind her. "You are, you know," the tweed clad and spectacled figure shaped out of the darkness and slowly stepped toward Dawn. 

"My forged daughter…" It was Giles but not Giles. "Accepted in duty, scarred for love… and now returned to whole by an unnatural act." 

Dawn stepped back, unable to tear her eyes away from the Watcher approaching her. 

"No gift given by means of the dark arts comes without cost,” He offered his mild smile as an attack. “What price are you willing to pay for yours?” Dawn remembered what Buffy had warned her of, that the First had the power to assume the form of the deceased. It hurt, to see a reminder that Giles was indeed not of the living. It made her angry. 

"I've waited a long time to say this…" she growled, "Fuck you!" 

* * *

“Don't bother, I expected you,” Willow warned as she turned to face her intruder. “Oh… um… huh… I mean, hi!” 

Oz stood in the doorway with two sodas and a bag of cheesey poofs. “You expected me?” He offered a subtle smile. 

“Actually, no. I thought you'd be the First coming to sway me to do its bidding. But, hey…much better deal here.” Willow smiled in return and motioned to her pile of linens. “Come on in. Not much to look at but mighty comfy!” 

“Thanks. Kinda needed the company. You mind?” He took a seat next to the redhead who watched anxiously as he made himself comfortable. 

“Yes… I mean no… I mean I don't want to be alone either. Not that you wanted to be alone but I…” 

Oz stopped Willow 's rambling with a gentle kiss, spontaneous but so familiar. He pulled back with hopeful and yet regretful eyes, looking for some sign of acceptance and forgiveness for his presumption. 

"Sorry… one for the road…" he explained softly. 

"Going somewhere?" Willow asked disappointedly. 

"Yeah… there's this thing going on at the mouth of Hell tomorrow… figured I'd crash the party." 

"So that was a kiss goodbye?" 

"Depends on what happens tomorrow." 

"You don't have to come. This isn't your fight." 

"If it isn't… what is?" He grinned. "Besides… there's no other place I'd rather be." 

* * *

"You'll all perish, Xander. Is that what you want? Is that what you…" 

Knocking at the door interrupted the apparition's dire warning and Xander rushed forward to open it. Before he had the chance to grip the knob, the door opened to the frightened face of Anya. 

"Can I come in?" She asked nervously. Xander glanced back to see where the First had gone to and sighed with relief that it had moved on. He looked back at Anya whose eyes darted from him to back over her shoulder, waiting impatiently for permission to invade his space. 

"You got a visit from Casper the psychotic ghost too, huh?" He stepped back and let her pass. 

"The First doesn't play fair," she objected. 

"Since when has evil played by the rules?" He asked. 

"Mind if I stay here? I could really use a good night's sleep before Armageddon tomorrow." 

Xander's first instinct was to joke but he could see the neediness in her eyes, a feeling he desperately shared. He offered a subtle smirk and nod. "Casa de Xander's always open." 

* * *

As a moth to the flame, he returned again. Solitude had never held such torment for Giles as he entered into the main room, moving slowly within the walls adorning hallowed ground. There was no sign of the others; they'd managed to make themselves scarce. It was just as well, he wanted to be alone. 

He took in the peaceful atmosphere but felt only trepidation as he examined the largest room of the church. It was an old cathedral, full of aged wooden beauty and trimmed with glistening stained glass but the demon within him sickened with every movement forward, revolting against what hung overhead. He moved forward, raising a humbled eye to the forebodingly shadowed, crucified figure towering above, gazing sadly down at him with a burdensome gape. 

“What do you see when you look at me?” 

The petrified figure refused to answer, offering only a disappointed look with the query. Then the stare seemed to change, shifting to that of judgment over the demon questioning him. 

“Beast… being?” Giles wandered the short stretch of the stage, investigating the decorative cross-etched, gold candleholders. “Or perhaps neither… just a pale likeness, not substance enough to even reflect in a cracked mirror and in the end, undeserving of such divine consideration.” His eyes returned to the disturbing statue above him. “Is that pity or loathing I see in your eyes?” 

“Which would you prefer?” 

The atmosphere in the space suddenly grew colder. 

“I knew you'd come,” he lowered his gaze to his hands. 

“That's funny, I had no idea I'd be seeing you,” The gracious feminine voice was eerily familiar but Giles couldn't place it. He turned to face the latest incarnation of the First; curious to see what mask the evil specter would offer. There Joyce stood, dressed in a luminous white haze of a gown, glowing and ethereal, and with a bashfully compassionate smile. Giles felt his stomach seize up in knots at the sight of her. “Didn't really expect to see me, did you?” She asked meekly, seeming almost disappointed by his surprise. 

“No…” Giles spoke in a stunted whisper, shaken by the appearance of the apparition. 

“I don't know why they chose me, it's not like you and I were close... I mean in the emotional sense. I guess they thought you needed to be told by someone close to Buffy.” 

“They?” 

“I don't have much time, Rupert,” she smiled timidly. “Or is it Giles? You prefer Giles, don't you?" 

“You… you aren't her,” Giles whispered again, unaware of his head slowly shaking with uncertain denial. 

“You don't need to believe in me, Giles… Rupert… please just pick one; otherwise I won't get past this.” 

“Call me Giles, as they do.” 

Joyce smiled encouragingly. “I'd like that.” She walked gracefully forward, though the vampire couldn't see her feet as they seemed to vanish into a pale mist in the dark air of the room. “I'm not the one you need to believe in, Giles. You need to believe in Buffy.” 

“I do,” he answered, still astounded by the spirit of his love's dead mother. 

“No, Giles. You believe in the Slayer; you've always believed in the Slayer. But now you need to believe in Buffy, in her feelings and her…” 

“I'd say you were a cunning illusion of the First but it would offer too much credit to...” 

“Please listen to me,” Joyce urged, moving swiftly to pause only a foot from the skeptical Watcher. “She loves you.” 

“And I her,” he responded with an aloof nod, still unwilling to concede the presence of a benevolent ghost. 

“Buffy loves you, Giles. She's told you, so why not accept it?” 

“I'm not denying she loves me, we've cared very deeply for each other for much longer than both of us would admit to. But she doesn't care for me as she thinks she does.” 

“I think its Buffy your not willing to give any credit to here,” Joyce's face grew noticeable faint and her eyes closed with a fleeting bout of fatigue. 

“What… what is it?” 

“My time grows short. I have to go soon.” Joyce looked over the Watcher standing passively but ever alert before her and saw the flicker of doubt poisoning his gentle stare. 

“Those that matter don't pass judgment on you as harshly as you do yourself, Giles. The balance of your life's deeds weighs heavy to the side of right. It is in that respect that they have sent me here; to give you this single night as a release from your damnation… your curse.” 

“I-I don't understand …” 

Her lips curled back to a delicate smile and she raised a translucent finger, pointing to the twisted remains of a decorative glass door cabinet beside him. 

“One night…that's all they can give…” She watched as confusion creased his brow. "It is your reward, Giles… and your punishment…" 

Giles raised an inquisitive brow, just about to ask for further explanation when a faint shimmer from the splinted shards of glass caught his attention. He glanced over out of the corner of his eye, unsure of the meaning of the specters words until his eyes caught sight of something he'd not seen for what seemed like forever, his reflection. 

“Buffy is not the girl you once knew; she's outgrown the impulsive, stubborn adolescent you trained and protected. She's a young woman now; she knows how to listen to her heart. Believe in her to know what it says.” The apparition's form faded to shadows as Joyce's voice echoed through the darkness, “Love her, Rupert… care for her. All else is dust…” 

* * *

“Might the Chosen One spare a moment for a withered old boot maker?” 

Buffy's lips spread to a smile as the figure moved out from the shadows. The tall, lean, graying gentleman was draped in a long and tattered raincoat, dusty felt fedora, scuffed up brown leather shoes and overly baggy, dull brown slacks worn thin at the seams. Though she hadn't seen him for over seven years, his scruffy mustache and kindly wrinkled eyes smiled in that particularly memorable way to coax out a grin from her, breaking her somber expression. 

“Depends,” Buffy motioned to the seat on the broken bench next to her. “You really Merrick ?” 

“That's for you to decide,” he joined her at the busted seat. She looked curiously over at him as he settled in, waiting for him to continue the conversation. After a moment of silence, he began to twist at his scraggily mustache. It was her original Watcher's version of a nervous twitch, similar to Giles' tidying his glasses, and it was something she'd come to miss from both of them. 

“So, how's the afterlife treating you? You're looking good… though kinda translucent. But it's workin for you. Have to nix the scrubs; your fashion taste has halted in serious yesteryear…” 

The phantom Watcher chuckled. “You're as clever as ever, Buffy. I'm glad to see that new Watcher of yours hasn't broken you of your spirit.” 

“New Watcher? You need a sit-rep stat! Giles hasn't really been my Watcher for a while now.” 

"Curious," he raised a single brow. “Then why does he remain with you?” 

“It's oh so complicated,” Buffy sighed. 

“Time, sadly enough, is all I have.” 

“Not lookin' like a good time to confess all my inner turmoil.” 

“I'd say the present surroundings promote such private confessions. Why not unburden your soul to an old friend?” 

“Because, you may not really be him.” 

“Then what harm would it do you to reveal such intimacies to an intangible nuisance?” 

“Oh…" she snickered, "… guess you've read the headlines?” 

“Quite right; it's all the talk these days. Matter of fact, Quentin was pointing out…” 

“Wait… Quentin…?” Buffy cocked a brow, “…as in Quentin Travers?” 

“You've met?” 

“Where have you been?” Buffy jumped up and started to wander around the room. “I thought you guys were supposed to be all-knowing or something. Get with the program here. Quentin was the big-cheese in charge of the Council. Fired Giles…” 

“Giles?” 

“My Watcher,” she huffed in frustration. “Don't they give you some kind of synopsis before sending you here?” 

“No. It's more of a need to know type scenario,” Merrick smiled a patient smile, displaying his unending tolerance for her tenacity. “So, they fired Mr… Mr…” 

“Giles.” 

“Mr. Giles…” 

“No mister… just Giles,” Buffy corrected. 

“They fired Giles. He wasn't on active duty then. Why did he remain stateside?” 

Buffy blushed with the realization of what information she could offer as well as the recipient of said information. What would one Watcher think of another in such a situation? “You wouldn't understand,” she dismissed the conversation with a wave. 

“Try me,” his crinkled eyes gently coaxed her on. 

“He say's he loves me,” she said apprehensively, her eyes finding his for approval or at the very least understanding. 

“Most Watchers do grow to care for their charge. The bond between Slayer and Wa…” 

“He… loves… me,” she said slowly and precisely. 

“Oh…” a faint, knowing grin spread on his lips. “Well, that's quite another matter.” 

“Yeah… well, he didn't love me in that way then, I think. Travers said it was a fatherly love.” 

“Love is love, regardless of the label you brand it with.” 

“Definitions seemed kind of important to the Council. Love of any kind was strictly no-no.” 

“Goes with the duty they serve. Attachments confuse loyalties.” 

“Giles doesn't serve them.” 

“No, he serves you…” 

“What? No!” 

“Why else exile himself from his home? Why not return to England ?” 

“I didn't say where he's from?” Buffy raised a suspicious eye. “You know him…” 

Merrick lowered his head in frustration. “You'd think I'd learn not to underestimate your keen perception.” 

“You didn't answer my question.” 

“Yes, I knew him. I knew him well.” 

“Then what gives with the twenty questions?” 

Merrick glanced up with a faint smile. “I'm running out of time.” 

“I thought you said time was all you had.” 

“The rules are changing, Buffy,” Merrick stood up and straightened his weary back with a grimace. “But you are well aware of that fact, aren't you?” 

She nodded in frustrated understanding. “Was nice seeing you.” 

“Pleasure was all mine,” Merrick smiled heartily. “You're a courageous champion. You do this old Watcher proud, Buffy.” 

Buffy smiled wider, though regretful she was speaking to the ghost of her former Watcher rather than the man he once was. “I had a good teacher.” 

“That you did,” he nodded bashfully. “Go to him now.” 

“Huh?” 

“You've been given this night as a gift.” 

“A gift?” 

“The rules have changed, Buffy. What was once lost has now been returned but will vanish by daybreak. Go to him, seize this time while you can. It's all that they can offer.” With that, the apparition faded into nothingness and Buffy was alone once again. Her eyes moved to the door separating her from the main room. 

* * *

A slow creak of the door and Giles' eyes caught Buffy and Buffy's caught Giles, mutually spellbound within the consecrated ambiance of the spiritual setting. Both testing their wills, they awaited the other to make the first move… 

* * *


	26. When Daylight Comes…

Slayer and Watcher remained at their perspective doors, staring across the wrecked emptiness of the church hall. Buffy went to speak and held back, unwilling to chance some silly remark at the expense of her pride. The bitter taste of rejection was much too fresh. Giles also found the silence necessary to fill but was unable to do so, his doubts still governing him. So they watched each other, waiting. 

Even when dressed for business, clothed in an oversized, gray sweatshirt, loose-fit jeans, and sneakers, Buffy was radiant. He wanted to tell her just how much she meant to him, how he couldn't stop thinking of her and what a fool he was for trying to stay away. Something prevented him. Duty perhaps, but it was much more likely that it was his fear. 

Something was different. Giles looked the same but there was something there she couldn't put her finger on. He was dressed in his familiar and recently favored gloomy clothes; black satin, button-down shirt, tight and shapely worn-in, button-fly jeans, heavy, thick-soled boots. His eyes were dim, no longer piercing the darkness with their eerie demonic fire she'd remembered from before. 

As if damning their stubbornness, the stale quiet was shattered by a crow breaking free from the dusty ground and struggling against gravity to take flight. Its crooked wings were just strong enough to allow it to escape out a broken window by the watchful statue above. Buffy and Giles were jostled out of their complacency by the interruption. 

After a beat, Buffy returned her attention to Giles, noticing his heaving chest, gasping for calming breathes. It was a trick of the darkness, it had to be. She stepped forward, listening, hoping that what the apparition of her first Watcher had told her was true. 

Giles walked a few paces, sweat droplets forming along his brow as he struggled to hold himself back from taking her into his arms. It took every ounce of his will. They met near the center of the stage, stopping just shy of closing the gap. 

"It was you, wasn't it?" Her voice was soft but stern. 

Giles mind was racing. He didn't know what to do, what to say. 

"Dawn's voice," Buffy explained. "You gave her back her voice." 

"It was the least I could do." He suddenly felt ashamed and looked away. "How did you...?" 

" Willow told me... said it would have hurt you... said it was dangerous." Her face remained unemotional but he could hear her frustration. "She said it could have killed you, Giles." 

"I deemed it worthy of such a risk." 

"But I'm not?" Her eyes ached for answers. "You won't risk being with me... staying with me." 

"That's a far different risk, Buffy, and you know it." 

"And if it wasn't?" 

That was the real question. Would he be with her had he not been damned? And now, he stood before her as man dying to touch her and he found himself forbidding it. She deserved to know what had happened. But rather than try to explain, he chose to seek out some significant illustration of his transformation. He quickly scanned the room for any reflective surface, anything that might offer a suitable chance to give her an understanding of what had transpired just moments before. He spotted the golden cross etched candleholder and reached out, wrapping his hand around it, watching her expression all the while. She rushed forward to free him from the searing touch but stopped with the absence of any smoke. 

"I never wanted to hurt you or push you away…" he started. After a moment, Giles released the candle stick and displayed his unharmed flesh. "I did what I thought was best… for you, for them." 

Buffy reached out and took his hand in hers. Her breath caught in wonder of the warmth of his touch. She felt along the creases of his palm for some mark of the burnt skin that should be there, but there was none. 

Giles pulled her in, guiding her open palm to his rising chest. He placed it over the gentle thump, the echoing sound of his beating heart. What Merrick said was true... Giles was alive. A tear escaped her eye as her hand pressed firmer; seeking out some explanation but Giles only offered a slender smile. 

"Is this real?" she asked in a struggled voice, her forehead creasing with uncertainty. 

Giles cupped her chin and drew his thumb tenderly along her cheek. "Won't last," he whispered ruefully. 

"I'm not asking for forever..." She stepped closer and her hand moved up to curve around his neck. He spread his lips to speak and before he could, she leaned in, pulled his head down to her, and captured his mouth with hers. His soul wept. 

She wasn't his to have, to hold, yet he wanted nothing more. He waited for lightning to strike him down for letting her touch him so profoundly, but the punishment never came. So he breathed her in, letting every impulse simmer until he knew it was what she truly wanted. Her hands slipped to his waist, gripped his frayed belt loops and pulled him in. She suckled along his mouth, gently urging him to accept her. His mind filled with words like obligation and duty. Thoughts of what she rightly deserved that he could never give to her. But locked within her devastatingly accepting kiss, he was enslaved. 

In merciful defeat, Giles took her into his arms and joined her in the passionate kiss. Buffy smiled victoriously against his lips. With a slight nibble of his bottom lip, she slipped her tongue between his teeth to claim his mouth. He savored the sultry intrusion, pressing his lips together to trap her within his moist embrace. 

His fingers crawled along the small of her back, coming to rest on the base of her head. Satin lips tickled along her mouth and she could feel him pressing against her, taut and low. Thumping and pulsing, his body was humming with desire for her. The heat between them was inescapable, searing the atmosphere around them. 

She looked up with glistening eyes, mystified with a yearning for more and he took in the spectacle of her lovely face. She was everything to him, had been for more than half his life, his duty sealed before she'd even been conceived. She'd no comprehension of what power she held over him. 

Buffy waited for him, not wanting to rush the moment but aching to touch, to taste, to experience the man haunting both her thoughts and dreams, stealing away the empty seconds of her life. He was capable of sending her to new heights with a single touch then able to send her crashing toward ruin with a solitary word. 

Giles nuzzled tenderly to her forehead, and then gradually let his lips pass lightly over her skin, on their journey toward her mouth. She closed her eyes as the delicate caress of his velvety flesh tickled along her face and when their lips met, she leaned into the kiss as if to say there was no going back. 

The kiss deepened, intense and anxious. His nerves tingled as she trailed her fingers along his back, following the contours of his spine until she reached the edge of his loose, black, silky shirt. She gave his bottom lip a gentle tug with her teeth, as if to distract him while she slipped her hands underneath the fabric, touching his sweltering, bare skin. His lips curled to a smile against her, and he pulled her nearer, encouraging her exploration. 

Buffy was fascinated. Giles muscles went wild under her fingertips, tensing and superheated; he was so alive and she wanted to feel more of him. She brought her hands around his sides, gliding her hands beneath the fabric, careful not to surrender contact. Their kiss grew clumsy as she brushed her fingers up his stomach, sending a ripple of tension through him. She pulled away, offering only a mischievous look as an explanation. He watched with hungry eyes as she began to work his shirt buttons open one by one from the top down. She'd only made it to the third when he ripped the shirt open. Buttons rained to the ground and he pulled her back into his arms to steal another kiss. His impatience was rewarded with a bold stroke of Buffy's hand. She combed her delicate fingers through the peppered curls donning his chest, gently grazing his skin up to his neck where she guided the remains of his shirt off his broad shoulders. As it fell to the dusty ground, she stepped back, wanting to see him as she'd dreamed of seeing him for so long. 

Giles understood her curiosity and accepted the intermission with every bit of patience he could afford her. Her gray-green eyes studied his physique, like an inquisitive nurse seeking out the source of an ache. He wanted to show her just where it hurt. Instead, he waited, letting her get her fill of him. 

Buffy was breathless. Giles' long, lean torso was a map of pain, scored with sad reminders of his years as a Watcher. Every mark, every scar was cause for regrets. Yet, she was strangely in awe. It was one thing to suffer such wounds as a Slayer; rapid healing spared her from any lasting reminders. But to be normal and endure such injuries... he was remarkable. And though his body told the tale of his life of servility, his compilation of battle scars couldn't diminish his handsome form. Giles was stunning. 

Buffy's gaze lifted, settling on his wondrous, green eyes. Exposed to her like he'd never been before, and he was calm, like it was completely natural for him. Suddenly for her, it felt like the first time, awkward and shy. She lowered her stare and focused her attention on her sweatshirt. After a moment, she slowly gathered the fabric and pulled it up, over her head. She held it in her hands, nervous about letting it go, keeping her eyes fixed on it in an instant of trepidation. 

It was what she'd wanted for so long. Giles finally stood before her, offering himself to her and she was unbearably nervous. She chanced a look at him. He was smiling, an adoring smile, and it made her smile. With a deep breath, she abandoned her inhibitions, letting the shirt fall to the ground as she slipped off her sports bra and tossed it aside. His smile waned, replaced by sobering desire. Even though he was a few feet away, she could feel the magnetic heat of his body calling her. She wanted this, wanted him, and God he wanted her so bad she could taste it. 

Giles outstretched his hand to her in a gentle invitation, making her come to him. It somehow seemed appropriate. She moved forward, slipping her hand into his as she approached. He guided her closer, stopping her with a feather-light kiss when she was where he wanted her. She waited anxiously to see what he was going to do. He kissed her chin while running a single coarse finger up her arm and across her neck. It sent a swell of heat through her, echoing out only to return low and deep within her, and she closed her eyes to relish it. His lips moved on, following the path of his fingers as they tickled along the curves of her neck, down her chest. Her breath caught at the first touch of his hand to her breast. He was so tender but deliberate, admiring every curve and peak. Then, she let out an uncontainable gasp as his damp lips covered her nipple. She stiffened with his gentle peck. He breathed on her skin, moist and hot, sending more shivers through her. Another kiss to her aroused nipple, more firm. His fingers continued to explore her as he suckled, tracing the contours of her stomach, her hips, her ass. His attentions fell on her other breast and Buffy's breathing deepened as his tongue curled around her excited flesh, drawing out a carnal moan of appreciation from her. She grasped at his head, seeking out something to steady her buckling legs. 

Giles stopped and Buffy dizzily gazed down at him, all glossy-eyed. He was perched on his knees, face angled up, staring amorously up at her. 

"You are so lovely." His tone was soft, humbled. 

Buffy flushed at the flattery. "Yeah, right..." 

"You are," he insisted. His large hands curved over her hips and he nuzzled his cheek to her bare abdomen. "Such powerful beauty. It defies possibility." 

She wrapped her arm around his head and held him to her, combing her fingers through his tousled locks. He encircled her with his arms and let out a contented sigh. It felt so good, knowing he was right there, knowing he loved her. She slid her body through his thick arms and joined him on the ground. He smiled as her face fell in line with his. Offering an impish kiss, she leaned back, pulling him down with her as she lay across her discarded shirt. He rested his head on her stomach for a moment then began to place more tender kisses along her silken skin. 

It took a single kiss to her navel, and Buffy's mind was awash with desire. Giles felt the heat rise from her as he dipped the tip of his tongue into the hollow. She tensed, her body crying out for more. She tugged at him, trying to direct him to return his mouth to hers. He followed her commands, wanting to cater to her every whim. But then, with a well placed stroke of her insistent hand, Giles lost all focus, falling victim to her stealthy grope. 

Buffy had him; her hand cupping and pressing against his rigid bulge. She couldn't wait any longer to feel him; that most intimate flesh that burned for her and she couldn't help but respond. His mouth turned loose and carelessness, drifting slightly away. She peeked up at his face. He was aglow with gratification, his eyes closing out all but the sensation of her urgent kneading. His cheeks were flushed with passion, the lines of his distinctive features creased with pleasure as she stroked along his shrouded groin. It was addictive for her, to see such bliss from him, and she sought more. 

With a slight bend in her knee and the subtle lift of her hip, she rolled him over, sending him to the ground beside her. She sat upright and straddled him, blanketing his starving mound with her eager loins and after a gentle suckle of his bottom lip, she began to rock. 

At first, she moved slow and rhythmical, rubbing along his sheltered erection, with only the fabric of their jeans to prevent their joining. But soon, the reserved rhythm couldn't satisfy Giles hunger for her. With a growl of impatient desire, he grasped at her hips and encouraged her motions to quicken with ardent direction. His flesh pulsated through the fabric and she felt every magnificent thump. She wanted more of him, needed to feel every inch. 

"Giles..." she moaned, "... you're so hard, so good, so... so ..." 

"Beautiful," he finished and reached out and placed his hand to her flushed cheek. She grasped it, holding it to her as she continued to grind. It was beyond erotic, Buffy's moans and winces of uncontainable pleasure sent Giles to a place of shameless arousal he'd never felt before. He wanted her to cry out in ecstasy, to know what it was to have that moment of pure happiness and not be denied. He sat up and took her into his arms, kissing her with restless abandon as he shifted forward into her, making her lose balance and fall back to the floor. 

Before she could protest, his sultry tongue circled around her nipple and glided down the length of her torso. It was amazing; his tongue could do such remarkable things. His hand popped open the button if her jeans and continued on, massaging along her thigh, rubbing down her calf to her feet. She watched him with a naughty smirk playing on her lips as he worked her shoes loose one by one and tossed them aside. Another gentle massage, kneading her small feet and he slipped her socks off. He lifted one foot to his lips and planted a tender kiss to it, guiding it to return to the ground, parting her legs with the motion. There was fire in his eyes, so persuasive it made her moist and she watched breathlessly as he slipped between her legs and crawled up her body. He stopped mid way, suspending himself above her, his strong arms tensing. Then, with a sly grin, he dipped down and used his tongue to capture the zipper clasp between his teeth and unzipped her jeans, slow and easy. It was a display she'd never forget, her Watcher, exuding such raw sexuality that she was lost to the world. He was all she could see. 

Giles carefully drew down her jeans, revealing such decorative, flimsy, lace panties that he couldn't help but smile. It was pure Buffy, to exhibit such an air of confidence and strength but all the while remaining delicate and feminine; always a woman. She was incredibly sexy and the sight of her lace panties excited him even more. After freeing her legs from her jeans and panties, Giles relaxed, lowering his body to the ground, resting his head to her thigh and Buffy gasped at the intimacy. 

She could feel his sizzling breath and the slight stubble of his chin as he nestled to her responsive skin. After a moment, he kissed her inner thigh, so soft and gentle and Buffy couldn't breathe. Another kiss, more erotic, his tongue grazing her skin and she clawed at the floor for something to hold onto. Soon, his mouth had worked her skin into a glistening frenzy with his irresistible kisses and licks. Then, his hands grew more daring, gliding along the tight length of her thigh and returning to the apex of her legs, all the while bestowing his scrumptious kisses. With each stroke, his fingers inched ever closer to where she wanted them so desperately to go. 

With the instinct of a seasoned lover, intuitively sensing every craving, he pressed his open palm firmly against her willing core. She rewarded him with a groan of approval, grasping wildly at his hair. He gripped her hand, grounding her as he continued his exploration. He was making love to her entire body, something she'd never experience before. Just when she though she couldn't take any more, he enlightened her to the limits of her endurance, educating her with his wonderfully dexterous tongue plunging within her tight depths. She cried out as he made her utterly aware of just how talented he was. 

"Oh... oh God, Giles...!" 

He worked his sensual magic, his seductive tongue sending rippling waves of pleasure through her with every sumptuous lap. She released his hand. Ensnared within the throes of passion, she slammed her fist to the cement, fracturing it beneath her. An immersive lick, a delving finger, and a gentle suckle to her rosy flesh and she panted his name in praise. 

Buffy was mesmeric, her passionate cries fuelled Giles' longing to pleasure her. She was divinity personified and for a fleeting speck in time, her grace was his. She groaned as he let his thick fingers joined the thrill of bringing her to the brink. 

Deeper and deeper, reaching into her with his swollen tongue, moving her flesh as no other man could. 

His free hand roamed, searching blindly for hers. She caught it and squeezed it tight as his probing fingers found her awaiting trigger. She let out a muffled grunt, almost crushing his hand in her frenzied state. He didn't care. She was his world. Her breaths grew ragged and her body stiffened as her orgasm overwhelmed her. She arched her back as a rush of delight engulfed her. Giles feasted on the flavor of her arousal, dipping in as deep within her as he could to savor the sweetness of her release. 

It took a few moments of labored breaths for her body to relax from its rigid tension. All the while, Giles remained poised at the delicate softness between her thighs, placing gentle kisses along her feverish skin as she came down from her high. 

"I've never witnessed such passionate beauty..." Giles panted, painfully aware of his own aching arousal. God, how she could stir him. 

She drew his attentions toward her face with a playful caress of his sweat-glistening curls. 

"Come here..." she breathed. 

He followed her order, crawling up her body until her glowing face came into view. Though he knew she could easily manage the weight of him, Giles was careful to hold himself up. She smiled up at his shimmering face and kissed him, slow and sweet, enjoying the salty tang of his sweat mixed with her essence. 

"I love you, Giles." His face grew somber with her admission and his eyes set to the cracked cement below them. She felt a tinge of sorrow for the stubborn doubt in his expression. She cupped his chin and directed his gaze back to her. 

"Let me love you." 

With that, she guided him with a gentle hand, to lie beside her. He did, grateful to allow his arms the rest. He admired the view of her gleaming body and immediately felt his jeans grow insufferably tight in response. She must have sensed his discomfort because she began to unbutton them. 

"Buffy... there's no need to..." 

"I want this..." She shushed him with a finger to his lips."I need this, Giles. I need you... all of you." She continued to unfasten his jeans and when done, she worked to slip the clothes down his legs. She let out a self-conscious little snicker as she had to stop to remove his shoes. He couldn't help but smile at her efforts. Once she had him stripped bare, she paused to take in the vision of his fully nude body displayed before her. 

Buffy's lips parted as she sounded a soft gasp. His generous manhood was captivating. Stone hard, defying gravity with his robust desire and yet so delicate she could sense his every apprehension. It was enticing, with defining lines of depth and character that made her want to feel him, discover every nerve, charm every cell, to taste every drop. "Giles... you... you're amazing." 

Before he could argue the point, she encased his firm flesh within her warm hand and he was struck speechless from her intimate touch. His eyes closed as she stroked the length of him, sending all the blood rushing to the focus of her attentions. She traced the dewing tip with a finger to catch the drop she'd caused. He wanted to see her, to watch her as he'd sworn to do so long ago, so he forced his eyes open. She licked her finger clean with a satisfied smile. A soft moan escaped his lips and she leaned her face closer, settling just a few inches from his pulsating shaft. She released him and drew a finger along the satin skin of his erection, prompting his member to dance even more alive to her coaxing. She encircled him again with a couple fingers as she shifted closer still. He froze, waiting with bated breath as she slinked her glistening body over him and positioned herself between his legs. 

"I used to imagine what you were like..." she placed a tender kiss to the base of his shaft. He let out the ragged breath. "If you were thick..." Another kiss, gliding slightly toward the tip. "If you were big...." Another still, and with just a hint of her moist, compelling tongue. "If you could be... if you would ever be mine..." She took him into her mouth, shallowly suckling his overly sensitive flesh with her sultry embrace. His body seized up from her undeniable influence. It was too good to be true. But she wouldn't allow him any doubt of her intensions as she took him in again and again, each time sucking and claiming even more of him. He unconsciously bucked to deepen the contact and she accepted it as a challenge, taking everything he could give. Her mouth possessed him, her tongue twisting and curling as her lips enveloped his engorged flesh. Soon, the low, familiar, carnal rumble grew from just beyond her reach and he knew his time was short but he couldn't voice it. 

Buffy sensed his urgency and pulled back, letting him escape her potent hold. 

"I never imagined it could be like this..." Buffy wrapped her small hand around the base of him and nuzzled to the reactive flesh. "But you're beyond imagining, Giles." She let out a contented sigh. "Show me." 

He looked down at her with a glossy gaze, desire overwhelming his mind. 

"Take me..." She purred. 

And he did. His hands gripped her arms and pulled her body over his until their faces met. He kissed her, firm and demanding as his hands continued to direct her body. She knew what he wanted, what she needed, and worked with him. She lowered herself, blanketing him with her most tender flesh and they both moaned their liking. 

Giles fingers curled around her silky hips and he began to drive her forward and back, gliding flesh over flesh in a subtle dance. Buffy followed his guidance, feeling herself grow slick with only a few motions. 

She felt bad for watching him. It was as if she were intruding on something so private, forbidden. But she wanted to see his pleasure, needed to see his happiness. His features were hardened with concentration as he continued to direct her motions. His eyes were strained closed, working to bring her even more delight and she wanted him to let go. With a deliberate shift forward, she re-angled herself and thrust downward, sheathing him with one, swift drive. 

"My God...!" An uncontainable groan escaped his trembling lips and his eyes shot open. 

Buffy paused to savor the union. It was miraculous, how they fit together. He filled her to perfection. She could feel every inch of him within her, flesh throbbing, nerves tingling, as if they were feeding each other every sensation, sharing every experience. But what was most amazing, was she could feel his heartbeat and its beat matched her own. 

They stared breathlessly at each other; their faces alight with a sudden awakening. It was as if the instant of their union set their lives anew and they lived only for each other. 

Following the mutual tempo of their hearts, Buffy began to move. Rocking slow and steady, her inner flesh felt every caress of his smoldering rigidity. Her fingers tickled along the stiffening muscles of his stomach as he moved with her, working to touch her more deeply with every push. She closed her eyes, savoring the sensation of him within her. He buried his flesh deeper and deeper as the pace quickening. 

When she opened her eyes, she found him watching her, his penetratingly green eyes fixed on her straining features as she rode him. He took in a shallow breath as sweat dripped from his creased forehead. He slipped his fingers between hers and held her, supported her as she moved to sink his hardness farther in her pulsating heat. 

Buffy's grip strengthened and Giles could feel his body on the verge of release. He sucked in a sharp breath and thrust upward to meet her strokes; plunging with such force he lifted them both from the floor with every drive. 

"Faster..." he growled, piercing her again and again. "Christ... so good..." 

"So good..." She could feel him writhing inside her and it was glorious. 

His breathing grew choppy and shallow. "Buffy... I'm... I...." 

Buffy watched as he stiffened under her, his body taken whole by his climax and it made her heart soar to witness it. For a moment, his handsome face tensed and he held his breath, then, with an inhibited cry, his body shuddered and he finally let himself go. The warm sensation of him spilling into her and sight of his bliss sent her over the edge. 

The only thing more heavenly than the feeling of being inside her was seeing her take a final determined thrust and losing herself to him. She cried out for him, rapt within in a wild eruption of pleasure that only he could bring to her. 

And then there was peace. 

Buffy fell forward, resting her sweat-glistening form over him and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her. After a short time, their breaths steadied and she pulled back to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. 

"I love you," he panted, curling a stray hair back behind her ear and cupping her cheek. "No matter what happens... never forget that I love you." 

A sharp pain shot through Buffy, like a dagger to her heart. Though she wanted to hear him express those faithful words of love to her, the reminder of the coming day's events sent her crashing back to reality. She couldn't help the single tear that fell from her blinking eye and she gave a gentle nod, unable to speak as she struggled to simply breathe. With another tender kiss, she slowly shifted forward and separated herself from him, settling to the ground beside him. 

Giles pulled her near, curving his thick arm around her and holding her as close as she would allow him. Exhausted, he drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

Buffy wasn't sure what time it was. Time seemed too unreal a thing up until the moment she realized what gift had been given to her. And as she lay quietly beside Giles, time was all she could think about; how it was fading with every subtle breath he breathed. She guessed it had been three hours or more since he'd fallen asleep. She was amazed he'd managed it, she couldn't. Her mind wandered, dreaming of picket fences and walk-in closets, of strolls along the beach at sunset, of sparring in the park under a radiant sun; all moments they could never share. But she couldn't help but wonder, to dream. 

His chest rose and fell, his lips parting as he released a gentle sigh. Buffy was contented to watch every little detail as if to burn it into her memory. She understood that Giles was her Watcher, a figure of respect, of integrity and code, forever duty bound to protect and service the Slayer. What she'd learned much too late was that he was also a man of blood that boiled so hot it scorched her flesh with every touch. When they kissed, she felt alive, free from the burden of her birthright. She wondered if he'd felt the same. 

Giles looked so different while he slept. He was so delicate but not as a flower is delicate. His heart, his soul, was always treading a thin line between heaven and hell. Sadly, she could relate. 

In a thoughtless moment, Buffy's eyes glanced upward toward the window above and she winced at the slowly increasing glow along the window frame. 

"No... not yet… please…" she begged softly and shifted closer to Giles, laying her head gently, possessively to his chest, "…Don't go…" 

_Thump, thump…_

His heartbeat steady and strong, the tempo of a song she'd never forget. 

_Thump, thump…_

"I love you…" she whispered, lightly gliding a slender finger along his torso, curling her finger within the graying hair defining his muscles. 

_Thump, thump…_

The first piercingly brilliant sun beam shone through the crack in the window above. 

_Thump…_

Silence… 

Deafening, unpitying silence. 

She remained there, motionless, waiting for the beat to echo back but it never did. After a moment, she lifted her face away and examined his features. He was ashen, cool and dead. Just as Merrick had warned, Giles' life had ended once more with the return of the sun and she grieved again for its passing. 

Buffy returned her face to his tepid flesh, offering a sorrowful kiss to his silenced heart. "Goodbye…" she whispered tenderly and rested against his rigid form, feeling some small part of herself die away with him. 

"I'm sorry," his gentle voice hummed against her ear. She closed her eyes and felt a tear drizzle down her cheek as she swallowed down her sorrow. 

"Don't be," she sighed. "I'll never forget it." 

"Neither will I," he brushed his fingers through her hair, already regretting he'd allowed himself such a selfish night of joy. He watched silently as she collected her clothes and moved to the door. With a final glance back, she offered a ghost of a smile and disappeared into her chosen room. Giles' stare rose to the righteous statue above and he felt its pity and his shame. He looked away. "So sorry..." 


	27. Deliverance

Most of the day had been spent in preparation. They'd commandeered an abandoned school bus and had gathered all the supplies they needed to put Buffy's plan in motion. The Slayer had gone over the details time and again but the whole band of unlikely heroes patiently listened in every time the plan was retold. It was drilled into their heads until they would act without thinking. 

Giles had kept his distance. He had to. Both he and Spike couldn't be much help in gearing up the bus with equipment due to the sweltering sun above. So they watched from the shadows as everyone of the less demony persuasion went about preparing themselves for battle. 

Conversation seemed voluntarily limited to that of making arrangements rather than the ordinarily casual conversation. Everyone was understandably nervous. No matter what the prophecy had said, it was difficult not to have doubts. 

Buffy kept finding her gaze falling on Giles as he remained in the church. He would stand as still as a statue, watching from the shade as she tried to go about her business. Regrets ached in her chest. Not from the night she'd spent with him, she would never have let that moment escape between them. She regretted the fact she practically ran away from him, leaving so brusquely that he had to doubt the rightness of their passionate night together. The sad fact was she wasn't running away from him, she was running away from herself, what she would willingly risk to spend another passion filled moment with him. Her body pined for him, his gentle touch and sumptuous lips. Buffy wanted to be with Giles and knew she would doom the world with her longing. So she looked away, trying to convince herself it was for the best, though her heart thumped its disapproval. 

It hurt her. He'd hurt her. Without intending to, of course, but he'd known better than to play with her heart like so. She said she'd never forget it but Giles prayed she would. For her own good, for the greater good. Their time together was better left forgotten. It would make it easier for him to leave and he would. He had to. But for the moment, Giles was satisfied to watch her from a distance, admiring and remembering. 

* * *

"Firecrackers are go," Faith yelled from outside the bus. 

"Good. Take the girls in. We'll be there in a minute." Buffy watched from inside the school bus as Faith and Oz led the army of young women toward Sunnydale High School , fully armed with an arsenal of deadly weapons. 

"You guys ready?" Buffy looked back at Giles and Spike. The two vampires were crouched low, being shielded from daylight by Willow and Dawn who were holding up a blanket. 

"Just about." Giles nodded, wrapping another bed sheet around his head. 

" _They_ arm themselves with swords and axes… we choose rags. I feel like I'm getting ready for the bloody prom," Spike mumbled. "See you inside, princess..." Spike gave the Watcher a playful wink, slipped out through the door and made a run for it. Giles shook his head as he watched the vampire go, leaving behind him a trail of smoke marking his path. 

Dawn shrugged. "Princess? Look who's wearing the gaudy jewelry?" Giles smiled mildly in response and she felt good she'd managed to affect him so. "Guess I'll go help Oz, Andrew and Anya with the backup traps." 

"Dawn, wait..." Giles stood up and moved to stop her. "You'll need this." She glanced back, her curiosity growing. Giles shuffled up to her, struggled for a moment under his wrap, and reached out to her with something in his hand. He uncurled his fingers to reveal a stake. Not just any ordinary stake, the exact stake she'd presented to him on his bitter homecoming. She could never forget it. 

"Thank you." She smiled and reached out to take it. Giles caught her hand in his and held it tenderly. 

"No... thank you." He said softly and released her. Before he knew it, his arms were pinned to his sides as the young lady wrapped her arms around him, hugging him with such affection that it was a pity to have to pull away. "We'll be along in a moment." Dawn nodded and took off after the others, leaving Giles, Xander, Willow and Buffy alone within the bus. 

The gang stood in silence, taking in the feel of the old friends with them. Though they'd known each other for over seven years, the moment seemed so strange and new, as if they were meeting for the first time. Buffy realized it was the first real chance they'd had to be alone together; the original four, and it was a bittersweet moment. 

"I don't really know what to say," Buffy shrugged helplessly. "We've done this so many times... our punch card is full. We really should get a free mocha or something." 

"Pizza seems more fitting, on account of how many we slayed in the name of saving the world. Besides, I can't take the caffeine anymore. Makes me jittery," Xander noted. 

"Not surprisingly after all those years of cola. It's just a matter for time before such questionable dietary habits catch up with you. It's a bloody miracle you still have your teeth," Giles teased. 

"Thank you, Mister Tea-guy," Xander said sarcastically. "How many times did I watch you snacking on some sugary treat during Scooby meetings? You gave new meaning to the phrase 'food for thought'." 

"True, you always had something in your mouth... besides big words," Buffy agreed. 

Willow joined in. "He was our official sponsor. Or do I have to remind you of the many years of us eating him out of house and home..." 

"I earned every tasty morsel with my quick wit and perfect comedic timing..." 

"That you did," Giles nodded agreeably. 

Buffy hated to interrupt the merriment of the exchange but she had to speak. 

"Guys..." Everyone's eyes focused on her. "This past year has been... well... hell, literally. But you were there for me, all of you. Through the good and the bad, like always, and I gotta say... thanks. I'd never gotten through this without you. I really love you guys." Each of them was touched by her praise. 

"We love you too, Buff." Xander reached out and pulled her into his thick arms. Willow folded immediately with the sight and rushed to join in. Giles remained firm in his spot, unsure and awkward as to how he should behave. After a second, Willow peeked out from the group hug and sent Giles a stern glare. 

"If you don't get in on this, I'm gonna go witchy on your ass!" A wide smile spread along her lips as she waited for a response. 

They dissolved into giggles at the uncharacteristic threat and Giles couldn't help but chuckle at Willow 's madcap persuasiveness. He hesitantly stepped forward only to be forcefully pulled within the embrace and he tried his best to join in. The garb of blankets unfortunately restricted his movement but the emotion and the warmth of the group of friends was undeniable. 

"Right... let's go kill us some baddies!" Xander cheered enthusiastically as he pulled away. He flashed his boyish grinned and went out the door as the rest separated. 

"And save the world... again," Willow added, following along after him. 

Buffy and Giles finally looked at each other. There was so much to say yet they didn't want to speak it for fear there was nothing that could be spoke that would come close to expressing what they both were feeling. Watcher and Slayer struggled to avoid the inevitable words of caution they always seemed to share. Buffy moved in closer, draw in by the slight glimpse of his kindly face peeking out from under the ridiculous shield of decorative linens. 

"Nice look. Was the Little Mermaid print your idea?" She smiled, motioning to the fabric draped along his shoulders. 

"Anya, actually. She said the green would bring out my eyes. Reminded me of something Cordelia might say," he smiled. "And yet, so uniquely her. I didn't have the heart to argue the point." 

"I don't know how you did it." She said modestly with a shake of her head. 

"Did what?" 

"Put up with me... with them. We drove you nuts." 

"I can't deny that," he snickered for an instant and then his face sobered. "But you also made me so incredibly proud and taught me more than I'd ever hoped to pass onto you." 

"I seriously doubt that. Well, except for the fashion upgrades and the tie-loosening, tweedylessness turn of... our... relationship..." Buffy's words trailed off as she stared out a window. "What happened to the sun?" 

"Guys, you better come see this," Xander yelled from outside. 

Buffy slipped outside and Giles moved to the door. He carefully stepped out and chanced a cautious look. After a second, he tossed his blanket aside with reckless abandon. What had been a clear, blue sky was now overcast with dark, ominous storm clouds brewing above them, threatening rain with a spark of lightning and rumble of thunder. The Watcher looked around, trying to read the crackling atmosphere surrounding the Hellmouth. "It's begun." 

"We're too late?" Willow asked anxiously. 

"No, but we should hurry." Giles gestured toward the school entrance and they marched forward. As they stepped over the threshold, Buffy moved to the head of the group. 

"Wil..." Buffy pointed down a hall as she moved along. "Principals office is to the left." She quickened her pace as Kennedy, Oz, Dawn, Anya, and Andrew rushed over to rejoin the group. 

"Oz… you, Dawn and Andrew stand guard here." Buffy pointed to the entrance. "Nothing can get past these doors. Got it?" 

"It's a one way... loud and clear." Oz nodded as Spike strolled casually up beside Giles and gave him a mischievous nudge. 

"Nice of you to make it. I thought you'd stood me up." Spike puffed away on his cigarette. 

"Anya and Xander, you've got the basement door with Kennedy as your backup," Buffy ordered and turned to the promising Potential. "As soon as Wil's worked her mojo… you get your ass to them. Got it?" 

Kennedy saluted and gave Willow a confident smile. 

"Giles and Spike…" 

"Kill anything that moves," Spike interrupted, giving a mock salute. 

"Protect the Potentials," Giles added with a self-assured smile. 

Buffy stopped at the four corners center point for the joining of all the halls and examined the faces of her team, her family. "I'm sure it's time for one of those customary uplifting and commanding speeches... but I've got nothing." She shrugged. "All I can say is that we all know what to do. It's been written that we win this thing…" she said boldly, "Let's make it happen, people." 

"Buffy… be careful," Giles said softly, offering a regretful smile for breaking the previous evasion of the subject. Everyone nodded in agreement. "That goes for the rest of you as well." 

Buffy lowered her eyes to the scythe in her grip and smiled. She handed off the weapon to Willow. After a deep breath, she walked over to Giles and, as the others watched silently, she lifted her hand to his face and drew a delicate finger along his chin. 

Dawn's stern expression gave way to a smile of approval. She noticed Spike roll his eyes in irritation. 

"We'll win, Giles." Buffy curved her hand around his neck and pulled his face to meet hers, giving him a tender kiss, without a care for the audience watching on. 

He pulled away, his green eyes smiling appreciatively. "I already have." 

"Let's do it!" she yelled and headed down into the basement to join the Potentials. 

"When did this happen?" Xander asked Anya as they watched Giles and Buffy disappear into the darkness side by side and hand in hand. 

* * *

Once focused on their mission, the band of Potentials and Slayers were a well oiled machine. They took up their positions surrounding the closed seal in the soil. Without hesitation, each in turn slashed their palms and let their blood flow over the barrier to the Hellmouth. Giles eyes stayed on Buffy all the while, silently praying for her safety and her strength. Though he wanted the world to survive, he couldn't help his selfish want for his Slayer to be safe from the battle. She'd paid so dearly over the years, Giles needed to know she would go on, that she would be allowed the life she so thoroughly deserved. 

"You think it will tickle?" Rona asked as the seal began to open. 

"What?" Amanda asked. 

"Becoming a Slayer?" 

"Maybe it hurts?" Vi said nervously. 

"What did it feel like, Buffy? Did you feel anything?" Rona asked and looked to Faith for a possible answer. 

The Slayers exchanged unconcerned shrugs and shook their heads. 

"You must have felt something?" Rona urged. Giles was also curious; it was a question he'd never thought to ask. 

"Alone." Buffy answered plainly. "But it'll be different for you. You have each other. No matter what happens down there, you will know that there are others out there that are like you. Sharing your hardships and your triumphs. You're not alone." 

"Neither are you." Amanda smiled and nodded toward Faith who rolled her eyes at the awkward yet telling moment. 

"You're right..." Buffy offered a smile to the dark Slayer. "I was never alone." Her eyes moved to Giles who gave a humble grin at the silent compliment. Faith descended into the hole and the others followed. 

* * *

"You know what you're doing?" Kennedy asked nervously as she watched the redhead set up the candles and place the scythe before her on the floor of the ransacked principal's office. 

"Yeah, I think so. This enchantment is based on ones I've used before. Ones Giles and I..." Willow swallowed down her fears. "Let's just leave it at 'yeah'." 

"You love him?" Kennedy asked softly as she knelt to the ground. "Don't you?" 

"Huh? What? Of course I love him. He's my... my friend, my teacher. When I went all veiny and to the dark place, he could have killed me. But he didn't. He risked everything... risked himself, risked humanity for a slim chance to save me. So yeah... he's up there on my list of affection. I'm just worried this spell could put him at risk again, put everyone at risk." 

Kennedy smiled knowingly. "I meant Oz." 

"Oh..." Willow was immediately embarrassed at her assumption. "Well, yeah. Some part of me will always love him. He was my first love. But things have changed, I've changed." 

"Is there room in changed Willow 's life for a soon-to-be Slayer?" 

Willow smiled timidly. "I don't know. Maybe... I think we should focus on this. Wait until after we stop the First?" 

"That's the first time I've heard confidence in your words." 

"It's strange but I know that whatever happens, the right thing will be done. He's got my back." 

"Who... Oz?" 

Willow smiled. "Giles." 

She sat cross-legged, resting her hands on the scythe, and after a deep, cleansing breath, Willow began to chant. 

* * *

"My fabulous accessory isn't doing anything," Spike grumbled as he moved further into the darkness, trying to make room for the others falling in line behind him. Giles glanced back and noticed the seemingly unremarkable amulet. 

"Maybe that's what it does." Faith snickered. "But hey, bright side... it really lights up your eyes." 

Buffy continued deeper into the darkness, pausing as she came upon some dim light ahead in the cavern. "Do you hear that?" 

Giles moved up along side of her, listening as a low roar began to grow louder as it echoed along the rocky walls to them. "It's the Turok Han..." He said, examining the faces of the Potentials and realizing he'd already lost them. "Ubervamps." They nodded their understanding. 

Buffy continued on, carefully turning a corner and checking back to see the others were still with her. They came to a level plateau of stone that allowed for a view of the large, cavernous pit below. Buffy moved to the edge to take a look at the source of light and the almost deafening roars coming from underneath. Giles followed her to the edge and froze at the sight of a sea of beasts howling and frenzied, covering every bit of ground and ledges beneath them, lit only by the dim flicker of torches along the cavern walls. 

"Shit! There's so many of 'em," Faith whispered. 

"It'll be fine. As long as they don't notice us before Willow can do her spell." Just as Buffy finished the sentence, the entire infestation of Ubervamps stopped their wild ranting and looked up at the small group of young ladies. Out of the shadows stepped the all too familiar figure of the menacing preacher, Caleb. 

"How nice, we have company boys." Caleb smiled, strolling forward with a passive stance, his arms behind him, hands folded together. "Let's give 'em just as friendly a welcome as they'd given us." With that, every demon attacked as the preacher watched on. Out of nowhere, a hoard of Bringers charged. Buffy and Faith took up defensive positions on either side of the group of Potentials. 

"Get back!" Giles yelled and stepped forward. His eyes swirled to black as he hurriedly uttered an enchantment, trying to finish before the beasts got to them. 

Spike stood resolved at Giles' side, already recognizing the sorcerer's game plan. Just as the first demon reached Spike, a purplish-blue iridescent bubble sprouted out from the ground and surrounded the Potentials, Buffy and Faith. Giles and Spike were the only ones left unprotected and they soon found themselves fighting off a growing militia of very frustrated and furious vampires. 

"Giles!" Buffy screamed as the mystical force-field shielded her from the beasts' attack. 

"What do we do?" Faith yelled, watching helplessly as Giles and Spike suffered blow after blow from the demons. 

"We wait for Willow to do her part." Buffy clawed powerlessly at the unearthly protection. Suddenly, Giles face was slammed hard against the barrier and he collapsed to the ground. He raised his head up and she caught sight of his face just as it morphed into the beast. His yellow eyes were filled with rage and she was surprisingly thrilled to witness his transformation. With a snarl, he leapt to his feet and stormed back into the growing numbers of Ubervamps. 

* * *

"Oh... my... goddess..." The invisible stream of power rang out from the sorceress, stretching out to reach every possible Potential. A wave of strength, courage and confidence surged through every girl, every woman. In that moment, when the scythe's energies were being focused through her and Willow thought she was on the verge of losing control, she felt a soothing sensation embrace her. Within the chaos of majicks in her mind, a face appeared. It was the beautiful face of an angelic Tara , smiling lovingly and proud. Willow gasped at the vision. 

Strength and confidence poured over Kennedy, seeping into her and she felt as if every other woman in the world shared with her their will and power. Buffy was right, she wasn't alone. 

" Willow ?" Kennedy watched in amazement as Willow 's face lit up with a heavenly glow and her once fiery, red hair paled to a luminous white. 

Tara 's lovely features faded as the light dimmed. Though it was such a brief sight, Willow thanked the powers for such a precious gift. 

" Willow ... you're a goddess..." 

"And you're a Slayer..." Willow lifted the scythe and held it out to Kennedy. "Get this to Buffy." 

* * *

"Wow... let me at 'em!" Rona yelled and the other Potentials echoed her confidence. 

"Buffy!" Kennedy appeared at the stairs and tossed the scythe into the air. 

"Giles... it worked!" Buffy didn't have to scream it twice, the mystical shield shattered and evaporated as the scythe fell across its path, landing perfectly within her grasp. 

The war was on. The newly activated Slayers went to work, fighting anything that got in their way. Little by little, the new Slayers sent the beasts flailing off the ledge and into the pit below. As Buffy had hoped, in the heat of battle, they were amazing. Buffy searched the area for a sign of Giles as she struck a blow at the charging Ubervamps and Bringers. 

"Giles and Spike are one level below. Trying to cut them off from reaching us," Faith yelled, perceptively noticing Buffy's concern. 

"Hey, Slayer!" Caleb hollered over the melee. "We have some unfinished business to attend to..." He took off down a corridor and Buffy followed in pursuit. 

* * *

"How's it look down there?" Xander stopped his nervous pacing as Kennedy came through the basement door. Anya sat across from the door, sword lying on the ground beside her. 

"I don't know. There's so many of them. So many... but Willow's spell worked and Buffy's got her cool axe. Just gotta have faith." The young Slayer bit anxiously at her bottom lip as she began to pace in the opposite direction as Xander. 

"How's Willow? Where is she, is she ok?" Xander glanced down the hall as if to spot her safe and sound. 

"She's fine. She should be along any minute." 

Thunderous roars came from just beyond the door sending Anya bolting to her feet. 

"Their coming... already? But I'm not ready!" Anya said quickly, taking up her sword and holding it in front of her. 

"You're ready, Ahn. You just don't know it." Xander tried to be reassuring but could tell she wasn't buying it. 

"No... I'm not ready. I'm only eleven hundred and twenty three years old; I'm too young to die!" 

"No one's gonna die. We've lost too many already," Xander said resolutely. Another roar sounded from just beyond the door and Xander scurried a few feet away. 

"That's just stupid! You can never lose enough. I use to make it my business to take everything away from men until they thought there was nothing left to lose, and you know what...? There's always something left to lose. We're all going to die." 

"But Buffy's prophecy? She said we will win." Kennedy said determinedly. 

"Prophecies are like traffic laws, there made to be broken." 

"See... its talk like that that keeps me from letting you borrow my car." Xander was jostled again by a loud banging on the basement door. Kennedy rushed to block it. "I'm thinking they might need your help." 

"No, Xander! I want the Slayer to stay here... with me... protecting me from certain death! And you too." 

"I have my orders!" Kennedy shook her head. "I'm staying." As if on cue, the pounding stopped. After an eerily quiet moment, a faint yell reverberated from beyond the door, calling for Kennedy. 

"Damn it! What do I do?" The young ladies eyes darted back and forth between Anya and Xander. 

"Go... they need you," Anya said with frustration. 

"We'll keep the door guarded as long as we can." Xander nodded. "Go." 

After a moment of hesitancy, Kennedy swiftly opened the door and slammed it shut behind her. Anya and Xander were alone. 

"So..." Anya continued to aim her blade toward the door. "Last night was... it was nice." 

Xander smiled as he let his sword blade rest along his shoulder. "Yeah, it was." 

"Maybe we could do it again? If we survive?" 

"It's a date." 

* * *

"Welcome home, Slayer." Caleb stepped out from behind a large outcropping of stone and smugly crossed his arms in front of him as he examined the Slayer. "You ready to finish this?" 

"Ready and oh, so willing," Buffy smiled confidently. 

"Where's that undead Watcher of yours? I'd so hoped to see him again." 

"He's busy kicking your buddies asses!" 

"Pity, I wanted him to see this." Caleb charged forward so swiftly it took Buffy by surprise. She was caught by a roundhouse punch and knocked sideways as Caleb paused to gloat his accomplishment. "Perhaps I can make him a memory book out of your innards. Bet he'd like that, on account of his bloodlust." 

"I'll save him a snip of your hair." Buffy gripped the scythe in her hand and swung it with a grand gesture. "Mind if I take a little off from the neck up?" 

"I smell fear. That's smart." 

"Wrong, alter boy... you smell death... your death. It's hard to tell the difference. Smells just like chicken." Buffy charged with the axe, swiping and slashing but unable to make contact as the preacher dodged every attack. As she attempted to strike his head, Caleb caught her wrist and brought her closer, butting his forehead to hers and knocking her to her knees with the impact. She was off to a very unimpressive start. 

* * *

"I think I hear something," Dawn readied her axe. 

"Something good or something bad?" Oz asked. A menacing growl came from down the hall and Oz glanced over at Dawn. "I think I have my answer." He looked down at the wires leading into the store of explosives within the first two rooms positioned on either side of the exit. 

"Blow it!" Andrew yelled nervously. 

"Let's give it a bit more time," Dawn said restlessly. "They just got started." 

"Blow it... better to be safe than sorry..." Andrew repeated. 

"Not wanting to be the voice of doomsday here, but it might already be over." Oz tried to be delicate. 

"No," she shook her head. "Buffy said we'll win and we will." 

"I say we blow it, just in case." Andrew moved closer toward the handheld radio trigger in Oz's hands. 

"If we blow this place, it'll kind of be a win." Oz said softly to Dawn, not really wanting to agree with the cowardly nerd but unsure what the best course of action would be to spare the world of a rising army of almost unstoppable super vampires. 

Dawn glanced out at the sky. "We don't know that. With that stormy sky... no sunlight to stop the Ubervamps... it's a last resort." The growls grew louder. 

"I... I can't be here..." With a strike of thunderous lightning, Andrew scurried off outside into the storm. 

"I hope for his sake he gets struck by lightning," Dawn rumbled disappointedly. 

* * *

"Tell me you don't love this?" Spike snapped the neck of another slow Bringer and move on quickly to the next one. 

"I don't!" Giles growled as he dodged an attack by a quick Ubervamp and turned the defensive into an offensive with a cunning counter attack of a sideswiping kick, knocking the beast to the ground and allowing Giles to finish it with a vicious slash across the throat. "Perhaps a little..." 

"It's a bloody rush and you know it. Never had such fun as a bookworm." 

"No... but I had a life." 

"You called that a life? Waste of life, more like it!" 

"It's been too long, Spike. You may have gained a soul, but you've forgotten your humanity." 

"Said the vampire who just decapitated a Bringer with his own arm." 

"I do what I must... what I'm forced to do..." 

"And you do it with such a zeal, you'd make Hitler blush, mate." 

"I have you to thank for that." 

"Let's have it then..." 

* * *

"Kennedy, keep those stairs clear!" Faith ordered as she tossed another Ubervamp over the cliff edge. 

"On it!" The young Slayer yelled and rushed to the only exit in sight. 

"We've lost Tory and Kelly." Vi hollered, glancing down at yet another fallen Slayer.

"There's too many. We can't hold them much longer!" Rona yelled, defending against a pair of Bringers. 

"Brea and Alice are reporting casualties near the basement door..." a panicked voice carried from down the corridor just beyond the stony steps. 

"Where's Buffy?" Faith yelled. 

"Working on collar boy, two ledges over," Amanda hollered as she sliced through an Ubervamp and advanced to a duo of Bringers. 

* * *

"Again, you're disappointing me Slayer," Caleb chuckled as he planted another hard kick to the fallen Slayer's bruised ribs. The power of his hit lifted her a few feet off the ground allowing her get her legs under her to land solid on the stony ground. "Is your heart just not in this?" 

"End it, Caleb," the familiar voice of Giles came from beside Buffy and she ignored it, knowing full well it was the First. But Caleb chanced a look and it gave Buffy the opening she needed. She leapt forward, bringing the scythe down in a slicing blow across Caleb's chest, tearing his flesh with its sharp blade. 

"That's more like it," he laughed as he stumbled back. He gently glided his fingertips along the fresh wound and examined the blood coating his hand. "There's that hellfire." 

"Here's some more for you!" Getting her second wind, Buffy charged. Caleb attempted to dodge only to be caught with a swift sideswiping kick that knocked him off balance and sent him crashing spread eagle and face first to the gritty floor. 

"This is becoming tedious, Slayer. You're Watcher will betray you." The false Giles said confidently. "He will be your doom. I've sent you warning of this before. Why aren't you listening?" 

Buffy glanced over for the briefest moment, spotting the evil spirit masked in the cloak of Rupert Giles, stuffy, tweed-clad Watcher of yesterday. "He's betrayed you before, remember. It will happen again." 

Buffy sent the scythe down toward Caleb's head and he rolled out of the way. She shuffled along with him, attempting another thrust but he caught the axe blade just before it reached him. Caleb twisted it back and forth, pulling Buffy off balance for a second and he took the moment to get upright. 

"You'll have to do much better than that!" He shouted boastfully, dodging another attack from her. She stepped back, collecting herself. 

"Ok." She charged again, faster than before, stunning him with a speedy barrage of kicks and jabs. She followed through with an uppercut of the flat side of the scythe, sending the Preacher crashing into the rocky cavern wall. "How's that?" 

"You're dead, whore!" 

"Not this time." She'd done it, she'd cracked him. She's managed through the instant of overconfidence, that speck of superiority, and now he'd fall into the usual pattern of reckless action. In the end, Caleb was just another dead demon and she would soon send him to that Hell he craved so badly. 

"You don't get it, Slayer." The First spoke as Caleb and Buffy circled it, guardedly watching each other. "I am invincible. I am forever. I've seen the birth of humanity and I will see its death. You cannot stop me." 

"I already have!" Buffy charged the First, passing through the apparition on her way to attacking Caleb. He sidestepped to avoid a head-on collision but had unintentionally forecast his defense with a quick sideways glace. Buffy changed gears in mid-strike, going from a slice with the axe to simply continuing to charge him. The next thing he felt was a rocky dagger piercing the skin of his back and bursting his organs as it ran him through from behind. In shock, he looked down to see a gore sodden, rocky lance protruding from his chest and his blood spilling to the thirsty soil below. 

"Still disappointed?" Buffy gripped his shoulders, pinning him flat to the cavern wall. Caleb began to chuckle, gurgling and coughing as his lungs filled with blood. 

"You insignificant whore... you'll have to do... do better..." 

Buffy released her grip, turned her back to him and stepped away before he could finish his taunt. "This 'insignificant whore' just kicked your self-righteous ass!" 

She heard him move before he did. Caleb tore himself free from the earthy snare and went for her. Just as he reached her, Buffy pivoted around and sent the scythe blade slashing through his neck. Caleb's charge faltered to a halt and after a moment, his eyes went wide. A disbelieving smile spread along his lips as his head tipped gently to the side and fell to the ground with the rest of his body following a moment after.   


"Bloody Hell..." The false Giles shook his head disapprovingly. "That was all too easy. See what happens when you put your trust in others, when you put your trust in your friends." 

Buffy tried to ignore the specter and struggled to catch her breath. Her body was showing signs of fatigue, the fight with Caleb had drained her. She held her breath to listen to the progress of her troops. The disconcerting sounds of panicked yells echoed from down the cavern corridor. 

"They are dying, I'm afraid." Giles strolled up to her. "You've lost about... I'd have to say about a dozen, give or take a few. But who's counting, right? Certainly not you. You saw it fit to abandon them for some personal vendetta. And now look who is paying the price for your narrow-minded war." 

Buffy fought back the urge to speak as she moved toward the corridor leading back to the others. 

"But fear not. I have plans to even the score. My nasty boys above have taken your family... your friends. All that is left is to take your life and your love." 

"Giles?" Buffy paused, cursing her hasty reaction to such an obvious trap. She tried to hurry onward, ignoring the First's taunts. 

"I needed not bother with that poor sod. He's done well enough on his own. And he's about to end it all by betraying you. You better stop him..." The apparition vanished. Buffy's pace hastened. 

* * *

Xander had never seen such fury from Anya. She slashed mercilessly through the Bringers with her sword, cutting them down one by one, leaving Xander only ribbons to tend to. 

"Ahn, I'm thinking therapy and lots of it!" Xander yelled as he ran through an already mortally wounded man with his sword. 

"There's something to be said for the physical massacring of evil. Much more satisfying than a curse." She kicked an attacker in the midsection as two more came up from behind her. 

"Down!" Xander yelled and she managed to duck just as Xander swiped his blade, decapitating the first and burying his blade deep within the shoulder of the much taller, second man. He tugged back to retrieve the sword and was astounded as the Bringer gripped the blade and twisted it out from Xander's grip. He was suddenly unarmed and defenseless. The Bringer pulled the sword free from its own flesh and turned the weapon on its owner. Just as Xander had thought the worst, the tall Bringer collapsed to the floor, one leg sliced clean through at the knee by Anya. 

"I think we should pull back!" She yelled as he helped her to her feet. Another couple of Bringers struggled to pull open the broken and barricaded basement door. Xander hurried along, pulling Anya with him. 

"Yeah, let's see how team Boom is doing." He answered, already pulling Anya along with him toward the school entrance. 

"Hey... wait up!" Willow dizzily made her way towards them. Xander and Anya rushed to help her. 

"Wil... you ok?" 

"Just a bit... um, dizzy. And tired... real tired..." She lost her footing and almost stumbled forward. Xander caught her in time, lifting her up in his arms and continued toward the entrance. 

"Did we win?" Willow asked innocently. 

"We don't know yet." Anya said. "But we're still alive. It's a start." 

* * *

There was a momentary intermission, a second for both vampires to catch their breath, if only they could. Giles glanced over at Spike, struggling with his blood stained sight to view his battling companion. Spike was busy wrestling with the final soldiers of the first wave of Ubervamps. The blonde vampire decapitated his foe and turned towards Giles, noticeably fatigued. 

“This bloody thing is broken!” Spike yelled, taking a quick inventory of the inactivity of the amulet. "I'm telling you, that ponce gave us a dud!" 

"Another legion is coming..." Giles pointed to the Turok Han climbing up from below. 

"What do I need to do to set this thing off? No way I'm snoggin' a rock!" Spike asked. 

"What?" Giles glanced back, trying to keep one eye on the action and one eye on Spike. 

"Something Red told Faith to do before, when sporting one of these mystically challenged baubles..." 

"I think it's safe to say that a kiss from you would probably send us all spirally into hell." Giles moved in to take a look as Spike's attention fell on the encroaching second wave. With Giles' every step closer, the amulet pulsed brighter. He stepped back, it dimmed. 

"Oh, you're a bloody riot!" Spike yelled. 

Giles tore his eyes from the glowing crystal to note the location of Buffy and the newly activated Slayers. They were holding the upper level but he could see their arms growing heavy, their breathing growing labored. They needed help. Spike noticed Giles concern. 

"There's too many. We should get over there!" Spike warned, not noticing his partner breaking off a piece of a stalactite from the cavern ceiling and positioning it back over his shoulder. 

Giles moved closer to Spike, seeing the increasing glow of the amulet with his approach. "I'm sorry," Giles said, waiting for Spike to turn and face him. 

"Sorry?" He turned. "What for…?" 

Giles sent the stone bat crashing down on the vampires head, watching indifferently as Spike collapsed to the soil unconscious, blood seeping out slowly from a fresh gash. The Watcher knelt down and quickly removed the amulet from around Spike's neck, draping the sparkling necklace over his head, watching hopefully as it came to rest on his chest. Immediately, the storm of light swirling within the crystal intensified. 

"I know you wanted to do this, Spike," Giles spoke sympathetically as he gazed into the shimmering squall. "It wasn't meant to be." 

"G-Giles… no…" Spike tried to crawl toward the Watcher only to slip and meet the dirt with every attempt. "It's m-mine..." He reached out with a trembling hand. "I'm her... her c-champion..." 

"No, Spike. You're not. Perhaps... given time..." 

"Don't! Don't do this!" 

"It's for me to do. And me alone..." With a final crooked smile, Giles took off running as swiftly as he could toward the border of the ridge. As he reached the edge, he leapt into the air, soared over the precipice and disappeared from Spike's view. 

"You bloody bastard!" Spike cursed as he managed to scurry to the edge, peering down in time to see Giles land solid on another larger outcropping below. At once, the Watcher was surrounded by a swarming mass of ubervamps. 

 

Giles felt the ground give a little under his feet as he hit the soil. After he was sure of his footing, he stood upright, prepared to take on all attackers. It didn't take long for him to be swallowed up by a sea of claws and fangs. 

* * *

Oz stood in position, halfway between the bus and the school, trying to remain steady in the unrelentingly stormy winds. He kept his finger over the switch, ready to blow the school sky high at a moments notice. He knew that Willow and Xander would most likely want to avoid that action at all costs. Giles knew it as well, that's why he asked Oz to finish it if things seemed grave. At least the explosion would offer a brief time for the survivors to get away, for someone to get word to Angel to ready the second front. 

Dawn returned from the bus, fighting against the powerful gusts attempting to throw her down. When she reached oz, she glanced over at the school. 

" Willow?" Oz yelled fearfully. 

"She's fine, just worn out from the spell." Dawn looked down at his much too steady hands cupping the radio detonator. "Thanks for not blowing it yet." 

"You know I don't want to do this." Oz's usually stoic expression was replaced by genuine sorrow. 

"I know." She choked up. "It's the plan." 

"If we wait, we might not make it." 

Dawn understood the reasons, she didn't care. It was her sister still in there and the people she'd come to think of as her friends. But if they didn't do it, so many others could lose their friends and family. Dawn didn't want any other person to suffer the losses she'd suffered. Just as she was about to give him her permission to end it, she saw the school begin to brighten. They both looked up to see the sky miraculously clearing. The threatening storm clouds parted and seemed to evaporate within a vividly blue and sunny sky. She'd never been so ecstatic to see the sun in her life. 

"I'd say we're back in business." Oz's forehead creased with concern over the change in circumstances. The plan was still the plan. 

"Not yet. This could be a sign. Something might be happening." Dawn moved to stop him from triggering the explosives. 

"If this is going to work, it has to be before sunset." 

"I know. Just give it... a ... few... more..." Dawn's eyes went wide. She stumbled backwards, trying to focus on something in the sky. Oz followed her gaze. 

"What is it?" he yelled. 

"I don't know..." She yelled back. "But it's really, really bright!" 

* * *

He didn't know how close he needed to get to activate the amulet but he was willing to soar into the pits of hell itself to serve his purpose. As he kicked and scratched and punched his way out from under another blanket of Ubervamps, he felt a tingling sensation growing in his chest where the amulet lay. The charging Ubervamps suddenly stopped their advance and watched as Giles returned to an erect position, ready to defend against any charges. A burning in his chest made him glance down to the amulet once more just as a pulse of brilliant light burst from it, instantly blinding and petrifying him with its supernatural power. The ceiling above him shattered and collapsed, raining sunlight down from above. 

"Buffy?" He gasped. 

Before he knew it, he was entombed within a column of luminous sunlight, unable to move. The Ubervamps panicked, turning to flee but Giles could feel the building energies reach their peak and in another burst of raw power, the light tore out to claim its victims. As it struck its targets, it instantly evaporated the immediate area of Ubervamps, clearing the way for Buffy and the new Slayers. Then came the rumble and shift of the ground beneath him and he knew the Hellmouth was imploding, trying to take everything and everyone with it. 

"Buffy!" He screamed out to be heard over the roar of the crumbling earth. 

* * *

In a miraculous blaze of light, the army of the undead disintegrated before Buffy's eyes. Their ashes formed into a decayed cloud that hung thick in the air of the large cavern. Buffy shielded her eyes as another stream of light ripped through her enemies one by one. She waited until the illumination dimmed to search for the source. It had to be the amulet, it had to be Spike. 

A rumble echoed from below, soon followed by the subtle movement underfoot. Somehow Buffy knew it wasn't just an earthquake. 

"Faith! Get them out. Get them out now!" Buffy ordered and the dark Slayer had already begun to steer the girls out. 

"I tried to stop him." A voice winced from the shadows and Buffy's eyes struggled to focus through the haze. 

"He wouldn't listen... never listened. The bloody bastard!" 

"Spike?" Buffy could see the vampire cowering behind the protection of a rocky protrusion. The floor shifted, sending her stumbling sideways. 

"Buffy?" Faith yelled. 

"Go now!" Buffy barked. 

"What about you?" 

"Go!" Buffy moved closer to Spike. 

Faith made sure the others were gone and with a final look back, she disappeared up the stairway. 

Spike stood up and guardedly hobbled closer to Buffy, dazed and almost incoherent. "I tried, Buffy. It wouldn't work... damn thing just lay there..." 

Buffy saw the stream of blood along his brow and glanced to his scratched and dusty chest, noticing that the amulet was gone. 

Her heart sank. "Where's Giles?" She yelled over the rumbling earth. 

"I'm sorry," Spike said regrettably, shaken by another stream of light crossing just inches from him. 

Buffy's eyes went wide with realization and she searched the cavern for Giles. He was nowhere to be seen. Then she managed to get to the rim of the platform and peered over. 

Motionless, trapped within a column of radiant sunlight, stood Giles. His hands resting at his sides, shaking. His face was glistening with sweat, with strain, and Buffy felt her body seize up with panic. 

"Oh my God..." she gasped, "...No..." 

"The amulet wasn't working. Didn't work until Giles..." Spike swallowed hard, struggling to voice the explanation. "He took it. He knew, Buffy. Giles knew..." 

Before Spike could register her movement, she was gone. Buffy ran as fast as she could toward the edge of the platform and dove off into the pulsing rays of sporadic light. 

"Too late, luv." Spike choked. "Bloody kamikaze mission..." 

 

Giles couldn't see, still blinded by the shock of the massive light emanating from the crystal. He could hear the roar of the tremors below and the cracking of the stone around him but his eyes offered little more than a grey haze speckled with hints of gold, like fireworks celebrating the victory over the First's legions. Then, like an apparition, a dark blur grew from the haze and he struggled to focus. Through the smoke and light shaped Buffy's features, tearful and shocked and though he was exceedingly grateful to see her, he knew time was growing short. 

"You need to go, Buffy," Giles voice strained with effort to be heard. "The others..." 

"They're out..." Buffy said softly, barely managing to speak. "They're safe. We won." 

"Thank heavens." Giles tired eyes closed, sending a stream of sweat and blood from his soiled brow down his cheek as he let out a fatigued sigh of relief. The amulet dimmed to a glow but the column of daylight remained, surrounding the Watcher. His eyes cracked opened, staring at her, the warm green pleading to her. With a blink to clear his vision, a tear trickled down and evaporated as it reached his cheek. "You must leave." 

"Come with me." She moved to him, reaching out and taking his hand in hers. The minute her skin touched his, she could feel the heat of his flesh fighting off combustion. She held on, determined never to let him go. He smiled faintly as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. 

"You know I can't." He spoke delicately, every word begging for forgiveness. 

"You've done enough, Giles." Her eyes shimmered with his unearthly light, ignoring the agony of his searing touch. 

"Angel was right, Buffy. The Hellmouth is closing. This amulet is the key and I'm the lock. I must stay." He released his grip on her hand and fought to pull it away. It was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do. "And you must go..." 

"Please... don't do this, don't leave me. I need you." 

"It's better this way." 

"No! No Giles. You should be with me... stay with me..." 

"This is a rebirth, love… a new life for you. I have no place in it… not as I am." 

"That doesn't matter… we'll find a way…" 

"It's my punishment for touching heaven… and my reward." 

"But, I love you, Giles," she sobbed, tears flowing freely down her flushed cheeks. "I love you." 

Another escaped tear evaporated into mist as he smiled contently. "I know." He'd spoken with such serenity that Buffy knew he finally believed her. "Now prove it..." he choked on his words, "...and go." 

Her lips trembled and her heart screamed for her to save him somehow, anyway she could. But she didn't know how. "I can't!" 

"Buffy! Roofs caving in… we gotta go now!" Spike yelled as he came out from behind some large stone formations. Buffy's eyes remained fixed on Giles, refusing to leave. 

"Go... please..."Giles begged as he felt a swell of uncontainable heat rush through his body. 

"No!" 

"We're going!" Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy. 

"No... Giles, please..." She screamed, fighting to be free of Spike's hold. 

"I love you, Buffy. Always and forever. Even death cannot strip me of that." Giles said, reaching out to touch her. Buffy's hand stretched out and gripped his in one last instant of connection. The contact caused a searing blaze as flames burst from their skin. 

"Giles... don't do this, please!" She screamed out as the blonde vampire wrestled to get her free from Giles' grip and get her safe from the falling debris. With a hearty tug, Slayer and Watcher were separated and Giles choked back a sob. 

Spike held her back, struggling against the panic stricken Slayer and he realized she wasn't going to leave Giles. He gave her a swift kick to the midsection and as she buckled forwards, he sent a devastating elbow down to the back of her neck. She was out. The tired and bloodied vampire lifted her up and cradled her within his arms. He turned to Giles and shook his head. 

"It wasn't supposed to be this way! You know she'll never forgive you for this, Giles," Spike said solemnly. 

A shutter of pain ran shot through Giles and his face distorted to the demon, fiery eyes staring unsympathetically, smoking and cracking as the light flared around him. "She'll never forgive _you_ for this, William." 

After a moment of contemplation, Spike nodded with shamed understanding. "Guess that makes two of us. For what it's worth... I'm sorry." 

For the first time in their time together, Giles believed him. The Watcher's true face returned and he offered the vampire a kindly smile. "You're forgiven. Now go." And he did. 

Spike sprinted in the direction of the exit, leaping with all of his reserved strength to get the unconscious Slayer and himself airborne. They landed firm on the platform above. Spike glanced back one last time, giving a final nod of appreciation to the Watcher below. Giles watched as the center of his world escape from the cavernous tomb within the protective arms of his murderer. He silently rejoiced as they disappeared up the stone stairway and out of his view. 

A second later, there was a surge of heat and the amulet radiated outward again, sending the far walls crashing down. Then, the crystal let off an explosion of daylight energy so strong it rattled Giles to his very core. He could feel his soul channeling the light, directing it though he was helpless to control anything but the simplest movements. But it had been enough to grant him one last touch of his beloved. 

He was wholly aware that the light was taking him, absorbing him with every pulse. Every fiber of Giles' being was unraveling, he was coming apart. 

Within the chaos of illumination, his became a shattered reality. Flickers of images and sensations, snapshots of destruction and light, memories long forgotten and moments forever treasured, all flooded his mind. As the world collapsed around him, Giles final thought was of Buffy. 

A tickled breeze of sunshine hair...   
Bubblegum pink and satin lips...   
Smiling, pale cyan eyes...   
And the echoing soft words 'I love you, Giles'... 

He was beyond himself. There was no more pain, no more sorrow, only peace... cherished peace. 

Then nothing... 

And in a flash, he burst into a shower of cinders and ash. Oblivion... 

* * *

"Giles!" Buffy screamed as they stumbled outside into full sunlight. The stubborn Slayer had refused to stay unconscious. 

Though Spike could feel his skin smoldering, he fought to keep her from returning inside the collapsing structure of Sunnydale High School. He fought to save Buffy from herself. 

"No! Giles..." She screamed frantically. 

"He's gone, Buffy. We have to go, pet." Spike tried to calm her but she ripped and clawed for every inch. 

 

"Is that Buffy?" Willow pointed out the grimy bus window and everyone who was able, hurried to glimpse the sight. 

"It looks like her..." Dawn said anxiously. "Is that Giles?" 

"It has to be him. Smoking like a damn kabob. Why is she fighting him?" Xander asked worriedly as the smoldering couple moved closer. 

 

"Giles..." Buffy screamed hysterically, forcing Spike to lose his footing, falling back towards the breaking up building. 

"Sorry 'bout this, luv." Spike pulled her back and punched with full force directly to Buffy's face, knocking her dizzy and limp. He gathered her up in his arms and hurried toward the bus as she whimpered for her lost love, her Watcher. Spike's arms and legs were smoldering with every step and then, as he'd anticipated, his face went alight with dancing flames. 

 

"Wil, do something!" Dawn screamed. The witch was already chanting when Xander, Dawn and Anya rushed to help the burning couple. 

"Take her!" Spike tried to yell but felt flames overcome his voice. His body was crackling, his face blazing, but he ignored the pain and moved on. Buffy was going to make it. Giles' sacrifice would not be in vain. 

 

Xander made it to them just as an eerie cloud formed above the group. It followed along with them as he took Buffy into his arms, rushing as fast as he could toward the escape vehicle. Anya and Dawn covered the blackened and blistering vampire with linens and tried to hurry him along as the earth cracked and sank just after their steps. They all made it to the bus and as the soil was swallowed up behind them, they tore off into the setting sun. Dawn and Anya helped the vampire to the back of the bus and uncovered him. That's when Dawn realized it wasn't Giles. 

"Where's Giles?" She feverously shook the barely conscious and charbroiled vampire. "Spike... what happened?" 

"Saved us..." Spike choked, his skin cracking and peeling away from the bone. "He saved us all." With a grimace of pain, the badly burnt vampire passed out, looking as if he were little more that an over-grilled piece of flesh. 

Xander glanced down at a mumbling and ash tainted Buffy and swallowed down a sob. "Giles..." 

Dawn's tearful eyes stared out the back window, watching as the town of Sunnydale disappeared before her very eyes. 

Explosion after explosion flashed and sounded behind them as the bus rushed to safety. 

They drove a short while, until the earth seemed to stop its sinking and stabilized. Xander barked an order for Oz to pull over and he did, not bothering to ask why. In a daze of shock and denial, the gang stepped outside and walked toward the gaping chasm that had claimed their home... that had claimed their friend. The sun was a beautiful orange-yellow as it began it's decent behind the desert horizon. Willow, Xander, Dawn, Anya, Oz and Faith stood in silent mourning for their fallen comrade, none of them able to speak as their emotions stole their voices. 

A clumsy thump drew their attentions back to the bus and they watched as a bruised and battered Slayer staggered out the door and collapsed to the orange sand with her shimmering red scythe barely gripped in her hand. Willow moved forward to help Buffy but Dawn stopped her with a tight grip to her sleeve. 

Buffy lifted her head and stared off into the glowing sunset, her swollen eyes unable to shed any more tears, though her crying heart felt like it could never be silenced. She fought to stand up, using her weapon to help her to her feet, swaying and dizzy as the scent of ash and dust wafted past her. They all watched in silence as she limped up to the edge of the gorge and stopped. She lifted the axe with her weakened arms and examined the blood and ash that encrusted its blade. Then her eyes fell to the vast sunken hole, void of any sign of what had stood there just moments before. 

"Never again..." her hoarse voice cut the silence. With every last bit of her strength and will, she spun around and hurled the axe into the air, sending it flying end over end into the great expanse. She fell to her knees, exhausted and heartbroken. 

The gang watched as the axe soared to the middle of the abyss, shimmering in the sunlight until, with a final dim flicker, it disappeared from view. 

"Never... again..." Buffy cried softly. 

After a moment, Buffy felt a hand slip onto her shoulder and then felt an arm wrap around her as Dawn joined her sister at the chasms edge. 

"I'm sorry..." Dawn said softly, holding back her own tears. "I loved him too." There was no response. "You did it... you saved the world, again." 

"No..." Buffy whispered, "He did." 

"I think he'd disagree. It was your plan... your brains..." 

"His soul..." Buffy's tears fell to the parched sand. Dawn choked back her cries, trying desperately to be strong for her older sister. Buffy needed her. 

"I take it that little show with the axe was your way of retiring?" 

Buffy's lips trembled. "Yeah." 

"Well... there is a world full of Slayers out there, now. Guess that means you've earned it." 

"By losing so much..." 

Dawn took in a deep breath, trying to find the courage and strength to go on. "He loved you, Buffy. He needed for you to live." Buffy's eyes met Dawn's with such a weighty sadness, so powerful that Dawn wasn't sure she could stand to witness the sight of it. 

"I don't know if I can." 

"You don't have a choice. Giles chose for you. It was his last wish and he sure as hell is getting it," Dawn said determinedly. 

Buffy started to cry. "I'm beginning to miss you being mute." 

Dawn took Buffy into her arms and let her spill out her emotions, let her release her pain. 

After a few minutes, Dawn pulled back and guided Buffy's hair from her eyes. "Next stop is Los Angeles. Angel will have some unexpected guests." 

"If that's what you want." 

"For now. Come on, let's go." 

Buffy went to stand up and her eyes caught a glimpse of something shimmering in the sand a few feet beside her. She dusted the sand away to uncover the fated amulet, encrusted with a paste-like residue and earthly grit. She brushed a finger over the crystal and watched it glow for a heartbeat and then dim to black. 

"Always and forever..." Buffy whispered and draped the amulet around her neck. With a heavy sigh, she allowed her sister to help her back to the bus, to help her go on. The sun dipped beyond the vacant horizon. Sunnydale was no more. 


	28. Epilogue

Wolfram & Hart was difficult to get around in. The place seemed like a maze with never-ending halls and stairs. But Dawn had taken a liking to it. The activity and hustle and bustle took her mind off the usual things that haunted her in her waking nightmares. 

Wesley had made it his mission in life to accommodate every whim of the survivors of Sunnydale group, especially Buffy. He'd even gone so far as to offer up his own office to her as some kind of personal sanctuary away from others. Unfortunately, Dawn felt it did more harm than good. Wesley's taste in décor reminded Buffy way to much of a certain other Watcher. The grief-stricken Slayer would spend hours in there, staring blankly at the books carefully situated on Wesley's desk. Wesley would check in with her at times but most often avoid any real contact. Dawn wondered if he'd felt guilty for not realizing what the amulet would do to its wearer. Angel also seemed to keep his distance. It was obvious he didn't know how to handle Buffy's sorrow and mourning. But Dawn was glad he was there, Buffy needed someone. And of all the people who could understand, Angel could. 

As the elevator doors opened, Dawn was greeted by the friendly face of Fred. Though she had a strangely masculine name, Dawn immediately took a liking to the nerdy young lady. Fred was instantly fascinated with Spike, or at least what was left of him. The ill-fated vampire had never woken up. Fred theorized it was a self-induced coma, a way for Spike's demonic form to go into a kind of stasis as it attempted to piece him back together. Dawn preferred the idea that the coma was a trap of guilt for what Spike had done to Giles. 

"How are you?" Fred smiled as she freed her hands of her files and clipboard. "Those nasty headaches still bothering you?" 

"Nope. Not today. Achy head is taking a break." Ever since Sunnydale sank into the earth, Dawn had suffered from debilitating headaches. Ones so powerful, she swore her head would explode. But Fred had been there to help her, to offer up a smorgasbord of painkillers and anti-inflammatorys to dull the throbbing that had settled in, striking when she least expected it. What was most disturbing about her recent condition was the fact that when she was suffering from it, she saw things. Glimpses and flashes of things she couldn't understand and didn't want to. Even though Fred's regimen of pills seemed to help at first, Dawn could tell the attacks were getting worse. But she'd never let on how bad they'd become. She didn't want Buffy to know. "Have you seen Buffy?" 

Angel came out of his office, holding the door for Buffy who smiled shyly as she passed him. Dawn could tell she'd been crying again. It was all she seemed to do lately. But at least she looked healthy. She'd finally regained some of the weight she'd lost over the last year and she had a kind of glow about her skin now that she'd been able to enjoy some days off in the sun. Maybe Los Angeles agreed with her. Buffy wiped her moist eyes as she noticed her younger sister. 

"Harmony, call everyone down here. I want a meeting." Angel ordered excitedly. 

"But boss, I think Gunn's busy with a client..." 

"Now!" He barked and returned within his office. "I have important news..." 

"What's this about?" Dawn asked nervously as Buffy lifted her gaze to meet her taller sister. 

"In a minute... he wants the others to hear this." Buffy offered a subtle smile as the troops slowly appeared from all angles and doors of the large lobby. They moved into Angel's office as Dawn stood by and watched each one pass her. 

Wesley and Willow walked side by side toward Angel's office. The strange pair had become fast friends since their arrival. Willow was granted access to Wolfram & Hart's mystical library and her and Wesley often discussed topics that could melt the most intelligent of minds. One of which had to do with the rebuilding of the Council of Watchers. Wesley gave Willow a smile as he separated from her and walked over behind the group of newby Slayers. He gave Dawn a helpless smile as he passed her. 

"I did such a bloody good job with my first two Slayers that I fear I'll doom the world if I spend too much more time with these impressionable young ladies." 

"They survived an apocalypse. And from what I've heard, so did you. Besides, I'd say you have other things to worry about, like running an evil empire." 

"Some might say the council..." 

"Come on... hurry it up. I have a meeting with some Mouseketeers..." 

"Misscouters, Angel..." Wesley corrected. 

"Whatever." 

"And how's myDawnie today?" Willow asked with a slight smile. "Did you sleep well?" 

"I got about four hours worth." Dawn shrugged. "Then, again with the nightmares." 

"Wow... I only managed three. But hey... new post Sunnydale record. Right?" Willow always tried to make things seem better than they were. She was a self-contained cheerleading squad for everyone getting on with their life, though Dawn heard her crying at times when she was alone in the executive bathroom. 

Dawn was impressed by the group that crammed within the ample-sized office. Almost everyone was there, except Xander and Anya who were probably off in some closet, busily trying to make up for lost time. Dawn never realized what an aphrodisiac cheating death could be. Oz also seemed to be absent. Probably off on one of Lorne's booked gigs again. 

Sure enough, Lorne came in with a dance in his step, giving Dawn a little pinch on the cheek as he passed by. "Hey Button, has the Big Bad Bird sang yet or am I in time for his cock-a-doodling?" 

"Just about to start." Dawn smiled as everyone tried to settle into the suddenly restricted space. "You seen Oz?" 

"Show at the Plaza. That boy has it. Whatever 'it' is. But I know it when I see it!" 

"Thank you all for coming. Sorry to pull you away from... um, whatever you do around here, but this is important. Well... at least to me it is." Angel offered a discomfited smile. "I have an announcement to make," he continued and reached out to take Buffy's hand. She joined him in the center of the office, hesitant to be the center of attention. She hopped up and took a leisurely seat on top his desk. "I know this is sudden, but in the overall history of things, it's not, really." 

"Enough of the vague-sque lead-in, Sweet Cheeks, I've got places to go, demons to see..." Lorne interrupted. 

"Yeah... um... right..." Angel looked to Buffy and then back to his impatient audience. "Buffy is staying. Staying here, with us... with me..." 

"Not that big of a whopper there boss..." Gunn interrupted. 

"And we're getting married." 

"I retract that last statement." Gunn shot a stunned look to Wesley who responded in same. 

"Married? Can vampires get married?" Willow also looked to Wesley. 

"Sure can, dumplin'..." Lorne said awkwardly. "But the pre-nups can be tricky. Thick with the provisions. You two kids sure you thought this thing through?" 

"Angel, that's... that's quite the... it's so, um... it's ..." Wesley didn't know where to begin. 

"It's such... swell news." Fred smiled uneasily. "Isn't it? Good news... of sorts..." 

"It's beyond stupid!" Dawn said harshly. "We just got here?" 

"Two months ago, Dawn," Buffy said weakly, hinting her wish not to argue. 

"Feels like two minutes ago..." Dawn interrupted. 

"I know this will be awkward for you... all of you." Angel stammered. "We'll take it slow. See how we all adjust to the idea." 

"Spike will be pissed!" Dawn growled. 

"I couldn't care less." Angel said in a huff and Buffy nodded her agreement. 

"I thought this is what you wanted. You keep telling me to accept my new freedom," Buffy said uninspiring. "So... I'm accepting." 

"The first offer you get? Marrying a vampire?" Dawn said harshly. 

"With a soul," Angel amended defensively. "Why does everyone skip that part? It's an important part." 

"Like you're the only one... but... but what about Gi..." Dawn halted but it was too late, Buffy's eyes had already fallen to the amulet still hanging around her neck. 

Angel noticed her reaction and gently squeezed Buffy's hand in his. "Sadly, this is long overdue. We are having a proper burial for all of those lost in the Sunnydale victory, including a special memorial to Rupert Giles." The sullen faces filling the room seem to somehow lighten with the idea. "Since we don't have... um, remains... I suggest we use this." His hand lifted toward the amulet and Buffy instinctively jerked back, protecting it from his intrusion. Her eyes glanced around as the mumbling voices rose to a gossiping chatter. 

"Um... I... I guess we should do something. He deserves something. This is all I have left of him..." After a weighty sigh, she lifted the chain up over her neck, gave it a gentle kiss and handed it over to Angel who smiled sympathetically at the Slayer's action. 

"We won't let the world forget him, Buffy. He was an amazing Watcher, a champion... and most of all, he was a good fr... shit!" Angel dropped the amulet as smoke danced from his fingertips. "Damn things' hot!" 

Buffy saw the injured and smoldering flesh of Angel's skin and glanced down at the amulet which began to glow with an unnatural radiance. An unearthly hum stretched the length of the office and the crowd began to grow more agitated by the sound. The ringing reached a deafening tone and the crystal pulsed within the center of the necklace. There was a burst of light and a cyclone of cinders and smoke poured out from the crystal, twisting with a furious wind as half the crowd scattered to escape the chaos. Wesley moved to block Dawn from harm but she moved sideways to avoid his protection. She wanted to see what was happening just as he did. 

The twister of ash and flame began to coalesce into a pillar of fire and light. It shrank and began to form a shape as the hot winds spun around it, threatening to scorch those who ventured too close. Then, in a blazing flash, the cloud solidified into the charcoal body of a being. Buffy stood motionless, breathless, watching as the being's flesh fashioned and healed before her eyes. There was an agonizing roar from the figure as it collapsed to the floor, still so hot that it melted the rug beneath it. Dawn moved forward, as everyone did, in awe of what was happening. From out of the ashes and flame, a man was created. Fully nude, sweat-glistening and on all fours, shivering with intense pain and shock from the experience of being born by such elements. 

"Oh... my... God..." Buffy fell to her knees and reached out to the shuddering and sweat-speckled man. "Giles?" 

He lifted his head and opened his eyes to the most beautiful sight he could have prayed for. "Buffy?" He barely managed a note, but his voice wouldn't be denied the sound of her name. His parched and cracked lips curled back to a slight smile as he realized she wasn't just a dream. A tear fell from his eye. "Always... and ..." 

"Forever..." She went to take his trembling hand in hers and watched in astonishment as her flesh passed right through his. The Slayer's and Watcher's eyes locked in bewilderment at what had become of him. 

"Giles... your back..." Dawn woke up out of her daze, finally feeling tears trickling down her cheeks. "And you're a ghost..." 


End file.
